It's A Beautiful Life
by Harry Potter FrEaK04
Summary: Sequel to 'From A Second Glance,' This takes place in Harry's 6th year with his crazy family. What is with this forbidden love of a Potter and Malfoy? Who's the father of Autumn Lewis's baby? Read From A Second Glance b4 u read this one. Explains alot.
1. Back To Privet Drive

__

A.N. / Hey everybody!! Welcome to the sequel! This is the first Chapter of It's a Beautiful Life, the sequel to From A Second Glance. Hope you enjoy this first chapter! Tell me what you think, and please Review! Whenever I do get reviews from you guys it always makes me feel better, and want to finish the next chapter faster! Hope you enjoy!

****

Chapter 1  
  
The summer had been quite odd. Anthony thought it be best not to split the children up this summer vacation. So from the time they were at Platform 9 3/4, Anthony Potter in fine dress robes, standing next to Arabella and Sirius, little David Diggory in Sirius's arms. The four Potter children approached their family.  
  
"Hello children," Arabella said grinning, while taking little David into her arms. They all said hello back. "Now as you all know that Sirius has been looking for a replacement for Deputy Minister of Magic, since Cho's father passed away, and as Anthony use to be a Minister of Magic, Sirius has appointed Anthony the Deputy Minister of Magic job. So as you can all guess Sirius and Anthony have a job to do that is top secret, so don't even ask me what it is, because I have no clue. So what I am implying is that Harry, Susan, Bridget, and Adora will come home with David and me until after Sirius and my Wedding, then you all will spend the rest of the summer with Anthony."  
  
"What about the Weasleys'?" Harry asked, he really wanted to see his angel this summer. Even though he had broken up with her just hours ago, but it was all for the right reasons. There was no way he could get her in that mess with Voldemort, again. The last time had been to close, shit now that sleaze Autumn was helping her father, and then to put more to the disgusting story...she's pregnant!  
  
She smiled, this instance right here screamed James and Lily. "Well, Ron and Ginny may stay over at the house anytime they like."  
  
"Mine too," Anthony Potter spoke up and then looked down at his watch. "Sirius we need to get to the office so we are able to leave."  
  
"Bella," Sirius turned his attention from James's father to now his fiancée. "Dobby has already taken our things and David's to the new house."  
  
"New house? _Dobby_?" Harry had certainly missed something here.  
  
Bella giggled, that giggle that sounded so much like his mother's. "Yes, we _had _to move to a larger house, with Adora, Bridget, Susan, David, and you. Then also Draco is suppose to stay for a little while so he is able to be with Adora, and Ron and Ginny will probably stay the night...so we had to most certainly get a bigger house. And now we are not in a Muggle Neighborhood, so you are able to practice Quidditch anytime you please. Also, after Dobby found out that you were moving in with a Wizarding Family he got in contact with Sirius and asked if he could work for us...him and a friend named Eshmu. They only want one Galleon a month, but of course Sirius is giving them more and holidays off. They blushed very much. Anyways, back to topic, Eshmu has gone to get Susan, Bridget, and Adora's things to bring to the new house."  
  
"**YOU MEAN THAT SUSAN AND DRACO GET TO STAY WITH US**!?" Adora yelled so loud on the Platform that people were starting to stare, and then Adora paused. "So that means that the Bones' are letting her move in early with us?"  
  
Bella's face fell, "Well talk about that at the house, yes Draco and Susan get to stay with us. Draco will arrive tomorrow about dinner time, Catarina owled me." Bella made a disgusted face.  
  
Harry got the message not to ask until they were off the platform about Susan's adopted parents. "So Dobby and Eshmu has got all of your things...but what about mine?"  
  
"Well," Bella began to chew on her lip, which she did when she always got nervous. "You see, as the rest of your stuff is at Petunia's we couldn't send a house-elf in a Muggle inhabited home, so we have to go by there."  
  
"**WHAT**?!" Harry asked outraged, once he had heard that once he'd be living with Arabella, Sirius, David, and the rest of his family that he'd never have to go to that horrid place...yet here and now they had to go back. "Bella, I don't want to go back there! I can't!"  
  
Arabella's voice got stern, "_You will and you will like it_." Then it changed back to the sweet voice it always was, "Now, the limo is waiting out side...."  
  
"**LIMO**?!" Harry and Adora asked in awe, Bridget and Susan asked in total question.  
  
"Yes, limo. Bridget, Susan a limo is a very big long car that you're driven around in...very nice. Harry, Adora our limo has been magicked though. We have a Wizard that drives it and I have no clue how many people could fit in it, and it drives a lot like the ministry cars. We will all stop at Petunia's house. Adora I suggest you stay in the limo with Stan and Adam."  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelled, "Stan? Is that the guy from...?"  
  
"Yes, Harry the guy from the Knight Bus. He didn't like working those late hours and heard that we were looking for a driver so he's it, now quite interrupting me. Adora, dear, you'll most likely want to stay with Adam and Stan, my sister is a _total _pain. Harry, Susan, and Bridget; I'm so sorry that we share the same DNA as Petunia, but Harry's got to get his stuff and I want to show off my _beautiful _nieces to my **horrid **sister. Now, that is all said and done...Harry and Susan will go first through the barrier, then Bridget and Adora, then David and me. You all wait for me when I get over so we can go to the limo."  
  
An hour later Arabella Evans was knocking on her oldest sister's door with her nephew and two nieces behind her. Petunia opened the door and shrieked, "What in the hell are you doing here you..._you freaks_." Then she seemed to notice that the blond woman was her littlest sister, "_Bellie_?" Arabella nodded. Petunia looked around to see if anyone was looking around. "Come in, Vernon isn't here, but you've got to make it short."  
  
Petunia looked as her suppose to be dead youngest sister walked inside with Lily's son, and two girls. One that looked very familiar, and another one that had dark hair, milky skin, and green eyes with brown flakes in them. "Come sit in the living room, Dudley is still awake."  
  
They all sat down, Petunia across from her sister. "Look, Petunia. I know how you felt about Lily and James, and Sirius and me. Then about Lily's children, and how you'd feel about my baby on the way."  
  
"_Baby on the way_?" Petunia gasped. "Is it...Siri..."  
  
"Of _course _it's Sirius's, he's been cleared and now is Minister of Magic, and we're getting married soon. In August as a matter of fact. I know Vernon, Dudley, and you will not be able to attend and I'm fine with that. We are actually here to get the rest of Harry's things."  
  
"_Harry's things_?"  
  
"Look Petunia, I know you treated Harry like **shit**! I use to spy on you all the time with him, I **can not believe **you'd do that to Lily, after you know that she sacrificed her life for her baby boy! Wait, a minute...yes I do believe it, because you'd do the same to my child. Now that the whole story has come out that Sirius was innocent and Peter was the one that betrayed Lily and James, I was able to come out of hiding. If it wouldn't have been for that I'd have raised Harry. So now I will, Harry go get whatever little things you have here, we need to get back to the Evans Mansion."  
  
"_Evans Mansion_?" Petunia gasped. "Why in the hell do you get that and I don't?"  
  
"Because you, got the townhouse and the house on the beach, Petunia! All Lily wanted was enough money to get her and James a stable home, so mum and dad gave me the mansion, since you never asked for it. Harry please go upstairs now and get your stuff." Harry could hear the anger in her voice and went upstairs."  
  
"Okay, so your here and Harry's here..._why are these two strangers in my home_?" Petunia spat.  
  
Arabella began to speak, but Bridget held out her hand. "Because, you nasty piece of vermin, Susan and I are your _nieces_. I can understand why you can't really tell with me, but damn _Susan looks just like our mum_! I know understand why Bella wants us as far away from you as possible."  
  
"**Muuuuummm! The freak is upstairs**!" Dudley said running into the living room.  
  
"Aww! Come on! You cannot tell me this is supposed to be my cousin?! **What a pussy**!" Bridget said outraged while Susan just giggled.  
  
"Mum, who is _these _girls?"  
  
"Well, Diddykins. These are your other two cousins, Harry's younger sisters...umm."  
  
"Susan Sadie Potter, and Bridget Lynn Potter." It was Susan's turn to spat at them, just then Harry got down stairs with one box of stuff.  
  
"Ready, lets leave this hell hole!" And with that they all left not looking back.  
  
David was sleeping in his car seat by Arabella who was reading what new gossip was about her in Witch Weekly. Adora was staring out the window, Bridget and Susan were reading the Daily Prophet, and Harry could see why David was sleeping...Harry was starting to nod off himself. Then the driver began to slow down in the country side, and turn up a long big driveway and before Harry could gasp the girls did.  
  
"_Is that where we'll be living_?" Bridget asked in awe, "_It's so big_! So are you saying that we don't have to share rooms now?"  
  
Arabella laughed and then nodded, "Yes, Bridget. As long as your home for the holidays you will not have to share a room, as soon as Stan stops we'll get out and I'll show you around. I'll get the house-elves to get your things. Adora don't even start arguing with me Harry has already told me about **S.P.E.W.**" Adora blushed at this and mumbled something like I wasn't going to say anything.  
  
David began to wake up and cry, "Let me take him Bella. You've had him all day. Beside he probably misses me," Harry spoke up and she nodded, so Harry picked up Cedric and Cho's little baby boy. Harry felt so close to David, David was an orphan, like Harry had been years ago. The only difference was that David was in a family that would love him, always. As they all got out of the limo, and Arabella was showing them the first floor, Harry and David were behind everyone. "You're lucky you get to spend all your time with Bella, until you go to Hogwarts. My other Aunt, Petunia, well...let's just say there are some names I'd like to call her, but I can't say them around you." David just stared blankly at Harry until Harry made a face at him and David began to giggle. They entered the kitchen and sat down a beautiful stained wooden table.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you all want to know where your room will be, you know where you will be staying. The first floor, as you have seen, is the living room, kitchen, and now where we are the dinning room. There is also the Ballroom, but we're not going to see that just yet. The house-elves are still trying to tidy that up, it hasn't been used in _years_. On the second floor, there is all of your rooms. When Ron and Ginny stay the night, Ron can stay with you Harry, and Ginny can stay with one of the girls rooms."  
  
"_Wait a minute_?!" Bridget said jumping to her feet, "Are you saying we all get our own rooms?!"  
  
Bella chuckled and nodded, "There are two and a half bathrooms on your floor and a half on the bottom floor, and a master bathroom upstairs in Sirius and my room. David's room is just next door to ours."  
  
"So, Bella. Where will Draco stay, you know, when he stays with us." Adora said worried about if her nephew was actually able to stay.  
  
"Oh," Arabella began to giggle. "How silly of me, I totally forgot. He will stay in Harry's room with Harry, of course."  
  
There it was, there is the end to a beautiful summer holiday, Harry thought to himself. "_So when exactly is our guest of honor show up_?" Harry said bitterly.  
  
"You _will _be nice to him, Harry. I know how you feel towards him, Dumbledore has informed me. But, he is here for Adora, not you so be nice," Arabella hissed, there was no way these little childish fights these two boys always had together was going to ruin her first summer with her family, in her childhood home, that was being restored back to new...with of course some Wizarding World touches. "Harry your room is the first floor after you go up the stair case. Susan your room is across the room from Harry's, Harry your bathroom is right beside your room. Next to Susan's room is Adora's, and then Bridget's. Next to Harry's bathroom is the girls' bathroom. Between Susan and Adora's bedroom is a half bathroom. The house- elves have already brought all of your things up to your rooms, so go check them out." All of them were out of the kitchen when Arabella said, "Harry you can give David back to me, so I can put him down for a nap. And you all can decorate your bedroom as however you want. The house-elves will be in your room to ask how you want it."  
  
Draco Malfoy, was much to busy searching in his walk in closet at the Malfoy Manor, to notice that his father's mistress, Catarina, was snooping through the bag that Draco had on his four poster bed that held all of the possessions Draco was taking to stay over at Arabella and Sirius's house, until their wedding. So far all Draco could think about was the faster he packed his stuff, the faster this day would end, and he'd just sleep tomorrow away, until it was time for him to Floo over to Arabella's house. He was still awaiting an owl from Adora, to tell him what to say so that he was able to get to the right fireplace. From what he had heard from his father and Catarina they were headed to the States, until he was back at home...but from Draco's experience, they wouldn't be back until he was headed back to Hogwarts. Since Draco's mother died, Lucius kept trying to convince Draco to go to Durmstag, where they support the Dark Arts, but Draco still refused his father. It had been his mother that wanted him to graduate from Hogwarts, and as a dying wish he would graduate from Hogwarts. His mother, made a huge impact like to always follow....  
  
"Do you really need _all _this crap?" Catarina said in disgust. Draco looked up, she was once again digging in his stuff. "I mean, you're going to stay with _mudblood_, a bunch of little _half-bloods_, and a baby pure-blood that should be _dead_, and a pure-blood that has _betrayed _his name. Are you really sure you want to go waste your holiday, with **trash **like that?"  
  
_'She could never just be a decent person, could she?!' _Draco screamed in his head. "Yes, I'm _positive _that I want to stay there, now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish packing in peace. After that I will get one of the house-elves to bring me dinner, take a bath, and go to bed. Now, please leave!"  
  
Catarina just cackled at him, "There is nothing better I would love to do then to leave you alone, I'd _love _you to go there and _never _come back. But, as you are the only Malfoy heir to bring pride to your father's name, I've just come to tell you what your father has told me to tell you."  
  
"_So spit it out, will you_!?" Draco hissed at her.  
  
"Temper, temper," She laughed again at him. "There is a dinner at the Dark Lord's house again tonight, and fancy dinner. Your father has told me to tell you that you will go and you will have fun, or you'll stay here the rest of the summer while were in the States, gaining more money in Las Vegas, and waiting for our sign from Voldemort. So get dressed in your finest Dress Robes." And she left the room, Draco cursed loudly at her.  
  
Then Harry Potter's owl soared into his open window, it was obviously the letter from Adora he'd been waiting on all day.  
  
**_Dear Draco,  
I've missed you so much! We are going to the Weasley's house for dinner tonight, so if you owl me back, I probably won't get it until we are back home. This house is huge! I had no clue that Lily's parents had been so rich, I mean I knew that Dad's family had money, but that was because of the Gryffindors. Anyways, when you come here you have to share a room with Harry. Hope that doesn't get you to down. Got to go now, Arabella's yelling at me to go._**

Love your aunt always,

Adora  
  
P.S. Say into the Grate tomorrow, when you Floo home, 'Evans Mansion!'

Adora!  
  
'_Great_,' Draco thought to himself. _'I get to bunk with Potty-head. What a wonderful holiday I will have_.'


	2. What A Mess Young Love Is

****

Chapter 2

  
  
Harry walked into the bedroom that was his, the thing is that Harry had hardly any possessions, and this had to be a big mistake. There was no way that this was to be his room.  
  
"Dobby is pleased to see you, Harry Potter, _sir_!" Dobby squeaked, tugging on Harry's too baggy pants, which were once Dudley's pants. "Miss Evans told me to help you decorate your room. She told me to treat you to whatever you like, here I am, sir! Miss Evans also said, that tomorrow you twos will be going clothes shopping for Mr. Harry Potter, sir!"  
  
"Well, Dobby, to be honest, I really don't know what I want in my room. I don't how I'd like it to be."  
  
Dobby nodded his head to Harry's surprise, "When Mr. Black and Miss Evans hired me, they told me you would probably say that, because of how your other aunt treated you, and you never got your own opinion. So Miss Evans gave me an idea that she thought that Mr. Harry Potter, sir, would like, sir." Dobby nodded his head and held out his arms and the white boring walls turned to light blue wall with white trimmings. Quidditch Balls Border around the top and middle of the walls. A white circular rug with a snitch on it. Then there was a scarlet King size four poster bed, that match the quaffle, by the closet door.  
  
"Do you like, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"  
  
Harry grinned, this was the perfect room. "Yes, Dobby. This is _perfect_, how did Arabella pick this out?"  
  
Dobby shuffled his feet then grinned, "Well, Miss Evans tells Dobby, that when Mr. Harry Potter, sir, lived with his parents, Mr. Harry Potter's side of the nursery that Mr. Harry Potter shared with Miss Sadie Potter was this color with this border. Miss Evans also said how much you like your four poster bed at Hogwarts. So Dobby put special memories together to make Mr. Harry Potter's room wonderful! Oh, yes, sir." Dobby winked at Harry, "Dobby also put up picture of Mr. Harry Potter's girlfriend, Miss Virginia Weasley, beside Mr. Harry Potter's bed!" Dobby grinned widely from his accomplishment.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said sadly, not wanting to think of the break-up he had with Ginny just hours ago. As much as it Harry to break up with his angel, he did it only for her safety. Ginny had been taken away from Hogwarts, into the clutches of Lord Voldemort and his nasty vermin heir, his daughter Autumn Lewis.  
  
"Before Dobby leaves sir, Miss Evans has told Dobby to tell Mr. Potter to dress nice for dinner tonight. You all are going to the Weasley's house tonight," Dobby left and Harry fell on his bed and sighed he'd just broke up with the love of his life, still loved her, and had to have dinner with his...lost love, and her family. Harry sighed again, he was just going to have to talk and see Ginny sooner than he had thought.  
  
"_Ginny_!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. "Oh, Ginny dear! Please come down here, I need to tell you something!"  
  
Ginny groaned from upstairs, she didn't really want to talk to anyone, especially her mother, since Harry and she had broken up just hours ago. She hadn't even told anyone yet.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Ginny said looking into her vanity mirror across from her bed, to make sure that she hadn't had any tear streaks.  
  
"What is it mum?" Ginny said very annoyed sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Arabella and her family are coming to dinner tonight. So you need to go upstairs and get ready, Ron is helping Fred and George set up for dinner. We'll be having it outside tonight, because we'll be having twelve for dinner tonight. Charlie is busy with the Dragons, as usual. And Bill is at his girlfriend, Fluer's parent's house. Percy...still isn't talking to us. Sirius is on some secret mission with Anthony Potter, but the rest of us will be here." Ginny nodded and went upstairs and began to cry, but so suddenly stopped when someone had entered her room by Floo Powder  
  
Draco Malfoy yawned as he sat between Gregory Goyle Jr., one of his fellow Slytherins, and his father, Lucius Malfoy, at the _most _boring Death Eater Dinner. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and Autumn were all there, because they were to be the next generation of Death Eaters. Vincent Crabbe was chatting away with his girlfriend, Autumn Lewis, who everyone knew was a big nookie freak, as a matter of fact that's probably all she wanted out of him. But, of course there was Autumn staring Draco down, and Draco knew exactly what she wanted. Draco knew he'd made that mistake before, by sleeping with Autumn once and that was once too many for him. But, at every single one of these stupid dinners, Autumn and Crabbe always snuck off and of course ended up sleeping together. Draco ignored the eyes he was getting from Autumn. All he wanted was to get out of this boring dinner, go home, and wait to go to Susan's house tomorrow. Susan, the thought of Susan made warmness hit Draco as he thought more of her. Music began to slowly begin in his head.  
  
But, the music wasn't only in his head, there was music down the hallway that was the Ballroom, and he realized that there was only him in the room, as if everyone had forgotten about him. Draco then ran to the fireplace and Flooed home before anyone realized that he missing.  
  
Arabella thought it is best for Harry to Floo to the Weasley Home, since he'd be 'in the family' soon enough. Harry said _'The Burrow #6_', instead of _'The Burrow_,' and ended up in Ginny's room, and which surprised him as much as it surprised her. Ginny suddenly stopped her crying and dried her face. They avoided eye contact, and before either could say a word Mrs. Weasley entered Ginny's room, noticed Harry in the room and hugged him.  
  
"_Oh, Harry dear_! How nice to see you! I had no clue you were already here, I must have just missed Arabella. Dinner will be done in about thirty minutes. Ginny and you may go for a walk."  
  
"No, that's all right," Ginny and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"I _won't _take no for an answer," Mrs. Weasley said pushing the two teenagers out of Ginny's room, down the staircase and out the front door. "_So go_!"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at one another, at just being kicked out. "So?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I guess we take your mum's advice and take a walk."  
  
"Why do you want to go on a walk with _me_?" Ginny spat, there was her mother's anger, and spite. "You dumped me, remember?! And since we aren't together, I don't see why I am still wearing this Promise and Engagement ring!" Ginny raged on and began to take the rings off, but Harry put his hand on hers and stopped her. Harry led Ginny over to the riverside, some yards behind her home.  
  
Harry sighed deeply, this was going to be harder than the thought. "Ginny," he sat down and patted down the spot of grass beside him, she looked wearily at him, but eventually let her guard down and sat down. "Ginny, look. I didn't break up with you, because I stopped loving you..."  
  
"So you admit it! You don't love me anymore?!" Ginny yelled at him tears threatening to roll down her milky skin.  
  
"Ginny, **NO**! Please let me explain, and promise me you won't interrupt me again, okay?" Harry waited for Ginny to nod, and when she did he went on. "I had to break up with you to protect you. The only way Voldemort has been able to get to me, to hurt me was by taking the only thing that mattered to me."  
  
"Well, what was it? You're precious _Firebolt_?"  
  
Harry looked Ginny into the eyes he adored so much, he couldn't believe she thought he cared more about a stupid broomstick over her. "You, Ginny. _Only you_. Every time he took you away from me, as a lure, I was so afraid that I'd never see you alive again. I'd never see that beautiful smile of yours, or those eyes that just make me melt. For me, I'd rather not be with you and you are alive so I could always see that beautiful smiling face of yours, than be with you and know that Voldemort is after you, and that anytime you could be taken completely away from me."  
  
Ginny was crying, not only crying...but sobbing. "Ginny, baby? What did I do?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Just being the loving person I fell in love with. Harry, I can't do this. I can't not be with you, it's like asking me not to breath."  
  
"I can't sacrifice you, Ginny. He's after you, only to get to me and **I WILL NOT **have that on your shoulders. I won't have Death Eaters after me just because I love you."  
  
"**HARRY! WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF**?! Voldemort is not only after you! It doesn't matter if we're not together or not, he's still going to be after me! He knows the legend about us already! Did you not pay attention to it?! Why would of Cassie contacted you to save my life!? Use your brain Harry, I know it's there. Voldemort will always come after me, he knows the legend and knows that we are meant to be together. That together, we will defeat Voldemort, by the one thing why Voldemort couldn't kill you all those years ago, love. Don't you think it's sad that Voldemort doesn't even love his own daughter? We **ARE **supposed to be together, to defeat Voldemort, to have our twins, to rid of the Slytherin blood line. Knowing all this can you still not be with me?"  
  
Everyone was in the ballroom having the time of their life, and here in the bathroom beside the ballroom Autumn Lewis was throwing her guts up_. 'The fish was probably just bad,_' Autumn thought to herself. There is no way she could be pregnant. Not now, but then again...maybe her father would finally love her. Bringing a new Slytherin Heir into the world. But, who would the father be? Vincent Crabbe, the boy she'd been dating for a while, or Draco Malfoy, the boy she had been in love with? 


	3. Conflicts

A.N./Hey you guys thanks for reviewing! I'm trying to keep these chapters coming out fast, so you don't have to wait and get mad @ me 4 not updating! In England they are legal @ 16yrs, and able to drink @ 18yrs, in case you don't know. So here's Ch.3!! S.M.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Adora sat in the Weasley's living room with: Ron, Fred, George, Susan, Bridget, Arabella, Mrs. Weasley, and David. The rest were chatting away freely. While David was cooing and giggling madly away, as the others laughed. Adora felt sick to her stomach just instantly sick, then instantly out of nowhere her heart felt like it had been broken into a million different pieces, then again just instantly fear came over her terrible fear, and then lastly was a secret, a secret no one was suppose to know, only a secret that would...  
  
"Adora?" It was Arabella's voice that brought her back from that fuzzy state she was in to now the reality that sat before her. "Adora?" Bella repeated again. "Are you alright? You seemed kind of in a trans, like if..."  
  
"Bella," Adora spoke softly, but you cold hear fear in her voice. "I'm not sure what's going on with me, but I think my power as a Seer is advancing. I felt so many different emotions it was scary. I couldn't place the emotions with a person, but maybe. I haven't advanced taht much yet, but, I know one thing for sure, all the emotions were of women, young and older."  
  
All in the room stopped, except David who was crawling along the floor playing with toys, "Well, dear...I...I don't know what to say." Mrs. Weasley said in awe.  
  
"Just...just don't say anything," Adora said leaving the room.  
  
***  
  
Lying alone in his own bed, in his own room, and in his own wing of the Manor, was Draco Malfoy. Already out of his evening wear, lay thinking to himself. On November 9th, Draco would be sixteen, and in England, that was legal. Draco would get his trust funds, one from his grandmum, and one from his father. After this year at Hogwarts, Draco would not come back to the Malfoy Manor, he'd rent a little flat in London. He couldn't live here much longer. Father forgot him alive, and his dumb bitch was forever snooping in his stuff. The days until Arabella and Sirius's Wedding would be heaven , but then he would be back here in this hell hole.  
  
Sometimes he felt a troubled soul, and the only bit of fresh air was his beautiful Susan. He'd bee anything to see her adoring face smiling back at him right now, but he'd just have to wait until tommorow.  
  
Draco's eyes began to flutter, even thought it wasn't late, not at all, but very early. Cataring and his father wouldn't be back for hours. Thinking of horrible thoughts of his father, Draco fell into a restless dream.  
  
***  
  
Millicent Bulstrode had been looking for her best friend for what seemed an hour now, and was no where to be found. From drinking to much punch, Millicent had to take a bathroom break before strolling back to look for her friend.  
  
But, as soon as Millicent entered the restroom, the foul smell of vomit and tears hit her nostrills, and Millicent gagged. There was someone crying in the first stall, being the nosy person she was, Millicent went to see who was upset, only to find her best friend, Autumn Lewis. She looked the palest pale.  
  
"What happened to you?" Millicent asked worried about her friend.  
  
"Nothing," Autumn lied. "I think it was the fish."  
  
"Oh my god! I ate the fish!" Millicent realized no more afraid for her friend, but now for herself.  
  
"Millie, I think you'll be alright," Autumn stopped to think. "I might be allergic tofish."  
  
"Oh, well maybe you should see a Healer."  
  
***  
  
"Ginny, I don't know. I'm just so confused." Harry said this feeling more and more stupid by the minute.  
  
"You confussed?" Harry nodded at her. "Confussed about waht?! I swear Harry Potter your the most insufferable person I have ever met! Dinner should be starting. But, really I can't stand to be around someone who is so stupid! You said you loved me! You said you wanted to marry me! We have fought everything together, and because Voldie scares you by kidnapping me, twice, we're over?! Damn it, Harry! Your making me cry! I don't cry!" Ginny stopped as seeing herself cry, got composure of herself and went on. "I get so scared to think of you battling him by yourself, but I don't break up with you! I understand your trying to protect me, but QUIT IT! OW!" A very fin brown owl dropped a letter on Ginny's head. Harry picked it up and read the envelope:  
  
Mr. H. Potter By The Riverside Behind The Burrow  
  
Harry looked up at Ginny, "I don't know what it is!" Ginny hissed, still pissed off at him. "If your so keen to find out what it is, than open it!"  
  
So Harry did:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that The Order of The Phoenix, is willing to let you join us in The Order, please be in your fireplace tonight at 9pm at your housing residence. This message will self distruct, because of fear of Death Eaters, in exactly one minuted after you've opened the letter.  
  
The Order of The Phoenix  
  
And like the papter told him it would do, it self distructed.  
  
"The Order? The Order wants you? Wow, Harry. You've got to be the youngest person they've ever let in," Ginny said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Harry said more in thought about the letter tahn dinner and Ginny.  
  
"Um," Ginny said uncomfortable. "Maybe we should go back to the house for dinner, it should be starting soon."  
  
***  
  
Adora sat outside on the porch and thought about everything that was happening to her, soon she'd be sixteen years old, she'd be legal. Adora could always go to Ginny for advice or whenever Adora was upset and just needed someone to talk to she could. Although, Ginny had been telling Adora that she should be going to Ron, since they had been dating for a few months, but slowly and slowly Adora felt that they were drifting apart. But, then again Adora always would think that and then would end up being wrong. Ginny often told Adora she thought to much, which could be the case. But, right now Adora couldn't go to Ginny for help, as Ginny and Harry were...well what were they exactly? They both loved each other, but since Ron yelled at Harry that Harry has put a target on Ginny's back, Harry has broken up with her and is bringing them both threw total hell.  
  
For the first time that night Adora quits thinking about herself, her power, and Ron and her relationship, and just hopes that Ginny and Harry work it out, because if they don't...then Voldemort could rule for the rest of her life...however long that was going to be.  
  
"Dear, can you ever quit thinking about others?" Cassandra Gryffindor, better known to her many great-grandchildren as, 'Cassie.' "For once your fighting the demons inside of you, those nasty little thoughts that are always picking and messing with you. Then you go and read Harry and Ginny's mind again, and your back pitty party for the two nutter heads, that are on again off again. What you need to do is concentrate on Ron and your relationship and you know it."  
  
"Why did you show up, with me like this?"  
  
"Darling, your self-concience called me. Your in distress, and you can't even realized it. For once stop being sorry for other people, and be sorry for yourself...talk to Ron about it...he misses you."  
  
"But, Cassie how do you know all of this."  
  
"Oh, Now I've got to go. Take care my dear, and let the inner Seer come out."  
  
'I swear everytime I talk to her she just gets me more and more confused.' Adora thought to herself. Here came Harry and Ginny, she could feel their hurt, their pain, she wasn't going to get in this one, just like Cassie told her, and ran for the house.  
  
***  
  
The dinner at The Weasley House, was a nice one. Nothing to shabby, nothing to exciting. Of course there was delicious food, because after all, Mrs. Weasley was a wonderful cook. Susan kept playing with her food, not really playing, but just putting it backand forth. Bridget just seemed there, she didn't really know these people so she just remained quiet. Ron started at Adora, expecting her to expload with anger, rage, or just being upset; it really saddened him that he could never please her. Ginny and Harry just sat by each other not saying a word. Harry still to confussed at what to with Ginny, and now about being asked to join the Order. Ginny obviously aggrivated that Harry was so dense, and also concerend about that he might actually join The Order, then she'd really have to worry about him. Fred and George were their usual prank playing guys, but couldn't stay long because they had dates that night, and had to be up early to open up their joke shop, 'Weasley Wizarding Weazes.' (A.N./Sry if I misspelled it!) Mr. Weasley never showed up for dinner, but Mrs. Weasley said it was normal. Ever since You-Know-Who came back to power, Mr. Weasley was working double time, and some times triple time.  
  
Arabella finally said it was about time to go home, about fifteen minutes before 9pm, by seeing David fall asleep in the high-chair, he'd been sitting in. Adora and Ron walked over to the Living Room, for Adora to Floo home, Ron looked a little scared, as if she was a bomb ready to go off.  
  
"I'm really glad you could come over to eat with us tonight," Ron started off, his ears turning red. "But, Adora, I know you've been under alot of stress...you know and if you don't want to be my..."  
  
Adora leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips, and when she finally let go, Ron looked at her lost for words. "Ron, look. I know I've been giving you alot of mixed signals. Ever since the Grangers died, everything went crazy! Then everything settled down once I found my real mother, and she was killed." Adora began to choke up on this part. "But, you were there for me. Things were really starting to get better, and then I get another smack in my face. James's littlest daughter and my father not dead, everything has been so crazy. You've been the best boyfriend, and I haven't really treated you like I should, and I appologize. Just know one thing Ron, and I know I don't say it enough. Matter of fact, we haven't said it in a while...but please, please know that I do, Love you. Ron, I love you so much. I'm so happy when I'm around you, I may not say it as much as I should, but thank you for putting up with me." She leaned in and kissed him again, this time he broke them apart.  
  
He looked at her in awe, "No problem, Dorie. I love you, too." She giggled inside her head and kissed him real quickly and Flooed home.  
  
Next, Susan then Bridget, and finally Arabella and David Floo home. Ron and Mrs. Weasley left the room, to where it was only Ginny and Harry, again.  
  
"I guess, I'll see you later." Ginny said trying to hide how upset she still was, Ginny had finally thought she'd be with the man of her dreams forever, but this was starting to look like good-bye. Ginny held out the flower pot that held the Floo Powder, Harry walked toward her, but not to get Floo Powder, but to kiss her. Inside Ginny's body heat came over her, and she knew for a fact that he hadn't kissed her like this since the day that he proposed, once they had gotten back to the castle.  
  
He pulled away, took some Floo Powder in his hands, and said softly. "Ginny, my love. If you wish not to wear those rings, I understand. If you wish not to wait for me, I understand. But, do know that I do love you, and always will. I just...I want to be with you, it's just too complicated right now. I can't risk losing you."  
  
"But, Harry...." Ginny tried to argue back, but Harry had already Flooed home. 


	4. Plans of The Future

A.N./ Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long to post this one up. I had final exams, been sick, and making final adjustments on the Wedding Plans! Hope you enjoy! S.M.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco Malfoy woke up to another fight between Catarina and his father, and it sounded like it was the same argument they had been having constantly, money. It seemed that's really all they fought about, but then again all Catarina was, was a gold digger whore. Draco sighed in relief, because for about a week straight now, Lucius and Catarina hadn't been fighting, they'd actually been talking about the worst thing possible for these two horrid people, marraige. That's all there need to be was that gold digging whore to have access to the entire Malfoy account in Gringotts. Draco listened as hard as he could and he could hear Lucius throwing things against the walls, cursing, and yelling at her. It was actually kind of sad, Draco could hear Catarina sobbing very hard.  
  
"But, Lucius. You don't understand, I NEED all of the stuff I bought in Diagon Alley," Catarina said crying her eyes out, trying to get the man she loved so deeply to understand her.  
  
"Oh, yes, Cattie. You had to spend 200 galleons on what, perfume? No, let me guess those new Rita Skeeter Aligator Skin-Purses, she's come out with? Or, no, I got it. Had to buy your crazy fool of a mum, the entire Lockhart. You know, Cattie, I really care about you, but I'm about to kill you with all the damned shopping sprees your having with my money! It would be okay, if you didn't sit on your ass the whole day, but you do."  
  
"But, Lucius..."  
  
"Oh, let me guess you have an excuse, do you? Well, let's hear what the hell it is this time."  
  
Draco leaned closer to the door, he had to find out what it was. Draco could hear his father breathing hard, very frustrated, but then again...when wasn't he. Catarina wasn't sobbing very hard now, but you could still hear her crying, and sniffling every few minutes.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell me what your pathetic little excuse is this time, my dear?" Lucius said dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Catarina nodded at her lover and said something, but all you could hear was nothing.  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
She took in a deep breath staring at her feet, then looked up at him in those dull, dead grey eyes and said. "Lucius, I'm pregnant."  
  
***  
  
Adora woke that morning, somewhat refreshed. She was to have a date with Ron today, they were going to stay the entire day in Diagon Alley. Ron had noticed how far appart that they had become, and he couldn't stand it, so he thought a little day in town would do good. Eating icecream, window shopping with her...so he could find out what she really wanted and buy it for her for her birthday. Now, as Ron was a Weasley, and everyone in the Wizarding World knew that the Weasley family was one of the nicest families, but the poorest...would wonder how Ron would be able to get his girlfriend a present. Ron had talked to the twins at the end of the school year, that if their Joke Shop did good, that Ron could get a Summer job there, and work there durring the Christmas break he would work there, too. So as the twins agreed with Ron, Ron would start working tommorrow. Fred had let Ron borrow some money to get a gift for Adora on Lay-A-Way. Which Ron was going to do when she wasn't looking, Fred suggested a book, but Ron had to get her something special. As everyone knew how much of a book worm Adora was, and Ron knew she'd love a new book, that is if she hadn't read it yet, but he wanted to get her something that she'd never forget.  
  
"Ron?" Adora said bringing him back to reality. "Are you okay? You look off in another world."  
  
"Wha? Oh, ya. I'm okay."  
  
"Good, Bridget, Susan, Arabella, and me are going shopping for bridesmaid and Maid-Of-Honor dresses, I was wondering if you want to go also? Harry and Draco have to tag along, because Arabella doesn't trust them in a house by their selfs, alone, and David is coming too, of course."  
  
"As much as that sounds wonderful, chick shopping with Malfoy, I'm gonna have to pass."  
  
Adora huffed at him and he laughed, "Just because you don't like Draco shouldn't be why your not coming."  
  
"Trust me love." Ron laughed at her huffiness, "If I could, I would go to see my beautiful girl, in lots of dresses that make her look just stunning, but I have to work in the morning."  
  
She stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley's crooked road,and made an old woman almost fall into her, which made Ron stop to see why she'd stopped. "A job? Where and when did you get a job?"  
  
"Fred and George gave me a job at their joke shop, you know here in Diagon Alley. I start tommorrow."  
  
She nodded, and he continued. "You want to window shop? I'd like to see what to get you for your birthday."  
  
"Ron, you don't have to..."  
  
"Yes, I do I'm your boyfriend. Let's go."  
  
She nodded, then stopped again, "But, Ron my birthday isn't for months."  
  
"That's beside the point." They both laughed at this statement, and walked down the street hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
Susan and Bridget Potter walked in, Robes for Everything Possible, with their Aunt Arabella Evans, soon to be Arabella Black. Arabella had picked her colors to be powder pink, and Susan and Bridget were in the dressing rooms right now trying on their dresses that had been picked out for them. Ginny Weasley would be arriving any moment now, with her mother, and Adora would show up after her date was over with her boyfriend, Ron. Harry was at the house babysitting David, for Arabella. Babysitting David for Arabella wasn't ever a problem, because David wasn't a bad kid. Harry and David were laying in Harry's bed, Harry trying to get David to sleep, but in the end...they both fell asleep.  
  
As Arabella wait for her two of her three nieces to come out of the dressing room, and the two other girls to be in her wedding, Arabella sat back and thought how it would be if her sister, Lily, or their mum, were here to help Arabella out for her special day.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Sitting on her usual comfy loveseat, that always occupied her twin or her self...or in most cases both, was one of the lovely Evans twin, reading a book. But, it wasn't unusual to see thing particular twin reading a book, for her nose was always reading a book. This book had to be the best she'd ever read, by far. Sometimes, she wondered how much her sister really did miss off of not reading, except for what she had to for classes. As she sat by the fire reading quietly, as she was the only one in the Gryffindor Common Room, she heard someone come into the common room. Using those Brilliant Green Eyes, that the Evans girls shared, no one knew their secret to their eyes but them, trying to figure out who'd entered the room, but alas she was too tired to figure it out.  
  
'Oh no, she's heard me. Please my Lovely Lily Flower don't find me out!' James thought to himself, as he looked at the wonderful angel he'd been in love with for a year now, but that day he first approached her was aweful. She still said no, everytime he got the chance to ask her out. She had to say yes, once.  
  
Lily looked down at her book, guessing she was just spooking herself. The two worst things that it could be would be Peeves, or James Potter. That boy did not know how to leave her alone, she had to admit he did have a great body, and there were times she'd thought about dating him. But, he freaked her out so badly that day in the hallway, and now all he was, was all conceded about himself...and Lily Evans did not think that attractive at all! But, as Lily began to get intrested back in her book she felt someone walk infront of her and sit in the armchair next to her. Lily looked over to see, more like read, who this person was sneaking into the Common Room at One in the Morning! She was a prefect, and she would report this horrible student.  
  
'Oh, my Lovely Lily Flower, please don't know it's me, I beg thee.'  
  
"Lovely Lily Flower? I beg thee? What are you reading now Potter?"  
  
James threw down his cloak, "So you won't rat me out?"  
  
"I should," she huffed. "But, I know you and your cliche' will pull a prank on me."  
  
James sat next to her, which sent chills down her spine, "But, my dearest Lovely Lily Flower, I'd never do that you you."  
  
"Lovely Lily Flower?" She chuckled where'd he get that one from?  
  
'Oooh! Lily Evans! I knew it! I knew you liked James Potter!' Lily's twin sister hissed in her ear.  
  
'I'm sorry to inform you, Bella, that I do not fancy Potter!' Lily screamed in Arabella, her twin's head. 'Why are you spying on me?!'  
  
'I wasn't I was coming down to see if you were coming to bed...but....'  
  
'Go away, you crazy fool!' Arabella chuckled at her twin and went back upstairs.  
  
James grabbed Lily's hand and sent more chills up and down her spine, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said snatching her hand away from James Potter.  
  
"Lily? May I ask you something," James asked pleading  
  
Lily sighed, "What is it Potter?"  
  
"Why do you hate me so much? Why won't you give me a chance?!"  
  
"Potter, you think your all that, and it sickens me! Just because your a Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Prefect...with me, Have Tops in Transfiguration, and have all the girls head-over-heels with you!" Lily hissed at him.  
  
"But, my Lovely Lily Flower...none of that means anything to me. All I want is, you."  
  
Tears began to fill her beautiful emerald green eyes, and it made James heart hurt. "James, I hear of how you take girls to the Astronomy Tower, snog with them and never have anything to do with afterwards. Do you know how much that hurts?!" Lily know had tears streaming down her face, James could only think that she was talking about Amos Diggory. Lily had never dated in Hogwarts until the beggining of this term, and Amos took her to the Astronomy Tower and snogged her, and never spoke to her since.  
  
James leaned over and cupped his hand on her cheek to wipe away the one single tear that had fallen down her face. "Lovely Lily Flower, I'd never do something to you like that. Your so beautiful, so precious, and I hate to see those tears in those eyes of yours I adore. I know what Amos did to you hurt you so badly, why do you think he had a black eye the next day?"  
  
Lily gaped her mouth at him, "You?!" James smiled and nodded. "B...but why?"  
  
"Lily, since the first day I spotted you, I loved you. I don't know if that scares you, but I did. I know it sounds weird. But, from the first second I planted my eyes on your lovely spirit, I melted. Please Lily, give me a chance."  
  
She was crying now, trying to hold her tears back. "James, I don't know if I can...I hurt so much. He laughs at me everyday."  
  
"Please just give me a chance, and if you don't want us to be together, than we can just be friends...or whatever you want."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. It's late you need to get some sleep," Lily nodded and went to hug James. They were friends, had to be with Sirius and Bella love eyes they gave each other, but neither would admit. When James and Lily pulled away from each other, they were inches appart...looked deep into each others eyes. Butterflys attacked both of their stomachs, and they leaned in to kiss. After a few minutes James pulled back and Lily touched her bottom lip in awe.  
  
"You, have no idea how long I've been dreaming of kissing you. It was even more wonderful than I imagined." James said looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I've been waiting, wondering about this, too. James."  
  
"What?"  
  
"James...I have liked you but..."  
  
He put a finger to her lips, "Say no more." He smiled. "You've been waiting like me, and you called me James." She giggled. "I have something to ask you on Valentines Day, you'll go to Hogsmede with me, won't you?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, James leaned in to kiss her one more time, and when they broke they walked up to their seperate dormitories. Only Lily to run into her sister, Arabella...  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Arabella, Arabella!" Susan was yelling at her aunt who'd gone off into Never, Neverland.  
  
"HUH?!" Bella said jumping out of her skin  
  
"What about these?" Bella looked at the girls infront of her. Adora and Ginny had made it and tried on the dresses with Susan and Bridget, while Bella was thinking about her dead sister and brother-in-law.  
  
"Girls! Their perfect!" And they were. They were a powder pink dress, which looked good on the three dark complected Potters, and even on milky skinned Ginny. The dress was a tube top that was tight at the bust, so you didn't have to worry about it falling down and flared out just a tad bit at the hips. It was a simple, but pretty dress.  
  
"So, how is the order going?" Bridget asked.  
  
'Oh, no! The Order? How does she know about the Order of Phoenix?' Arabella asked her self, and then. "Order?"  
  
Bridget giggled, "Yes, silly. The order for the wedding?"  
  
Arabella sighed, "Oh. Well, Anthony is Sirius Best Man, and Adora is my Maid-Of-Honor. So obviously they'll walk together. Then it'll be Harry and Ginny, Ron and Susan, and then finally Bridget and Bill. David is going to be the ringbearer and the flower girl is going to be Macy."  
  
"Macy? Bella who's Macy?" Adora said confussed.  
  
"Oh, how could I forget to tell you all. Macy is Minerva McGonagall's Granddaughter. David and her are going to ride on a very slow magic carpet, as David can't walk yet."  
  
***  
  
"Draco, dear. Why don't you love me? Why do you go after that tart Potter girl? What does she have that I don't?" Autumn asked looking deeply into the one man that she truly loved eyes.  
  
"But, my sweet," he said leaning down to kiss her. "She's only a challenge, and you should of guessed that already. I want to just court her for a while, make her give up her virginity to me, and leave the half- breed, nasty little Potter heartbroken." They both began to laugh and laugh, as it seemed forever.  
  
"So, my dear?" Draco asked slipping his arm around Autumn's waist. "I over heard you and Millie talking, and you show the signs of being pregnant. Who's is it? Crabbe's or mine?"  
  
Autumn looked up at her adoring Draco with tears in her eyes, "I seriously don't know. I'm so scared. I slept with you and Crabbe in a twenty-four hour period. The day that I concieved."  
  
"You did the charm, to see when you concieved?" Draco asked her, and she nodded. "So you have no idea?" She shook her head no. "That's ok," he said bringing a crying Autumn into his chest. "No matter who's it is, you and I will raise this baby." Autumn looked deeply into Draco's eyes, as he did the same to her's. "Autumn?"  
  
***  
  
"Autumn, Autumn? AUTUMN!?!" Sharon Lewis was shaking her daughter awake. Autumn looked up at her mother and sighed happily. "What on Earth has made you happy?! Your ususally pissed off at me everytime I awake you from a dream."  
  
Autumn sat up and patted her bed beside her mother, "MUM! Everything is going to be fine! I had the BEST dream, and Draco is going to be mine!" Sharon nodded, but walked out of her daughter's room. 'Well,' Sharon thought to herself walking down the hallway of her home. 'At least they are together in her dreams, because my poor baby will never be loved by Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Sharon Lewis was very true about that, because Draco did not see anything in Autumn...but everything beautiful about Sadie Susanna Potter..... 


	5. New Guests

A.N./ Hey you guys! I'm sry it's taken so long 2 put up this chapter! I've had final exams, been sick, and I've been making last minute preperations! This will probably be the last chapter I sign, S.M. I'll be married on the 2nd of January, so I'll sign these A.N.'s as S.T. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review! S.M.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Mum! Oh mum this is incredible!! This dream shows that he truly loves me! You get that me and not her! He loves me and not that hussy!" Autumn began to giggle madly and roll all over her bed, in which her mum had to jump off of Autumn's bed so she wasn't rolled over by her sixteen year old daughter.  
  
"But, Autumn dear. How can you be sure this dream of yours wasn't just your imagination of yours, you can't be sure it's real."  
  
"MOTHER! Are you blind! Why else would I have a dream like this if it wasn't the real thing!"  
  
"But, dear. Most of your dreams are only what you want, not what you can have. Only Seers see what is really going to happen."  
  
Autumn huffed at her mother, outraged about calling her a lier. "Mum, the one time I'm happy and have a good thing come into my life, why on this one time can you not keep your trap shut!?!" Autumn asked sitting up in her bed, glaring evily at her mother red flickering into her hazel eyes.  
  
Sharon sat beside her one and only child and put an arm around her waist, "Hunny, I'm not trying to make you upset, but I want you to know that we do know that he feels deeply for another girl. I wish deeply that it was you...but what if it isn't? I don't want you to get so over excited over some guy that might not feel the same way you feel for him. Understand?" Autumn nodded fidgeting her hands in her blankets. "Besides honey, what's wrong with your boyfriend, Vincent? He's a nice guy, and he treats you the way you should be treated."  
  
"Aww, mum." Autumn sighed at her mother, "Haven't you figured it out yet? Vincent is just a good shag, that's it."  
  
"Oh," Sharon said utterly discusted. Even if he was a...'good shag' you didn't say something like that to your mother. Sharon also didn't want to think about her daughter sleeping around, although yes Sharon was also at Autumn's age. But, you see Sharon's mother's side of the family had a sort of curse set upon them. Every female that was brought into the world from her family, had a child or became pregnant at the age of sixteen. Sharon was hopeful, Autumn was sixteen and wasn't pregnant, yet. "Autumn, I know we're like best friends, but please never repeat that infront of me again. Agreed?" Autumn shook her head, "Good now get out of this bed and go take a shower."  
  
***  
  
Draco had checked and checked his bags to make sure that he hadn't left anything behind, because honestly he wanted to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible, and not return until he had to. As Draco was pulling his bags to the fireplace to Floo to Arabella's home to visit with his Aunt Adora, and hopefully his lovely Susan. Draco reached over to the flower pot that held the Floo Powder when his bedroom door swung open as if it was about to fall of the hinges.  
  
"Draco, you've got to help me!" Catarina said crying her eyes out clinging on to Draco's robes as if there were no tommorrow. Draco looked at this woman he hated with curiosity, why on Earth would he help her. But, when Draco looked closer to her he saw scratch marks, and slap marks from his father, and this made Draco's blood boil even more. It was like the old days all over again, when Draco had to save his mother from his father, and now it seemed that Draco had to save his father's misstress from him. "Please Draco! I think he's going to kill me!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Draco said sitting on the floor with her, "When did he hit you? Before you told him you were pregnant or after?"  
  
"Before."  
  
"Okay," Draco said beginning to think. Narcissa had been pregnant more than once. But, Lucius would get mad at her before she was able to tell him she was pregnant. Draco had always thought and dreamed of having a little brother or sister, but everytime Lucius ended up smaking his mother around and she'd lose the little one inside of her. "It's going to be okay, I promise. He won't hurt you now, now that he knows your pregnant. As horrible as it is to hit a female, and he does, he wouldn't dare hit a woman with child." Catarina looked at him like he didn't have a clue on what he was talking about. "I swear everything is going to be okay, but I've got to go. I've got to go to Adora's."  
  
Draco got up, but Catarina pulled him back down. "NO, PLEASE! Draco don't leave!"  
  
"Damn it, Catarina! Listen to what I'm saying! As long as your pregnant, he won't hit you! I've got to go to my Aunt's house! I'll keep in contact, I swear. See how you and the baby are doing okay?"  
  
Lucius came into the room with a Brandy in his left hand, obvioiusly drunk. He saw Catarina on the floor crying and clinging on to Draco. Lucius picked Catarina up with his right, and put his right arm around her back. "What's wrong...hic...baby? You know that...hic...Draco has to go to...hic...his Aunt's house. He'll...hic...be back...hic...hic...soon. Promise." Lucius leaned in and kissed her and when he pulled back Catarina was surprised he was so calm. "Let's go, love. See you later...hic...son." Catarina looked back and Draco said to her.  
  
"If dad and you have any problems you can sleep in my room," she nodded and followed Lucius out of the room.  
  
With that a side, Draco threw in the fireplace his Floo Powder, and grabbed his bags, and yelled into the fireplace, "Evans Mansion!" And Draco was pulled into the green swirlyness of the Floo Network.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter sat in his room, by himself thinking. Thinking about everything, to have to do with his parents, his sisters, his aunts, Sirius, Anthony, and most of all the one person he was trying so despertaly not to think about, Ginny. For this last year at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, Harry's year and took a complete turn, not for the worst but actually better. Harry was always told that he didn't have any family, the only family he did have was his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and horrible cousin Dudley. Through the next year he had found out there had been a mistake, and most of his family he thought he'd lost were alive, well and kicking. This year Harry hadn't only come into contact with Voldemort once but three times. Two because of Ginny, and once because of his twin sister, Sadie, but everyone called her Susan. Harry and Ginny had fallen into love, fallen hard. Fallen so hard in love with each other that Harry had proposed, but with the risk of Voldemort going after Ginny over and over again Harry had to break it off. For Ginny's sake, he had no clue what he would do without her. He'd rather not be with her and her be alive, than be together and have her killed off by Voldemort. As Harry finally thought he'd have some time to himself he heard Arabella yell his name, again.  
  
"Harry! Could you come down real quick, I need to ask you something?!"  
  
Harry got off of his bed and went down the stairs to the bottoom floor, still thinking about everything. Just that morning Arabella had told them all she was pregnant.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Okay, kids I have a really big announcement to make to you all." Arabella said bouncing David on her knee. They all nodded in wanting to know what she had to tell them. "Well, as you all know that Sirius and I have been agreeing to get married on August 11th, no matter what right?" They all nodded again. "Well, recently...well not exactly recently. In May, I found out that I was one month pregnant." They all gasped and Harry nodded, he'd expected that they'd have kids soon, but not this soon. But, either way it was good that they were able to have a baby. "Well, we both agree that you shouldn't get married just because you get pregnant. So we are still getting married, on August 11th. So I want to hear what you've got to say. If your mad, if your happy, or whatever your feeling right now."  
  
"Bella!" All the girls screamed at the same time and swarmed around her and gave her a big hug while David looked up at them all and giggled.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you all are happy with this?" They nodded and she turned to Harry, "What about you?"  
  
Harry smiled at her, "I'm fine with it, I think it's wonderful. Both of you have told me you've wanted kids for ages, and now you two will have your wish. You two will be building our family, and now David will have a little friend in six months." The girls all giggled rubbing on Bella's stomach.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Harry! There you are! I wasn't sure if you'd heard me call you are not, I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves, asking you to do favors for me every few minutes. But, please show that gentlemen inside for me." Bella said starting to pout which only made Harry laugh at her crazyness.  
  
"It's ok, really. I understand you can't do some things because your pregnant, and you don't have Sirius here to do it...so I step up. I'm fine with that, so what do you need now?"  
  
Bella smiled, Harry just screamed James. They way he looked, excpet of course his eyes, and the way he was a total gentlemen...if only Lily and James could see him now. "Bridget is having a guest to stay the week with us, and I need you to take her bags up to Bridget's room, and show her Bridget's room and the way of the house. Draco should be arriving soon also," Harry groaned at the part about Malfoy. "You don't have to help him out, but if he asks you better. Are we clear?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Crystal clear." Bella nodded and went to wait in the Living Room, to await their coming guests. Harry sat down at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, and waiting for Bella to call him again. Then he heard, "Harry! She's here get in here. Now Ginny, I insist, Harry will help you. Harry! Are you coming?"  
  
'Ginny?' Harry thought to himself in a total stumpor, 'Why would Ginny agree to stay the entire week with Bridget, when Harry and she had just broken up.' But then Harry remembered from what he'd heard from Bridget and Ginny they were good friends, and always stayed with each other.  
  
***  
  
"Harry?!" Bella yelled again, and he walked into the room. "Oh, there you are dear. I heard David crying on the monitor, so I'm going check on him. You help Ginny, okay? What am I asking you? Of course you will, this is your fiancee'." With that she left.  
  
When Harry turned around he saw a very mad Ginny staring at him, "What did I do?"  
  
"You haven't told her yet? You haven't told her that we broke up? That we are not engaged anymore?"  
  
"Have you told your family?" Ginny's anger faded and it showed that she too hadn't said anything. "That's what I thought. How many times do I have to tell you, we are still engaged but we're not together?"  
  
"How dumb are you?!" Ginny roared at him in which he stepped back, "We are together, but we're not? That's the most stupid thing I have EVER heard in my entire life, and that's saying something as I live with Ron, Fred and George. Harry we are either together or we're not? If we are broken up, I'm giving you your mother's rings back. I can not wear them and keep in this lie that we're living."  
  
"But, Ginny..."  
  
"But, what? We're together? Good, than that means we act like a couple. We're not together? Fine, I'll have to deal with that and you'll have to deal with me going on dates with other guys and dating other guys. So which is it Harry? I love you more than life it's self, but your breaking my heart. Us appart is what Voldemort wants. Your giving him what he wants, and denying your and my heart. So what is it?"  
  
"Ginny, it's not that easy..."  
  
"Like hell it's not! It is as easy as that. Do you love me, I mean really love me."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Of course, Harry. But, the word to everyone of your sentences. Look, since your going to be like that. I don't need you to help me and I don't need you."  
  
Harry felt his heart falling apart. Ginny just didn't understand this was as hard on her as it was on him. He couldn't lose her, and he was clueless. "Ginny, no. Bella said I had to help you."  
  
"Then fine, you go up to your room, and I'll just tell her you helped me." Ginny tried to pick up her bag but it was too heavy.  
  
Harry stepped up to her, "Baby, look. You can't even pick it up, let me help you."  
  
The tears Ginny had been holding back, fell down. "Harry, I don't want you to help me. Okay, I don't need anyone." Just then Ginny's eyes flicked red, and Harry knew instantly that before Harry was able to reach Ginny Voldemort had done something to her, and now he knew that she was right. They had to be together, but he was now afraid of what she might do. Harry let go of the bag, but walked straight up to Ginny and cupped his hand on her face. Ginny's eyes went back to their natural color and she whispered, "Harry please don't. Your making this so hard for me, you say you don't want to be with me. So please leave me alone."  
  
Harry leaned in to her face and she felt herself gasp, he whispered,"My love, I can't do that. I'm tearing your heart apart, as well as mine. It pains me to see you cry. Your right, we belong together. Forgive me." Before she could respond he leaned in and kissed her..... 


	6. Regular Day At The Evans Manor

Chapter 6  
  
When Harry finally pulled back from the pasion filled kiss. Ginny looked up into those beautiful green eyes, that she loved. He looked at her and for some reason knew exactly what Ginny had been telling him over and over again. With his arms still around Ginny's waist, she looked at her, she was smiling. "You look like you can't breath. Are you, okay? Do you need to sit down?"  
  
Ginny shook her head no, but also giggled at him. "You just took my breath away. You haven't kissed me like that, since...I don't know when. Since we weren't worried about Voldemort and Autumn twenty-four, seven." Like it was a hint, Harry leaned in and kissed her again. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't figure out why in the world he would break up with her. She was perfect, and Ginny was right. Dumbledore had said that they'd destroy Voldemort, not him alone. Harry would protect her, take care of her, and he really couldn't picture his life without her.  
  
"That take your breath away, too?" He said cupping her face in his hand, she smiled and Harry knew that was a good sign. So Harry kissed her again.  
  
"Great, Potter. Just what I want to see, you snoging Weasley."  
  
Harry pulled away and knew he'd just entered hell, "Stuff it Malfoy. Or I'll call your girlfriend, Autumn Lewis. I should of guessed you'd end up with Voldemort's heir."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Potter. Just show me to the room, then you can go and snog your girlfriend, or wife or whatever the hell she is." Harry picked up Ginny's bags, while she waited for Harry to come back down. Harry went upstairs and showed Draco what room they'd be sharing and left Draco in there. While he went across the hall and brought Ginny's things in Bridget's room.  
  
"Uh, Harry...no." Bridget said looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"I know you and Malfoy don't get along, but you are not bunking with me. Ginny's staying the week with me, although since she's your fiancee', I guess you can hang with her, too."  
  
"Bridget," Harry said sighing at his littlest sister. Sometimes he swore she should of been a blond. "Bridget, answer me one question why would I have three pink overnight bags?" Bridget thought about this for a while fell on to her bed into giggles. "It's Ginny's, and she's downstairs. We're talking."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Talking about us, with Voldemort after us."  
  
"Oh. Harry, I'm sorry...I didn't know. I figured you two were just having a good snog." Harry waved his hand aside and closed the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
'Great, I've entered hell.' Draco thought to himself as he stood in the room he'd be sharing with Harry for a little over a month. 'Okay, there's Potter's bed...so where's mine?' A door opened behind Draco, but he didn't hear it. Then there were arms around his waist and a face on his neck, that sent goosebumps all over. He knew who this was, he turned around and smiled. His Susan, his beautiful, wonderful Susan. "Benite!" And there was a bed identical to Harry's across the room, that was obvioulsy for Draco. He smiled at her and put his hand on her face, she smiled to the warmth of it. "Did you miss me?" She asked in only a whisper that he could hear.  
  
"Of course, my beautiful princess. I always miss you when your not around." He leaned in to kiss her, but it was a very short kiss as she drew back from him quickly. "Something the matter, sweetheart?"  
  
Susan didn't shake her head no or yes, but looked at her feet and began to fumble them around. Draco knew instantly there was something the matter, because she always fidgeted when she was upset or nervous. "Love, please tell me what's the matter."  
  
"Harry."  
  
'Hmm,' Draco thought in his head. 'Now unless they are having an insest affair, then I don't know the problem.' "What's the problem with Harry?"  
  
"There's no way in hell, that he'll be okay with his little sister dating his arch enemy. He'll be stark raving mad! I don't want to lose what we've got together."  
  
"Susan, I swear we won't. Potter's just going to have to take it, yes he'll be furious with me and he'll probably be disapointed in you. He loves you, and probably never agree to us together. But, maybe one day he'll just know that I care about you and I do anything for you."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
He laughed at her, she was so negitive about herself. She thought she was so ugly, and hated the person she saw in the mirror. But, he loved the way she smiled, the way she flipped her hair, and the way she would twist it around her finger when no one was watching. He loved her, wait is that right? Could Draco Malfoy really love a girl, and not just want to have a good shag?  
  
Susan smiled at him, he was thinking really hard, she leaned in to kiss him. They both instantly felt heat rate of their bodies go up. He pulled back in what Susan thought was too soon. "Susan, you know I really care for you, a lot right?"  
  
She looked stumped at his question, "Draco. Of course I know that, I care for you alot, too."  
  
"Don't freak out on me, please." She nodded at him, unsure of what he was going to say. "I love you," Susan's heart began to flutter. "But, not I love you can't live without you love you. I love you, like...like I love you like a friend." Susan felt happy that he loved her, but it seemed he didn't love her as much as she loved him.  
  
"I love you like a friend too, Draco." She leaned in and kissed him, which totally surpised Draco. When he pulled back, Susan couldn't resist but giggle at the look on his face. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You've never kissed me, I've always kissed you, and then you followed."  
  
"So...you don't like me making the first move?" Susan asked very confused.  
  
"Oh, no. Please my dear, make whatever move you want on me?" Draco said devilishly as Susan rolled her eyes and pushed him on the bed that Susan had made appear in Harry's room for Draco. Draco's eyes went wide as he was pushed upon the bed and she crawled on top of him, and began to give him the best snog he'd ever had. Then just out of now where Susan got up winked at him and walked out shaking her butt, knowing full and aware that she was just making him drool. As Susan closed the door she barely heard Draco say, "Why does she have to tease me so?"  
  
***  
  
As Susan walked out of the room that had been so cold, by the temperature Harry had set for his room, the room in there had surely warmed up quickly, so warm that it reached hott! Yes that's a hot with an extra "t" in it. Susan grinned to herself, no one knew Draco and her secret, and no one would until they decided to tell someone. Susan was much mistaken, Draco and her relationship wasn't that obvious...yet. But, for the women that had the Evans blood in them, plus Hermione and Ginny, every woman in that house knew of Draco and Susan's feelings. Harry'd also know, if he wasn't so confused about Ginny and him, and the fight that was going on with Voldemort. Susan walked past Bridget's Room and didn't notice the deep conversation that was going on between Bridget and Adora Potter.  
  
***  
  
"So your sure of Draco and Susan's feeling for one another?" Bridget asked feeling a little uneasy talking about her older sister to her year older aunt.  
  
"Positive. I mean, you've got the Evans telepathic ways, and the Potter Seer skills, I know you can't say that you don't feel it."  
  
"Well," Bridget sighed knowing that Adora wasn't one to be fooled over. "Yeah, I feel it. I've always had feelings like this, but most of the time Mrs. Bones said it was just gas."  
  
"Gas?! How on Earth does gas have to do with Draco and Susan?!"  
  
"Um, maybe I'm just trying to get off subject?" Bridget said helpfully to Adora.  
  
"I already knew that. Okay, so say if we didn't have these powers that run in our blood, you could not tell me that the way that Draco and Susan sneak around every corner, and thier eyes just happen to catch each other's glances and stay for a moment, doesn't mean anything. Since you do have such powerful blood in you, I know you feel their passion, and how Susan fears for when Harry finds out about herself and Draco. I know you feel Susan's sadness everytime she goes to bed at night, because she can't yell from the top of the rooftops saying, ' I'm in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy! ' You've got to feel the anger and jealousy she holds at how Ginny and Harry can be together with no complications of family members, how Ron and I can do the same, and how whenever you find a guy and you can be."  
  
"Does Harry really hate Slytherin's that much?"  
  
"Hmmm, well he really hates Slytherin heir's, I mean we all do. He dislikes the people sorted in Slytherin at our school, and Harry and Draco haven't liked one another since first year. Answer your questions?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of. How does he feel about Hufflepuffs' or Ravenclaws'?"  
  
"Bridge...I really don't know you'd have to ask him. Any other questions?"  
  
***  
  
Ginny was in the Living Room thinking to herself. Things had changed so much lately with Harry and her, and he kept changing his mind back and forth and back and forth, to be with Ginny or not to. Things with Harry and her had just changed so drastically and so fast, it was just off the wall crazy. Ginny looked down at the promise ring she'd recieved from Harry just less than a year ago. Then she turned her attention to the magnificent engagement ring that was once previously owned by Lily Potter, that now sat upon Ginny's left ring finger. Harry never spoke of his mother, but then again he really never knew anything about her. Ginny often thought about Lily, and wondered how her life had gone before James and Lily had been murdered by Voldemort, the most evil sorcerer of that time, and of this time. As a matter of fact, Harry was still fighting him to this day. Not only was Harry fighting him, but now also his daughter, Autumn....it seemed soon enough they'd be fighting the child she had living inside of her.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny turned around to see a woman that looked a lot like herself standing there infront of Ginny. "You looked surprised to see me?" Ginny nodded and this made the woman giggle. "Ginny, dear." The woman come to sit beside her on the couch that Ginny had been sitting upon for an hour now. "You must have thought I'd come to see you sooner or later."  
  
Ginny nodded again but this time words came out of her mouth, "I figured I would and all, it's just that." Ginny paused for a moment, to think of how to say these words without sounding stupid. "I've just seen so many pictures of you, and heard of how beautiful you were, and how kind you were. Those pictures and talk, have nothing on your beauty, Mrs."  
  
"Nope. Do not call me Mrs. Doesn't suit me, never has...never will. Expecially to a young girl that looks not much younger than I."  
  
"W-well. You had your first kid at my age." Then Ginny looked down at the woman's hand to see only the Promise and Engagement Rings that were upon Ginny's hand.  
  
"My dear," she began to giggle again, but it wasn't that usual school girl giggle that got on Ginny's nerves, this giggle Ginny was use to, she heard it before. This giggle was somewhat soothing. "Right now I'm not even married," Ginny's face fell. "No, don't worry. You haven't given anything away, I know how old I am to have my children and how many I have. But, that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. What I'm here to talk to you about is your future, your destiny."  
  
"I know what suppose to be my future and destiny. Harry and I have already had a dream telling us, and Dumbledore has told us, plus we've read all the books that have foretold about us."  
  
"But, I can still feel your doubts." Ginny's face didn't change, but her heart did feel like it fell, how did she know this? "Just like I had been. I have seen how Harry's been acting, we both have. He's afraid of what will happen to you, you know with him being so involved in this War with Voldemort. The thing he seems to forget is that...."  
  
"He can not win without me," Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Exactly! Now, Ginny what you have to do is show him this. Right now he's fighting his inner-self, telling himself that he loves you...that he loves you with all of his heart, but that he has to protect you. The thing is Ginny now you have to show him that there is no way that either of you can live a life without the other."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments as Ginny tried to put together what this woman was trying to explain to her, finally Ginny spoke up, "I'm really sorry, but I have no clue what your talking about. I'm really very confussed."  
  
The woman that sat beside Ginny in Arabella's living room patted Ginny's leg and sighed, "Well, my dear. Exactly the way your seeing me right now. I'm not really here, your seeing a vision. Your Seer power is developing very well for your age."  
  
"But, how has it developed?"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet?" All the woman saw was total confussion upon this young girl's face. "Well, I'm guessing that's a no. The way your Seer power has developed is that now you can touch things and instanly see thing, things of the past of future, that no one else except people who share your power can see."  
  
"How am I suppose to show Harry that?"  
  
"If you happen to grab an object that shows you it, you can go back once, and only once to see it again. If you grab Harry's hand with yours and put his hand on the object then he will see it instead of you. Do you get it now?" Ginny nodded, "Well, Ginny I have to leave you now."  
  
"No!" Ginny yelled, "Don't go! There's so many thing I need to ask you! So many things I want to know!"  
  
"Ginny, I know this but you have to wake up."  
  
"Wake up, wake up. Ginny? Can you hear me?"  
  
***  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry sitting on the spot that Ginny had just been talking to this woman about him. "You must have been in a deep sleep, love, because it took me a while to wake you up. What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"A woman, came to me. Explained a lot of stuff to me that is going to be happening to me, and some other stuff."  
  
Harry gave Ginny a quizzical look, "But, love....who was the woman?" 


	7. Guests At The Evans Manor

A.N./ Hope you all like last chapter and this next one! In Sirius's letter to Arabella, Mr. P means Anthony Potter. It's a code. Also, no hard feeling 4 blondes. I just like to make fun of Hannah, I'm making her into one of my arch-enemies @ my school that I hate. haha! So Read and Review! S.T. (yes that's right I got married)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Susan fell upon her light and fluffy bed sighing, things were developing rather nicely with Draco and herself. Although, yes Susan's best friend Hannah Abbott had warned and warned her over and over again about Draco Malfoy. Over and over again Susan heard what a complete jerk he was and how much everyone in the Wizarding World knew that his family, expecially his father was into The Dark Arts. "Most likely," Susan had remembered Hannah saying. "Draco wants to follow in his father's steps, and wheter or not he wants to I bet you his father and Voldemort will bug him until he does join. Come on Susan, it only makes since!" Again, Susan threw pillows in Hannah's face.  
  
"When did you show up here again anyways? I don't remember inviting you or even hearing you come in?" Susan said joking with her best friend.  
  
"Hmph!" Hannah acted like she was hurt. "Someway to treat your best friend from Pre-Kindergarden! I'm just trying to look out for you, and as a matter of fact you did invite me to stay with you. You owled me yesterday, I just never had time to owl you back so I showed up and Arabella showed me to your room. She explained you were showering and that Ginny and Draco would be arriving soon. I'm guessing after you showered and came back here to dress I was down in the kitchens getting Chocolate Chip Cookies, from one of your house-elves. Then you went to Harry's room to see your Romeo, Draco Malfoy. Yuck!" Hannah had another pillow thrown into her face. "And, one more thing...."  
  
"You promise, just one more thing? Because all you do, my dear friend is babble over and over again." This time Susan got a pillow thrown at her.  
  
"Yes, one more thing! Gollie, Miss Sour-puss. Your starting to get as sour as your boyfriend....or are you two together? Oh, well. Anyways that question I need to ask you was, How many house-elves do you actually have."  
  
"My god, no wonder your blond. You speak ninety to nothing." Draco said entering Susan's room, amazed that someone could speak that fast and not forget what they were saying.  
  
"Oh, gosh here we go. Mr. I-Perfect-Because-I-Am-A-Malfoy. Gollie, grow- up."  
  
By the look on Draco's face told both girls' that she'd struck a sensitive spot, "I do not think I'm so superior to others because I am a Malfoy. Things have changed, yes I agree I use to be like that. But, in the time that I've fancied Susan and thought that I might have a chance with her, she has taught me to change my ways."  
  
Hannah snorted at him, "Yeah, that and your Aunt Adora telling how much of a male sovensist pig you were, and maybe still are. Ever since I'd started going to Hogwarts everyone always told me to stay away from a Malfoy, they were all trouble. And until you teach me better, I stand by my word." Hannah said sticking her nose up in the air, and walking out and down the hall.  
  
"That's why your in Hufflepuff, you dumbass," Draco chuckled at her, but stopped when he saw Susan's face. "What? What did I do?"  
  
"For your information," Susan's famous 'Potter Anger' kicked in full gear. "I was a Hufflepuff and that didn't imply that I was a dumbass. I'm second in class for Head Girl, but everyone knows that there's no way I could out beat my Aunt Adora, she's a genius."  
  
"But, also my love." Draco said sitting on her bed and patting for her to take the seat beside him, in which she did. "You weren't destined to be in Hufflepuff, you just told the Sorting Hat you wanted to be in there, because your best friend had been Sorted in there and that's where your adopted Mum and Dad were from, and most likely that were your younger brother, Jess would be. The Sorting Hat proved last year that you were a Gryffindor by your blood and by heart."  
  
"Oh, so is the yucky Slytherin rooting for the superior Gryffindor's now?"  
  
"Never in a million years, I'm just saying that Gryffindor is much better than Hufflepuff. Just like I told your twin brother the first day I met him."  
  
Susan was confussed, "On the train ride to Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, love." He kissed her on the top of her head. "In Madam Malkins Robe Shop. I didn't think he thought much of me, and at the time I didn't know who he was.  
  
***  
  
My Dear Darling,  
I hope you and the baby are doing well. Mr. P and me are on our Mission, I can't let out any more details than that in case this letter is intercepted. I feel so bad leaving you alone in the house with all those kids, and I'm guessing more are over than the ones that belong to us? I hate to leave you alone at three months pregnant, but it's better than eight months, correct my love? We will return before the Wedding, and Anthony has said he'll take the children while we are off on our Honeymoon, which I know you are fully aware of, but there's more. Anthony has informed me that the children do not need to go to The Weasley's on the night of August 31st, that he can get them to King's Cross safe and sound, unless they want to go to the Weasley's. If Draco and Harry start fighting get Adora to shut them up, don't you mess with it, I don't want you to have any complications with your pregnancy. There's no way in this world I could lose you or the baby. We should be back between two weeks and a month, I will keep you posted. Also, I'll only be able to write you about once a week, and whenever you get a letter from this raven I've sent you, send me back a response, only with this bird. Owls aren't regular where we are at, and ravens are.  
Now on to something I think you should really know, and it doesn't matter if this letter is intercepted or not, I'm sure this will be in the Daily Prophet soon enough. Harry should be getting a letter if he hasn't already, to join The Order. They think he's ready, but he can not join until after he turns sixteen. So he's got another month. I'm guessing he'll want to talk to Ginny about it first before he comes to you. Act surprised, in case he wanted to tell you and not me. But, love I must go now. Mr. P and I have been paged again, there's been an attack by Death Eaters, again. I love you with all of my heart, and tell all of the kids I said hello and that I love them, too. Rub your belly for me and say hello to the baby for me.  
  
With all my love, Padfoot  
  
Arabella finished reading the letter with tears streaming down her face, how much she really did miss him, and it was so strange to go to sleep to an empty bed and not have Sirius's arms wrapped around her. Or not have him rubbing her belly and talking to the baby. But, Bella had to be strong. This War was worse than the one before, and Voldemort at the time was winning, but just by a hair. The Order was only a hair behind them, and if Harry decided to join The Order, there would be no competition. The Order would be at the right place, at the right time, with the right people.  
  
There was a rapping at the door that brought Bella back to the present, she quickly wipped her tears away and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"Hannah!"  
  
"Come in." The blond girl, who use to occupy pigtails came inside. "Well, hello my dear...can I help you? Your one of Susan's friends, right?"  
  
Hannah nodded, "Susan asked me to stay the night, but I wasn't sure if she asked you yet and I showed up. I know your condition, and if there are to many people occuping your house at the time I can come back another time."  
  
Bella giggled at the girl, "Well, Susan forgot to ask me, but it's quite alright if you stay. This house is big enough to become the next Leaky Cauldron. Just please no fights, I don't think I could handle it without blowing up at all of you." Hannah nodded and let herself out.  
  
Bella began to rub her belly and talk to the baby that was forming inside of her, "Well my special little one, I wonder how many crazy teenagers we have staying the night, or more like...the week?" She giggled at her joke. "Let's see," she said walking into the bathroom getting ready to take a warm, long bath. "There's: Harry, Adora, Susan, Bridget, Draco, Ginny, and Hannah. Seven teenagers, I've got to be out of my mind." Arabella turned on her radio to tune into the WWN, and slipped into her warm, comfy bath.  
  
***  
  
Adora and Bridget were talking about all kinds of things in Bridget's room, gossiping...as most teenage girls do, but Bridget thought to herself that she'd never expected Adora to be on of those girls to gossip. Not go tell everybody and their momma, but just like to know recent updates of everyones lives. Bridget was glad she had someone who wasn't completely love sick to confide in. Yes, Adora and Ron were still together, but they both understood that they were both only fifteen years old and were not ready to sit down and get married like their family members, Ginny and Harry. They saw each other everyonce and a while, but Adora seemed to think that Ron was keeping a secret from her, and she didn't like secret's and she wanted to find out what it was as soon as possible. As Adora and Bridget were about to move on to the subject of how they thought Snape kept his hair so greasy they were interupted by non other than Hannah Abbott.  
  
"Hey Hannah," Adora said in a questioning way. "Did Susan invite you over?" Hannah nodded walking in the room and sitting on the chair opposite of Bridget's bed, in which occupied Bridget and Adora's bodies. "Oh. Not trying to be rude or anything, but why aren't you with Susan?"  
  
"Well, I could ask Ginny the same thing. She's suppose to be staying with Bridget, but she's downstairs with Harry."  
  
"Their trying to fix their relationship." Bridget said slowly as she knew how much Hannah brought the meaning blond to all blond girls.  
  
"Yeah, I over heard. I don't know why Harry's won't just give up on her, there's always something wrong with her. She's always upset about something, or You-Know-Who...."  
  
"You mean Voldemort," Both Potter girls said at the same time and made Hannah flinch.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Hannah said throwing her long blond hair off her shoulder and on to her back.  
  
"Fear of the name, fear of the thing." Adora said and Hannah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Adora real cute. I don't care. Anyways, I am so better looking than Ginny, and I'd make a much better girlfriend than her. Do you see the things he gives her?! All have the most beautiful diamonds in it, I'd love for him to be my boyfriend! Let's see: he's cute, tall, muscular, The-Boy- Who-Lived, popular, terrific Quidditch player, one of the best in our class, and totally loaded with money!" She gave a fake giggle at the end of it. "Then there's that whole thing Susan and Draco, what is that? I mean come on he's a Malfoy for goodness sake, does she want to become a wife of a Death Eater? Hello!? I mean he just like totally screams I'm going to kill people one day, expecially muggles! Knock-knock, Susan? Anybody home? But, I can see what she sees in him. He's so sexy, hey I'd shag him. But, not tell anyone...you know? He's loaded with money also, hmmm. Maybe I'll shag him and like get pregnant on purpose and put him on Child Support, you know?  
  
'Oh my god! Total airhead,' Bridget said and Adora read her mind and nodded. 'I can not stand this bimbo bitch, what does Susan see in her?  
  
"Yeah, um...Hannah. I'll get Draco out of Susan's room, he was bothering you right?"  
  
"Yeah...but how did you know I didn't even tell you?" Hannah asked totally confussed 'Oh shit!' Bridget thought to herself.  
  
"Um, yeah you did. Don't you remember?" Adora asked her wishing this would work.  
  
Hannah sat there for a moment and sighed, "I guess I did, just totally swept off my mind. There was jus so much I had to say and well, you know. Okay, sexy momma's I'm outtie....um Adora could you escort your nephew out of my best friends room?" Adora sighed but was nodded so they'd get this dumbass out of their hair and into Susan's.  
  
***  
  
"Love? Who was the woman?" Harry repeated again.  
  
Ginny looked up into Harry's loving eyes and cupped her hand on his face, "Your mum, Lily."  
  
Harry looked taken back, "My mum? But, why would my mum...I'm confussed. You were sleeping, how could you see my mum? She's not a ghost or...."  
  
"Baby," Ginny put one finger up to his mouth. "There you go, listen to me. Yes, I was asleep, from what you could see. My Seer powers are growing and now my visions take me out of this world, literally. I can touch an object and see the past or future, the object just happens to have something to do with what I'm seeing."  
  
"So, what exactly were you seeing?"  
  
"Well," Ginny began. "I was looking down at the Promise Ring and Engagement Ring you have given that belonged to your mum and Cassie. Then I was just like sitting there with her having a conversation. She's not a ghost Harry, but Harry she is a spirit that is in Heaven with your father. That's how you were able to see them both in the graveyard in your fourth year, there are always around you, your sisters, Bella, and Sirius because they love you all."  
  
Harry felt tears, but would not let them fall. "Ginny, love. I know we've been through alot since we've met. Your first year I saved you from Voldemort, your first year through fourth year you were totally in love with me." Ginny began to turn as red as her hair. "But, in your fifth year I noticed something in you. You weren't just Ron's little sister anymore, you'd turned into a beautiful young lady. I knew for years you were beautiful on the inside, but Ginny you took my breath away last year. I gave you a Promise Ring, and then I proposed to you. Voldemort kept going after you to get to me, and I was so scared. I couldn't lose you like I've lost so many already. So we broke up, ever since then I can't get you out of my head. Ginny Noel Weasley, I still love you with all my heart and soul."  
  
"Harry, I love you too." She smiled with happy tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Will you still be my fiance'?"  
  
"Of course," she said smiling and kissed those lips that had been calling her name.  
  
"There's one more thing we need to discuss, my love."  
  
She looked at him confussed, "Okay, Harry. What is it?"  
  
"My letter from The Order," Harry saw her face drop instantly from complete happiness, to worry and sadness. His grip on her hand grew stronger. "I know your worried about me, but I'm not even sure if they'll let me in. I've got to go through this secret meeting where their all invisible, I can't see a soul and their voices are hidden to. I won't know who's there and who's not until I am officially in...that is if I get in."  
  
"Harry, you know good and well they'll let you in. If it wasn't for you we'd be in Hell on Earth, with Voldemort as our Satan. You've faced Voldemort six times to date, and your still alive."  
  
"Again, if they decide to let me in, I will join. I know for a fact I won't do any missions while I'm at school, but will be doing alot durring Summer Vacation. So, if I do get taken into The Order, I don't want a soul to know we got back together for your sake. So Voldemort doesn't try and come after you while I'm on a mission with The Order. I also want you to stay as close as you can to Adora, Bridget, or Susan. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Drill Sergant, SIR!"  
  
"Ha, ha, Miss Weasley. I'm just trying to look out for the most beautiful woman I know and love with all my heart. It would be a big bummer if the woman I loved and wanted to marry and have babies with gets kidnapped by Voldemort and killed. What would I do if that happened to you? Kill myself, because there is no way I could live on this Earth without you."  
  
"But, why do you always look to the negitive and not to the possitive. What if nothing does happen with Voldemort. What if we don't get back together until Voldemort is killed, what if you move on...what if I move on. What if your suppose to die durring your battle with Voldemort. We are both suppose to battle him. What if we don't get back together until Voldie is gone, and if we had gotten back together and there had been no intention by him to kidnap me again? Then what is that wasted time? Okay, Harry. I'm going to be straight forward with you. I love you, I want to marry you, and one day have children with you. I thought that's what you wanted also...."  
  
"Ginny, I do...it's wait a...."  
  
"Harry, NO. You be quiet and listen to me. I'm tired of this. I love you, but I can't be with you. I love you, I want to be with you. I love you, but I can't risk your life."  
  
"But, I ca...."  
  
"HARRY! SHUT UP! Let me speak my peace! I thought you wanted all the things that I did, you think this out. I'm not going to sit around forever, and I can not continue wearing your mum's rings if we can not be together. Whenever you think we can be together again and you think the time is right then you give me these rings back. Don't you dare argue this with me." Ginny took off the rings she had was so use to wearing, and put them in Harry's hands. "I'm going to Bridget's room, I'm suppose to be staying the night with my best friend. Not trying to figure out when her brother and I are ever going to be together. I came to stay the week with Bridget, not argue with you Harry. You think about this, maybe it won't hit you how much you need to be with me until your on a mission with the rest of The Order. I'll wait a little while, but Harry I promise you one thing, I will not wait forever." With that Ginny turned on her heels and went upstairs to find Bridget's room. She did not want Harry to show her where it is, she didn't want to hear his reasons or all his excuses. Excuses were like buttholes, everyone's got one. Ginny decided, Harry would be going to an Order meeting soon, be accepted into The Order, and most likely be on a mission soon. So Ginny wouldn't talk to him or give him the chance to talk to her until he came back from his first mission and see how much he missed her.  
  
Only thing was.....Ginny hoped he would miss her......... 


	8. Moments Of Truth

A.N. Hope you all like this one! Read and Review! S.T.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As Ginny approached Bridget's room she saw Bridget and Adora in deep in conversation with their heads very close together. "I can come back when your done talking." Ginny said feeling a little out of place.  
  
"No, no. Ginny come on in, Bridget's been waiting for you to come up. We were just talking we can always finish this converstaion another time. Right, Bridget?" Bridget nodded. "I need to go see Draco, I haven't talked to him yet. Later!"  
  
"Right, later Adora."  
  
Adora nodded walking out to go find Draco. Most likely he was in the company of Susan.  
  
"Come on in Ginny. I was wondering when you were going to make it up here."  
  
"Sorry, there were just some things I need to get straight with your brother."  
  
Bridget nodded, "So...are you two back together or not?"  
  
"You knew we broke up?" Ginny asked in total amazement.  
  
"Duh, Ginny! We've been best friends since we were four years old! I also kind of read Harry and your emotions. Sorry about that, but Adora says I need to read as many people as possible to work out my craft."  
  
"It's okay, Bridget. I understand, no it's okay. It's only a moment in time that everyone will find out."  
  
"Mind sharing?"  
  
Ginny laughed at her best friend, Bridget always had to know what was going on. Bridget always had to look out for Ginny, like a guard dog, expecially around guys. Then again, Ginny was the same way with Bridget. They'd had their share of shitty guys, that led them on, and when the guy found out that they weren't going to get any they left the heartbroken girls in the dust. "Mind listening, it's a long story."  
  
"Gin," Bridget laughed. "Your stories are always long!"  
  
"Well, if your sure." Ginny began to tell her best friend the new chronicle of Harry and her on and off relationship.  
  
***  
  
"You know neither Harry or you told me that you two had met before Hogwarts. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Susan, I really don't like to bring your brother up in our conversations. First, because I really can't stand him. Second, because we can't bring our relationship out in the open because your afraid of what he's going to say."  
  
"I never said that! I'm not afraid of what he's going to say, it's just that....."  
  
"Prove it, Potter." Draco said with satisfaction on his face, he knew good and well Susan would take this bet on.  
  
"I will, name it, you go it."  
  
"A date in two days, in Diagon Alley. I'll pick you up."  
  
"Ha, ha. So funny, Draco. Fine, it's a date."  
  
"I thought it was funny," he said with a sly grin, and leaned in to give her a slow passionate kiss, but of course were interupted.  
  
"Well, look at the lovely little couple?" Both of them shot up.  
  
"Not, funny Adora." Draco sneered at her.  
  
"DON'T YOU LOOK AT YOUR AUNT LIKE THAT!" Adora roared at her. "IF YOUR MUM KNEW YOU STILL LOOKED AT PEOPLE LIKE THAT SHE'D BE ROLLING IN HER GRAVE! And, if you two don't want Harry to find out, I don't think it's wise to snog in Susan's bedroom with the door unlocked, or without an invisibility cloak."  
  
"You just think of everything, don't you Adora?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"You know, actually I do." Adora said with satisfaction, "You know, I wanted to talk to you. But, I'm going to wait until tommorrow when your not in a cranky mood. So you two can get back to your snogging fest!"  
  
"Stuff it, Adora." Susan said afraid Harry was around somewhere.  
  
"Fine! Snuffed by my nephew and niece....haha! That's funny, sounds really funny."  
  
"SHUT UP!" They both roared.  
  
Adora laughed herself silly, "Look, Adora. If you haven't figured it out yet, Susan is to afraid to let her big, bad brother find out that we like one another."  
  
"That's not true...it's just that." Then it was all over for Draco, the Potter Anger kicked in. "I'm not afraid to tell my brother anything, because there is nothing to tell...because Draco dear, there is nothing to talk about because we are not even dating...now if you don't mind I'd like to go to sleep! Good-night!" Susan rolled over to leave Draco and Adora in awe, "Oh, yeah and Adora...if you don't mind can you tell my best friend to get her booty up here?" Adora nodded and she and Draco left.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Save it Draco, meet me in Harry's room, I'll talk to you there, I get to find Hannah."  
  
"Yeah, that's a thrill. Go talk to the school bimbo," Draco growled and marched off to the room he'd been sharing with the person he least liked.  
  
***  
  
'So what have I done know?' Harry thought to himself, 'The only woman I love, and will ever love has totally blown me off, because I'm too damned complicated. I don't see what she's saying. Yes I love her, goodness I love her with all of my heart, but I have to protect her and this is the only way for me to do so. He wasn't really sure if he'd take the offer to The Order, but now since it seemed that since Ginny had given up on him saying, "I love you, I want to be with you." And then to "I love you, I can't be with you, because I love you." He knew how close Ginny and Bridget were, and Ginny would most likely spend the rest of the Summer with Bridget and vise-versa. With the pain that was inside of Harry he couldn't be around the house the whole Summer running into Ginny and knowing that they weren't together, would just cause more pain.' Harry thought of this as he remembered how much good he'd be doing for all Wizarding kind if he joined The Order. Plus, it would get his mind off Ginny.'  
  
"Hello Harry," Harry heard a very seductive voice from behind the couch that he occupied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her seeing her in an outfit he never thought he'd see, expecially on this particular person.  
  
"Well, I was lonely, and I saw you down here by yourself."  
  
"Well, yeah. But, why in the devil's name are you down HERE, and dressed like...like THAT?!"  
  
"What, Harry? You don't like? I thought every guy imagined girls like this...well this or naked. You can not tell me you haven't had dreams of us making love?" She said even more seductive, putting her arm around Harry's neck and to his face drawing him closer to her.  
  
"Look, Hannah. Can you please leave me alone, I'm really trying to figure out things out right, now. Okay?"  
  
"What did you and Ginny have another fight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what did she....Harry?"  
  
"What Hannah?" He said starting to lose his temper, how could Susan be such good friends with such a dumb-ass that all she wanted was a piece.  
  
"Why do you have your mum's engagement and promise rings back in your hand....." And then it snapped to her. "You two broke up?! Oh! You poor dear! Come here, rest your poor little head here on my big chest." And before Harry could protest his head bounced down twice on her boobs.  
  
"HANNAH!" Harry yelled at her trying to get away from this bimbo, that he would make sure his little sister didn't hang around anymore. "Look, I still love Ginny. We're having our problems right now, and I don't like you. Why in the hell are you dressed like that?! If Ginny doesn't kill you, Bella, Susan, Bridget, or Adora will."  
  
"But, right there, love you are wrong. You see, only you can see me like this. Don't you remember the Hidden Trace Charm, from Flitwick's class."  
  
"Well, yes...but...."  
  
"But, nothing Harry come here."  
  
"Hannah!" Harry said his temper getting the better of him, he hadn't gotten this mad since his last run in with Aunt Marge. In which he sent Hannah flying across the room to see a total perplexed Adora see it all.  
  
"What in the hell is going on here?!"  
  
"ASK HER!" Harry roared marching out of the room, his anger soaring.  
  
"Right....um, Hannah? Are you alright?" Adora asked the girl sprawn all the way across the room.  
  
"Am I alright?! Hell no I'm not alright! I've just been rejected by the most sexy bachelor."  
  
"Bachelor? Are you kidding me, Ginny and him...."  
  
"Ginny called it quits." Hannah said knowingly, "He's got the rings back. So I tried to advance on him, you know. Your nephew is so...."  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT THERE! I refuse to hear anymore, Hannah. Look, Susan is waiting for you upstairs in her room. Now, if you don't mind go up there, I have to tend to my very upset nephews."  
  
"Right...." Hannah said sticking her nose up in the air walking past Adora as if she didn't deserve to talk to Hannah.  
  
"I swear," Adora said to herself. "If Susan doesn't find better friends I'll scream!"  
  
***  
  
"Great, the person I wanted to run into." Harry muttered at Draco when Harry entered the room to see Draco working out on the floor between their beds.  
  
"Look, Potter." Harry glared at him. "I'm for real, can we have a civil conversation for once?"  
  
"This doesn't sound like you, Malfoy." Harry growled.  
  
"You don't know me Pott....." Draco looked discusted to mutter the next word. "Look, Harry." Draco shuttered, not to Harry's surprise. "We've got to learn to be civil, we share an aunt and she means a lot to the both of us. She and Sirius are the only links I have left to my mum and grandmum, so I figure to get their approval I need to get along with you."  
  
"And my sisters," Harry growled at his arch-enemy.  
  
"Your sisters already like me. We get along. I'm not saying we have to be best friends, but could we at least get along for Adora, and Sirius. Now, mostly for Arabella, she doesn't need any stress with her being pregnant and planning the wedding, am I right?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I can't be friends with a soon-to-be Death Eater, Malfoy. I hate the Dark Arts, I plan to get rid of them, to destroy Voldemort."  
  
"Who said I wanted to be a Death Eater?" Draco asked a obvious hissing in his tone.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't you be? You've always showed that, there's where you wanted to head towards."  
  
"Not by choice, father's commands. The last few months since, Adora had come into my family's life and my life. She has really made me realize how aweful my mum, grandmum, and my life had been since Dad had decided to join the Dark Arts. Trust me I don't want to be a Death Eater, I know father and Voldemort want me to. To tell you the truth Remus was more of a father to me, then my real father. If anything I'd like to join The Order."  
  
"How do you know about that?" Harry hissed.  
  
"Because I got a letter, I'm responding back tonight."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Knew you'd get one Potter."  
  
"What is your father going to say?" Harry asked, actually feeling sympathy for the boy, because he knew how Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort loved revenge.  
  
"Probably be pissed at me, as much as they will when they find out that I want to date your younger sister, Susan."  
  
Harry nodded, and then the words hit his ears, "You what?! You slime ball, you stay the hell away from...."  
  
"This is exactly why she hasn't said anything to you about wanting to date me like I want to date her. She's afraid of what you might think, and think that you'll dis-own her. As she's known she's your younger sister and that all she has every wanted is your approval."  
  
"I can't, Malfoy."  
  
"And why the hell not, Potter?!" Draco roared at Harry.  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
A door slammed shut and they both heard a footsteps running down the hallway, and a very soft voice crying.  
  
"Great Potter, you've made her greatest fear come alive. She's now afraid she's got to pick between her family and the man she loves."  
  
"Well of course she's going to pick her.....wait...what?! The man she loves.....are you implying...."  
  
"Yes, Potter. She loves me, and as I love her."  
  
"Bull, I don't believe it...I won't believe it. This kind of thing happened years ago, and only ended in tragedy there, too. A Potter and A Malfoy do not belong together...."  
  
Draco chuckled a sick chuckle at Harry, "How very familiar of you."  
  
"Excuse me, Malfoy?"  
  
"You sound too much like my father, good night Potter. Good job making your sister upset." Draco crawled into the four-poster bed, Susan had made appear for him just hours ago, and then shut the draperies around him.  
  
'Great,' Harry thought to himself. 'If it's not one female I make made at him in this house, it'll have to be all of them now, I have to find Susan.' Then sleepieness began to creep into Harry's eyes, and Harry knew he didn't have much time to stay awake, he decided he'd find Susan in the morning, she needed to talk to that idiot of her best friend anyways.  
  
***  
  
Dear The Order,  
I have recieved your letter and been doing some really hard thinking about if I was or wasn't going to attempt to join The Order. I know I won't just be accepted right off the back, and that most likely I will have to go through some kind of course to prove that I have got the skill, and motivation to get rid of Lord Voldemort and his followers. I am ready to join, if you still want me please respond.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
***  
  
Harry looked at the letter he'd just got done writing to The Order, saying that he much wanted to join. Ever since Arabella and Harry had talked one late night about Harry's parents, and Harry finding out that before his parents died they were members of The Order, Harry had sworn to himself that he would join. Things at the time weren't going right with Ginny, and he didn't know how to make them better, all he ever said or did was wrong. Harry knew there was no way he could get back with Ginny, while Lord Voldemort was still causing terror throught all the Wizarding World in Europe. Harry knew that he would be the one to destroy Lord Voldemort and that was the only way. He couldn't let Ginny get mixed up in this, no matter how much she begged and asked. Autumn Lewis hadn't gotten so strong yet, and she wasn't a big threat at the moment, and with the girl pregnant she wouldn't be a threat until the baby was born. To whom the father was, was no concern to Harry, most likely some trash that just wanted a piece one night, as did she. All Harry knew was he had to get rid of the Slytherin family line as soon as possible, because every moment that they were alive was another moment of joy the Slytherin family had against the Gryffindor line. Harry had to get rid of the whole Slytherin line for Godric, Cassie, and most of all for little Ethan.  
  
***  
  
Ten thousand miles away, Autumn Lewis was thinking about the same thing, except getting rid of Gryffindor. She rubbed her stomach lovingly, "My precious baby." She said aloud so her unborn baby could hear her, "You will have the most perfect life that I and all the Dark Arts could give you. Your father will treat you like the special one you are, we WILL get rid of all those nasty half-blooded Potters and end up taking over all of the Wizarding World ridding it of all those nasty Mud-Bloods and Muggles. For it has always been Salzar Slytherin, and father's dream and now it is mine and yours." She sighed as she wished she could feel the little baby inside of her, but then again she wasn't that far along yet. "Don't worry my beloved baby, Daddy and I love you." 


	9. See You Later

A.N. / In Europe, (For all readers that aren't in Europe) when you reach the age of sixteen, you are considered an adult. This will go along with Harry's speech that is in the story. I finally got a word processor that let's me spell check; use bold, underlining, and italics! HOORAY 4 ME!! All letters, words with lots of stress in them, and Flashbacks will be in italics, and if there are any letters in flashbacks it will be in italics and bold!! Read and Review!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Harry is you sure you want to do this?" Arabella asked her nephew for the one-hundredth time that night. "You know you will have hardly at all any summer?"  
  
"Bella," Harry sighed at her as he closed his suitcase, looked at Arabella and she pointed her wand at it and shrunk it. He picked up the shrunken suitcase and stuck it in his pocket. "When I get there Professor Dumbledore will bring it back to its normal size."  
  
"Harry, you know you don't have to...."  
  
"But, your wrong Bella. I have to do this. I have to get rid of Voldemort, and I've been waiting to join The Order of the Phoenix. I'll keep in touch, whenever I can. Keep Hedwig for me, she brings attention when she makes deliveries. I'll get a common owl from where ever we are." Harry looked around the bedroom he'd been sharing with Draco for the last week and a half. "Well, that's all guess I should get ready to Floo."  
  
"Not yet, you won't." Harry looked at her oddly; she just didn't know how to say goodbye did her? "You've got guests downstairs that want to see you off, so let's go down there."  
  
***  
  
"I just c-can't believe h-h-he's actually going t-threw w-with this," Mrs. Weasley was sobbing.  
  
"Aww, mum." Ron said sighing at how a total clump of mush his mother could be. "We always knew that Harry would have something to do with Defense against the Dark Arts. I'm surprised that you are surprised that Harry would jump on the opportunity to work with The Order. I know I would."  
  
"Over my dead body," Molly gasped. "I've already lost Percy, now I've got to think about that we might lose Harry, and now YOU?!" Molly took a deep breath and looked around the living room of Arabella and Sirius's great Manor. There was Adora, Susan, and Draco in a deep conversation; over to the corner was Bridget staring at the wall across from her...but where was Ginny? "Ronald?"  
  
"Yes, mum?" Ron said still looking out into the hallway, waiting for Arabella and his best friend to come around the corner.  
  
"Where is your little sister?"  
  
"At home, she said she didn't want to come." Right then and there Ron said the wrong thing because Mrs. Weasley marched across the room to the fireplace and yelled "the Burrow!"  
  
"GINNY! GINNY! GINNY NOEL WEASLEY!"  
  
"Mum?! Mum what is your problem? Some one die?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley's head inside the fireplace looked very hard, "You will if you don't get your butt over here, and now!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, buts." Ginny nodded, and Mrs. Weasley pulled back into the Evans' Manor.  
  
***  
  
Ginny Weasley fell into the kitchen chair closest to her; she did not want to see Harry. It had been a week since Ginny had been to the Evans' Manor. She only stayed that weekend, to make Bridget happy, but she left as soon as she could. It seemed ever since Ginny had given Harry a piece of her mind, she had run into him more than she had wanted to. Since Ginny had made her decision to stay away from Harry and not have anything to do with him, the more and more he bothered Ginny to change her mind, in which she didn't she could not back down on her word. After a day of Harry trying to get Ginny to reconsider, he soon figured out it was no use, she wouldn't take him back...she was true to her word. Everyone in the house could feel the tension between Harry and Ginny, and knew something had turned for the worse. And, as girl's can not keep their mouths shut and have to tell someone, the word of Harry and Ginny breaking up and spread like wild fire in their home.  
  
Since Bridget could just feel from Ginny that, she and Harry were indeed over, Ginny confirmed it. So when Ginny was in the shower, Bridget ran over to Adora's room which was occupied by Adora, Susan, and Hannah, then Susan ran to Harry's room and told Draco. In the end Adora was telling Arabella, and everyone in the house knew. Because of Bridget's bad judgment, Hannah went to owl Padma and Parvarti Patil, and Lavender Brown, and by the morning it was the headliner for The Daily Prophet. By that night at dinner, Arabella had received a letter from Sirius, asking what on Earth had happened. When Harry joined the rest of them for dinner, well...this is how it went:  
  
***  
  
There was chatter among them all, but when Harry entered the dinning room the whole room fell silent and all heads turned from Harry to Ginny and back to Harry. Arabella cleared her throat to bring all the children back to reality, "Harry, dear." She spoke up and the talking began to increase, but not very loud...because everyone was keen to know what exactly had happened between Harry and Ginny. Everyone looked around to see a seat next to Arabella open, but also one next to Ginny. "Harry, come sit over here by me." Arabella said trying to avoid any kind of fight. Harry nodded and sat down, but much to Arabella's disappointment, he was directly across from Ginny.  
  
All of the kids talked in a hush and constantly looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny. Finally Harry was sick and tired of this. "I have an announcement," everyone looked up from their dinner plates wondering what was about to happen. "I received a letter from The Order of the Phoenix, asking me to join them. It stated that I have shown myself over and over again, to be able to go against Voldemort. I have owled and talked to Professor Dumbledore many times since I got my letter, and I have agreed to join."  
  
"What?!" Came out of Adora's mouth, "And what about school? We start our sixth year, this year. With you in The Order, how do you think you'll be able to carry on school? Quidditch? Your studies? And most likely a Prefect again this year, you certainly did much better than Ron did this year."  
  
Harry chuckled, for Adora studies were always first. But, then again that's all she ever had to worry about was studies, Voldemort hadn't tried to take her out, and he wanted to make sure Voldemort didn't have a chance to. "Well, you see Adora, Dumbledore and I have talked about that also. I will participate in normal Order activities during the summer. I have my training first, and then I'll be able to go on missions. I'll have all that done right after my birthday; as a matter of fact my training ends two days before my birthday, so I shall return home for a few days. When school starts, I shall resume in my sixth year. I will be doing my normal activities: Qudditch, being a Prefect and Dumbledore thinks it wise for me to start a Defense against the Dark Arts Club, since I do know so much."  
  
"What would the name be?" Bridget asked, very curious, she would of course join.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said I may call it whatever I want. I have decided. Since Dumbledore is in charge of Hogwarts, and the Order of the Phoenix; I shall name it Dumbledore's Army....or in shorter terms, D.A. I will be a look out during school, to which students I think might be a Death Eater at the school. As we all know that once you turn sixteen the Death Eaters began to find new ones to join. The Order, has agreed that they shall do that also. What I will be doing is checking behavior of certain students that The Order think might join Voldemort, or that have already joined him. Those that are involved will be taken out of Hogwarts, forced to drink Vertatisim, and if indeed they are a Death Eater...will be sent to Azkaban."  
  
"So...you're the only one that's going to be, like Mr. Patrol-Man, for Hogwarts?" Susan asked a little confused. Hannah wasn't staying with the Potter Clan anymore, after Hannah let the news about Harry and Ginny 'slip out,' Arabella had enough and told her to go home. Then Arabella told Susan that she could stay at Hannah's house, but Hannah was not allowed ever again to The Evans' Manor. Now none of the kids knew if Arabella was going to keep up to that promise, or if it was just the hormones talking.  
  
Harry laughed at how Susan, explained in such elementary terms. "No, not exactly. You see, when someone turns sixteen, if Voldemort thinks you accept his offer to become a Death Eater, he will contact you. Dumbledore wants to get a hand in this too."  
  
"But, does he know that The Dark Lord only lets in four?" Draco asked, couldn't say Voldemort, it justwasn't discussed like that in his house you called him, the Dark Lord, and that was it.  
  
"Yes, he has. That's why there will be one from each house of Hogwarts that he has sent a message to. Not which one he thinks has more brains, but has brains and has lots of experience in Defense against the Dark Arts, or will be able to develop it."  
  
"Do you know who the other three will be?" Susan asked wondering, and Harry laughed at her again.  
  
"No, not yet. He said the one from Hufflepuff and I will meet tomorrow, the other two haven't gotten back to him yet."  
  
***  
  
"GINNY NOEL WEASLEY! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO GET YOUR BOTTOM AT THE EVANS MANOR?!" Mrs. Weasley had now not only just talked through the Floo Powder and was right in front of Ginny's face. "Where were you?! I've been yelling at you for a few minutes now?!"  
  
"Sorry mum went off into a day-dream. I'm coming, let me put my dishes in the sink." Ginny saw the stern look Mrs. Weasley gave her, "Mum, I swear. I'll be there in like a minute." Mrs. Weasley gave in and went back to the Evans Manor.  
  
Ginny sighed in a really deep sigh; she hadn't seen Harry since the night he had decided to join The Order. She told him to do whatever he wanted, and it looked like it had. Now, she wasn't here to hold him down, and to get in the way of his destiny. But, then Ginny heard a voice in her head say, "You know you're his destiny, too." Ginny shook it off; she couldn't let her emotions get in the way. She stepped up into the fireplace and threw down the Floo Powder and yelled, "Evans Manor!"  
  
***  
  
Ron sat in total solitude; he was losing his best friend for the summer. Every summer since the end of first year, they were always together...but this year was different. Harry was going off, into the War. Ron knew that Harry was already involved in the War, but now it meant that he really was involved, Harry would be on the battlefield. Every time something happened with Voldemort, someone was there to help Harry, and pretty soon he'd be by himself. Ron was also a little jealous, he'd wished Dumbledore would have asked him to join The Order, but then again this might be a sort of plan.  
  
Susan, Adora, Bridget, and Draco were in their own conversation, but Ron didn't feel like joining them. He loved Adora very much, and he got along great with Susan and Bridget, Ron still wasn't comfortable with being friends with Draco Malfoy. To Harry and Ron, anyone with the last name Malfoy was considered the enemy. Now with the new news about Susan and Draco trying to be a couple, Harry had totally gone bonkers. Harry and Ron both had decided that it was only an attempt to get a Potter vulnerable and turn her over to Voldemort. The girls seemed to trust him, surprisingly enough...so did Ginny.  
  
"Oh, H-H-Ha-Harry!" Mrs. Weasley's sobs had Ron back to reality, as she now had her arms around Harry sobbing. "Y-you can't leave y-yo-your much too y-young!" Then Mrs. Weasley had turned to Arabella, "B-Bella! Their t- taking our b-b-babies away from us!" Harry chuckled quietly so Mrs. Weasley didn't hear him and went to say good-bye to his sisters, and aunt.  
  
"Aww, mum!" Ron said starting to get disgusted by his mother's behavior, "Buck up. You wouldn't get this dramatic over my leaving."  
  
"Ronald, you shut your mouth. Of course I would, both of you are my boys." With that Mrs. Weasley shut up and sat down and didn't say another word.  
  
"Well, Harry..." Adora said smiling at her nephew; she put her arms around his neck. Harry had become like a big brother to her instead of a nephew, and now she knew she wouldn't see him a month. "You be careful, alright?" He nodded, but then she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll look after your girl."  
  
"What girl?" He whispered back to her.  
  
"Don't you dare play me stupid, Harry James Potter. I know you two still deeply care for one another; in fact you both still love one another. Don't argue with me Harry, I'll take care of her, so you take care of yourself." She gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek.  
  
Next was twin sister, Susan, and she was just too overcome with emotions that all she could do was hug him and tell him to owl as soon as he could. Bridget, being the one to never show her emotions in public then followed. Of course she had to make a joke out of it, because this was the only way she could show any kind of emotions.  
  
"So, big bro? Gone to learn how to fight the old bad guys?" She asked looking him straight in his face. "You think you'd have already know how as...you've come in such close contact with them? But, onwards and upwards." She finally gave him a hug and walked off, to leave Harry face to face with Draco, a face Harry didn't like coming in contact with.  
  
Draco nodded at him, and Harry did it back.....but then Draco did the unexpected....he shook Harry's hand and said, "Watch yourself out there, for your family's sake. I don't want to have to comfort Adora and Susan." Harry nodded and then Draco said quietly to where Harry could hear only, "Tell Dumbledore I shall arrive next week around noon." Harry's mouth dropped, but he nodded, and walked away.  
  
Ron walked up to his best friend and gave him a manly hug, "You come back, I don't want my little sister to be upset to lose you entirely." Harry opened his mouth to object, but Ron put up his hand to stop Harry, "Whatever goes on between you and Ginny, stays between you, mate. Tell Dumbledore if he needs anymore I'm here, to fight the Dark Arts."  
  
"I will."  
  
Arabella and Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry one last time. Harry then picked up his bags and walked to the fireplace, put them down for a second and reached into the Floo Powder Pot, to get some Floo Powder. Harry threw some in the fireplace, and the green flames went up, but before Harry could say a word a auburn haired, fifteen year-old girl walked through the flames, with a kind of sad smile upon her face. Harry instantly backed up, and put the powder back into the pot. Everyone slowly left the room, without Harry or Ginny noticing.  
  
"Hey stranger," she said with a shy smile that Harry knew only too well. "Trying to sneak off without saying good-bye to me?" This time her smile looked sad and hurt, and that was the last thing that he wanted to do to her.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming, I was trying to get out of here as soon as I could. The last time we talked, we...." Harry looked into those chocolate eyes he knew too well. Ginny had finally listened to Harry and took the charm that she'd had on her eyes, so that they'd be blue. He loved her chocolate eyes, they were always so warm...so comforting. But, right now all they looked was sad and very hurt.  
  
"Don't say it Harry, please...just don't say it. I'd like one of our conversations to be a pleasant one."  
  
"Ginny, I know you don't want to be with me...I know I've hurt you to many times."  
  
The fire in her eyes ignited, "Harry James Potter, I never in my life, did I say that I didn't want to be with you." The anger went away, and now all there was, was pain in here voice. "You think this is the only way to save me from the big, bad Voldemort. Harry your wrong, your so very wrong. I told you I'm not putting up with this bullshit anymore, I can't take it. Whenever you decide that you don't have to save me from every little thing, then come and look me up. Harry, I'm not waiting forever." She looked down, Harry could tell all the hurt and pain that was inside of her. How much this was killing her, but he didn't know what to do...he was helpless. She looked back up at him, and Harry expecting to see happiness and Ginny cheerful, was taken back...he saw tears. "Please, please take care of yourself." She took in a deep breath as more tears fell drastically from her face, "Be careful. I love you, and please...never forget me." She began to sob very hard, and before Harry could say another word, she Floo back to The Burrow. Harry was going to run after her, until the fireplace turned green and a face was in the fire.  
  
"Harry?" It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Harry, I was wondering what was taking you so long, you were suppose to arrive five minutes ago."  
  
"Sorry, Professor. My family had to say good-bye to me."  
  
"Ahh, I understand. Please, hurry up. We have so much to start with."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry turned away from the fireplace and saw Arabella, Susan, Bridget, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron looking at him. "Well, I guess this is good-bye?" He said picking up his bag, and throwing Floo Powder into the fireplace.  
  
"No," It was Susan, Harry turned around to see what was wrong, she hadn't spoken to him all day. "It's see you later." She ran up to him, and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Right," Harry smiled, and she let go of him. "Well then, See you later."  
  
"See you later," they all responded back to him."  
  
"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" Harry yelled, and there was the familiar swirling green around him. 


	10. Headstrong

A.N. / The Song in italics and bold is called Headstrong by Trapt.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Well, I guess that was it." Arabella sighed deeply and rubbed her belly, she was starting to show now and the baby had begun to kick a few days ago.  
  
"Have you found out what you're having yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked Arabella as the two women began to walk into the kitchen. As they walked out you could hear a long drawn out conversation about to happen.  
  
Susan, Bridget, and Draco got into a conversation again...but there was someone missing and Ron knew exactly who it was. Ron went through every room in the manor, but when he passed Harry's room he noticed a bushy- headed brunette, he knew only as his sweet Adora. "Are you okay?" Ron asked and noticed that she hadn't noticed him come in, in which she jumped when she realized he was in the room.  
  
"Yeah, of course, I'm fine." She said with her back still facing him.  
  
"No your not, Adora; we've been together almost a year now, I can tell when your okay and when your not. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Ron said sitting beside her and putting his arm around her waist, she leaned into him and tucked her head into his chest. "Come on, please tell me, I can't stand to see you upset, it makes me upset because you are."  
  
She sniffled and turned around to look him face to face, she hadn't been crying to hard, just a few tears here and there. "I can't believe this is actually happening."  
  
"The War?" Ron asked totally surprised.  
  
"No, the war has been going on since end of fourth year. That their actually taking in students from my school, my grade," she sniffled again. "Even my family, I always knew that Harry would get involved, but I didn't think it would be this soon."  
  
Ron chuckled inside at this little joke, "This soon, babe, are you joking me? The war has been going on a whole year, and their just now taking Harry in. I'm ready to go; I wish I'd have gotten a letter from Dumbledore, too."  
  
"Don't you dare say that around me," she hissed at him. "I'm already worried about Harry, and now I've got to worry about you? First, my nephew...who isn't even like a nephew to me. Harry is more like a brother, a best friend; and now I have to worry about my boyfriend?!"  
  
"No," he said back hurt severely. "You don't have to worry about me, because obviously Dumbledore doesn't want me."  
  
"Of course he took Harry over you. Harry has gone against Voldemort so many times, Ron you will be next."  
  
"Or you."  
  
"We're not going to fight over this," Adora sighed. "Just sit here with me."  
  
They sat there in silence for moments thinking to themselves about lots of things. The War going on between Good and Evil, the way everything was changing around us, and anything else that might be troubling two sixteen year old witch and wizard. Finally, the silence was broken by Ron, once again. "Would you be mad at me if I got a letter from The Order and decided to join?"  
  
"No," she said immediately. "I would be proud of you to go, and I'd be a little sad that I'd have to share you with the order. If they would take me, I would want to join. Would you be mad at me?" She finally turned to look at him once again."  
  
He shook his head no, "Since we had the imposter Professor Moody, and he told us all that we would all make good Aurors I've wanted to be one." Adora began to laugh, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, Ron." She began to laugh again, "Crouch said Harry and me would be good Aurors, not you."  
  
"You don't think I'd be a good Auror?" Ron asked extremely hurt.  
  
"No, of course I think you would be a fantastic Auror. It's just that Crouch doesn't think you would."  
  
"Well you know what, Miss Potter? It doesn't matter what Crouch thinks, because he doesn't have a soul anymore."  
  
"Oooh, that's a cold one!" Adora said beginning to laugh.  
  
Ron chuckled, "You know what else a cold one is?" Adora shook her head wondering what on Earth he was talking about. "This." Ron instantly began to tickle her, the muggle-way, and wouldn't stop even when Adora protested that he should between her numerous giggles.  
  
***  
  
Circling your, circling your, circling your head Contemplating everything you ever said Now I see the truth I got a doubt A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out See you later I see your fantasy; you want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads, yeah Well now that's over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
Harry is sitting in a room of completely invisible people, he can hear voices, but he knows none of the voices he hears are from the person that is saying it. This was your first meeting, to see if you were worthy enough and to be trusted enough to be a member of The Order, Dumbledore had gone through all of this with Harry and Ernie McMillian, had been the Hufflepuff chosen to look after Hogwarts, that is if he was trust worthy. Both Ernie and Harry could see one another, they were both across the room from each other, and both looked as nervous as the other. The meeting had been very informative and they new exactly what they were going into, and knew exactly how difficult it was going to be. They also found out who would be joining the Order from Slytherin and Ravenclaw; it would be Draco Malfoy, and Padma Patil.  
  
Dumbledore and the rest of The Order, observed all the records from all the students that attended Hogwarts, and decided that Harry Potter from Gryffindor, Ernie McMillian from Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw; would be the best candidates to join The Order. The Order had observed not only their Defense Against The Dark Arts class, but also Astronomy, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, and any electives that they take. It took a long while, but the decided the students would be one from each house, be sixteen, and in either in their sixth year or seventh year. Also, the Defense Against The Dark Arts class will be 50% book work and 50% lessons that you actually used your wands. They had supposedly a good teacher for the class that had lots of expertise in the field, and would also be a spy as a teacher for The Order.  
  
So far, from the meeting that Harry and Ernie were listening to, there would be four teachers who were part of The Order on campus, like there were students, and Sirius and Anthony Potter would be stopping by lots. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and whoever had gotten The Defense Against The Dark Arts Job.  
  
Harry's mind could not stay focused at all, he could hear whoever was conducting it, but just barely, his mind was going in too many directions at once. 'What do you want?! Get out of my head!' A voice that wasn't really that mad but, mostly upset echoed in Harry's head.  
  
'Huh?! What are you talking about, you came inside my head!' Harry yelled back to the voice that was going on in his head.  
  
'Umm, No, sorry. You started it. I heard you.'  
  
'I did not call you; you don't even want to see me anywhere anymore.'  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!' Ginny screamed in Harry's head.  
  
"Ow!" Harry said out loud.  
  
"Something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Asked the voice that had been conducting the meeting. "Did you in someway hurt yourself...sitting down?" There was a murmur that went around and a chuckle, Harry and Ernie both chuckled back because they were so uneasy.  
  
'Now look what you did, you made me say 'OW!' out loud and everyone thinks I'm stupid.'  
  
'So sorry, so what did you want?'  
  
'I never wanted anything with you, Strawberry.' There was silence, Harry thought she'd have shut down the system, quit talking to him all together. Then after a minute or so, a quiet unsure voice came back into his head, sounding scared.  
  
'What did you call me?'  
  
'Ginny? What are you going on about now? I'm supposed to be listening to this meeting and I'm not, because I'm too distracted by you talking to me telepathically.'  
  
'You summoned me by your emotions; like you use to do before we...you've never been able to handle your powers when your emotions get in the way.'  
  
'Ginny! My emotions are not in the way!'  
  
'Yes, they are! You're obviously thinking about me, or you wouldn't have summoned me in the middle of a meeting you need to be listening to, and you wouldn't have called me Strawberry!'  
  
'But...I...uh...well...Ginny?'  
  
'I have to go Harry; mum needs my help in the kitchen. I meant what I said at Arabella's house, it's you who doesn't want to be with me because of Voldemort. I'm not waiting forever.'  
  
'Ginny? Ginny??! Ginny?!' Since when can she learn to ignore him? She use to say something right back as soon as she heard him calling, 'Yes,' said his conscience. 'But, that was before you made Ginny think you have no feeling for her, Harry Potter.'  
  
"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? Are you listening at all?" The voice from the front was talking to him again.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry addressed the invisible man in the front that was talking to him once again. "My mind slipped away."  
  
"Well, obviously you're not to interested in the meeting, maybe he isn't to interested in the war against Voldemort."  
  
"Don't be absurd," said an invisible man next to Harry. "Of course he wants to help; he's just obviously bored by your obnoxious voice."  
  
"Oh, boy." Said a woman on the other side of Harry. "Do you have to fight every time we have a meeting? Think you could grow up?"  
  
"Quite right, I do agree with the lady," said a man's voice beside Ernie which made him jump to hearing a voice so close to him. "But, if we keep arguing over petty things we will never get to the importance of this meeting, to see whether or not these two boys are fit to join The Order Of The Phoenix. So can we please start the process of getting these boys as members?" Everyone agreed with this voice as Harry and Ernie sat there, not knowing what to do.  
  
Back off we'll take you on,  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
  
I know that you are wrong,  
  
Headstrong we're headstrong,  
  
Back off we'll take you on,  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong.  
  
I can't give everything away,  
  
I won't give everything away.  
  
Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best,  
  
I see your full of shit, and that's all right, that's how you play,  
  
***  
  
"What are you two going to do today?" Bridget asked wondering herself what she was going to do, now that Harry wasn't here to bug and bother with.  
  
"I have to go home and get a few things and then I'll be back," Draco began to say.  
  
"What do you....I mean..." Susan took a deep breath; they weren't dating so she really didn't need to know why he was going to his dad's house. "I have no clue what I'm doing today."  
  
"Well, you could go shopping with me today! I need a new outfit," Bridget began.  
  
"Or....you can go out to eat with me once I'm back from father's house," Draco finally finished.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll evaluate both, and get back to you." She said winking at Draco before walking off.  
  
"Trying to get my big sister all alone are you?" Bridget said giving him the wink and nudging him with her elbow. "Now that big brother Harry is out of the way, make the moves on twin sister Susan?"  
  
"I would of asked her whether 'big brother Harry' was here or not. I really don't give a rat's ass about your brother. I'm just polite to him, because of Adora and Susan, and because Arabella and Sirius let me stay here." Draco said before flooing home.  
  
"Well," Bridget said out loud. "I don't know if he'll do so good with my darling sister, Susan. I could go bother Adora, but her and Ron are having some talk time. I know Susan is going to pick Draco over me, Arabella is at a doctor's appointment for the baby, and then an appointment with the Wedding Planner. So, I have no one to talk to today. WAIT! I'll go visit my best buddy!" Bridget walked into the fireplace to go visit her friend.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Potter," said the invisible lead man. "Are you against the Dark Arts or for it."  
  
"Against it, I want to bring down all Dark Arts everywhere," Harry said in a very robotic voice, due to the Vertasium.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Lord Voldemort, Autumn Lewis, Sharon Lewis, or any Death Eaters are located or planning next."  
  
"No, all I know is I want the down fall of the Dark Arts. I want to bring down Lord Voldemort myself, for killing my mum and dad, and the attempted murders on my grandfather, my two aunts, my soon to be uncle, my two little sisters, Ginny Weasley, and myself."  
  
"Ginny Weasley? Speaking of Ginny Weasley, are you two still an item?"  
  
"No, we broke up the day the Hogwarts Express brought us back to King's Cross."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sounded like every voice in the room said, there was obviously a big disappointment.  
  
"Let me take over," the main invisible guy must have agreed, because this time it was the voice Harry had heard sitting next to Ernie.  
  
"Why have Miss Weasley and yourself spilt up?"  
  
"I have put her in such danger since I asked her out last year with Lord Voldemort, I have to protect Ginny."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Yes I do, but I don't see why this is any of your business." Harry said in the same robotic voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter, don't you remember reading about yourself and Miss Weasley...and the twins last year?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But, I can not be with Ginny Weasley until I bring the downfall of Lord Voldemort, I must keep Ginny safe. If that means I can't be with her, than that's a sacrifice I have to make. The prophecy said, I will be the downfall of Voldemort, or he will be mine."  
  
I guess you'll get through every night, well now that's over.  
  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold,  
  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
  
Well now that's over, I see your motives inside, decisions to hide.  
  
Back off we'll take you on,  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
  
I know that you are wrong,  
  
Headstrong we're headstrong,  
  
Back off we'll take you on,  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong.  
  
"Mr. Potter, don't you remember the prophecy about that not only you will bring down Lord Voldemort, but you and Miss Weasley will?"  
  
Harry's heart had dropped...WHAT IN THE HELL HAD HE DONE?!  
  
I can't give everything away,  
  
I won't give everything away I know, I know all about I know, I know all about I know, I know all about I know, I know all about Your motives inside, and your decisions to hide.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Are you alright?"  
  
"I hope I will be," he replied, but he thought he'd only said it inside of his head.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your interrogation is done, you've passed. Welcome to The Order Of The Phoenix!" There was a spell said and Harry saw a lot of people he knew and a lot he didn't. There was Sirius, Anthony, Arabella, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and more. Harry shook all their hands as they all welcomed him in, he acted like he was all happy. Half of him was, he'd always wanted to join The Order...but now Harry had realized how much of a mistake he had made.  
  
Back off we'll take you on,  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
  
I know that you are wrong,  
  
Headstrong we're headstrong,  
  
Back off we'll take you on,  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong.  
  
I can't give everything away,  
  
I won't give everything away.   
  
Harry walked out into the hallway, he didn't want to watch Ernie's interrogation, he was too upset with himself....  
  
***  
  
"Ginny are you here?" Came a voice from the fireplace.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wondering who it could be ran into the living room, when she saw who it was sighed deeply. "Oh, dear. You gave me a fright...looking for Ginny are you?" The person nodded. "She's been in her room, she's only been down once or twice...this whole summer her room has been her sanctuary. Go on up there and go and see her dear." Mrs. Weasley walked back into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.  
  
"Hey! Long time," George started.  
  
"No see!" Fred finished, yes, the twins still finished each others sentences.  
  
"I thought you guys didn't live here anymore?"  
  
"Oh, we don't." Fred said.  
  
"Had to get the apartment de-bugged, so we stayed here last night." George finished.  
  
"Can you say BIG MISTAKE?" Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"We'll see you later, got to go show Lee the new joke we've invented. Guessing you're here to see Ginny, she's still up there, we heard her radio."  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in," came a muffled voice behind the door. When Ginny looked up to see who had entered her room she was surprised. "Thought you were still mad at me from the last time I stayed at your house and I dashed out."  
  
"Nah, I understand that things aren't going so good with Harry and you. Want to go shopping today?" Bridget asked her best friend, while she sat down beside her on her bed.  
  
"Um, yeah. I have a few sickles Fred and George gave me...I think they might have done something to my room and their waiting for it to explode. So where in Diagon Alley do you want to go...and when are we going?"  
  
"Well," Bridget said thinking. "Why don't we just go to Diagon Alley and go where we want. Let's go now...duh! That's why I came over now." Bridget laughed at how ditzy Ginny could be at times, and Ginny laughed because she realized how goofy her question had been.  
  
"Alright, lets go. I have to tell mum first," Ginny said closing the door behind Bridget and shutting off her bedroom light. 


	11. The Order

A.N. /  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As Ginny and Bridget walked down Diagon Alley window shopping, and trying to figure out what they were going to buy with the little money they did have, Ginny kept hearing Harry trying to talk to her telepathically, but the more and more Ginny kept trying to ignore him, the more and more her head started to hurt.  
  
"Bridget, can we go in Medical Supplies and Remedies really quick? I need to get something for this pounding headache I'm starting to get?"  
  
"Nah, it's ok. I've got some right here in my purse," Bridget replied back reaching into her purse to get some headache medicine for Ginny, and then she handed it to Ginny. "You still have your bottle of water we got from the muggle London?" Ginny nodded while about to take the headache medicine. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? We can go back home?"  
  
"No," Ginny said immediately. "I'll be fine, I promise...let's just um...get some ice cream, I need some ice cream." Bridget nodded, and Ginny took the headache medicine that Bridget had given her.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" The man at the counter asked.  
  
"Yes," Bridget responded back happy and very cheerful. "I'd like a chocolate chip mint ice cream cone, with whipped cream and nuts on top."  
  
"Okay, that's one sickle and two knuts." Bridget handed the money over to the man. "And what would the pretty redhead like?"  
  
Ginny blushed, "Um, I would like...uh...a banana split with extra chocolate sauce and I would like whipped cream and nuts, also...please."  
  
The man nodded, "That will be one sickle and four knuts." Ginny nodded and gave the man the exact change.  
  
Ginny and Bridget went over to one of the seats outside under a great big umbrella; they were waiting for their food to be delivered to them. Bridget's mind was going a million places per second. First, she was wondering how Harry was doing. Second, if he would get in. Third, Of course he'd get it! Fourth, ooh! That's a cute cloak...I so have to get it! A big tall boy came to put their ice cream deserts down. Not until he said or more like mumbled, "Have a nice day." They did not realize that it was Vincent Crabbe, one of Draco Malfoy's friends.  
  
"Crabbe is working here?" Bridget groaned with disgust. "You know maybe we shouldn't eat these, he probably spit in here or put some kind other disgustingly body fluid."  
  
"Ugh!" Ginny said totally grossed out before she even took the first bite of her delicious looking banana spilt. "Could you say gross stuff like that when I'm not eating, besides we could see if there was anything like that...and if he did do anything like that he'd lose his job...so why would he want to lose his summer job?"  
  
"No telling, he's a Death Eaters child, there's no clue what he'll do. He'll be a Death Eater just like his father, and so will Crabbe's son."  
  
"Did you use your seer powers to see that?" Ginny wondered. As a matter of fact Ginny's powers had been acting very weird lately, they weren't as powerful as they usually were...they were acting as if they were on the fritz.  
  
"Uh, no." Bridget said as if it was so obvious that, that was how she saw it. "You can so tell by the way they act, and the way their family expects him to be a Death Eater and do Dark Magic like everyone else in the family has done for generations and generations and generations. Duh, that's how I know...didn't you?"  
  
"Well, now that you put it like that. But, if their all like that do you think Draco will do the same thing? You think he's with Susan just because she's one of the precious Potters, and Voldemort is trying his best to get rid of all of you guys, or do you think he actually likes her?"  
  
"Now, that's a question!" Bridget said smacking her leg getting all excited. "You see, now that is one I haven't figured out yet."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny said totally lost.  
  
"Well, I thought for years that Draco would defiantly follow in his father's footsteps and be a Death Eater and study the Dark Arts like so many in his family has." Bridget said studiously as if she was an expert on people in the Dark Arts.  
  
"So what makes you doubt that he won't?"  
  
"Many things," Bridget began. "For starters, before Draco's mother, stepfather, and grandmother died; he was very loyal to them and Adora. Obviously they all stood by good magic, as does Adora. Draco now hates his father with such a passion for killing his mother, grandmother, and attempting to kill Adora. That's from observation, now from my seer powers. Lucius and Voldemort do not want Draco with Susan, obviously because Susan is a Potter, and on the Good vs. Evil War, she's pulling for good. So obviously her boyfriend would join her, if he hates his father so much right? So that is why Voldemort and Lucius have let Draco stay the summer with Adora, so he doesn't end up hating Lucius for the rest of his life, and for them, hopefully he joins the Death Eaters...as this is his sixteenth year."  
  
"Wow! How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Well, Ginny. He's seeing my sister, it's still unofficial, but their seeing each other. Second, there's no way in hell would I let my sister date a guy that was pure evil and seeing her as a quest for Voldemort."  
  
"But, how can you be so sure he's turned, Bridget?"  
  
Bridget smiled widely, "Now that's an easy answer he got a letter from The Order to join."  
  
***  
  
"Congratulations Harry!" Sirius said slapping his hand on Harry's back. "Arabella and I knew you could do it!" He said again, but laughing along with it. It was so nice to see Sirius so happy, so alive. It was so weird, just two years ago Sirius looked like a corpse, last year Sirius was in hiding, and now he had been free of the death of Harry's parents, that he'd never committed. Half a year ago the Wizarding World found out that Peter Pettigrew, never did die, that he was very much alive, and that he was a Death Eater and he was the one who gave Lily and James Potter's death at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew was found guilty and got the Dementor's Kiss. No one felt sorry for him, but people did feel sorry for the children that lost their parents that night, for the twin who lost her sister, the best friend who lost his.  
  
"Very well indeed Harry," Anthony said coming up to Harry, and very much to Harry's surprise, was pulled up into a hug. "You did very well; I never doubted that you wouldn't make it in. Joining the Order at sixteen," Anthony chuckled and a sad smile came over his face. "You do know that they joined at sixteen also. As a matter of fact, the Order is how they got to know one another. They had already been dating, but once they'd joined The Order that is when they realized they really loved each other, for instance, I want to marry you, love you. Your mother and father would be proud of you. "  
  
"Wrong," Arabella spoke up, coming around and kissing Harry on his cheek. "They are proud of you, their smiling down at you right now. Don't you ever forget that, never forget the love that they had and have for you."  
  
"I won't," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, how about a celebration dinner for Harry joining the Order?" Anthony asked.  
  
"I've got a better idea," Harry spoke up.  
  
"What is that?" Sirius said kind of worried about what an almost sixteen year-old boy thought was better than dinner.  
  
"Anthony?" Harry turned around to his grandfather. "Do you think you could tell me the story about my mother and father in The Order and how they first came to finding the love for one another?"  
  
Anthony chuckled, "Not what I expected, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked confused and hurt.  
  
"Because, I'd like you to hear it from them."  
  
"But, how could I?"  
  
"On a Magi-tape," Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"A what?!" Harry asked totally confused.  
  
"A Magi-tape," Arabella spoke up. "You remember the tape we showed you of your first birthday party with your mum and dad?" Harry nodded. "Well, they made lots of Magi-tapes. For all their loved ones to see whenever they were gone, so loved ones could always remember them."  
  
"Did they think they were going to die?" Harry said worrying that they were in trouble before Harry was even born.  
  
"No, no." Anthony chuckled, "Paranoid as much as his father always was. Well, this hall really isn't the place to talk about this? Why don't we go to the Potter Mansion and go and talk about it? Watch a few Magi-tapes? As a matter of fact, Harry you may take them to share with your sisters. There's a Floo Network just down the hallway, we'll go to the house and watch them there? Okay, Harry?" Harry nodded and they all followed Anthony down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
"Draco?" Came a small and weak voice from the corner. Draco jumped almost out of his skin; he didn't expect anyone to be home. Catarina was usually out spending Lucius's money, and Lucius is always working or with Voldemort. "Draco?"  
  
"Who's there?" Draco said worrying that there was a burglar in the house that would, 'Avada Kedavra,' him.  
  
"Catarina."  
  
'Great,' Draco thought to himself. "What do you want with me?" Draco said walking out of the foyer and into his bedroom to pack the essentials that he would need for next week for himself to join the Order, except he was packing all of his things. Draco had already gotten his trust fund from his grandmother, mother, and the Malfoy grandparents, and last from his father. Draco had all the money in a secret account at Gringotts, and would just stay at the Leaky Cauldron while the rest of them stayed at Anthony's.  
  
"Why are you back so soon?" Catarina followed Draco to his room, and she had bruises all over her body and a black eye.  
  
"I forgot a few things," Draco said not looking up packing everything. "When I'm done with this I need you to shrink all of this, okay?"  
  
"One condition."  
  
"What?" Draco said finally looking up to see how battered him father's lover was. "Don't fall in love with Sadie Susannah Potter."  
  
"What?" Draco said about to lose his cool, "What are you going on about...Susan Potter? Don't you dare speak her name in front of me; you have no right to utter her name, you nasty vermin."  
  
"Draco, listen to me." Catarina tried to stress, "Do not fall in love with her."  
  
Draco finally turned around and looked Catarina right in her eyes, "Well, you're too late. I've been in love with her."  
  
"You're wrong, it has to be puppy love, you can't love her," Catarina pleaded.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?! CAT IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU?! I love Susan, that's it. It's not 'puppy love,' this is the real thing. I love her I'd do anything for her."  
  
"Then you have to break it off with her!"  
  
"CAT! MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"  
  
***  
  
"What time is it, babe?" Adora asked Ron, they'd been cuddling in Harry's bed for a few hours now, just talking.  
  
"Um...oh shit!" Ron jumped out of bed, scaring the stuffing out of Adora.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Ron?" Adora asked completely puzzled in why Ron had decided to jump nearly out of his skin and break her neck, also.  
  
"I'm late for work! Fred and George are going to kill me! I was suppose to be there ten minutes ago. Sorry love, but I have to go. Why don't you stay the night with Ginny tonight?" Ron asked trying to have an excuse to spend time with her tonight.  
  
"Can't, Ginny's staying over here with Bridget tonight."  
  
"Again?! Do those two girls ever get enough of one another?"  
  
"Guess not," Adora sighed and laid on the bed as she saw Ron rushing around trying to find the robe, hat, and name tag he has to wear to work everyday, Adora gasped suddenly. "Why don't you stay here?"  
  
"Sorry, babe. But, I doubt Arabella let us stay in the same room."  
  
"Well, I already knew that. You could stay in Harry's room with Draco. You could stay in Harry's room."  
  
"Adora, I love you. But, I don't want to share a room with Malfoy without Harry here to keep me sane."  
  
"The only time he comes in here is when he goes to sleep; he spends the rest of his time with Susan."  
  
"And you think that's wise? Didn't a Malfoy with a Potter already not work?"  
  
"You better watch your words around me, Weasley." Adora growled at him. "It wasn't a Malfoy and a Potter; it was a Crane and a Potter. If you don't get to work soon you will be fifteen minutes late."  
  
"Right you are," he leaned down to kiss her goodbye, and went to the fireplace, got some Floo Powder out of the pot and yelled, "Weasley's Shop #1!"  
  
"Number one?" Adora asked herself, "I wonder if their planning on expanding?"  
  
***  
  
It had been an hour since Bridget and Ginny had stopped for ice cream. Ginny had gotten a new quill and some ink that changed colors when you wrote with it. Bridget had gotten a new radio so she could listen to WWN again, since she got mad last week and shattered her last one, she also got a new dress robe. When Ginny asked Bridget why she got a new one she replied, "Ginny, you can never have too many dress robes, duh!"  
  
"Are you ready to head back to the Leaky Cauldron?" Bridget asked Ginny.  
  
"Why are you tired?"  
  
"No, but you look it. Your paler than usual."  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I've got no clue what you're talking about, I feel..." Bridget never found out how Ginny felt, as Ginny passed out in the middle of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ginny?! Ginny? Oh my god, Ginny! Please wake up! Ginny? HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! MY FRIEND IS SICK!" Bridget screamed into the crowd of unknown people.  
  
***  
  
"Grandfather, this is your house?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"No, Harry. This is the Potter house. I grew up in this house your great- grandfather built it. After my father died, my mother decided to move out of it, when I got married to Bridget, your grandmother, my mum gave it to us as a Wedding present. When you Adora will marry I will present the house to her, if she declines it, it will go to you, then Susan, and then Bridget."  
  
"Are you saying my father was suppose to get this house?"  
  
"Yes, he was. But, he said he could never bare to live in this house, you see, my wife died in this house. I was at her bedside, James wasn't able to come home from school, there had been a blizzard, and the Floo Network wasn't working to well, he never forgave himself for not coming home." Harry fell silent. "James was so upset by Bridget's death; he wouldn't talk to anyone, except Lily. Lily became his rock, and I do remember Sirius becoming very jealous."  
  
"So what?! I was losing my best friend to a GIRL!" Sirius wined and stuck his tongue out at Anthony.  
  
"This is suppose to be our Minister?" Harry asked jokingly.  
  
"Can we just watch the damn tapes?" Sirius raged on which made all of them laugh harder.  
  
"Fine, Sirius. You all go sit in the den, I shall be in there in a second. Fritz should be in there soon, if you want anything to eat or drink just tell him."  
  
"Fritz?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"House-elf," Sirius replied back.  
  
When Anthony came back in he had a good five boxes floating behind him, all filled to the top with Magi-tapes. "These all have my parents on them?!" Harry asked excited.  
  
"Yes. I believe Susan and you are on here too, and you can see Lily pregnant in a few with Bridget. You ready Harry?" Anthony asked Harry and in response Harry nodded yes.  
  
Anthony put his hand in the first box he set down; the box was labeled Engagement and Marriage, with Lily very neat handwriting. Anthony pulled out what looked like a muggle VCR tape, and placed it on the ground. The tape was labeled: How we fell in love. Anthony bent down to tap the tape and it was suddenly looked like a muggle big screen TV.  
  
***  
  
There was the usual TV static for a few seconds but, then Harry's mother and father were seen. Lily giggling at whoever was filming the film, most likely Sirius, and James was looking at Lily lovingly. Then there was a voice that wasn't seen on the camera, the voice was Harry's own godfather, "Are you two just going to sit there like some stupid hippogriffs or are you going to talk to the camera like you said you were going to? Geez, hope I never fall in love."  
  
There was another giggle, but it was behind the camera, "Don't you think you a little late...huh?"  
  
"Um, well...yeah...uh." Sirius said nervously, he had forgotten that his steady girlfriend was sitting next to him. "Yeah, um enough about me...this tape is about Lily and James, so yeah...you two start talking."  
  
"Well, Bella, your boyfriend doesn't take well under pressure." Lily began to giggle again, and James once again was looking adoringly at her.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST COME ON AND GO ON WITH YOUR STUPID MOVIE!!" Sirius roared.  
  
***  
  
Three of the four people who were watching this were cracking up, and Sirius was sitting there acting like a big baby.  
  
"So you're telling me you acted like this before I knew you also?" Harry asked laughing so hard he almost fell off of the couch.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP SO WE CAN WATCH THIS STUPID MOVIE?!" Sirius roared sounding like he had in the movie, with Harry's parents.  
  
They all began to laugh again, but Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"So, the way we met." Lily began, "Well, James and I met in school in the Gryffindor Common Room, but he wasn't the first one of his gang that I dated. Remus was my first boyfriend, Remus and I dated for two years, and we decided we had nothing in common, he remained single until Seventh year."  
  
"Yeah, until that stupid castrating bitch broke his heart, when she found out his secret." James said with anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I was very mad at Narcissa too, but you don't need to go to that kind of language. Anyways, your Aunt Arabella dated James first, in first year and second year, then she moved on to Remus, and finally in our fourth year she got with your Uncle Sirius." Lily said smiling, James took her hand in his and she turned to him smiling at him.  
  
"You see, Lily and I had started dating in third year, but it was only puppy love. We really liked one another, and in sixth year we almost broke up." James said looking sad for a second. "You see, Lord Voldemort had started to gain powers in our fifth year, and during the summer of our fifth year Lily and Arabella's parents were killed on a random muggle attack by Death Eaters. Dumbledore then started the Order of the Phoenix, and asked select students from Hogwarts to join. He asked Lily and I to as we were both going to be sixth year prefects for Gryffindor, and as it looked we'd both be Head Boy and Girl, and he knew we were both against the Dark Arts. Lily and I were seeing different people, but we were still together. We were both inducted into The Order, and we were starting to drift apart, until Dumbledore put us on a mission together."  
  
"It was a very dangerous mission to send us on, as we were still in school and both of us didn't know all the magic that some Death Eaters knew." Lily sighed.  
  
"Lily was still upset about her parent's funeral. Bella and Lily both attended, and the only reason Petunia went was to get her inheritance, she'd hated both of her younger sisters ever since they left for Hogwarts."  
  
"You see," Lily began again. "We were going to the most extensive magical library in all of Europe, and the Death Eaters had already taken over that part of Europe. Dumbledore had sent us on this mission to get some ancestry files on. We had to dress up like Death Eaters, we were both really scared, this was our first mission without any supervisors to look after us, we had to check in within three days...but that's when the trouble started."  
  
"Lily and I found the records, and sent them to Dumbledore as soon as we'd found them, but when we were leaving we'd gotten caught and we were captured and Lily and I both thought we were going to die."  
  
Lily's eyes began to tear up, obviously this was a touchy subject, and "We'd came face to face with Voldemort himself, on our first mission...so just imagine how afraid we were. He had us in separate chairs, and we were bound by these ropes that came out of his wand." Lily began to choke up and James stopped what they were doing and held her in his arms, and began patting her hair and whispering things in her ear. She nodded, and he still held her in his arms as he continued the story.  
  
"What had happened, Voldemort had told us some things that were very upsetting, especially to Lily." Lily sat up and dried her eyes, to see Lily so upset mad Harry want to cry. Every time he'd seen his mother she was so happy, even in the Mirror in his first year...she did cry, but they were happy tears, unlike the ones that Harry were seeing stream down her face. James went on as Lily tried to stop the tears going down her face, "Voldemort explained to us both that he had killed Lily's parents himself, and would be attacking more and more muggles. Then he told me that he would indeed split up my family for good, and then told me something I'd never expected. I was the last decedent of Godric and Cassandra Gryffindor, and he was the last decedent of Salzar Slytherin and he would kill me off and make my girlfriend watch, and then in fact kill her. But, that he'd keep us hostage for a few days and let us suffer. Instead of us being there for a few days, try a few weeks. As the weeks went by Lily and I began to have to relay on one another, they mad us share a holding room, which was some part of a Dungeon. As time went on that Lily and I were kept hostage we began to care deeply for one another, and in fact start to love one another, while we were there we saw Lucius Malfoy and he tried to rape Lily in front of me, both Lily and I were still virgins, and there was no way I was going to let him take Lily's innocence away. She wanted to be just like her mother, and wait to give her innocence, her body, to her husband on their wedding night, in which she still has and I have waited for her. I fought Malfoy off of Lily and beat the hell out of him, until he limped away. We didn't hear anything for hours, and knew our end was coming, we knew Malfoy had told Voldemort and knew he would be coming in to kill us soon. The thing was, he never came and killed us, the next person to come into the room was Albus Dumbledore and he handed us a Port-Key that brought us all to his office. We then found out why Dumbledore had wanted us to get these ancestry files on Wizarding Families. The files were on my family, then Dumbledore confirmed that I was the last descendent of the Gryffindor family, since my mum had died and my father hadn't remarried, after him there would only be me. Then there was a book, a book of prophecies, made by Cassandra Gryffindor, years ago that explained a lot of things, but for some odd reason Dumbledore wouldn't let us read it, until he realized we were going steady and we weren't seeing other people anymore. He told us our destiny was to love one another, marry, and have children. We are waiting for our wedding to start and start our destiny together." James said smiling at Lily, she smiled back and then leaned in to kiss one another, the tape stopped, the muggle big screen TV shrunk down into the tape that was labeled, How we fell in love, and put back into the box labeled, Engagement and Marriage. 


	12. Autumn's Lie

A.N. / Read and Review Please!!! When you read and review it makes me feel a lot better about me righting this, and it makes me feel like this is actually a good story. So please read and review! It's been done for a few days, but the site has been down.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Lucius, my loyal servant, come in, come in." Voldemort called from his long, tall chair that sat in front of the fireplace, so when you entered the room you were not able to see him. "Pull up a chair, we have much to discuss." Lucius nodded to a person who couldn't in the back of their head...but then again maybe he could. "First, you need to decide when we are going to make our next attack on muggles, it's been a while, and we do love to keep the Ministry on their toes. Second, we need to figure out how we are going to hide all of your Dark Arts things, and where. As the Ministry still is too incompetent to realize where my family and I are staying, I suggest you keep all of your 'items' here. Third, as I have you Head of Muggle Destruction, you need to figure out who all you want for your next muggle attack and I shall call them in and set a date for when you all will go and attack." The cold high pitched laugh that made the tiny hairs on Harry's neck was emitted from Lord Voldemort's mouth. Any idea who you want to accompany you on the next muggle mission?"  
  
Lucius's top lip curled up as he gave an evil grin, "Why yes I do. Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, and Lestrange."  
  
"Not bad, now on to the last thing we need to talk about...."  
  
"Daddy are you in here?" Autumn asked opening the door to hear it creak.  
  
"Yes, and I'm in an important meeting with Lucius, you need to come back later." Voldemort hissed at his daughter. It was too bad that his only heir had turned out to be a girl instead of a boy; it would have been such a better thrill to have an heir as a boy.  
  
Autumn stepped all the way in and right in front of her father and Mr. Malfoy, "But, Daddy this involves the both of you and Mr. Crabbe."  
  
"NOT NOW!" He hissed louder at her.  
  
"Daddy, I'm Pregnant." Autumn said, with her sad eyes filled up with tears.  
  
Voldemort stood up not only stunned, but very surprised. "You're what?! When did you find out, how did this happen?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, I found out I don't know...some time ago, and lastly do you really want me to explain how a baby is..."  
  
"Silence," he went up to her as if he'd choke her for talking back, but then decided not to as she was with child, but most importantly pregnant with the next heir of Slytherin, his grandchild. Voldemort backed up and tried to stay calm, as his daughter had just talked back to him. "What does Mr. Malfoy and Crabbe have to do with your pregnancy?"  
  
"I don't know which one of their sons is the father of my unborn child," Autumn said making sure she didn't cry in front of her father, tears were always a sign of weakness, her father had said time and time again to her.  
  
"Oh." Voldemort didn't know what to say, he knew that Vincent Crabbe and Autumn were intimate, and he knew that Autumn had feelings for Draco...but never did he think this would happen.  
  
"Uh..." Lucius stood up scratching his head. "I could get a hold of Draco; he's staying with Anthony Potter's spawn." Lucius spat, "But, I can owl him...do you want me to?"  
  
"Um, not yet. I have another doctor's appointment in two days, and then I'll tell the boys. Could you get a hold of Mr. Crabbe and let him know what's going on. The doctor said he couldn't give me a paternity test until the baby is born. After my appointment I'll want to talk to them, so could you get Draco here about three in the afternoon, Mr. Malfoy?" Autumn asked.  
  
"Of course, dear. He's going to be here anyways, because of the future Death Eater convention."  
  
"Don't be to sure, Lucius." Voldemort spoke up, "I haven't' received an owl saying that he was going to come. Maybe he has gone to the good side? Ever since you killed Narcissa in front of him, he's rebelled against you, hasn't he?"  
  
"I'm quite sure," Lucius said sighing. "Ever since the whole damned ordeal with Narcissa, and then he found out before he left the house that Catarina is pregnant."  
  
"Catarina is pregnant, too?" Autumn asked happy that she'd have someone to share her pregnancy with.  
  
"Shut up, Autumn." Voldemort hissed at his daughter. "So go to your damned doctor and tell me when you want to meet up with Draco and Vincent, got it?" Autumn nodded her head and shut the door behind her. She ran to her room, how could her father be so cruel to her? You know you'd think she'd be glad that she was having a baby, the next heir to the Slytherin blood line.  
  
Autumn arrived in her room and threw herself on to her bed and began to cry, she cried for what seemed a long time, until she heard a kind voice, she'd only heard a few times.  
  
"Autumn, are you okay?" Millicent Bulstrode asked Autumn as she entered the room through the Floo Network.  
  
Autumn sat up quickly glad to hear a kind voice to Autumn, "What are you doing here Millie?"  
  
"Mum, and dad had to meet with your father. Are you alright?"  
  
"Can you sit down, and talk with me?"  
  
"Of course, Autumn. What are best friends for?"  
  
Autumn was taken back, no one ever wanted to be her friend, except the boys' clan that she hung out with. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy didn't like her, just got a piece of ass our of her; Goyle was such a dudder-head that he never knew what was going on; and lastly Crabbe loved her very much, that might have been why Autumn had feelings for Crabbe because he actually cared for her. She wasn't just the blood line to Slytherin, she was actually a person to him, and it seemed that way with Millicent, also. "You claim us to be best friends? No one really likes me, except of course because of whom my father is." Autumn sighed deeply and rubbed her belly thinking to herself she'd never treat her baby the way her father treated her.  
  
"Of course we're friends. I like you because you are a nice person, not just because my family worships your father, mother, and you. You've always been so nice to me, everyone else thinks I'm totally ugly and hideous. So what do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Millie, brace yourself. I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?! When did you find out? A few weeks ago."  
  
"Autumn, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I had no clue we were so close," Autumn sighed. "I wished I would of, I would have told you. It's been really hard on me, I told father about thirty minutes ago." She began to cry again.  
  
"So, Vincent is the father, right?" Autumn began to sob harder at Millicent's question. "I guess that's a no?'  
  
Autumn sighed, "Honestly Millicent, I don't know. I slept with the both of them within a twelve hour period, so the doctor doesn't know which one is my baby's father. I feel like an absolute whore!" She began to sob harder, and Millicent rubbed her back for her.  
  
"Your not the only one who's made mistakes Autumn, it's going to be okay, I promise. If you can't count on anyone, remember, I'm always here for you."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Autumn sat straight up, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me dear, we need to talk," Sharon Lewis's soft voice came from the other side of Autumn's bedroom door.  
  
"Uh, mum, I'm kind of busy right now. I have company," Sharon didn't want to hear her daughter's excuses, so she walked right in Autumn's bedroom.  
  
"Hello, Millicent. I believe Tom is done with your parents, and they are looking for you. Hope to see you soon, if you don't mind I need to talk to my only child, about some recent happenings."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Millicent said letting herself out.  
  
"Wait!" Autumn jumped to her feet, "Mum would it be okay, if Millie stayed the night with me. I promise I'll talk to you right now, I just would like some company tonight."  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be alright. Millicent, dear, if you want to, ask your parents, it's up to them."  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'll talk to you later Autumn," Millie said shutting the door.  
  
"Now, Autumn, you have some explaining to do. Starting with you current status." Sharon stated looking down at her daughter's not yet big belly that was carrying Sharon's grandchild. "Now, how did you come into the status of not knowing who your baby's father is?"  
  
"Well, mum. It was like this...."  
  
***  
  
"Draco, please. You have to listen to me, if you love Susan as much as you say you do, then you'd let her go for her safety." Catarina tried to plead.  
  
"Who said I loved the girl? We can't just be friends, and anyways, it's not your business, fathers, or Voldemorts!" Draco roared.  
  
Catarina slapped him in the face, "How dare you speak his name!"  
  
"Fuck off, Cat! I don't care what the fuck you, father, or Voldemort says, I don't belong to any of you! Father is lucky I even come around!"  
  
"Draco, please just listen...."  
  
*Pop* Lucius Malfoy had just apparated into the Malfoy Manor, he was trying to find Catarina, and since she was in Draco's room, that is where Lucius appeared. "Back already? Sick of the 'Potter Life'?" He chuckled at his own joke, "Really, though, what brings you back? Wanting to see Autumn?"  
  
"Fuck Autumn, wait...I already did," Draco now laughed at his own joke as Catarina and Lucius stood their amazed that Draco would joke about the Dark Lord's daughter. "No, I have not come around to see that whore, I have come to get some more of my thing...actually all of my things."  
  
"Ah, see love, I told you he'd come around and join the Death Eaters," Lucius said with a proud look upon his face.  
  
"Who in the hell said I was joining?"  
  
"YOU'RE JOINING THE FUCKING ORDER?!" Lucius screamed from the top of his lungs.  
  
"I never said that either. Look, I don't want to join either...at least not at this point."  
  
"It's that damned Potter girl corrupting you, I knew it. Your not going back, Draco, I forbid it."  
  
"Father, Adora isn't doing anything. These are all my choices."  
  
"I'm not talking about Adora, I'm talking about Sadie. You're seeing her, and I know it."  
  
"Your wrong, why in the hell would I date a Potter?" Draco lied, truth was he loved Susan, he couldn't help it. It was weird hearing her be called Sadie, no one ever called her Sadie, or Susanna...just Susan.  
  
"We've been watching you..."  
  
"You and Voldemort?!"  
  
Lucius slapped his only child in the face, "Don't you ever utter his name like that again! You call him the Dark Lord! I forbid you to go back there."  
  
"Fuck you! I'll go back if I want, father you forget I am sixteen years old, I am an adult. I will leave if I want, and I shall."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. Not after you find out what I have?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco snarled.  
  
"Love, open up door number one," Lucius said with his top lip curling up.  
  
***  
  
"What has happened to her Miss Potter?" A Healer at St. Mungo's asked Bridget for the millionth time that night.  
  
"I don't know, we were just talking and she collapsed," Bridget huffed out, she hated being asked the same question over and over again. As soon as Oliver Wood had walked out of the Ice Cream Shop to hear Bridget Potter screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to help her with Ginny, she'd been down at the hospital ever since.  
  
Oliver was still playing professional Quidditch, and still good looking on the eyes. Oliver had wanted to know where all the commotion was about and when he saw Fred and George's little sister passed out, he knew he had to help Ginny, and whoever this very beautiful girl was. Oliver was still sitting next to Bridget as they were drilling her with questions, "How many times do I have to tell you! I don't know anything about why she passed out, or her medical background, she's my best friend and my brother's ex- fiancée! How am I supposed to know? Contact her family! Geez!"  
  
Oliver laughed silently, she had a quick temper, like his old Quidditch mate, Harry Potter. "Look," Oliver finally spoke up. "Leave the poor girl alone, I know how you can get a hold of Mrs. Weasley...you know Ginny's mother? Contact her threw the Floo Network and yell the Burrow."  
  
"And, how do you know all this?" The nurse asked all nosey as if she didn't believe him.  
  
"When I was at Hogwarts, I was friends with her older brothers, and one of her older brother's is friends with my Quidditch mate, and I'd heard them say it a few times."  
  
"Yeah, right. If you're so smart, who was your Quidditch mate."  
  
"Harry Potter," Oliver said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Do you really know Harry Potter, THE HARRY POTTER?! The- Boy-Who-Lived?!" The young nurse said about to have a heart attack.  
  
"Yes, he knows him...didn't you hear him say they played Quidditch together?" Bridget said getting irritated with this idiot.  
  
"Who asked you, you little twerp?!" The nurse screeched. "You're just jealous that you don't know THE Harry Potter."  
  
"Actually, you're mistaken. I know Harry very well."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"He's my older brother," Bridget said getting very bored with this conversation.  
  
"You're a liar," the nurse sighed.  
  
"Wait a minute," Oliver gasped. "You're not Susan, because Susan looks identical to Lily."  
  
"You're right, I'm not Susan. My name is Bridget, my mum was pregnant with me when Lord Voldemort," They flinched. "Killed her and my father, they brought my mum to St. Mungo's as soon as they found her body and did an immediate C-Section, and I was born. I have the dark hair, green Evans eyes, with the brown Potter flakes in my eyes, the bushy Potter hair, too. Anymore, questions you stupid nurse?"  
  
The nurse looked stunned at her, but Oliver laughed and said, "Obviously the famous Potter Temper, too." Bridget turned to him and shot daggers at him. "Aww, you shot me in the heart!" He said dramatically throwing his hand to his chest. The nurse walked off rolling her eyes, and going to contact the Weasleys.  
  
"So?" Bridget said questionably turning her attention to the sexy Oliver Wood, "I know how you know Harry, but how do you know Susan?"  
  
Oliver chuckled, "That's an interesting story. Ron Weasley, and your brother were trying to hook us up, but she left by the time I looked for her after my game. She owled me that night, saying she was sorry and she was kind of seeing a guy, but no one knew. I haven't heard from her since. She is very beautiful, but Bridget please don't get mad at me, but I find you even more gorgeous than your older sister."  
  
Bridget smiled a big smile, "Why thank you, and no I don't take that offensive...I find it very flattering."  
  
***  
  
Arabella stretched and yawned, "Well Sirius, you and Anthony better get Harry back to Dumbledore so Harry can start his training tomorrow. Anthony and yourself need to get back to your important business, and I need to go home and go to sleep I have a doctor's appointment for the baby tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be there," Sirius said quickly. "Anthony's going to go to one meeting on his own tomorrow so I can see our baby with you tomorrow." Sirius said grinning very widely.  
  
"What?!" Anthony said totally confused. "Your telling me I've go to go by myself?! You know how much these meetings bore me, and you're the Minister, you should go."  
  
Sirius laughed a good hardy laugh, "My friend, that's why you are Assistant Minister, in case there is a reason I can't attend." Sirius grinned his one of a kind, melt you at the heart, and smile.  
  
"Please Anthony," Arabella pleaded. "It would mean so much to me if Sirius could go with me to our baby's first appointment. We get to find out what we're going to have!" She smiled a beautiful smile.  
  
"Well, with a smile like that," Anthony sighed. "How can I say no to a beautiful woman? Of course, I'll go Sirius. I know how important it is."  
  
Arabella smiled happily, "Well, you two strong men need to bring Harry back to Dumbledore, I'm going home. Owl me later ok, babe?"  
  
"Can I do better than that?" Sirius asked questionably.  
  
"If you want, but go! Harry has to get back!" Arabella went to kiss her nephew on her cheek, "I'll see you soon." Arabella Flooed home.  
  
"Ready, Harry?" Sirius asked him, and he nodded. "Well, let's Floo to Dumbledore's office."  
  
***  
  
"Autumn, how could you have been so irresponsible?!" Sharon asked totally shocked at how her daughter was acting. "You sleep with a boy you have so many feelings for? Then you start dating one of his friends to get back with him, then you get feelings for Crabbe, and then you find out you got pregnant...and you denied that you were pregnant. Then realized last minute that you slept with the both of them within twelve hours. What are you trying to do? Make yourself a slut?!" Autumn sighed, "Look, dear." Sharon went on, "Why did you lie to Lucius and your father about a paternity test? You know we can do a test with the tap of a wand on your belly."  
  
"I know, but in a ways I don't want to know who it is right now."  
  
"Too bad, we're going to find out now. Get this over with," Sharon turned to the fireplace across from her daughter's bed. "Malfoy Manor!" 


	13. Bridget's Temper

A.N. / Read and Review!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"So how long have you known Ginny?" Oliver asked Bridget trying to start conversation. "I don't remember you going to Hogwarts when I did."  
  
"I was there, but I like to keep to myself. I don't really like making friends, apart from the ones I already have. The only reason you knew Ginny was, because of all her older brothers."  
  
"True, but I knew Harry and I didn't know Susan or you."  
  
"Yes, but Susan, Harry, and I didn't know we were related until last school year."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I wished I'd have met you before, you're a beautiful girl."  
  
"Please stop," Bridget said starting to feel like shit, she thought this guy actually liked her.  
  
"What did I do to offend you?"  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"No, I didn't, Bridget. I swear I think you're beautiful. Please trust me, you're not the trusting type. I really like you, but can we like be friends and do stuff together?" Bridget started cracking up laughing and Oliver had no clue what she was laughing about. "What's so funny? Did I say something funny?"  
  
Bridget shook her head no, "I just think it's kind of weird to be getting hit on in at the Emergency Waiting Room at St. Mungo's, it's one I'll have to tell my grandkids. Yes, getting hit on while I'm freaking out here, on whether or not my best friend is dead or not, but sure I'll go on a date with you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Bridget. I really didn't mean to offend you, I'll just leave now. I didn't only stay to hit on you, you look really upset about Ginny. I wanted to stay to keep you company so you didn't worry about your best friend so much, but I guess I'll be going." Oliver stood up to leave, but a hand grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No, please don't go. I don't mean to be giving you mixed signals. If your really hear to try and cheer me up, thanks and you can stay if I haven't scared you completely off."  
  
"Okay, I'll stay. Anything you need me to do for you?"  
  
"Actually there is, do you think you could get a hold of Colin Creevey for me? He'll want to know about what's going on with Ginny." Bridget sighed, and Oliver nodded and walked over to where the Floo fireplaces were located.  
  
Bridget was a very lovely young women, she had a spirit as wild as a Mustang, but as soft as baby's skin. Her hair was so beautifully red, it looked as if it was on fire; her eyes were a brilliant green, but with little brown flakes. Her hair was very long and straight, and she always seemed to flip it over on one shoulder without even knowing that she does. Bridget did put up a front like nothing hurt her, and she only let certain people in, but you could tell she only did that for protective reasons. He wanted to get to know her, but he would just settle with friends for now.  
  
"Hello?" Said a man dressed up in a milk man's uniform. "Uh, yes is Colin in?" Oliver asked feeling utterly stupid.  
  
"Ah, yes. You must be a friend from his school, just a moment."  
  
The man walked away from the fireplace and a few moments later a small boy with mousy hair came into view of the fireplace, "Hello, can I help you? You know your not suppose to you Floo in a muggle home."  
  
"Oh, you're muggle-born? I didn't know. I was told to get a hold of you, it's about Ginny."  
  
"What about her? Is she alright? I told her being with Harry would only bring her trouble and grief."  
  
"She collapsed the other day in Diagon Alley, Bridget told me to get a hold of you, that you might want to see her."  
  
"Yes, Bridget is right. I'll be there in a few moments, have to tell my dad. Thanks...uh what's your name again?"  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright I never told you. Later."  
  
When Oliver made it back to where Bridget and he had been sitting, he noticed someone had taken his seat. "Oh, are you back already, Oliver?" Bridget said in surprise. He nodded, "Well, this is a friend, Neville Longbottom."  
  
"I recognize him from when I attended Hogwarts. Colin says he'll be here soon."  
  
"So are you here to visit your parents, Neville?" Bridget asked him, Neville had told Bridget and Ginny in secret one night before Bridget knew that she was a Potter.  
  
"Y-yes, I am." Neville said smiling, "I brought mum this, I figured she'd like it." He held up a pink stuffed bunny. "We also got dad these crayon things I used to play with, I hope it makes them happy."  
  
Bridget smiled at Neville, he was a strong boy, but he was so afraid that he was going to upset his grandmother, which he usually did. "Well," Neville sighed. "I need to see them, grams is probably going ballistic, because I haven't gotten up there yet." Neville got up and left.  
  
Oliver took his seat back, after Neville had walked off, Bridget and Oliver sat in silence for a little while, "Is that your boyfriend?"  
  
Bridget started laughing hysterically, "No. He's just a friend. He went to the Yule Ball, with Ginny a few years ago, before Harry and she got together. Neville isn't really my type."  
  
"Oh?" Oliver asked becoming really interested now. "So what is your type?"  
  
"Hmm," Bridget said really starting to think. "A good looking guy, be athletic, smart, good personality, sweet, and not scared of a good fight."  
  
"Miss Potter?" A nurse walked up to Bridget and Oliver and they both stood up. "I have news on Miss Weasley....."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, by door number one?" Draco asked his father wanting to know what he was talking about, but then again he was afraid of what his father had been plotting again.  
  
"Well, well, well. Touchy aren't we?" Lucius laughed.  
  
"You're disgusting!" Draco yelled at his father, "That's really disgusting you know? Love to see your son squabble?"  
  
"No, I don't. But, I will make you squabble when you take this piece of trash against all I have teached you? Cat, open the door. Now, you either pick Autumn and we let her live, or you pick her and we shall kill her." The door opened and there was Susan Potter tied to a chair but ropes and her mouth was shut too.  
  
"You sick bastard," Draco roared at his father.  
  
"No, you're the sick bastard, what the hell do you want with this Potter? She getting any from her?"  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"Lucius?" Sharon Lewis's head was in their fireplace, "We need to talk, bring Draco also. I need to get a hold of the Crabbes. Join us all in Autumn's room."  
  
"Be there in a few, Sharon." There was a *Pop* and Sharon's head wasn't in the fireplace any more. "You heard, let's go."  
  
"Never, I told you I'm not joining!"  
  
"You won't go? You say?" Lucius turned to Susan, "Crucio!" Screams erupted from the tape that was holding down Susan's mouth.  
  
"Leave her alone?!" Draco roared.  
  
"One condition, you won't mess with her again. Whatever is going on with you two stops here."  
  
Draco turned his head to Susan, through all of her screams he could tell she had no clue what was going on, but she looked utterly helpless. She opened her brilliant green eyes that usually shine every time she sees Draco, but they were dull with no feeling and tears running down. He couldn't let this happen to her. "Fine," Draco sighed knowing he had to protect her.  
  
Lucius smiled at his triumph, Cat release her and send her back to the nasty Mud-blood she lives with. "Tell her if she wants to live, she'll stay away from Draco." Catarina sighed, but agreed.  
  
"Come on my boy," Lucius apparated and Draco walked over to the fireplace to Floo to Autumn's bedroom.  
  
"I tried to warn you," Cat sighed.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Cat. You're only nice, because you are carrying father's child. Trust me, he'll kill you later." Draco Flooed to the destination that he was to be at.  
  
***  
  
"Ready, Harry?" Sirius asked his godson, we better be off.  
  
"Sirius?" Came a voice from the fireplace, it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus! We were about to drop Harry to you." Sirius said in his high spirits.  
  
"I have a lot of bad news for all of you, I need all of you to come here you."  
  
"What's wrong, Albus?" Arabella said worried, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"The Floo Network is being watch, I need you to come here. David is with Adora, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I need you here now," They all nodded and were soon in his office.  
  
"Albus, you look very grave." Anthony noted.  
  
"Yes, there are very grave issues we need to discuss. Bella, Sirius the boy is yours."  
  
"What are you saying Albus?" Arabella asked already knowing.  
  
"They've found Cho's body. She was in fact killed, our sources say that since little David slipped out of their reaches, Voldemort told Autumn that Cho would be her first kill. So as we discussed before, you two will be little David's guardians. Whenever you think the best time to tell David about his parents, is your decision. I need you to sign these papers to make you his legal guardians. Next, Anthony and Sirius you have a rescue mission, you need to get on a.s.a.p."  
  
"Who is it now?" Anthony asked since Sirius was signing the guardianship paper.  
  
"This may come to a shock to all of you, but Susan has been kidnapped by Malfoy."  
  
"I knew it!" Harry yelled, "I told her to stay away from that damned bouncing ferret!"  
  
"No, Harry. It wasn't Draco, it was Lucius."  
  
"We're on it, come on Anthony. Let's go get her. Should we be concerned about Draco?"  
  
"No, Sirius. Draco is not taking his father's foot steps in the Death Eaters, he has returned my letter and will join The Order, for the Slytherin house."  
  
"I figured he'd change his ways, "Anthony said.  
  
"Now, Bella and Harry. Bella you need to go and attended your appointment. Harry when you arrive at St. Mungo's with Arabella, you might want to sit down with Bridget, Oliver Wood, and Colin Creevey. Ginny collapsed in Diagon Alley, and none have them have found out what is going on. I have contacted the Weasleys, they should arrive around the same time you do."  
  
"What happened to her?!" Harry asked concerned about the only girl he ever loved.  
  
"Harry that we do not know yet. You don't have to go check on her and see how she is doing, since the two of you aren't."  
  
"I don't give a damn, I have to see her. I never wanted to end things with me, she doesn't understand that I'm trying to protect her from Voldemort. She thinks I just want girls to fawn all over me because I am the damned Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
"Dumbledore, I have to make my appointment."  
  
"Go ahead, Bella. I need to talk to Harry." She nodded and Flooed to St. Mungo's. "Harry, do you care for her?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"But, you've broken up with her."  
  
"To protect her."  
  
"Harry, have you ever considered, that she doesn't want to be protected. That all she wants is you?"  
  
"But, Professor. You said the Prophecy said that I had to defeat him."  
  
"Yes, Harry the prophecy said that. Yes, you have to destroy Voldemort. But, is that all you want gone? What about Autumn? Autumn's un-born child? They have Slytherin blood and they will also try to destroy the Gryffindor blood line, and they will want to kill you, your children, Adora, Adora's children, Susan and her children, and last but not least Bridget and her children. Harry obviously you haven't dissected this prophecy well, and the one that Cassandra prophesied many years ago. If you are to defeat Voldemort, you must be with Ginny, Ginny's love strengthens you. If you try to defeat Voldemort without Ginny or her love, Voldemort will indeed defeat you. Then the entire Wizarding World will fall in and Voldemort will rule the entire Wizarding World. You need Ginny, as much as she needs you. Whether your with her or not, she is still a threat to Voldemort. Whether you two are together or not, he will make attacks on her to kill her before the two of you can get back together. You really need to think this out. Either not be with Ginny and jeopardize the time you could have with her and lose her. Or get back with Ginny and live your life to the fullest. I know Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs would all agree with me. Lily too. So you can either go to the safe house where all the Order trainees are at right now, or you could go and wait at the hospital for her and then go back to the safe house. It's up to you. So what will it be, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I'll go to the hospital for a little while."  
  
"Good choice, it is now a quarter after three. Be back at the Safe house at 8. Meet Mr. Draco Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron at seven fifty. See you soon, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and made his way to the Fireplace.  
  
***  
  
"Miss Evans, how nice to see you again." A nurse at the reception stand greeted Arabella. "Your doctor is waiting for you in the examining room. I believe you know where that is. How's the Minister?"  
  
Arabella smiled, "He's doing great. Really busy on The War. As a matter of fact I haven't seen him in a good few weeks, had to go on some secret mission in Greece." The nurse nodded and went back to her work.  
  
Before the children had come back from school, Arabella had a conversation with Albus about Sirius and him becoming the Minister of Magic during the war on Good vs. Evil.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You needed me Albus? Is there something wrong with the children?" Bella asked worried about them all.  
  
"No, no. My dear, just sit down we need to talk." Arabella sat down as she was told and listened to her former Headmaster and mentor. "As we both know Sirius beat Fudge by a gigantic win in the Minister Elections. As you are carrying Sirius's child and about to be come Mrs. Black, or Mrs. Minister of Magic. There are some precautions you will need to take and be ready for, expecially with Voldemort trying to take over the entire Wizarding World. As we both are aware, he will be gone a lot on business trips and missions for the Order, you and I need to talk."  
  
"Okay, Albus I'm all ears."  
  
"Good. Whenever Sirius is not around, when he is on a mission or business trip, do not tell anyone exactly where he is, except members of the Order, who probably already know. People will always know when Sirius is out of town, but never tell them exactly where he is at. Act like you don't know anything about where he is at, as if you two do not talk about these things. This is not only for your safety, and the baby to come; but also for all of the children that will be living with you. Do you understand, Arabella?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, and good-luck."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Hello, Miss Evans." Arabella's doctor came in with a big grin on her face. "How is baby and mother doing?"  
  
"We're both fine, thank you."  
  
"How's daddy?"  
  
"He's good, too."  
  
"I expected him to be here today. I did inform you that today we will be able to tell you what your going to have right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Did you tell him, Miss Evans?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But, he couldn't make it. Busy on a business trip."  
  
"Oh, really? Where is he at this time?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not really sure. Real confidential stuff, but I think he might of said somewhere in Greece?"  
  
"Greece? Oh, that is a lovely place. Well, enough about you fiancée, and now let's see what you will be having." The doctor began to do all kinds of test that involved her wand and Arabella breathing a certain way. Exhaling or Inhaling. After about forty-five minutes the doctor finally said, "Your baby and you are very healthy, ready to find out if your having a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Yes!" Arabella said smiling, ready to know about her baby. So that Sirius and she could start thinking of baby names.  
  
***  
  
"Bridget!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard. "We just got news from Dumbledore, how is she?"  
  
"I'm not sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, this nurse right here was about to tell me."  
  
"Okay, well we have found that Miss Weasley...."  
  
"Bridget!" Harry's voice was coming down the hallway this time.  
  
"For god's sake, will people quit calling my name! I'd like to find out what in the hell is wrong with my best friend! Do you mind!" Bridget roared turning to her older brother. "Oh. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see if she was alright," Harry told his younger sister as if this was obvious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore informed me of what happened, I have a right to know, also."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Bridget what are you getting at?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"You two aren't an item anymore, I doubt she wants to see you. You've really upset her. So I can't see how my fiancée is?"  
  
"Fiancée? What the hell are you talking about you broke up with her."  
  
"To save her from Voldemort."  
  
"Dang, Harry. Your daft."  
  
"I've heard."  
  
"Ahem," The nurse cleared her throat so they'd remember that she was still there with Ginny's reports.  
  
"Oh, sorry, ma'am. Please tell us how she is doing."  
  
"She was unconscious. We found a drug that the Death Eaters have been making and putting in food in Diagon Alley, they call it "Dee." Have you seen any Death Eaters today, or some possible Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes, when we got ice cream today, Vincent Crabbe. Same year as Harry."  
  
"I'll kill the bastard."  
  
"Shh, the woman is trying to talk." Bridget jammed her elbow into her brother's ribs, Oliver chuckled at them.  
  
"We finally stabilized her, but she has hardly any memory. This is one of the side effects we have found from other patients that have had, "Dee" slipped to them. She knows her name, and she keeps asking for Bridget, I'm assuming that's you?" The nurse asked Bridget.  
  
"Yes, we are best friends. Your Harry Potter, her ex, right?" Harry nodded, "I don't think it would be wise for you to see her."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"She might remember you and it might upset her."  
  
"My godfather, owns this hospital, and I will go see Ginny if I want to." Harry roared, he couldn't believe this woman.  
  
"Fine, whatever. You're her parents? You can all go in now."  
  
They followed the nurse to Ginny's room, and they all gathered around her bed.  
  
"Hello, Ginny."  
  
"Hey Bridget," Ginny looked around the room. "Who are all these people?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed and tears streamed down her face, Mr. Weasley pulled his wife toward him. "Well, "Bridget started. "This is your mum and dad, that's Oliver Wood, he helped me get you to the hospital. He plays Quidditch for England, this is Harry, and you remember Harry don't you?"  
  
Ginny looked right into Harry's brilliant green eyes, which usually made her melt, but she just smiled at him. "No, he's really good looking...but I don't recognize him. Colin!" Ginny shouted seeing her best guy-friend.  
  
"You remember Colin, but not me?" Harry asked really hurt. Harry noticed that she had the diamond clip he'd given her.  
  
"Sorry I don't remember you, but aren't Colin and me supposed to get married?" Everyone gasped, her memory really was messed up.  
  
"Uh, no Ginny." Colin spoke up, "Don't you remember? I'm gay?" 


	14. Confusion

A.N. / Sorry this one took so long to put up, I was in a car accident on Monday, and I have barely been able to move around, and sit in this computer chair. I apologize for it being so late, please Read and Review!! S.T.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"What?" Ginny asked looking up at Colin in total confusion, "But, I thought we were dating. We've been dating for two months, now?"  
  
Harry rounded on Colin, "What in the hell is she going on about?"  
  
"After the Yule Ball in third year, you know when she went with Neville, a few months later we started dating. We dated two and a half months. Since Ginny and Bridget were my best friends, I couldn't keep it from them anymore and I told them my secret, that I am gay. No one else knows...well except all of you in here with us." Harry turned to the nurse, "I don't understand. Why can she recognize Bridget and Colin, but not her own parents and me."  
  
Ginny sat up fast, which made everyone plea with her to lie back down, "Now, look Mr. Messy-hair, guy, I never said I didn't recognize my own parents. Of course, I know my boyfriend and best friend."  
  
"Ginny," Colin sat beside her. "We are not dating..."  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about? Yes, we are."  
  
"Ginny, no we are not. We're not in third year anymore either, we just finished fourth year. You've been dating Harry Potter, and you were...or you are engaged to him...I'm not really sure."  
  
"Who's Harry Potter, I've heard of his name before...didn't he something really good."  
  
"Oh, for heavens sake Ginny! I am the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! The man you've been in love with since you were ten! We've been together almost a year, we recently broke up. I said I wanted to protect you, but you kept protesting and trying to get me to not only listen to you, but I wouldn't. Now I realize how right you are, and you can't even remember who I am."  
  
"Sorry, Mr. um? What was your last name again."  
  
"It's Harry Potter, Ginny. Please remember me, please." Harry pleaded with her.  
  
"Um, Mr. Potter. If you don't quit making Miss Weasley uncomfortable, I will have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Mum, he is making me uncomfortable." Ginny commented, "Can we please get rid of him? He's really creeping me out."  
  
"Well, are you sure Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked really worried about Harry and herself.  
  
"Positive, I don't want some stranger I don't know trying to harass me into dating him, when I never have. I've only been with Colin, and went to the Yule Ball with Neville."  
  
"But, Ginny." Bridget sat down beside her best friend., she was trying to not upset her fragile best friend, but also trying to make her older brother feel better. "You don't remember liking the same guy for years? You don't remember someone rescuing you from the Chamber of Secrets, which Tom Riddle made you go down there?"  
  
"Bridget, I have no clue what your talking about? Who's Harry Potter, who's Tom Riddle.."  
  
Ginny's doctor came into the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, may I see you outside please?" They nodded and Harry followed, until Bridget grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Harry, they asked for Arthur and Molly, not Harry."  
  
"I have a bloody right to know!" Harry roared, "I'm her damned fiancée!"  
  
"Wrong Harry, Your not! Remember, the two of you broke up...for her safety."  
  
"I want her back."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"What if my Ginny never returns to me, what if she is like she is now...forever. I don't think I could stand it. Bridget, I still want to marry her. I want her to be my wife, my soul mate, and the mother to my children."  
  
"Harry I know you do."  
  
"If she doesn't resume her right state of mind, then we'll never be together again. We won't defeat Voldemort, Autumn, and the unborn Slytherin Heir. We'll never have our destiny or never have our twins that are suppose to be so very powerful. I don't think I could bear that."  
  
***  
  
"Healer Nelson, is she going to be okay?" Molly asked very concerned for her only daughter, Arthur's arm was around her shoulder.  
  
"We're not sure yet. She has a slight case of Amnesia."  
  
"But, I thought you only got Amnesia, when something traumatic happened to you? Arthur asked really confused.  
  
"There are many ways of Amnesia. Your daughter's is a very mild case, we are lucky that Miss Potter brought her in here as soon as possible, and we were able to get the drug called, "Dee" out of her. Right now our tests say that she is blocking and putting up mental walls around hard, sad, or traumatic events. Does that make since?"  
  
They both nodded, and the Healer spoke again. "I need to go check on another of my patients. I suggest you speak to your family, Ginny's friends, and obviously Mr. Potter about this." They both nodded and the Healer walked off.  
  
"You know what's causing this mental block about Harry don't you, dear?" Molly asked her husband.  
  
Arthur nodded, "The break up with Harry, and him leaving for the Order."  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Harry's already agreed to join the Order, and he has to leave tonight."  
  
Harry came out of Ginny's room looking very grave, "She doesn't remember me, and she doesn't remember all the times we had together. She doesn't remember me, Tom Riddle, Voldemort, Percy, Penelope, Cho, or Cedric. It seems every sad moment she's ever had she has erased from her memory. Even the good memories we had together. I have to head back to the safe house. Please show her pictures of us, and remind her of us. I have to be back, Dumbledore told me not to be late. I'm afraid that I won't be able to come back until three days before my birthday. I hope she'll have her memory back by then. I'll try to send letters to you, Bella, and her. Please help her." Harry felt as if his heart had been ripped out, how could someone hurt another person so fragile, so precious, and so beautiful?  
  
How could he love her, but then in a second turn around and break her heart. Harry looked back in Ginny's hospital room, and From A Second Glance, she looked like the beautiful angel that she was. She was smiling and laughing with Bridget. She had finally listened and realized that Colin was gay, but she still did not remember anything about Harry, and that crushed him. The Weasley's, Bridget, and Colin all agreed they'd try to get her to remember Harry. Harry closed Ginny's hospital room door and went to the closest Fireplace to Floo to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Arthur turned to his wife, "You go and check on Ginny and her friends. I'm going talk to Dumbledore, about this attack." Molly nodded and kissed her husband on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
"Well, Arabella if you look at this screen in front of you, you will see your baby's legs, and there is it's arms, and it's little head."  
  
"So what am I having, a boy or a girl?"  
  
Healer Rider smiled at her patient, this was always the soon-to-be-parents question, "Congratulations Miss Evans, you are going to have a little........"  
  
Minister Sirius Black ran into the room and took both women by surprise, he kissed Bella on the forehead and explained himself. "Sorry, love. I sorry, at last minute Anthony told me to get here so I could find out what our baby is....so have you found out yet?" Sirius was bouncing up and down on his heels and toes like a six year-old on Christmas Morning waiting to open there presents.  
  
"She was just about to tell me."  
  
"Oh! So I haven't missed the good part yet?!"  
  
"No, now love could you please be quiet so I could find out also?"  
  
"Of course, beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Now, like I was saying." Healer Rider softly giggled. "Miss Evans and Mr. Black, you will be having a little girl."  
  
"A girl?!" Sirius yelled and so loud Bella was sure the entire hospital heard him.  
  
"Yes, a girl. He's very healthy, too. Do you want to see her?"  
  
"How?"  
  
The healer giggled again, watch that screen. The healer moved her wand around Arabella's belly and Sirius got speechless as he saw his baby girl moving around in his mother's stomach.  
  
"Darling, she's beautiful." He leaned down to kiss his fiancée's lips, but then there was a big....  
  
*BOOM*  
  
***  
  
When they arrived in Autumn Lewis's bedroom, they all sat there. The three adults and Autumn fully aware of what was going on, but the two boys were completely clueless. "So what is going on here?" Vincent Crabbe asked completely clueless. "I just got off work and I'm tired. I need to take a shower."  
  
"When do you not need a shower, Crabbe? You always smell like someone's gym socks."  
  
"You're just jealous because Autumn, wants me more than she wants you."  
  
"No, Crabbe, your mistaken, I don't want that slut."  
  
"DRACO!" Lucius roared, Lucius standing up. "You apologize to her."  
  
"Lucius, it's quite alright. We know how much Draco has been going through, and we are not here for the boys to fight over Autumn. We are here to find out something that could change the rest of our lives." Sharon said putting her hand on her daughter's hand.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco said getting tired of being around these idiotic people.  
  
"You see boys, Autumn is..."  
  
"Wait mother, I can speak for myself." Autumn looked up with her eyes red and tears leaking out of them.  
  
"What's wrong, my love?" Crabbe asked her taking her hand in his.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she sobbed out.  
  
"That's fine, babe. We can handle it."  
  
"That's the problem," Sharon spoke up. "Autumn was intimate with the both of you with in a twelve hour period. She doesn't know who the father is, so that is what we are here to find out. If Draco or Vincent is the father."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! It can't be mine, we've only fucked once!" Draco yelled at her, "You're just trying to trap me, because you've been in love with for only God knows how long. We've only been together once!"  
  
"That's all it takes," Sharon sighed. "Well, let's get this over with..."  
  
***  
  
Virginia Noel Weasley laid in her hospital bed looking at the ceiling tiles counting them, bored out of her mind. She was so confused; she didn't know where she was, barely who she was, or what year it was. Then add the guy she thought she'd been dating just told her that he was gay, and supposedly she had been engaged to this Harry Potter figure. Bridget had brought Ginny a book written by this Seer from centuries ago named Cassandra Gryffindor. It showed pictures of the people to whom this woman had foreseen their future and it come true, at the moment she was looking at the page of Harry's parents. Their love story was just so sweet, but their death was such a tragedy. It was very sad, and then he has all these relatives that didn't actually die, that were meant to be all split up. Then add that this little baby, whose life was destroyed, had to kill the man who killed his parents? That was just horrible, and some how Ginny was suppose to fit in all of this? It was crazy, it said here that Ginny and Harry would fall in love at a young age, have triumphs and tragedies, but that would make their love grow more. Harry would destroy the man who killed his parents on his own, but only with the love that supposedly Ginny would give him. Their love would create The Twins, these two children would destroy Autumn Lewis, and the Potter Blood line would defeat the Slytherin Blood line. Ginny's main question was, would the twins be their only children...or would they have more than the twins? Ginny had grown up with a large family, and she had always planned to have more than two, but not a gigantic family. This was too weird, too strange. Ginny would just turn fifteen on August 13th, but at the age of fifteen here lied her destiny here in this book. She was to date Harry for the rest of her life, there was no way she had committed to this kind of thing...or had she? Ginny couldn't remember hardly anything. Bridget had told her that they were about to approach Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts...but in Ginny's mind they were still in her third year. Bridget stayed by her bedside as much as possible, Colin visited every once in a while, and now that Ginny thought about it, she could see how Colin would be gay. It was nothing to be ashamed of, and she accepted him the way he was. He had always been such a good dresser, and an excellent shopper. Now he would become an even better best (guy) friend. So her best friends were Bridget and Colin.  
  
Her family had been by to see her, she didn't remember all of her brothers, but her healer said that was normal. She recognized the names, but for seeing their faces she didn't remember any of them. She remembered one brother though, and when she asked where he was it got really quiet and her mum began to cry.  
  
"Ginny," her brother named Ron spoke up. "Percy isn't here."  
  
"Why not? Doesn't he know what happened to me? The rest of you guys are worried about me...isn't he at least worried about me? Or is he still mad that I told you guys that he was dating Penelope?"  
  
"Ginny, we need to tell you something." Her brother named Fred or George, she couldn't tell the difference, spoke up. "Percy married Penelope last year, and they were murdered by You-Know-Who. We all went to the funeral; there were lots of people there. Harry gave you a Promise Ring that day."  
  
"He gave me a Promise Ring, just because my brother died? What a git!"  
  
"No, Ginny," now it was Brother Bill's turn. "Harry loved and loves you very much, you felt the same for him. He'd had wanted to give you the ring for some time, but seeing you so very upset he wanted to give you the ring then to prove his love for you. You accepted the Ring, and a few months later he proposed to you."  
  
A few days later a very old, but very wise man had showed up with a boy with black messy hair, brilliant green eyes, black spectacles, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was also very tall and skinny, this was the boy that she was supposedly in love with, and this was Harry Potter.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley. Glad to see you're awake and moving." The old man said. "In case you don't remember me, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School. I am also the Grand Wizard of The Order Of the Phoenix. I've heard your doing very well. You've recognized your parents, your best friend Bridget, and your ex-boyfriend Colin...am I correct on this?" Ginny nodded yes. "Do you recognize any of your brothers?"  
  
"I recognized one's name, but they told me Percy had passed away, and his wife Penelope. Is this right?" Professor Dumbledore nodded. "It's weird, everything is so different. It's a little scary. Is it true there is a war going on with You-Know-Who, again?" Ginny asked looking nervous.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Miss Weasley. You've faced him not only in The Chamber of Secrets, but also two other times with Mr. Potter." Dumbledore motioned to Harry. Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded.  
  
"So are we on holiday, or am I missing school?" Ginny asked concerned about her grades.  
  
"No, Miss Weasley we you are not missing school. We are on summer holiday, now I have some matters to talk to the hospital with. Mr. Potter will stay with you." They both nodded, but before Dumbledore left he whispered in Harry's ear. "There's someone spying on Ginny's condition here, a Death Eater, I am sealing the door and only I'll be able to get back in, in case they are trying to start an attack." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore walked outside the door and sealed the door shut.  
  
Harry took the seat beside Ginny's bed, the seat that usually contained Bridget or Mrs. Weasley. "So, Ginny how are you feeling?" Harry asked her nonchalantly.  
  
Ginny sighed; she didn't know who this guy was, although everyone thinks she should. She was afraid of him because everyone was trying to force them together. "Alright, I guess. I'm ready to get out of here...aren't you suppose to be at some kind of camp?"  
  
"Yes and today is our free day. Professor knows I'm worried about you so he let me come to see you. I should be getting out soon."  
  
"Wish they'd let me out," Ginny sighed. "I feel locked up."  
  
"Well, you'll be able to leave soon," Harry said hoping to cheer her up.  
  
"REALLY?! WHEN?"  
  
"Once I get out of camp."  
  
"What do you have to do with me?"  
  
"You're my first mission; I have to keep you safe."  
  
"Great, their trying to shove us together again? Why can't they accept that I don't remember you? I can't, I've tried over and over, but I can't!"  
  
"Umm, Ginny. If I ask you a question, will you answer me truthfully?" She nodded and he continued on, "You know that you're a witch right?" She nodded again, "Have you had any other kind of powers?"  
  
"Powers?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny, powers. Like have you been able to read peoples' minds, or see things from the future or past, or talk to someone telepathically?"  
  
Ginny looked at him like he'd gone mad, "No, why?"  
  
"Because, you use to be able to do some of those things."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault, Dumbledore should be coming soon. I'll leave you alone." He got up and patted her hand as Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
Ginny gasped and went through some kind of fogginess and didn't know where she was destined to go......  
  
***  
  
"Yes, please can we?" Voldemort said getting aggravated. "We need to see who the father of my grandchild is, and which man we need to arrange for Autumn to marry before the baby comes."  
  
"Alright, here we go." Sharon put her wand over Autumn's stomach where you could tell she was just starting to pouch out, and Sharon said. "One, two, three...revel-io!" Smoke filled up over Autumn's stomach and it took a few minutes before a name was read out in the smoke, but when it did they all gasped and looked at the man that was her baby's father.  
  
"I knew it," Sharon gasped. 


	15. Ginny's Vision

A.N. / Read and Review  
  
Chapter 15  
  
There was dust, dirt, and grime all over the exam room that Sirius, Arabella, and the nurse had been in. None of the three are able to be seen by all of the particles the explosion had caused in the Maternity Ward of St. Mungo's Hospital. Sirius Black is found unconscious by the door he's bleeding from his forehead and has a few cuts here or there. There was a big chunk of the ceiling that had fallen down, and had obviously hit Sirius in the head and knocked him out. Across the room where all the doctors' supplies were at was the nurse, she had also been knocked out, there were utensils littering the floor with all the mess. Arabella could not be seen. The shelves had fallen off the walls and the examining table had fallen over.  
  
Sirius Black stirred, "Bella?" He asked groggily. He looked around to see the mess around him. The door to the examining room had been blown off. Sirius sat up and the room had begun to spin. "Bell? Bella? Babe, can you hear me?" Sirius looked around the room and saw complete mess, but could not find the nurse or Arabella. Sirius stood up and began to move some of the mess out of his way. He needed to find Arabella. It was crucial, not only for the baby's health, but also for her health as well. Sirius began to move lots and lots of the rubble around him, and he began to move the cabinets that had fallen off the walls. Once he moved the cabinets out of the way there was the nurse. Sirius checked to make sure she was breathing, and she did have a pulse. The nurse wasn't his number one priority, Arabella was and he had to find her. Sirius moved more and more rubble out of the way and then the examining table took a few minutes to move, but once it was out of the way, there was Arabella. She had also been knocked out; she was curled in the fetus position with her hands over her abdomen, trying to save her baby over herself. Sirius bent down to her and picked her up into his arms. "Bella? Bell? Can you hear me? Bella?"  
  
Arabella began to stir and blinked her eyes up and she smiled at him, "Siri. How did I know you'd save me?"  
  
"Tis my job lady of mine." She giggled at him. "But, seriously babe we need to get to Dumbledore. I have no doubt in my mind I know who did this."  
  
"Death Eaters."  
  
"Yes, you are right, love."  
  
"So we're going by Floo Network?"  
  
"No, Bella. I can't risk it. There's probably another one waiting in the hallway for us."  
  
"Siri, then how are we going to leave?"  
  
"Portkey. I have one on me all the time, I just tap it and say where we are going and immediately we are taken there. Ready?"  
  
"What about the nurse?"  
  
"We can't do anything. She might be a Death Eater in disguise, too. Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yes, let's go. But I still fill badly for leaving her."  
  
"One...two...three, Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts. Okay, grab on."  
  
***  
  
"Please David, please quit crying. I have no clue when Arabella will be back, she should already be back." Adora said to the crying baby that no matter what just wouldn't quit crying. "Why do I agree to take you on alone?" Adora said mostly to herself. "Draco's at his fathers' packing clothes, Ron's at work, Harry's doing training for The Order, Ginny and Bridget are at Diagon Alley Shopping, Sirius is somewhere with my dad, and I have no clue where Susan is....or supposedly that is where everyone told me they were going to be. Of course that was hours, ago. Little baby David Diggory was still crying at the top of his lungs. "PLEASE DAVID, JUST STOP CRYING!"  
  
"Can't handle the little one?" A soft voice chuckled behind her.  
  
"Great, you're laughing at me now, too? I bet all the people that are looking down on David and me from Heaven are laughing at me."  
  
"Not laughing at you dear, but have you checked his diaper? Fed him?"  
  
Adora felt his diaper, and yes in fact it was full. "Well, I didn't....I..."  
  
"It's quite alright,"  
  
"So Cassie, long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I know my sweet Adora. See any good visions lately?"  
  
"No, I haven't been letting myself lately. Haven't been meditating like you told me to. I just haven't had the time. With helping Arabella with her wedding and little David here." Adora gestured as she was changing his diaper. "The keeping up with the girls and trying to make everyone happy...I have no time."  
  
The memory of Cassandra Gryffindor standing right in front of Adora giggled softly, "Sounding just like a Gryffindor my dear. But, do not let other people's problems bring you down. You have to get your Seer powers down my dear."  
  
"Cassie, why? I'm not a super power Potter like the rest. Harry will destroy Voldemort with Ginny's love. I've seen how powerful all their children will be, even the children that aren't the twins. I've seen what Susan's little girl does also. Ginny's a super power Potter, because of Harry. Susan's a super power because she is a twin to Harry. Bridget...well we both know about Bridget. So why is it so important that I practice my Seer powers over the rest?"  
  
Cassie giggled at Adora again; she sure did have that fire in her. "Dear you really do not believe in your self. Yes, Harry and Ginny's powers are incredible together and apart. Susan is the loving one out of all of you. She's the one that will always bring peace. Bridget..." Cassie began to giggle again. "Well, we don't have to bring Bridget up yet. But, you my dear will be as powerful as the rest."  
  
"And how?" Adora said staring to get aggravated with Cassie, as she picked up David and gave him his bottle, so she could burp him and put him to bed.  
  
"Your Seer Powers. Since Hogwarts has been formed, back in my day, there have only been two greatly known Seers to graduate from Hogwarts. Cassandra Gryffindor, which would be me, and Cassandra Trelawney. You my dear with the third. You will be known widely for..."  
  
"I'm already known widely for first being Anthony Potter and Larissa Crane's love child, and second just because I am a Potter."  
  
"Wait my dear, don't get too a head of yourself. Yes, you are known for those two things here in Europe. But, you will be known internationally just like the other members of your family, but you will be known because of your incredible Seer Powers. The only way your going to be phenomenal is if you do the exercise and meditating like I told you." Cassie's memory began to fade away. "Remember my dear; let your destiny take you away."  
  
"Wait Cassie! Wait!" Cassandra's total memory was faded away and Adora turned to little David. "I hate when she does that. I wonder if she means to seem mysterious or if she is just truly mysterious."  
  
***  
  
There was a grey misty fog all around Ginny Weasley, and she had no clue where she was going. The fog began to change colors, from grey to black, yellow, blue, green, red, black, and then again grey. Ginny landed on a floor of a beautiful rich parlor, it had nice, beautiful wood floors. There was an extravagant fireplace with a beautiful mantle piece, in front of the fireplace there was two gorgeous scarlet couches and a matching scarlet arm chair. There were toys littered on the old Chinese rug that was in front of the fireplace. Over to Ginny's right was a staircase that went up to the second floor with a matching Chinese rug that was in the parlor. At the end of the stairs that was a pair of muggle roller-skates, that obviously a small child had had on a while ago. To Ginny's left were European doors that opened up onto an extravagant porch. There were wicker couches and a few chairs, on the porch floor there were more toys all over the floor. The backyard was very large and hidden from muggle eyes by large, tall trees. The backyard had been turned into a miniature Quidditch field. Off the porch was a wooden shed, which said "Brooms' that was obviously where the children of this house put their brooms in after playing Quidditch together. Ginny was exploring the backyard, the Quidditch Rings, could be moved to be taller or shorter, kind of like a muggle basketball hoop. Ginny walked back into the parlor she had fallen into. In front of her was a very pregnant Susan Potter...or whatever her last name was now. Susan had a little girl beside her skipping and dragging a jump rope, but unlike a muggle one this one sang little songs you could jump to. The little girl was in a white dress, white tights, white little shoes, and a white ribbon in her fiery red hair. Coming down the stairs was a black haired girl, but her hair was straight...not untidy like Harry's, she had brilliant green eyes and her complication was very milky. She was screaming, there was boy chasing her, she had on a green dress with tan tights, black shoes, and a green ribbon in her hair. The green matched her eyes exactly. The boy following her had red hair, and brown eyes, his hair was very bushy. An older Adora came out of the kitchen which was behind where Ginny was standing.  
  
Adora grabbed the little boy by his arm, "If you don't quit chasing your Nicole, I'll give you a good spanking. Why can't you behave like the rest of the children?"  
  
"I'm sorry mummy, but Nicholas is always playing that dumb muggle game, and I don't like it. Then all there is are girls around, so I like to chase Nicole, because she screams the loudest!"  
  
"Well, if you don't behave more when we are over here at Uncle Harry's, then you'll just have to take a nap and stay in a bedroom all day that we are here."  
  
"I'll tell daddy on you!" He yelled at his mother.  
  
"Right," she sighed. "I believe daddy will see my side over yours dear. Now go upstairs and play with Nicholas and leave poor Nicole alone, she doesn't like it when you chase after her and pull her hair. I especially don't want you chasing after Nicole around Aunt Susan and..."  
  
"I know mummy, and the her little girl, too. You take the fun out of everything." He whined, but obeyed his mother and ran upstairs to find Nicholas.  
  
"He's a tough one isn't he?" An older version of Ginny came into the room.  
  
"You have no idea," Adora sighed deeply. "He's been so bored ever since James went to spend the weekend at Seamus and Lavender's house. You would not believe how well he gets along with James and Dean. When will James be back here, anyways so he'll leave your little Nicole alone?"  
  
"He should be arriving back here today or tomorrow. I'm not sure; I know Harry wants him back here in time for the formal dinner."  
  
"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." Adora sighed. "The dinner for the nominees running for Minister of Magic. The results are in tonight, which means the dinner is tonight. You better get a hold of Lavender and get James back."  
  
"I'll do that now, and I have to get the kids to get ready for the dinner." Ginny said, "Harry's said ever since Sirius died that he would get Minister, just like Anthony ha d been, and Sirius, and just like Harry's dad should have been."  
  
"Is Lily doing better?" Adora asked Ginny. "I think so, you know ever since that demon child threw that hex on her from her own finger tips, she's been really scared."  
  
A very pregnant Susan came in, "Have either of you seen Bree? I can't find her, and I'm going to beat, your little boy," Susan pointed at Adora. "If he pulled out her hair again. It's really getting old." Susan breathed for a moment, "Sorry, Adora, I didn't mean that, these hormones are kicking my ass."  
  
"It's okay, Susan I understand. I swear if Bryan goes after one of the girls again, I will do something."  
  
"So," A mischievous look came upon Ginny's face. "When are you two planning on having another child?"  
  
"We haven't discussed it yet," Adora said quickly wanting this conversation to be over with.  
  
"Come on, you can tell us. We've had our share," Ginny sighed. "James, Nicholas, and Nicole, that is enough for me."  
  
Adora began to laugh, "Obviously not, because your two weeks late."  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped, "How do you know? I just figured out today that I'm pregnant again."  
  
"Dear, dear. I'm the best Seer since Cassandra Trelawney, I know. So what are you going to name her?"  
  
"It's another girl?!' Ginny yelled excited.  
  
An older Harry Potter entered the kitchen, "Who's having another girl?" He looked over at Susan. "Well, congrats sis. Oh, Ginny by the way, Bridget told me to tell you she'll come over after the Election Dinner tonight."  
  
"No, Harry." Susan giggled. "We're having a little boy this time; it's your wife who's going to have another little girl."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped to the ground. "You're pregnant again?"  
  
"Why are you upset?" Ginny asked starting to feel upset.  
  
Harry pulled her into his arms, "No, darling. I'm not mad, I so happy! We both said we wanted a large family. But, why did you tell Adora and Susan before you told me?"  
  
"I didn't, I just found out this morning after you left for work. Adora just told me she knew and Susan over heard. You do believe me, right?"  
  
Harry smiled at his beautiful wife, "Of course darling. When shall we inform the children?"  
  
"Not yet, we're too busy with your campaign."  
  
"It finishes tonight."  
  
"Soon, but not now."  
  
"Fine by me my beautiful wife." He kissed her for a few minutes and then pulled back. "So when is James coming home? Where are Nicole and Nicholas?"  
  
"Well...." Ginny began to explain all the rest of the details, but the soon- to-be fifteen year old Ginny Weasley was being pulled through the fog she'd seen earlier, to land with a thud in her hospital bed once again.  
  
***  
  
Ginny Weasley jumped hard, like when you have one of those dreams that if feels so real that your body makes you jump. Ginny looked around her hospital room, she was alone, but she knew her room door was sealed. She overheard her mother and father talking to this Dumbledore person and he said when someone was in there or not it would be sealed and there would always be someone from The Order watching over her. Now, that sounded familiar...The Order. She knew that this Dumbledore person was the Head Wizard, or whatever of it. She also knew that her parents belonged to this secret club or whatever. It made her feel like she should be remembering something, but it just wasn't coming to, it just wouldn't. Ginny sighed deeply, she felt bad for the people who desperately wanted her to remember and she wanted to remember so they'd quit bugging her. Bridget came around a lot, and so did that Oliver guy. It seemed he fancied Bridget, but Bridget was to blind around guys and hadn't seen it yet. Bridget and Oliver went to Diagon Alley and had bought Ginny a diary sitting upon her bed. Ginny could not remember Diagon Alley, but she did remember she refused to write in diaries for some reason. But, this diary was different. The backing made it look like a book, a big boring book the title was, One Hundred and One ways to feed a FlobberWorm. Ginny also wasn't sure what a FlobberWorm was. When you open the book it still looked like a book talking about how to feed a FlobberWorm, but Bridget explained if you tapped the page a few times and said "Manage My Words!" It would come up to her diary entries. Bridget made this diary up for Ginny, for many reasons. First, so she'd get over the fear of writing in them since her encounter with Tom Riddle. Second, so she could relive some stress and maybe start to remember things. Bridget had gotten the idea from the map Sirius, Remus, Peter, and her father had made years ago, that Harry currently owned. Bridget told no one else how it worked, and swore not to tell anyone so that Ginny would start to trust her diary and maybe trust herself so her memories would come to her. Ginny leaned over her bed to pick up the book/diary and tapped it a few times and said, "Manage My Words!" The page was empty and Ginny began to write:  
  
Dear Diary,  
My best friend Bridget has managed to make this boring old book a secret diary for me. I have a clue of who I am and who a few other people are, but other than that I am completely clueless. They won't let me out of this hospital until that Harry guy is done with whatever he has to do. He has these people after him, and yet he still needs to take care of me? Are you as confused as I am?  
Before Harry left today he was saying something about that before I had lost my memory I had Powers, powers of because who I would be when I grow up. It didn't make much since to me. He tapped my hand before he left and I think I had a vision of the future. I'm still not sure what it means, I might talk to Bridget about it, and I'm still not very sure. I'm very tired of people bothering me and waking me up, so I'll try to get some shut eye. I overheard the nurse the other day; I should be getting a room mate in here soon. Anyways, I'm out of time.  
  
Later, Ginny.  
  
***  
  
"There's got to be a mistake, there's just got to be." Draco raged on. "There's no way in hell I am the father to her devil-child!"  
  
"Too late you already are," Sharon said throwing glares at him. How dare he call Autumn's unborn baby a devil-child. "If it is a devil-child you helped out now didn't you?"  
  
"No one asked you," Draco hissed at Sharon.  
  
"Wait...waits a minute," Vincent Crabbe spoke up. "You slept with my girlfriend? You're the father?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Shut up Crabbe. Look I don't mind watching the child and having it when it is my time but I refuse to marry this ungrateful tramp."  
  
Autumn began to sob hard, she didn't want this. She did not want Draco Malfoy to be the father of her child. He didn't love her, didn't care for her, and he'd be the same to their child. She couldn't take this, why couldn't sweet Vincent be her baby's father?  
  
"You better sober up son, because you will. You were already promised to her, now you two have a child on the way." Lucius said advancing on his only son.  
  
"I WILL NOT MARRY THAT TRAMP. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU, OR VOLDIE SAY. MY MOTHER WOULD NOT WANT THIS BECAUSE I DON'T I WON'T MARRY THAT WHORE!" Draco got a slap to his face.  
  
"How dare you ridicule our master's name like that and make his daughter sound like slime?!"  
  
"Because she is," Draco hissed.  
  
Lucius hit his son upside the head, "Master we will be going and he will marry her, and leave that trash Sadie Potter."  
  
They Flooed home, "I will not marry her father!" Draco roared.  
  
"Oh, you think you won't?!" Lucius ran to the chair that still contained a tied up Sadie Susanna Potter. "You will marry Autumn, or I will kill your precious Sadie!" Lucius let out an evil laugh and had his wand on Susan's temple. "So answer me now, will you marry Autumn or see you sweet beloved Susan die in our home."  
  
Draco had his wand pointed at his father, "This is your home, not mine, and I've never had a home. And, also....Avada Kedavra!" There was a rush of wind and Lucius Demondo Malfoy's body fell to the ground with a thud and was lifeless. Draco ran to the chair where his beloved Susan was at, he untied her and grabbed her hand ready to Floo back to the Evans Mansion. Anthony Potter apparated into the Malfoy home.  
  
"Draco, what happened?"  
  
"Father told me I had to marry Autumn or he'd kill Susan. I said I wouldn't marry Autumn, so I killed father to save Susan. 


	16. Mirror Mirror

A.N. / The song in this chapter is called, Mirror Mirror, by M2M. Read and Review!! S.T.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Susan Potter stood there speechless, she'd just watched Draco kill his own father...it didn't seem to faze Draco. It didn't faze Draco that he was now an orphan and that all he had now was Susan. What had burned Draco so badly to kill his own father? Yes, she did hear the conversation that he both married Autumn, and let herself, Susan live. Or not marry Autumn and watch Susan die. Why did Lucius out of no where want Draco to marry Autumn, what had gone on?  
  
Anthony stood there shocked, Draco Malfoy had killed another wizard, his father, and so did Anthony ignore it or send Draco to Azkaban? Really if a Wizard or Witch killed another Wizard or Witch they were suppose to go to Azkaban, but now Anthony was looking at that Draco saved another's life by killing his father...so would it be called self defenses...or....cold blooded murder?  
  
"Grandfather," Susan spoke up, it was barely a whisper. "What's going to happen? To Draco...to me...to anybody?"  
  
Anthony stood there in front of his granddaughter completely speechless...he really didn't know. "Both of you follow me to Dumbledore's office, now." They both nodded and followed Anthony in the Floo Powder.  
  
***  
  
"Arabella, I was afraid this would happen. Especially you being an Evans and getting ready to marry Sirius Black, the Minister of Magic. Snape told me today, and this isn't the first time, that there is suppose be a Death Eater attack at your own wedding."  
  
Arabella felt tears about to stream down her face; she started to rub her stomach where her precious little girl lay. "Another attack? I hate this!" She began to scream, "WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE US ALONE?! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE?" She began to sob very hard.  
  
"Babe, it's going to be okay. But, you can't get so angry about this, you'll hurt yourself and the baby."  
  
"Sirius is right, you know, we don't want little Black to hurt any. I have a suggestion, but Arabella I don't know if you're going to like it."  
  
"Well, what is it Albus?"  
  
Before Albus Dumbledore could give his suggestion one by one, three people Flooed into his Office.  
  
"Anthony! I see you got Miss Potter. Mr. Malfoy? Aren't you suppose to already be at the Safe House?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor. Something came up that I couldn't miss."  
  
"Hmmm. That would be?"  
  
"My father made me go to Voldemort's house. Voldemort's spawn of a daughter is pregnant. They didn't know who the father was."  
  
"Okay," Dumbledore said a little confused. "So what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Susan and I had a spat a few months ago and I got trashed at Autumn's sixteenth birthday party, father made me attend. I spelt with her, that one time. But, that one time made me get her pregnant. The heir of Slytherin is bringing another one into this world, because of me. Father and Voldemort decided they would make Autumn and I get married. I don't want to be married to that trash so I bad mouthed them all. Father had Susan," he looked over at her; she had hardly said a word. He was afraid of what she thought of him, "He had kidnapped her, he put his wand to her head and told me to marry Autumn and save Susan. Or not marry Autumn and he'd kill Susan in the Malfoy Manor. Since I will not marry Autumn, and I want to be with Susan, I killed my father. Anthony walked in seconds after I did it. I understand if you have to send me to Azkaban, Professor." He looked at Sirius, "Or Minister. But, if you have to...do it."  
  
"Well, Draco. Since you were saving another life in return for your fathers, and you are a member of The Order, you will not have anything against you. As you are a member, you got rid of a Death Eater that is your job. Aren't I right?" Draco nodded yes. "Susan are you okay?" Sirius asked his usually talkative soon-to-be-niece.  
  
Susan broke down in tears, "I have to go. I have to go home." She Flooed home before anyone could argue.  
  
***  
  
Sadie Susanna Potter looked in the mirror of her bedroom. Her face was splotchy from her crying, and from her clawing at her face. Her clothes hung on her, and she hated herself. They had had a fight a few months ago, and she knew something happened between Draco and Autumn, and had realized he probably did sleep with her...but now she was pregnant. Draco had gotten her arch enemy pregnant, now another Slytherin was going to enter the world! If Draco hadn't cared for her so much, he wouldn't have killed his father, and he'd probably be getting married to Autumn. It was her fault he'd killed his father....it was her fault. Susan threw herself down on her bed and put her head in her pillow.  
  
***  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me;  
  
Show me what I wanna see;  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me.  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me.  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside me.  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind;  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night.  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall;  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me;  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me.  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me;  
  
Show me what I wanna see.  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me;  
  
Show me what I wanna see.  
  
***  
  
Adora had been bouncing little David on her knee, he'd finally stopped crying and was now gurgling and giggling happily. Adora could of sworn she'd heard someone Floo in one of the fireplaces down the hall, but which niece or nephew was it? Had Arabella come back yet?  
  
Adora turned David to face her, he smiled at her while he was chewing the sleeve to his shirt. "I swear, you keep doing that and all of your shirts are going to have a sleeve color that doesn't match the rest of your outfit. I think someone's here, do you want to go and see who it is?!" Adora watched as little David looked at her curiously, not knowing what she was saying. But, he giggled and gurgled and Adora took that as a yes. Adora picked up the bouncing baby boy and put him on her hip, as they began to go down the hallway to find who had come back.  
  
But, as they got closer and closer to the room where someone occupied it, Adora was beginning to think she should go back and leave this person alone. They were very distraught, she could hear, which ever girl it was, crying her eyes out...but who could it be?  
  
***  
  
Why did I let you walk away?  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry.  
  
I let my pride get in the way;  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame.  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind;  
  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize.  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall;  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me;  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me.  
  
***  
  
Mrs. Weasley had taken liberty into making Ginny's hospital room a little more comfy. There was pink everywhere, and even though Ginny couldn't remember much of anything, she didn't remember ever liking pink, and if she did...she had to get rid of it. There was no way Ginny had picked pink clothes, her sink color would look horrid compared to it. Every time a family member came she'd pretend that she was asleep, she wasn't ready to put up with anyone, yet. In fact the only time she'd let herself be awake was when Bridget or Colin were around. Ginny couldn't sleep anymore, and no one was in her hospital room to bother her, so she picked up the "book" that was actually her diary and began a new entry.  
  
Dearest Diary,  
I hate hospitals with a passion. Yes, I am still in this dreaded place. Bridget and Colin haven't been around for some time, my mum keeps dropping by. That...Harry boy, I think it is, hasn't been around much either. From when I don't act to be asleep, my mum says that he's on his way to becoming an Order Member, whatever that is. All I know is I can't leave this doomed place until he is done, which I think is horrid! Why do I have to wait on a complete stranger, I don't know this fellow. Everyone keeps pushing us together, like we have some kind of past, and everyone is saying we did. I can't help it, I can't remember. Well, scratch on the roommate. Dumbleydore, told the nurse that I was not to have anyone else in here. Damned that old man, what does he know?!  
I've been having these really weird dreams, some I wake up and can go right back to sleep. Others I'm to afraid to go back to sleep. I haven't had another thing that happened when Harry was here, but I keep seeing it in my dreams every night. I think it's just this stupid medication they have me on. It's been really quiet today. Oh, darn. I spoke too soon. Here comes those stupid twins again, they always mess with me and they bother me!  
  
Later, Ginny  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ernie were training harder than they had ever before, they had found out who the person from Ravenclaw would be. It was Padma Patil, she was also in their year. Harry had really never known anything about her, except that she was Parvarti's sister, and of when she went to the Yule Ball with Ron in fourth year. Harry had always known she was one of the top girls in their year, but she wasn't better than Adora, no one was. Padma might not have been the best in school book wise, but from what Harry had seen of her she had to be the best girl in dueling. She had given Harry a run for his money, but their Captain had stopped them. Their Captain had been some guy that Harry had noticed at the Meeting of the Order that he had gone to, but he never really put much attention into him. This man was tall, built, and had a rugged look to him. His name was Brendan Lee, and he had been working the three of the students hard.  
  
Finally they were given a break and the three Hogwarts students were drinking as much water as they could, before he started to drill them again. Brendan began to speak, "If any of you are wondering, where your Slytherin Order member is, he shall be here soon. There are things going on right now, that are out of my hands that Albus has to deal with. Albus had contacted me and told me the circumstances. The Slytherin Order member has killed a Death Eater today, and there is some suspicion going on right now."  
  
"Hey!" Ernie sounded outraged. "You mean to tell me we've been busting our bums, and this Slytherin got to kill a bloody Death Eater! Why weren't we given the chance?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Padma sounded outraged too. "Why does he get privileges that we don't?!"  
  
Brendan spoke again, "He wasn't suppose to kill a Death Eater, none of you are suppose to come in contact with any, yet. But, our Slytherin had killed a Death Eater in order to save the life of someone else."  
  
Padma gasped in, "So he's a hero? But, what Slytherin would save someone else's life? All Slytherin's do is think about themselves."  
  
"I don't know why Dumbledore is even letting a Slytherin join us," Ernie said.  
  
Harry was just sitting here in awe, there was someone else to join their ranks. He'd killed a Death Eater, in order to save the life of another...but who could this be?  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us?" Padma said starting to get outraged. "We have a right to know who he is, as he is suppose to be here training with us."  
  
"Well, I guess your right." Brendan said. "Draco Malfoy saved..."  
  
Ernie began to laugh and Padma joined him, but Harry sat back amazed Malfoy had actually saved someone...but who? "You expect us to believe that Malfoy valued someone else's life over his own?" Ernie said in between laughs.  
  
"SILENCE!" Brendan roared and they all had become quiet again. "Now, like I was saying. Draco Malfoy saved Sadie Potter's life."  
  
"Susan?!" Harry finally spoke. "What the hell does Susan have to do with any of this? I told her to stay away from him, that she'd get herself only in trouble, and now your telling me she did?!" Harry was outraged.  
  
"Now, now, Potter. I'm not explaining anything to any of you, that will be Malfoy's job when he gets here."  
  
'Yeah, and it'll be my job to kill him for getting my sister in the line of death.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
If only wishes could be dreams.  
  
And know my dreams could come true;  
  
There would be two us standing here in front of you.  
  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be;  
  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me.  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall;  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me;  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me.  
  
***  
  
Susan laid on her now crumbled bed, she couldn't believe how much trouble she'd been in and started. She should have listened to Harry when he told her that Draco was trouble, that if she didn't stay away from Draco she'd see the last of her days. The last of her days she'd almost seen. Draco had killed his own father...for her? What did he expect out of her? Did he expect her to sleep with him now, just because he'd saved her life? No way in hell. Draco had killed someone, killed his own father, his own flesh and blood and it didn't even seem to faze him. What kind of monster had she been around? What kind of monster had she been dating? This horrible killing monster had not only murdered his father in front of her, for her life. He'd also gotten Autumn Lewis pregnant. Now there were not only two heirs of Slytherin...there would be three. Susan had always feared for her life, ever since she'd found out the truth. Since she'd found out she was a Potter, that she had a twin brother Harry. After she'd come to realize and everyone knew she was a Potter. There'd been a Death Eater attack, just hours after she'd left the Bones' home. It had killed them all. Mr. and Mrs. Bones, and her little brother Jess. All because of her, because she was alive and not dead. That was now four people dead because of her. How could she ever face Draco again? She didn't think she could, she didn't think she could face him. Or Harry? Oh, god what was Harry going to think. He'd be furious with her as soon as he found out. He'd told her as soon as he'd found out about the two that she had to leave Draco alone, that she must or she'd regret it in the end...and what was going on now? Harry had been right, now what was she to do?  
  
***  
  
Draco stood in an awe, Susan had left. He'd just saved her life, and she left. What was he to do now?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Draco shivered at that name he hated, but he turned his attention at Dumbledore. "You will stay at the Safe House tonight, like we'd planned. Arabella will talk to Miss Potter and see if she is alright. You may go on to the Safe House and not talk to anyone yet. It is getting late tell Brendan I said that all four of you are to go to sleep, you all have to be up early in the morning." Draco nodded and Flooed to the destination he'd been trying to get to all day.  
  
Dumbledore continued on, "Anthony, Sirius. I know you must talk to the Ministry about what is to happen to young Mr. Malfoy. I am awaiting your answer." Dumbledore paused and made the next part sound a little happier. "As for Arabella and Sirius's wedding, I advise the two of you to Elope. That way we will know for certain that there will be no Death Eater attack. That way all the children, Arabella, and the new baby will all be safe. Plus the guests you had planned to invite. My advice is going to the states to Elope, there's a nice Muggle town called Las Vegas, that you might want to try. There is also a Wizarding Part of the town, so the two of you can get there with out bringing suspision. You two can go alone, or you can bring your family. Sirius and Anthony I know the two of you need to get a hold of the rest of the Ministry Officials, so go ahead, but get in touch with me tomorrow. Arabella and Sirius I know the two of you have some new Wedding things to talk about, when you know, I am here to hear. Arabella, I suggest you get back to the Evans home, and check on Susan. See if Adora is doing alright with David, it is about his bed time, right?" Arabella nodded. "We will have a funeral service for Miss Chang's body. I will inform you of the date, I know you'll want to bring little David to his mother's funeral. I am going to check on Miss Weasley's condition, and then see how my recruits are doing in the safe house with Brendan. Good day, you all.  
  
***  
  
Once Arabella got home she put her ear to Susan's door and indeed could hear the girl crying. She went inside and closed the door. Susan looked up to see who it was, and Arabella sat beside Susan. Susan turned to Bella, and Bella made Susan put her head on Bella's shoulder and Susan began to cry again. Bella knew this wasn't the time to talk, but just for Susan to cry it all away. "I was s-s-so st-stupid. I-I should of l- listened t-t-t-to Harry." Susan sobbed.  
  
"Shhh." Arabella soothed her, "It's going to be alright, I promise It'll be alright."  
  
***  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall;  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me;  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me.  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me;  
  
Show me what I wanna see.  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me;  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me.  
  
Show me what I wanna see;  
  
Mirror, mirror lie to me. 


	17. Prayers

A.N. / Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long! This chapter is really focusing on the gay and lesbian community, don't hate them, they're people. This chapter is in memory of Matthew Shepard, rest your soul Matthew, and rest your blessed soul. I'm still hurt and crippling around the house, yes I am still cripple from my wreck. *Sympathize me!* -lol- Also, I'm helping out a friend, I'm her Betta Writer! *Yay!* I have a lot of loyal fans that always review, and I thank all of you. I don't want to each and every one of you...cuz then I would have a story...but for all you people I am about to name I thank you so much! You have no clue how good it is to get reviews. Thanks to: Potter4Prez, fire fearie, WildMustang, kneh13, Lady Arwen Gryffindor, starviolinist279, WhiteRose101, ash44, lily4james, torifire126, OCMIKEY, and all the reviewers from my previous story, From A Second Glance. Now with the story!! S.T.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Bridget had finally Flooed home; she'd been at Colin's house all day with Colin. It had come as a real shock to him about Ginny. Since Ginny and Colin had broken up, a year and a half ago, they'd become best friends...including Bridget. Ginny, Bridget, and Colin had all become like The Three Musketeers. It was a bit of a shock to the both of them, Colin had told both of the girls last year around the time of the Yule Ball that he was gay; it was a day never to forget...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'The Three Musketeers', or that was what Fred and George called them, were sitting on one of the squishy couches in the Gryffindor Common room. Bridget had turned to Ginny really excited, "Guess who asked me to the Halloween Ball?!"  
  
Ginny looked in awe, she had no clue. "Um...Lee Jordan?"  
  
The happy look on Bridget's face faded, "Lee? You're kidding me right? Why on Earth would I go to the Halloween Ball with...Lee? He's so obnoxious; he's just like your twin brothers." Ginny rolled her eyes, there it was again, how much Bridget disliked the twins...but she couldn't blame Bridget, they had started the reason she hated them so much.  
  
"Then who are you going with?" Ginny asked tired of playing this game she'd been really bummed out, because she wanted Harry to ask her. But, Ginny had overheard Lavender and Parvarti talking, and it sounded like he was going to ask Cho...of course. She could have sworn though, that something was happening between Harry and herself...oh well, it wasn't like they'd ever be together.  
  
"Blaise Zambini!" Bridget said all excited.  
  
"A Slytherin?" Colin sneered; he hated Slytherins, especially Blaise.  
  
"Yes, a Slytherin. You know I have it bad, for bad boys." She winked at the two of them and Ginny just rolled her eyes. "So what about you Ginny?" Bridget wondered. "Harry asked you yet?"  
  
Ginny snapped out of her daze, "Yet? What do you mean yet? He'll never ask me, he only sees me as Ron's little sister."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." Bridget answered sounding like her very mysterious self.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"None-ya." Then Bridget turned to Colin, "And what lucky lady gets to go with you?"  
  
Colin gulped, it was now or never, he had to tell them they were his best friends and he'd hid it from them way too long. "Guys, I have something to tell you. Please don't interrupt me until I am finished, okay?" They both nodded, wondering what had gotten in to him, he sounded really upset. "I've been keeping a secret from the both of you, and I can't keep it anymore. I have to tell the both of you; because we are all best friends and I know I can trust you two not to tell a sole. So here it is...I'm gay." They both kind of just sat there. "You can talk now," Colin said after a few minutes.  
  
"Wow," was all that could come out of Ginny's mouth.  
  
"When did you figure this out?" Bridget asked out loud.  
  
"A while now, I just didn't want you two to ditch me."  
  
Ginny got up and sat on the arm rest next to Colin, and put an arm around him. "Why on Earth would we ditch our best friend? So your gay, your still a human being and we still love you! Of course we won't tell people, you don't want them to know, then you secret is with us, right Bridget?"  
  
"Right," Bridget said smiling and grabbed Colin's hand.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
It had been Colin and Ginny to bring Bridget out of her shell. Bridget had always been an outsider, she was brave and courageous, but other than that she ran like a Slytherin. Now she didn't do the whole Dark Arts thing, she was brought up like a good little witch, and taught to never go to the Dark Arts. But, Bridget had a thrill of breaking the rules, and from all the stories her grandfather had told her, her father loved to break the rules too. It made Bridget smile, to think she had some likeness like her parents, more than her looks, that she acted like them. Time and time again her grandfather would say that Bridget was mischievous like her father, common sense like her mother, and a whole lot of smarts from the both of them. Some times Bridget would sleep and see them, and now that she had found out her real last name. That she had a brother and sister, and that she was a Potter, she had lots of dreams about her mum and dad. Bridget and Ginny were in the running for Prefect, and would most likely be for Head Girl. Bridget knew Ginny would get it; Ginny was just a lick smarter than Bridget.  
  
But, the way things were going on now with Ginny, it looked like things would never be the same. Bridget, Colin, and Ginny wouldn't be The Three Musketeers, and Ginny wouldn't be smarter than Bridget. Things were going crazy. Bridget hardly ever prayed, even though her grandfather had been badgering her about it since she was young enough to know what prayer was, and now was defiantly time for prayer.  
  
Bridget got down on her knees, by her bed, and said a little prayer to God,  
  
God,  
Things aren't going on down here like they should. I know I don't pray as much as I should, and I apologize for it. My friend Ginny, I'm really worried about her, she doesn't recognize hardly anyone and she won't listen. Not only does she have amnesia, they think she might develop something else. She doesn't recognize Harry, and it's killing him. He's training for the Order right now, and it's really killing him. I know he doesn't have much training left until he gets to come home, but please look after both of them.  
  
Amen.  
  
Bridget laid her head upon her pillow and was instantly sleeping, as the rest of the world was also.  
  
***  
  
The next few weeks had gone by rather fast. Harry and Draco should be returning from The Order's camp, that they'd been going through, today. Draco had his trial today over Lucius's death today at noon. Sirius and Anthony had finished whatever mission they had to do very early, and had arrived back a few days ago. Anthony and Adora had gone out today, to get to know one another, and maybe have a father-daughter day. They had offered for Bridget to come too, but she declined, she knew they needed to get to know one another without her around. Bridget was headed to Colin's house, Ginny was going to be able to go home today, and Oliver Wood would be staying at their house watching over Ginny, until Harry was back from Order's camp. Oliver Wood had joined the Order, the year before. Colin and Ginny were to go and visit Ginny at her house later on that night. Susan still had herself locked away in her room, but she was beginning to show herself. Cho's funeral had been about a week ago, and everyone from Hogwarts, except the Slytherins, had attended. It had been a very sad and traumatic event. Arabella and Sirius had decided to take up on Dumbledore's recommendation on getting married in Las Vegas, in the States. They'd all been going there so that the two lovebirds could elope. That night, they'd go on their Honeymoon, where ever it would be, and the kids would go to Anthony's house. Ron had been working hard and a lot lately, at Fred and George's joke shop. Neither Adora nor his family had seen much of him lately, except the twins of course. Ron would have to quit at the end of the summer, but he was going to work again during the Christmas Holidays and next summer for the twins, also.  
  
The news of Lucius Malfoy's death had spread like wild fire, and no one seemed to know who had killed him. Catarina couldn't go and blab, because she'd been throwing her guts up, because of morning sickness. Since Lucius's death, Catarina had fled to her mother's home in Surrey. The Death Eaters figured it had been an attack by The Order, Voldemort thought it was conspiracy, and one of his Death Eaters had done it to get to Lucius's high spot in Voldemort's eyes. Since the Lucius's death The Daily Prophet had another wild and bizarre story about his death. Autumn knew it was the end, now Draco wouldn't be forced to marry her, and he would never accept their baby. Voldemort on the other hand thought that Draco would become a Death Eater like his father, marry Autumn, and help raise their baby on the way. Sharon on the other hand knew better, she'd heard a rumor going on that Draco had joined the Order. If you'd have told her this a year ago she'd laughed at you and called you a liar...but now she'd really believe it. She didn't think it was wise right now to tell her husband or daughter.  
  
***  
  
Arabella had gotten up and looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table, 9:30, she sighed deeply, and Sirius would have already left for work. She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a big bubble bath. The water began to run and she turned on the radio to listen to WWN, her favorite band was playing as she poured the bubbles in the tub and crawled in, but as soon as she shut the curtains the door opened and she screamed.  
  
"Bloody hell, Bella! Why are you screaming like a bloody banshee?" Sirius said grasping his chest, "You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
Bella breathed deeply, "And you gave me the same. I thought you had to be at work today?"  
  
Sirius shook his head no and opened up the curtains all the way so he could look and talk at his fiancée, she had bubbles coming all the way to her collarbone. "Nope, the boys are coming home today, in about ten minutes."  
  
"Today?" Bella groaned, "So you're bringing Draco to court? I thought Anthony was supposed to go with you?"  
  
"Nope, just me. Anthony and Adora went to have a father/daughter day today. As Lucius is dead now, the only living family he has is Adora and me."  
  
"You?" Bella asked completely confused. "What do you mean his family?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Narcissa and I were cousins. Well, Draco has Adora, Bellatrix, and me. But, Bellatrix is in Azkaban...so she's really no help, and I'd hope he wouldn't go to her house if she wasn't in Azkaban. Adora is only sixteen, so she can't be a guardian to him. Since Narcissa and I were cousins, he only has me."  
  
"Darling," Bella sighed. "Don't you remember? Draco is sixteen, a legal adult now. He doesn't need a legal guardian."  
  
"Well, I know. But, if he wants a place to stay, since he and I are family, I was thinking he could stay with us?" Bella nodded with him.  
  
"Yes, Sirius. Your right, but as he was Lucius's only child, he'll inherit all of that money, he'll probably want a flat of his own...don't you think."  
  
Sirius sighed, "I guess your right. I'm going to wait for the boys in the parlor, later love." He bent down to kiss her, but she pulled him in the tub with her. "BELLA!? I'M ALL WET NOW!" She giggled and looked at her fully clothed, wet fiancée in the tub with her. "Oooh, Bella." He said giving her 'the look'. "You naughty, naughty little girl." She giggled again as he began to kiss her, but the baby gave her a good kick.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything?!" Sirius said afraid that he had hurt her and crawled out of the tub, pointed his wand to his robes, and dried himself off.  
  
"No, not you. Her. She kicked me awfully hard; she didn't kick like a girl."  
  
"How do you know how a girl kicks and a boy?" Sirius asked not believing this one.  
  
"Because when Lily was pregnant, the doctor told us boys kick harder than girls. I remember feeling her stomach and felt when Sadie would kick and when Harry would. It always made Lily wince when Harry kicked her."  
  
"Do you think the doctor was wrong about the baby?"  
  
"I don't know...I want to go back now. OUCH!" She looked down at the bubbles that hid her now noticeable stomach. "Will you quit that? You're hurting your mother!"  
  
Sirius laughed, and she gave him the 'What-are-you-laughing-at face. "That's funny."  
  
"What?" Bella asked starting to get impatient.  
  
"You're already yelling at the baby." But, as soon as Sirius said that he wished he hadn't. She instantly began to cry, and not a light cry, a fully fledged cry. "Bella, no. Please don't cry."  
  
"I'm g-going to be a b-b-bad m-other. I'm yelling a-at our unborn ch- child." She sobbed.  
  
"Love, it's alright. It's just your hormones. Do you want to go back and see what the baby is again?" She sniffled and nodded. "Okay, you wash up and get out of the tub, and get dressed. After the boys arrive we'll go back, okay?"  
  
She nodded, and he bent down to kiss her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Bella." He closed the door behind him and she began to soap up.  
  
***  
  
"Well, congrats Gentlemen and Lady." Brendan said. "All four of you have done very well in camp, and now are official members of The Order. Go pack up your stuff and get ready to Floo back home, there is a meeting next week that you all need to attend. Alright? So go!"  
  
Harry smiled and ran to his bunk, it had been a hard few weeks, but it was worth it. He'd done very well, they all had. Padma was really talented and glad that she was there. Harry was really good in Defense against the Dark Arts, Draco in Potions, Padma in Charms, and Ernie in Herbology. Harry would go home un pack and go to the Weasley's they were all waiting for him to get there to watch over Ginny, Wood was already suppose to be there. Draco would be returning to the house also and he had to go to the Ministry for something. Draco was still a prick to Harry, but since they'd both joined and had to go through camp together he realized Draco wasn't as bad as Harry had thought of him. Harry would totally support Susan and him dating now. Padma was really easy to get along with, she was very smart and mature. She reminded Harry a lot of Adora, really smart and really to the point. Ernie was a character, he'd changed a lot from their second year when Ernie claimed that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, and Ernie was really funny...can you add that he was always tripping over his feet.  
  
"Can you pack any faster?" Padma asked him giggling at what a mess was in his bag.  
  
"Uh?" He looked at her and then at his bag, she was right he'd really just thrown everything into it. "Oh, yeah." Harry said blushing, "I'm just ready to get out of here, to get home. I've got a mission already set up, want to see my family, and I'm really worried about Ginny. I don't know if she ever regained her memory, or if she remembers me. When I left her, she only remembered Bridget, Colin Creevey, and her mum and dad." He knew that Oliver Wood was there with her now, as they were bringing her home to The Burrow. All Harry had been told about Oliver was that he'd joined the Order last year and he was supposed to be one of the best.  
  
"Dumbledore set us all up with missions after we leave here, my question is why he picked us...and why now, why not later?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ernie McMillan asked walking to Harry and Padma, ending up standing next to Padma. "We're the best ones of our year."  
  
"If he only picked the best of our year, he'd have picked Adora Potter over me." Padma spoke up. "She's very cleaver, smart, and a brilliant witch."  
  
"True you are, Padma." Draco said walking into the conversation with the only people he'd been around for a few weeks now. "But, I'm guessing you don't remember what Dumbledore told us all, when You and I finally got here?"  
  
"What was that?" Ernie sneered at Draco, Ernie still didn't trust Draco.  
  
"We are all the best in class and in our house and it's not just on grades. It's on grades, Dueling, Defense against the Dark Arts, and so much more."  
  
"That makes a lot of since; do you think Dumbledore will add any more members to the Order from our school?" Padma asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied.  
  
"I'm not sure myself, but he might." Draco commented. "Voldemort has tons more recruited Death Eaters."  
  
"How would you know?" Ernie sneered at Draco; he really despised Draco and couldn't imagine why Dumbledore would think to trust him.  
  
"Because, my father and Voldemort tried to make me become a Death Eater. I didn't want to, my mum put up with my father being a Death Eater, because if she didn't she'd get beaten. After my mum divorced my father and remarried Remus, they made me swear never to become one. My grandmother told me the same; I cared deeply for my grandmother, and mum. It's one of the reasons I'm so close to Adora."  
  
"Why do you call your dad, father? It's weird." Padma asked him.  
  
"That's an easy question. My father is not my dad. A dad is someone who cares for you, who's always there for you. A father is just related to you because he helped bring you into this world. The closest thing I ever had to a dad was Remus, but I didn't get much time with him before my father killed him. My father tries to kill everyone I love and care for, so my world is more of a living hell than it already is."  
  
"How do we not know that you're a Death Eater in disguise?" Ernie asked still not believing him.  
  
"You all saw Dumbledore give me the Vertisum, and I denied being a Death Eater didn't I?" Draco asked Ernie, and Ernie nodded yes. "Of course I'm not a Death Eater, I fucking hate Death Eaters. Death Eaters killed my mum, stepfather, and grandmother. Death Eaters have controlled my life and made it a living hell. My father, a Death Eater tried to kill the one person, except for Adora, that cares for me."  
  
"Who would that be?" Ernie asked Draco.  
  
"Sadie Potter," Draco turned his head to Harry and saw Harry's mouth dropped.  
  
"Susan? What the hell does Susan have to do with this?"  
  
"Wait, we're talking about your twin sister right?" Padma asked now looking at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, "Again, Malfoy. What does my sister have to do with your psycho father?"  
  
"One night I attended a party at Autumn's house; my father forced me to go to her Sweet Sixteenth Birthday Party. Susan and I weren't exactly seeing each other yet, but we had strong feelings for one another, that night we'd gotten in a fight and she said she wanted nothing to do with me and that she hated me. So I got sloppy ass drunk, to which I couldn't remember a thing, the next morning I wake up lying naked to Autumn."  
  
"Dude! You slept with Voldemort's kid?!" Ernie said stunned.  
  
"Trust me," Draco sneered feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. "If I'd been sober and known what was going on, I'd have never fucked that whore. I absolutely hate her. She found out she was pregnant about two months ago, and the night that I joined you guys her mother, father and she decided to come forward. She wasn't sure if she was pregnant with my child or with Crabbe's."  
  
"Crabbe?" Ernie could bear this one he could barely contain himself from laughing, "You're actually telling me he's gotten some?"  
  
"From Autumn? Of course, anyone can get Autumn. But, like I was saying, we'd found out that I was Autumn's baby's father. So my father and Voldemort decided we were going to get married, just liked they'd arranged years ago. I told them I wouldn't marry her, that she was a total slut and never would I willingly marry her. Father slapped me in front of them and made me go home with him, and then he threatened to kill Susan. So I told father that I wouldn't let him kill Susan, but I also wouldn't marry Autumn...so I killed my father."  
  
"You killed Lucius?"  
  
Draco nodded, "That's so romantic." Padma sighed.  
  
"That's not what she thinks; she thinks I'm some kind of monster." Draco started to feel sad again, he didn't want to come face to face with her again. He couldn't see the look on her face that she had had that night in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"She doesn't think of you a monster," Harry sighed.  
  
"How would you know?" Draco asked not believing him.  
  
"I've seen the way my little sister looks at you, Malfoy. She loves you, even if she hasn't said it yet, she does. It probably just scared her. I mean think about it, we were babies and Voldemort killed our parents. Snape took off with Susan; because she was sick...my mum saved me from Voldemort by sacrificing herself for me. Later that night they did a C- section on my mum to save Bridget, so she could live. Susan was adopted by the Bones, and years later when she finds out that she is my twin, her adopted parents and brother are murdered. Now this thing that had happened with Lucius, wouldn't you be scared?"  
  
"I know I would," Padma shivered. "I feel so sorry for you guys, Harry. Bridget, Adora, Susan and you have gone through so much."  
  
"Don't take pity on us, Padma. Anything but pity, I despise pity. We're fine, we are survivors, and we will always survive. Draco, just give her time."  
  
"Are you four ready to Floo back to your homes?" Brendan asked. They all nodded, "Well, let's be off." 


	18. Baby

A.N. /Song featured in this chapter is Baby, by Ashanti. Read and Review! S.T.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Bridget! How nice to see you again, let me go get Colin for you, he's ready to see Ginny, probably as much as you do." Mr. Creevey said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. C!" Bridget sat on the familiar couch that Colin, Bridget, and Ginny had sat upon before Ginny had lost her memory. Distant memories of the best friendship she'd ever had, and now there was a possibility that it would never return. The doctors had said that Ginny had turned for the worse; there was a very big possibility that Ginny may never re-gain her memory. Neither Bridget nor Colin knew if Ginny had any memories come to her, because even though she knew who they were she wouldn't confide in them. Then again if Bridget had lost her memory and didn't recognize hardly anyone, she'd probably not confide in anyone either. Dennis had been at some kind of camp all summer, but Colin had said Dennis went every year.  
  
"Bridget," Colin said as he took a deep breath in.  
  
"Colin?" He was acting weirdly. "Are you okay? You seem...out of breath?"  
  
"Uh yeah, I had to run down the stairs. I was afraid that you'd leave to go to Ginny's if I took so long."  
  
Bridget giggled, "Colin, why would I leave you? I know you want to see her as badly as I do."  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I'm not thinking...ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Bridget moved towards the Floo Powder to Floo to The Burrow.  
  
"Where's Susan?"  
  
Bridget turned around, "Susan?" Colin nodded. "She stayed at home."  
  
"Is she never going to go see Ginny? I thought she liked Ginny?"  
  
"She does, but Colin you have to understand, Susan doesn't hardly talk to anyone. She's fighting her own demons inside of her. She still blames herself for Draco killing his father. No matter how many times I try to tell her it was romantic, and that he was doing it because if he didn't she'd be dead. But, you know Susan she's so stubborn."  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that...all you Potters have it."  
  
"If you don't want a knuckle sandwich, Creevey, you better shut it!" She raised her fist, and then bust out into giggles.  
  
"Slytherin on the outside, total Gryffindor on the inside."  
  
"I resent that," She said for him to know.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Can we go?"  
  
"Hey, you're the one that stopped me."  
  
***  
  
"Draco, you go first." Brendan said handing the Floo powder to Draco. 'Shit.' Draco said to himself, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to say to get to the Evans' Parlor Room. He just remembered the Floo connection to Susan's room. 'Well, everyone is supposed to be going to the Weasleys' house for Ginny coming home; she's probably there, not even at home.' "Salem Witch trials." Draco went down the Floo Network that he knew so well.  
  
"Did he just say 'Salem Witch trials?'?" Harry asked unsure of what he'd heard.  
  
"Yes, he did." Padma said smiling. "Why, what's wrong Harry?"  
  
"It's just that's not the Floo word for the Parlor, he's going to Susan's room."  
  
***  
  
I don't remember feeling like this... Baby...Baby I love you...Baby...Baby I love you. I got this Jones forming in my bones (From a man) Who indeed took over my soul, (understand) I couldn't breathe if he ever said (He would leave), Get on my knees till they bloody red, (Baby please) See I don't know if you get it yet, (Just don't know) He's like my lighter to my cigarette, (Watch me smoke) I never knew another human life (Didn't know) Can have the power to take over mine, So baby, baby.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome home, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said excitingly as she brought her daughter in to the home that she hadn't been in for weeks and the home she didn't remember.  
  
"Yeah...er...thanks mum." Ginny said looking around the place, it really didn't look much. The brother that she was explained to be her brother, Ron, the one before her came up and hugged her.  
  
Then said, "Hey Gin." Ron noticed that she was looking around the house. "Well, Gin. It might not be much, but its home."  
  
Ginny realized he must have noticed her looking around at the house, "Yeah, it would be. It's comfy and nice, from the magazines I've read it seems like a home, and not just a house."  
  
"GINNY!" The twins Fred and George came running down the stairs that were coming out at the entrance of the kitchen. Though, she couldn't tell which one was which...they looked exactly the same. They charged after her with Ginny fearing for her life, and they picked her up and started spinning her around and around in the air, and she couldn't help but start to laugh. It a smile on all their faces to hear her laugh, she hadn't laughed since she entered the hospital. It must have been music to Bridget and Colin's ears, because when they entered they saw the scene going on and they both looked at each other and started laughing too. They finally put her down facing the fireplace; she walked towards them and leaned into Bridget's ear.  
  
"Is this really my home?" Bridget nodded. "All of these people I'm related to?" Bridget nodded again, and then Ginny gave Bridget and Colin a hug. "Thanks for coming you guys.  
  
They pulled back and Ginny noticed Bridget's eyes go to someone else, so Ginny turned around was looking a burly headed boy she did not recognize. "Am I related to you, also?" The entire room started to laugh, and the boy chuckled a little too.  
  
"No, Ginny. My name is Oliver Wood, I was a sixth year the year you came to Hogwarts...do you remember Hogwarts?" Ginny shook her head no. "Ahh, okay. Anyways, I'm hear to watch out for your family and yourself, okay?"  
  
"Alright, but who looks after your family and you?" Ginny said getting a little confused.  
  
This time Oliver's chuckle was a forced one, a kind of nervous chuckle. "Well, Ginny...no one."  
  
"Why does no one look after you?"  
  
"My family doesn't need protection...."  
  
"So why does mine?"  
  
"Ginny, dear." Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's attention away from Wood. "Ron made some lemonade, it's your favorite, and would you like some?"  
  
"Sure, mum."  
  
Ginny turned back to Oliver to question him some more and Mrs. Weasley continued. "Why don't you join me in the kitchen? Colin, Bridget, and yourself..." She looked around the room. "Why don't we all have some nice lemonade, until Harry joins us?"  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked turning her face back to Mrs. Weasley. "Who's Harry?"  
  
"A family friend," Mrs. Weasley said shortly.  
  
"Do we have any pictures of him?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was really trying to avoid the subject of Harry, also. The doctor had said that they shouldn't try and force Ginny's memory back. If she asked questions that hurt her in the past to try and avoid them. "Do you have any?" Ginny asked, she really seemed like she wanted to know who he was.  
  
"Uh, yes." Mrs. Weasley turned to the table next to the sofa-couch, and there was one of Ginny and Harry over the Christmas Holidays, Mrs. Weasley picked it up.  
  
Ginny took it and watched Harry and herself laughing and in the middle of a tickling competition against each other. "He seems fun," Ginny smiled not taking her eyes away from the picture.  
  
"Yes," Adora said very slowly. "You two were very close." Adora had now stepped out of the fireplace, and using Adora's Seer powers, she could tell that picture was of Ginny and Harry...from when? She wasn't that advanced yet, but her powers were defiantly growing.  
  
"We were?" Ginny said excitingly still not taking his eyes from the picture frame, but then a sad look came upon her face. She looked up at Adora, "Why can't I remember him?" Ginny backed up so far that she fell on to the couch.  
  
"Ginny?" Adora asked getting closer to Ginny. "What's wrong, Ginny are you okay?"  
  
Everyone went on the other side of the couch to see what was wrong with Ginny. She looked up at Adora with tears in her eyes and muttered, "Why?"  
  
***  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, bay I love it when I hear ya name, Got me sayin' Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
See, I could never feel alone with you (In my life) I gave up everything I own for you (Won't think twice) Almost a shame how I'm mesmerized (Such a shame) I loose my thought looking in your eyes (I know why) Because your kisses make my lips quiver and (That's real) And when you touch me my whole body shivers (I can feel) Now, I can see how another life (Another life) Could have the power to take over mine cause you're my.  
  
***  
  
Susan had finally made an attempt to get herself out of bed, it was a big step. She'd been blaming herself for weeks, for the death of Lucius Malfoy. Adora, Arabella, Bridget, Ron, and Hannah had all told her she was crazy...that it wasn't her fault. That Draco had a choice between his father, who didn't give a damn about him, only that he'd carry on the Malfoy blood line; or Susan, one of the only people that actually made him happy. Susan had gotten out of bed, taken a shower, blow dried her hair (as she couldn't point her wand at it and dry it, because she wasn't at school), gotten dressed, and now began to apply on a little make-up the muggle way. Some times she liked doing things the muggle way, but some things totally needed to be magic only. Susan guessed the only reason she was going through all of this trouble was because today was Ginny's day to go back to The Burrow, and she would like to see Ginny after all. Poor thing was lost in a world, which she now knew nothing about because of damned Death Eaters.  
  
Little tears began to stream down her face, Death Eaters. Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort had ruined her life to no beyond. Her biological parents were dead, her adopted parents and brother were dead, and then not to mention her life was on the line everyday...just because of her surname. Susan was tired, tired of all of this. She began to scream at the top of her lungs, no one was here right now. Bridget and Adora went to the Weasleys, Arabella had taken David to the doctor, for a check-up. Harry was still at camp, and Sirius was at work. So it was only Susan, screaming at the top of her lungs. Screaming at a world she hated, a world that she was famous because of her of surname. Famous because her parents had died, and her brother, herself, and sister had survived. She couldn't stop screaming, her tears had stopped streaming down slowly...they were now pouring and she felt like her tears would never stop.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy was swirling through the many green swirls that were the Floo Network, he instantly felt a stop and his feet had come to the floor. In front of him was his beautiful princess, the gorgeous woman he dreamed of everyday. She was still in such god awful pain. She hadn't noticed his arrival, because she was screaming at the top of her lungs and he knew she had tears coming down her face, even though her back was to him. He set down his bags and ran to her. He ran to Susan, and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and rested his head on the top of hers, he was about five inches taller than her.  
  
***  
  
As Susan screamed from the top of her lungs and couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face that she cursed, she felt familiar arms around her waist. Instantly she stopped screaming, and her tears slowed down. Instant butterflies erupted inside of her stomach. She felt him pull her closer, and he rested his head on top of hers. Then moved his head to her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay." He whispered in her ear, she felt little tears going down her face. She was safe, he was here. He turned her around, and gasped. His beautiful princess was in front of him, and she was crying. It broke his heart, and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry, my beautiful princess. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Please don't hate, just please don't hate me.  
  
***  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, I love it when I hear ya name, Got me sayin' Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, I can't see my worth (I can't see) Living here on God's green Earth (God) You don't know what you've done to me (Done to me) I never thought I'd need you desperately (Desperately) It's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you (Stuck on you) But I don't care cause I'm needing you (I'm needing you) And how I feel will remain the same (Remains the same) Cause you're my baby (Cause you're my baby)  
  
***  
  
Susan looked up and saw Draco, the only person she thought about twenty- four, seven. Very slow tears were still slowly flowing down. Draco whipped the tears away from her face, "Please don't hate me, Susan. Please, don't. I love you, but I'll leave if you want me to." Draco kissed her forehead, and pulled away from her. Went across the room to get his bags, and to walk to the room he shared with Harry. He stopped in front of her, "Tell Arabella and Sirius that I'll get a flat of my own as soon as they want me to." He kept walking, but her hand reached his wrist.  
  
"Don't go," she whispered.  
  
He dropped his bags and turned around, "What?"  
  
"Please stay," she whispered again. Tears of joy swept over her while there was a sweet smile on her face. "Please stay, don't leave me."  
  
"I won't ever leave you." Draco said, looking at her. She sat down on her bed, and motioned for him to sit. "No, I don't want anyone to think we're doing anything that we're not."  
  
"Please sit. Sirius won't be here for another hour, to take you to court." She whispered fearing for the worse. "I may never see you again, if they think you did premeditated murder...that you didn't do it to protect me. I don't want to think about that right now, just please sit down here and hold me."  
  
He did what she asked. Sat upon her bed, right next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he began to stroke the long lovely auburn hair that she had. She turned to look in his Grey eyes that she loved so much. He gulped, the way she was looking at him scared him. "What's going to happen? Will I ever see you again?"  
  
He smiled a sad smile and kissed her forehead, "I'm not sure myself."  
  
"What made you get rid of him?" She asked afraid of what he might say.  
  
"What do you mean? You were there."  
  
"Just tell me, please. I've been having the worst nightmares." She leaned back into his shoulder.  
  
"I got rid of father, for you. I was afraid I'd lose you, I couldn't bare it. I got rid of father to save your life."  
  
She sat up and looked at him, "I'll testify for you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You saved my life, now I want to save yours."  
  
"Susan, please you ca..." She leaned in to kiss him and their lips touched. They'd both forgotten how much of a rush they'd gotten from kissing each other.  
  
Draco pulled back, "I don't understand. When I left, you hated me, you thought me a monster."  
  
"No, Draco. I hated me. I was mad at myself, because I'd made you kill your father."  
  
"You didn't make me do anything," he said cradling her face in his hands. "I got rid of him to save the only one I love." This time he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
***  
  
Listen now when the world starts to stress me out (Where I run) It's to you boy without a doubt (You're the one) Who keeps me sane and I can't complain (Can't complain) You're like a drug, you relieve my pain (May seem strange) You're like the blood flowing through my vain (Oooo) Keeps me alive and feeding my brain (Oooo) No whit is how another human life (Another life) Could have the power to take over mine cause you're my  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I love it when I hear ya name, Got me sayin' Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I love it when I hear ya name, Got me sayin' Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
***  
  
Adora sat down next to Ginny couldn't understand what she had done to upset Ginny so much. "Ginny," she sat down beside her. "Ginny, what's wrong? What did I do?"  
  
"You visit me in my dreams. You're the one that shows me the things I see, every time."  
  
"Things?" Adora asked uncertain of what Ginny was talking about.  
  
"I see these things. Sometimes good and sometimes bad. You help me get to them, and Cassie helps me get out when they get to uncomfortable."  
  
"Cassie? You remember Cassie?"  
  
"Well, at first I didn't. But, after a while it started to come back. I usually see things from the future, I'd guess. Because, we're all a lot older."  
  
"Like what?!" Bridget got excited and sat down on the other side of Ginny.  
  
"Well, there was this one time. It was actually the first time I started having them again. We were all so much older, and there was this red- headed girl and she was pregnant and saying if she didn't find Bree that..."  
  
"NO!" Adora screamed, she'd had this vision many times before. "Ginny no! You can not speak anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We have visions, but we are not to tell other people about them."  
  
"I'm suppose to keep them to myself?!"  
  
"No Ginny. You can come to me and tell me about them, because I have them too. But, you can not tell anyone else...okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Mrs. Weasley said, "Now, why don't we all go get some lemonade." They all followed Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny was the last one to leave. She heard a funny noise in the fireplace and turned to see who it was..."  
  
***  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I love it when I hear ya name, Got me sayin' Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I love it when I hear ya name, Got me sayin Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
***  
  
"Ginny?!" Harry came through the fireplace dropped his bags and ran to her and rapped his arms around her, tightly hugging him. He pulled back and looked at the beautiful red-headed angel in front of him. "Oh, Ginny. How I've missed you!" Ginny looked at him funny, and it him like ice-cold water running down him. Harry stepped back, "That's right...you don't remember me."  
  
"I've seen you before," Ginny said and Harry was hopeful. "In my visions, you're my husband in my visions. Oops! I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about that, Adora told me not to tell anyone!"  
  
Harry chuckled at her, "It's okay. You can ask Adora, I bet it's alright to tell me."  
  
"Why is that?" Ginny asked him really confused.  
  
***  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I love it when I hear ya name, Got me sayin' Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I love it when I hear ya name, Got me sayin Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (Baby I love you) Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
  
***  
  
"Because," Harry sat down and motioned for her to sit with him. "We use to be together, we use to be very much in love."  
  
"We are in the future too, and we have kids too. Do you want to know how many?"  
  
"See, Ginny. That kind of stuff you don't tell me...okay?" She nodded.  
  
"Only bad things you see, you tell me."  
  
"Like Voldemort?"  
  
"Ginny, yes." Harry was worried about her now. "What have you seen about Voldemort?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she gasped deeply as another vision was approaching her. 


	19. Goodnights

A.N. /Hope u all liked my last chapter... here is the new one! S.T.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Please don't ever let me hear that come out of your mouth again," Draco said looking deeply in those beautiful green eyes.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"That you hated yourself, that you thought it was your fault. No it was never your fault."  
  
Bridget sat up and looked at him, "Did you miss me?"  
  
Draco chuckled; of course Susan would ask that, she always thought less of herself. "Of course I missed you, I missed you like crazy." He began to tickle her, and she tickled him too. They then started a tickling war, until they wore each other out and passed out in each others arms.  
  
***  
  
Ginny Weasley went into the familiar fogginess she'd experienced more than once, and there was Adora again greeting her into a door, this one, once again was scarlet. Ginny never got why the door would be scarlet, and wondered why she never went in the yellow, blue, or green door. Ginny had no clue where she was, and once again she was a mere phantom that no one could see. A scarlet train was steaming and it said on the side and the front of it, "Hogwarts Express." There were children running all over this platform, to the right of her was a boy with dreadlocks in his hair with a shoe box that contained a tarantula in it. There was a young boy looking at the platform and the train in shock, this boy had shaggy black hair, brilliant green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar. "Hey, that's they boy I was just talking to!" Ginny yelled, but since she was only a memory no one heard her. After the boy, the brother of hers that was named Ron, he had a smudge on his nose...and their mother was trying to whip it off. There was Ginny, years younger; this was the first time she'd ever gone in the past.  
  
Everything started to spin...Ginny was some where else. Some where dark and cold, there was a boy standing in front of her laughing...Ginny was still a phantom. He had dark brown hair, and was wearing black robes and a green tie on. He was calling her a silly little girl, and the Ginny in front of the boy was crying and clutching a diary. "Tom, what happened to you? You weren't like this when we first met!" She sobbed.  
  
"Dear Ginny, you never really knew me." He laughed in her face, "You just started talking to a stranger...didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He cackled, a cold laugh that gave her the chills. The younger Ginny fell to the floor and this Tom boy laughed at her.  
  
Spinning again...Ginny was wondering where she would end up this time. There was the dark shaggy haired boy again he was piercing the diary that she'd held in her arms with a fang, and Ginny instantly awoke.  
  
Spinning around and around.... 'I'm really going to get sick.' Ginny thought to herself. She fell to the ground and looked around; she was at some kind of castle on the floor.  
  
"Ginny!" She turned around, there was the shaggy haired boy again, but he stopped at the Ginny she was watching. He hugged her and they began to kiss. 'Why do I keep seeing him?' Ginny thought as she saw the former her and the boy together.  
  
Spinning.....  
  
They were in a graveyard, and everyone was crying. The present Ginny was watching, her former self sobbing into the boy's shoulder. "Are you ready to go in and say good-bye?" Harry asked standing up and helping her stand up.  
  
"I can't Harry," she sobbed harder. "I can't say good-bye to Percy and Penelope! They were so young! Why did they have to die at such a young age?"  
  
"Ginny you have to say good-bye." Harry had his arms around her waist, in case she felt like she was going to faint.  
  
As they walked into the church and up to the caskets in front of them, the present Ginny followed them. It was very peculiar, everyone was crying and in black robes. "What's happened here?" Ginny said aloud, but of course no one could hear her. She followed this Harry boy and her former self down this church and up to these two boxes. Harry and the past Ginny walked up to the casket to the right. Harry was as stiff as a stone and Ginny sniffled a little and touched the thing in the box. They walked to the next casket, and our present Ginny walked up to the casket she'd been watching. There was a very beautiful girl, with curly dark brown hair. She laid there motionless, 'She's dead.' A voice in Ginny's head told her. Ginny left the girl's casket and looked around, there were all of her brothers, mother, father, and Adora. There was someone missing, someone she still hadn't met, only saw in pictures. Every time she brought up his name, her mother would get really sad and change the subject. "Where's Percy?" Ginny asked aloud, she'd gotten use to people not hearing her now. She walked up to the next box, as she saw Harry and her former self sit down. When Ginny looked in this box she began to scream, scream at the top of her lungs and cry. "NO, NO, NO! THIS IS NOT REAL!! PERCY CAN'T BE DEAD!" She started to reach into the casket to touch her dead brother as she sobbed hard.  
  
She started to spin again..... "NO! I WANT TO TOUCH MY BROTHER! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"  
  
She was outside again, it was the same day. But, now the boxes were being lowered into the ground. Ginny noticed herself and Harry sitting on a bench. Ginny wasn't crying as hard as she had been when she reached Percy's coffin, but she was still crying. Our Ginny from the past wondered what Harry and she were talking about. She stopped in front of them, it was weird. Ginny was smiling now and kissing Harry over and over again. There was a ring on her right finger, a little diamond on it. 'Your promise ring from Harry.' A voice said in her head. Ginny looked down at her own hands...it wasn't there anymore?  
  
Spinning around and around once again...  
  
They were in a room, Voldemort was right in front of them, Ginny saw herself writhing in pain as he'd put a curse on her. Ginny had had this dream many times since she found herself in the hospital. Harry bent down after she stopped shrieking in pain, and asked her to marry him. They both grabbed the engagement ring and were pulled out of the room, while Voldemort started cursing.  
  
Spinning around and around...  
  
They were on a train this time, it was the same one that Ginny was at on her first stop of this vision. Ginny and Harry were much older than the last time. She heard herself talking to Harry:  
  
"Baby," she began to cry again. "I'll wait on you forever." The train stopped and they got on the platform and went their separate ways.  
  
Harry looked back, and got a Second Glance at his angel, and it pained him so much not to see her look back.  
  
Two seconds later, Ginny looked back to get a Second Glance at her only true love, and it broke her heart to not have those beautiful brilliant green eyes staring back at her.  
  
Spinning around again and there was a sudden stop. Ginny opened her eyes, she was in the Burrow. Everyone was around her making a fuss, and Harry was by her side.  
  
"Ginny!" He said exasperated, and put his arm under her back and held her close. "I didn't know what happened. You just passed out and started freaking out. You were screaming random things and crying your eyes out, but I couldn't get you awake. Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny looked around everyone was staring at her like a basket case, "I'm okay. You all can go back into the kitchen. Once the room stops spinning, I'll join you." They all nodded and left, except Harry. She smiled at him, everyone was right, he was special to her. She saw all their happiest and saddest moment together, every single time Harry was there for her. She still didn't remember him, but she realized she had to give him a chance.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"You remember my name?" Harry started to get excited, maybe this vision brought her back to reality...maybe she remembers him...and they could get back together!?! He brought her close again and started rocking back and forth. He pulled away with a big grin on his face, "You remember me don't you?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Harry...I still don't."  
  
"Then how did you remember my name?" Harry asked with sadness in his voice.  
  
"I had visions..."  
  
"From the future again, right?"  
  
"No," Ginny sighed. "These were past memories, of you and me." Harry looked up at her, he looked so sad and it made Ginny's chest hurt. "I'm sorry I don't remember you, but I know that we meant a lot to one another, right?"  
  
"A whole lot," Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't remember you."  
  
"Don't apologize, I understand. I went through the same thing."  
  
"You did?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know anyone or anything for about three or four weeks. From what all you had told me it hurt you really badly. Now I understand what you were going through."  
  
"Ginny! Harry! Will the two of you come in here and have some lemonade and lunch with us?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.  
  
"She's a little persistent, isn't she?" Ginny asked not sure.  
  
"You wait, it gets worse," Harry laughed.  
  
"Aw, man!" Ginny moaned following Harry into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Sirius Black entered the mansion that his wife and best friend's wife had grown up in. He still couldn't believe Arabella and he would be husband and wife in a short two days. Sirius remembered feeling like this before, it was before Lily and James had been murdered. It was before Sirius's life had shattered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry and Susan were having their second Halloween; they were too little to have any fun with their first one. Lily was pregnant, and even though Arabella and Lily didn't think the guys knew...they did know.  
  
A few weeks before, James had been getting ready to go to work, he'd heard Lily throwing up in the bathroom, and she'd been doing it a while now, and James been having his suspicions about her. Sirius and James both worked in the Ministry of Magic, in different parts. At lunch a few weeks back, James had told Sirius about his suspicions.  
  
"Padfoot?" James asked kind of scared like, "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Hmm?" Sirius asked stuffing his face still.  
  
"I think Lily is pregnant again."  
  
Sirius's mouth dropped, and so did all the food that was in there. "Again?" Sirius got an evil grin on his face, "You sly dog."  
  
"Wrong, Sirius. You're the dog, I'm the stag."  
  
"Aw, shut it Prongs. But, seriously you think she's pregnant, again? Can you not stay off of her now that she finally gave it to you, after you two got hitched?" Sirius asked with that evil grin again.  
  
"Will cut it out? I don't ever want to hear you talk about my wife like that again?! Understand?!" There was that Potter anger again, and Sirius only hoped little Harry, Susan, and new baby Potter didn't get it. "Besides, it's not like you and Bella have yet." James said with an identical evil grin spread his face.  
  
"You don't know that," Sirius said winking at James.  
  
"You two did?!"  
  
"Once," Sirius sighed. He thought he'd never tell James, Arabella had been distraught.  
  
"When?!"  
  
"I knew Bella wanted to wait until we got married, just like Lily and you, but we got really drunk at you guys Wedding and we went back to her flat."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I didn't want you to know!" Sirius yelled, "Besides, I knew Lily and you wouldn't until the Wedding night. Anyways, Bella was so upset with herself that she didn't talk to me for two of the four weeks; you two were on your Honeymoon. She felt like a slut, and I had to tell her over and over again she wasn't."  
  
"So you guys haven't since then?"  
  
"No," Sirius wined. "She wants to wait for another month; you know when we get married."  
  
"Ah," James said back.  
  
"So, what do you hope the baby is?"  
  
"I don't know, we already have one of each. Besides, did I tell you after Lily was done throwing up she used a magical pregnancy test I found in the bathroom?"  
  
"NO! You didn't!" Sirius yelled and started a few people around them.  
  
"Well, I found one. It said she was pregnant and she was five months pregnant."  
  
"Oooh! January baby on it's way!" Sirius hounded.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
When Sirius and Arabella were reunited, she told him she realized how stupid she'd been. She loved Sirius and he loved her, and that was all that mattered. So this time it really didn't bother her to wait until their wedding night, which was why she was now four almost five months pregnant.  
  
Sirius had come to the house to pick up Draco, for his hearing today, they would know by the end of the day Draco sentencing. He could walk away free, do community services for Hogwarts when he goes back in the fall, Azkaban sentence for a short time, Azkaban for a long time, Azkaban for life, or worse the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius shuddered, he didn't like to think about Azkaban again. There were way too many uncomfortable memories about it.  
  
As Sirius walked up the staircase to the second floor, the floor where all the children, except for David and the new baby, stayed at. Sirius now had to find Draco. First, he went in Adora's room, no one in there. Then, in Harry's room and bathroom, not a soul. Then in the girls bathroom's, no one. Bridget's room, was unoccupied also. So finally, Sirius opened the door to Susan's room. There on Susan's bed fast asleep, was Draco and Susan. Sirius would have freaked out, but they both had every piece of clothing on, and for Draco also his socks and shoes. Draco's bags were still on the floor in front of Susan's vanity. Looked as if they'd been horse playing around, and they got tired. Draco was lying on his back, and Susan had her head on his chest, lying on her stomach; both of them breathing very lightly. Sirius glanced up at the clock above Susan's bed, they had fifteen minutes to get Draco to his trial. Sirius walked up to the bed that held the two teenagers and tapped Draco on his shoulder, Draco's eyes immediately opened, and Draco was scared. He never, in all of his life, wanted Sirius to find Susan and Draco like this.  
  
"I swear nothing happened," Draco tried to whisper.  
  
Susan stirred and looked up at Draco, not even noticing Sirius. "Who are you talking to?" She mumbled and then smiled and kissed Draco on the lips, he didn't move. She sat up, "If you think I'm that bad of a kisser you could tell me!" She yelled feeling hurt.  
  
"No, I don't believe it's that." Sirius spoke up and all of the color in Susan's face drained.  
  
"Sirius, what time is it?"  
  
"Almost time to go, what was going on here?" Sirius asked laughing inside.  
  
Draco got out of Susan's bed, "I swear nothing happened."  
  
Sirius couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh, hard.  
  
"What's so funny?" Susan asked a little scared.  
  
"I know nothing happened here."  
  
"How do you know?" Susan asked.  
  
"Because, Draco still has his socks and shoes on, and you both are fully dressed. Now if I would have come in here and you both have been naked...then we'd have a problem." The color in Draco and Susan's face began to reappear, "Anyways, Draco we need to go so you're not late. Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," he turned to Susan and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I love you, and never forget me."  
  
"Don't talk like that," she whimpered. "You're coming back, you'll be set free."  
  
"No I won't Susan; no one was there to witness it."  
  
"I was."  
  
"You're not coming, Susan. I won't let you."  
  
"You're too late, Dumbledore knows I was there. The ministry is calling me to testify, I'm coming with you. You'll be set free."  
  
"Sirius, please tell her she can't come."  
  
"I can't Draco, they've called for her. So can we now go?"  
  
***  
  
As they walked out of the courthouse, Draco had no color to his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd had dreams about this ever since he'd killed his father, but none of them were like this. The court was hard and mean, and didn't want to hear what he was saying.  
  
Dumbledore testified that Draco was an Order member, and one of his assignments after he got out of camp was going to be to get rid of a Death Eater...Draco just kind of jumped ahead. The court didn't like the sound of that.  
  
Susan got up and told them what had happened that night, and there were tears in her eyes. Not only because reliving that night was hard, but Susan started to think what life would be like with out Draco? Finally after a long five hour trial, they found Draco not guilty. Just set him free, Susan screamed joy when she heard this, and ran up and kissed him on the lips. Reporters went crazy with their cameras, and there was no doubt that they'd be the lead story in tomorrow's Daily Prophet.  
  
It was now late at night, David had been in bed for three hours now, and Sirius and Arabella were up in their room. Bridget and Adora hadn't come back from Ginny's yet, but they should be arriving soon. Susan knew that Arabella had told them not to question Susan until she awoke the next morning.  
  
Draco laid his bed in the room that he shared with Harry alone. Draco hadn't been given an assignment yet, because they hadn't been sure how his court case would go. Draco also knew that Harry wouldn't be around much at the house, because he had to watch over Ginny. There was a knock on the door, wondering who it could be, Draco went to answer it. There was his beautiful Susan in front of him, looking scared, it was thundering out side and thunder always scared her. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Draco said sadly. "What if someone goes in your room to find you?"  
  
"Bella told them to leave you and me alone, because we still might be delicate from the trial. So when we awake, I'll Floo back to my fireplace, and no one will ever know." Draco still didn't look like he was convinced, but he shut the door incase someone went walking past the door and spotted them. Draco in his plaid robe with matching plaid pajama pants, and Susan in her pink robe...as a matter of fact that's all you could see was her robe. "Please, Draco. I'm scared; I don't want to sleep by myself."  
  
Draco couldn't resist her, but he didn't want to make anyone mad...especially Sirius. She walked up to him before he could say no and put her arms around his neck, and began kissing him. Soon enough they both felt so much passion that they'd both forgot who started kissing who. Susan finally pulled away and they were both out of breath, she smiled and he smiled back at her. "So can I?" She knew just how to press his buttons. She looked so sexy, against the moonlight that was creeping into the room. He stroked his hand along her face and she sighed underneath his touch. Something struck Draco, he really loved her. Nothing in the world could make him change his mind, she treated him like a King and she never thought twice about it. "Can I?" She whispered Draco could hear her voice quiver thunder had just roared. He leant into her and began to kiss her again, and began running his hand through her long auburn hair and then to her waist. She moaned into the kiss, and something struck Draco. He pulled away, "Aww." She whined.  
  
"Susan," he sighed running his hands in her hair and along her face. "I don't think we should."  
  
Susan looked crushed and it made Draco sad to see her so sad, "Why not?"  
  
"You look so sexy tonight, when I kiss you I just feel..."  
  
Susan took his hand and put it on her heart, "You feel this. You feel the love we have for one another; I'm not saying that we should make love. I just want to be with you, you don't want to go to sleep together? You don't want us to fall asleep in each others arms again, like we did earlier?"  
  
"Yes, but you look so sexy...you have no clue how much I want you right now." Draco said trying to explain this, he understood girls had a better control on this kind of things and he didn't want to come off as a prick to her.  
  
She chuckled and whispered in his ear, "I want you, too." Draco's eyes bugged out and she giggled at him. "Draco, we're not even dating."  
  
"Not officially." Draco said, "But you were always afraid of what Harry would say."  
  
"Well, he knows now and I don't care what he thinks." Susan said, "I don't care what anyone thinks."  
  
"You want to date me?" Draco asked her and she nodded. "Will you?" She nodded again, and they began to kiss.  
  
She pulled away, "We're dating now, and I'm not saying it's time we take the ultimate step, but I want to lie in bed with you, to hear and watch you sleep. For you to be the last person I see before I got to sleep and you to be the first person I see when I wake up. If Floo don't work, Harry's got an invisibility cloak I'll use, but I'm not going to bug you. So since you don't want me to, I won't." She kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away, until she felt his hand on her wrist.  
  
She turned to look at him, there was a single tear on his face and it crushed him. She went back to him and wiped the tear away and began to kiss her with all the passion he could muster. When they eventually broke up, they were both completely out of air.  
  
"I guess, I'll be going."  
  
"No, wait." Draco said, she looked at him, "please stay."  
  
She nodded and they both crawled into the four poster that Draco stayed in. Draco took off his robe and had on a white t-shirt with the plaid pajama pants, and crawled into the bed. He lay in the bed and watched Susan take off her robe; she had a slinky spaghetti-strap night gown that fell to her knees. Draco felt his heart beat race as she lay down with him and closed the curtains closed.  
  
***  
  
All the visitors left the Weasley's house. Harry was set up to stay in Ginny's room with Ginny. The Weasley's understood that it was his orders to watch her 24/7, except when she was changing or in the shower. The rest had fallen asleep. Harry and Ginny entered her room; his bed was across the room from her bed. She changed and he went to the bathroom to get in his night clothes. He entered and Ginny was already in her bed and asleep. Harry went over to her bed and kissed her on the head, "Goodnight, Ginny my love." He went to his bed and rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes after she heard him roll over and she sighed. "Goodnight Harry, my love." 


	20. Happy Birthday

A.N. / Hope you liked the last chapter and this one!! Sorry this one took a while, been busy this weekend. I turned the BIG 18!!! Yeah I knew it took a whole week, I've had writers block, badly. I've been updating 2 much. –lol- I'm worn out!!! J/K. Read and Review!! S.T.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Ginny opened her eyes after she heard him roll over and she sighed. "Goodnight Harry, my love." The fact was Ginny did remember Harry, after she had her vision she knew very well who he was and how much he did mean to her. But, Ginny figured if she kept acting like she didn't then he wouldn't get sent on a dangerous mission and her mum and dad would let him stay in her room. It was kind of selfish, but it was the only way for her not to be with him. He felt so bad about what had happened with her, which was the only reason he wanted to get back with her.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry said rolling over sitting up and looking at her wide-eyed putting his glasses back on.  
  
"I said....Goodnight Harry."  
  
"What else did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," Ginny lied.  
  
Harry got up and sat down beside her smiling and putting his hand on her face, her heartbeat began to beat faster and faster. "You called me your love."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Ginny, please don't lie to me. Why didn't you tell me you'd regained your memory?"  
  
Ginny began to cry, she couldn't lie to him, and she loved him too much. "I regained my memory after my last vision. I realized if everyone knew that I'd regained my memory that you'd be sent on a dangerous mission and I don't want you to go. While my parents think that I have lost my memory, they don't see a threat on you sharing a room with me. I thought it was a win/win situation."  
  
"You thought it was a win/win situation if you didn't tell me you remembered? You didn't think it was a win/win situation if your family found out the truth that you remembered them? You didn't think it was a win/win situation if I found out and we got back together?" Harry asked her his anger starting to rise.  
  
Ginny sat up now, "Get mad if you want?! I don't care anymore, everything I do makes you mad! I never do anything, and I make you mad!"  
  
"Ginny, this is not anything. You kept from me that you remembered, I thought you would tell me something like this. I'm not mad...just disappointed. I thought you could tell me something like...like this?"  
  
"Harry, I don't remember everything. That's why I kept secret from you." She began to cry. "I hate this Harry, I can't take this anymore! I wish I could remember everything!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, it'll be alright." He pulled her close to him and she started to cry into his shoulder. "I'm here my sweet baby, I'm here for you. What don't you remember?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Then how did you remember how much you loved me?"  
  
"In my vision it showed me some of our best moments, the moments that have made me love you more and more. It made me remember you, remember how much I loved you, but I promise that's all I remember Harry. I don't remember anymore. That's why I didn't want you to know, because you'd tell my parents I remembered everything and they'd make you go away. I don't remember everything, please don't tell them anything. I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I won't tell them, I promise. It's your and my secret, I promise okay? But, the next time you remember something, you tell me, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I promise." She sniffled, he kissed her forehead and he began to walk away. "Harry," she called at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
  
"Wa? Uh, who, wha...what did you say?"  
  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
  
"Ginny, I think this is pushing things a little fast."  
  
Ginny started laughing at Harry, "What are you talking about? We've done it before."  
  
"No, we haven't!"  
  
"Yes, we have. We've slept in the same bed together at Hogwarts, remember?"  
  
"Wha...what...who?"  
  
"Hogwarts, remember? I was scared from one of my dreams and I asked you if we could I could stay with you, remember?  
  
"Oh," Harry started laughing. "You mean you want to cuddle and sleep in each others arms?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. What did you think I was talking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You asked me to sleep with you, so I thought..."  
  
"You thought I was ready to make love to you?"  
  
"Uh...well...no...uh...maybe...yeah?"  
  
"Well, no wonder you were freaking out, Harry!" Ginny began to giggle. "I just wanted to sleep in your arms."  
  
"Of course we can do that, I thought you wanted to have..."  
  
"No! No, that wasn't it Harry."  
  
"Um...okay." Harry crawled in the bed with Ginny and she began to fall asleep. "What if one of your parents come up here?"  
  
"They won't."  
  
"How do you know, you said you don't remember many things about at home?"  
  
She rolled over to look at him, "Don't think I'm lying to you. I don't remember if she would or not, but she told be before we came up here that she wouldn't wake us in the morning. She said she knew nothing was going on between us, and since it was the holidays that she would let us sleep in."  
  
Harry smiled at her; she was acting like her normal self again. "You planned this whole thing out didn't you?"  
  
"No. Harry I told you that I didn't remember you until..."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just joking with you." He said smiling at her, it had been a long time since she'd been this happy and it was making him happy.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that for?" She asked wondering what he was going to do.  
  
"Looking at the woman I love the most," He leaned into kiss her. Harry had forgotten how much he loved to kiss her, Ginny didn't remember how good it felt to kiss Harry...but she sure liked it now that she could remember it.  
  
Harry pulled back to see her smiling, "So I'm going to ask you the same question, What are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"I remember our love for one another, but I don't remember kissing you. But, that was....wow...it was..."  
  
"Amazing?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded yes, he started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's always like that for me when I kiss you."  
  
"Well," Ginny looked into his beautiful green eyes and they took her by surprise at how much they took her breath away. "Do you think you could kiss me again so I can feel how it feels to kiss you again?"  
  
Harry leaned in to kiss her again, and she was blown away. "Will you sleep with me?" She asked and Harry choked on something.  
  
"Eh...er...ah...what? What did you say?" Harry asked her really wondering what she was going on about.  
  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
  
"Ginny we were serious, but we said we weren't going to do that for a while."  
  
"Do what? We can't just go to sleep in each others arms? We've done it before, I know it. I saw it a few days ago, and I couldn't understand why...but now I know."  
  
"Oh," Harry began to laugh. "Just lie together? Not actually..."  
  
"Not actually what?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Not actually go all the way?"  
  
"Harry, what's going on?"  
  
"You asked me to sleep with you...."  
  
"Yeah? So what's the problem...we've done it before."  
  
"Uh...no we haven't Ginny."  
  
"We have to snuggled together until we fell asleep! I remember that!"  
  
"We...er....OH! You mean just share a bed...not uh...not...er..."  
  
"Not what?"  
  
"Have sex."  
  
"HARRY! What on Earth made you think of that?!"  
  
"Well," Harry started to say. "You asked me to sleep with you, so..."  
  
Ginny began to laugh and laugh, laugh so hard she thought she was going to bust open.  
  
"You see?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I see now. I guess I was just not thinking."  
  
"Obviously," Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey now! You can't start that!" She giggled trying to act offended.  
  
"So...you were talking about sharing a bed and snuggling, right?" Harry asked her and she nodded. "Can I still take up on that offer?" Ginny nodded and patted her bed for Harry to share with her. They began to doze off, and then something hit Harry, like a bludger would upside your head.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked back very sleepy.  
  
"What happens when your mum comes in to wake us up?"  
  
"She won't," Ginny sighed half way asleep.  
  
"How do you know? You said you didn't remember anything from your past. You didn't remember anyone; except who Bridget, Colin, Molly, Arthur, yourself, and me. But, you said you only remember events with you and me. So how could you possibly remember anything Molly did? Or are you still not telling me the truth?"  
  
Ginny sighed deeply, she was very exhausted, when she had visions they took a lot out of her...especially long ones, like the one earlier today. She rolled over to look him in his eyes. She didn't remember how much those beautiful green eyes took her breath away, but this was certainly a good surprise. "I don't remember anything other than stuff between you and me. Before we came upstairs, mum told Ron and me, that since we're on vacation, she wouldn't wake us up before noon. So I'll set my alarm to go off at eleven thirty and we can go in our own separate beds, until mum comes to wake us up, okay?"  
  
"Alright, you swear on our relationship that you don't remember anything from your mum, and you'll tell me when you start to remember things?"  
  
"Promise," she said smiling at him. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on her nightstand. He then turned back to a blurry Ginny and kissed her good-night. She rolled over and he put his arms around her waist and held her.  
  
"Goodnight, Ginny."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." She yawned and they instantly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Adora woke up with a start, something was different. She didn't know what....but something was defiantly different. Arabella and Sirius had informed Bridget and herself last night after they came back from Ginny's house that Draco got away Scott free. That because he was a member of The Order and that he killed his father to save Susan's life, which he showed that he only killed his father out of pure bravery. Bella had told the girls not to bother Susan and Draco at all that night or tomorrow and not to ask questions until they were ready to share. Adora was going to go visit Ron up at the shop today, the Twins' shop. He'd been working most of the summer over there, and Adora hadn't really seen much of him in a while. Yesterday was his first day off in a long time. The twins had gotten Lee to run the shop while all the Weasley's welcomed Ginny home. Adora had to admit, Ginny was starting to open up to her family, but she was sure that Ginny still wasn't sure who was who. Bridget was going to help Bella around the house today and with David. Bella had another doctor appointment for the new baby that she was carrying; Sirius would be going with her.  
  
Later on tonight they would be throwing a surprise party for Harry and Susan, as it was their sixteenth birthday. Today Harry and Susan were officially considered adults in Europe. Arabella and Sirius had already left for the doctor's office. Bridget had gotten Dobby and Eshmu to start cleaning the house and start on the decorations. Adora had been busy for the last week, making invitations and contacting Harry and Susan's friends. Bella had decided that Hannah could come back to the house tonight, since she was Susan's best friend...and it was Susan's birthday. Bridget just hoped with all that she could muster that Ginny would remember things...especially Harry, for Harry's sake. Bridget just wished things would work out for everyone...for everyone's sake.  
  
An owl flew in, Bridget recognized it, why was this owl here? She opened her hand to accept the letter that was for her. They hadn't talked in so long...what did she have to say to him? She opened the letter and read it; this is what it had to say:  
  
Bridget,  
Hey baby doll. What's up? I've been thinking a lot lately. About you, about me, and mostly about us; I really miss us. I know it's been a while, and we never thought it would work out with us because of our houses. And what I thought my friends would say, but obviously it's going good with Malfoy and your sister so...? I heard Susan and Harry's party is tonight at your new home, I might stop by. Love you toots.  
  
Blaize  
  
Bridget sighed; Blaize and she didn't end on good terms last time. Yes, she still did care for him...but things were different this time.  
  
*Pop*  
  
"Ahh!" Bridget screamed and turned around immediately pointing her wand at the possible intruder.  
  
He began to laugh and she giggled too, she was being silly. "What are you going to do to me? Avada Kedavra me?" Oliver laughed as she pointed the wand him. "You do remember I was a Hogwarts student and I know you can't perform magic while you're on vacation."  
  
"Oh I will if a Death Eater pops in here," she smiled.  
  
Oliver couldn't help but laugh, Bridget always had such spunk...and she always had a come back line. "So what are you doing today? A bit of spring cleaning?"  
  
"No, it's not spring....how about summer cleaning?" She asked sarcastically, Oliver chuckled at her and shook his head. "Today is Harry and Susan's sixteenth birthday, so I've got the house elves cleaning up the house, while I decorate."  
  
"Sounds like fun, mind if I help?"  
  
"You want to help?" Bridget asked not believing this, but he nodded yes. "Well, sure you can, I just got done hanging up the streamers in the parlor, and you can help me in the kitchen now. She smiled at him; this would be an interesting day.  
  
***  
  
Susan slowly opened her eyes, she could tell it was daylight, there was light from under the curtains around Draco's bed, but there was none coming through. Susan stretched; she didn't know if Draco was up or not, you really couldn't see and she had her back turned to him, they were still spooning. Draco felt her move, he'd been watching her sleep for hours, and she had to be awake now. If not it was about ten or eleven in the morning and they really needed to get up before someone started banging on the doors. Draco pulled his arms closer into her body and pulled her right next to him, she sighed in his arms. "Good morning, love," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"Morning," she mumbled.  
  
"Did you have good dreams?"  
  
She rolled over and they could barely see one another, "Um hum." She groaned, "What time is it?"  
  
"About ten or eleven, why?"  
  
"No ones tried to wake you up yet?"  
  
"Nope, guessing we are the only ones home."  
  
"Fat chance," Susan sighed. "Today is...."  
  
"Yes, I know." He smiled, "Happy birthday my love."  
  
She smiled back, "Thank you." She went to move to get out of the bed, but he stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm flooing to my room, before someone figures this out." Susan said opening up the curtain to hear Draco groan. One, because Susan was leaving him to his bed alone. Second, because the sun burnt his eyes.  
  
"Come on Draco, look it's a beautiful day."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It would be a better day if we could just cuddle all day...what you say."  
  
"I say, I'm going take a shower. You do the same, so when I'm done you should be too. Then we can go and do something together...okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." He groaned and he heard her Floo to her room.  
  
There was a tapping on his window and he sighed, that would be his Daily Prophet, and now he had to get up and enjoy the daylight in which he hated so much. Draco got five Knuts off his bedside table and walked over to the owl still tapping on the window. Draco opened the door and the owl dropped the paper on the floor, as Draco put the money into the pouch. Draco sighed, opened the paper, if Draco would have been a girl he would have screamed when he read the front page. Draco ran to his bed, paper still in hand, and put on his robe. He ran to Susan's room, empty. He ran to her bathroom and went inside; the bright orange shower curtain blocked him from seeing Susan. "What's up Bridget?" Susan asked in the shower while Draco was standing staring at the curtain not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's not Bridget."  
  
Susan opened the curtain just enough to poke her head out, "What are you doing in here?!" She hissed at him, "You shouldn't be in here."  
  
"I know but, when you're out and dressed come into my room."  
  
"What now, Draco? I already told you."  
  
"No, it's different, this is important."  
  
"How?"  
  
Draco unfolded the newspaper and let her read the top headline, "Oh my god! How did they find out?!"  
  
"That's a good question, when you're done come and join me in my room and you can read it and we can talk about it." Draco walked out and shut the door, and went into his room to get dressed; it was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up and looked at the clock, 11:30 it read. Harry wasn't ready to get up and go downstairs and act as if Ginny didn't know anything about them. Today he needed to go by Diagon Alley to get Susan a birthday present, as today was their birthday. Harry gently shook Ginny awake. "Hmmm?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"We need to wake up and go downstairs."  
  
"Why? I don't want to," Ginny moaned.  
  
"Its 11:30 and I need to go to Diagon Alley to buy Susan a birthday present."  
  
Ginny rolled over, "Today's your birthday?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you remembered everything?"  
  
"Not everything," she sighed. "Well, I guess I've got to get you a present, and your sister."  
  
"No, the present that I buy I'll put both of our names on."  
  
"Okay, well let's get up, I guess." Ginny sighed, she hadn't had enough sleep last night. 


	21. The Daily Prophet

A.N. / Hey you guys!!! Hope you enjoy!!! Read and Review!! S.T.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Bridget had certainly put Oliver Wood to work; he'd been working so hard, he'd taken off his shirt to expose an undershirt that looked good against his muscles he'd grown from Quidditch. Bridget had to contain herself from drooling. They had finished cleaning the inside of the house and were now working on the outside. Bridget sighed; this was never going to be done in time for the party. "I need to go find my sister and get her out of the house as soon as possible so she doesn't see the decorations."  
  
"I'll put a spell on the decorations so that she can't see them. Hurry up and get back down here, I don't want to do this all by myself."  
  
Bridget laughed, "Okay, I won't. Could you do the spell now?"  
  
Oliver nodded and muttered a spell, "Done."  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "I'm going to see what she's doing now and get her out, and then I need to change into some different clothes."  
  
"I think you're just trying to get out of cleaning, and to get me and the house-elves to do it all." Oliver said giving her evil eyes.  
  
"So what if I am?" She giggled.  
  
Oliver sighed, "I'll give you five minutes, and then I'm coming after you."  
  
"Okay," she winked.  
  
Susan got off of her knees, for she had been pulling out weeds out of the garden. "Be back in a few." She skipped into the house.  
  
Bridget entered through the kitchen door, then entering the dinning room and finally entering the parlor, where Dobby approached her. "Miss Potter, ma'am, Dobby and Eshmu have finished getting rid of all the doxies out of the ballroom, decorations are ready to be put up by yourself and Mr. Wood. Do you want Dobby and Eshmu to start cooking for tonight?"  
  
"Thank you Dobby, yes that's alright. Oliver and I will start on the ballroom in a few minutes. I've left a list of the foods to be prepared tonight in the kitchen on the counter."  
  
"Yes, miss," Dobby said excitingly and ran off to find his fellow house- elf.  
  
Bridget ran up the stairs that had been become so familiar to her these last few weeks. Bridget skipped down the hallway to her sister's room, "Susan, are you in here?" She asked as she turned the light switch on, but her bed was still made, no one had slept in that bed that night. "Hmm...I wonder what happened last night." Bridget asked herself as her older sister walked in.  
  
"Bridget? What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Seeing what you were doing, by the looks of you, you just got out of the shower. Have fun?"  
  
"Umm...I guess as much fun as you have in a shower."  
  
"No, dear sister, I think you had more fun than I ever had...did Draco join you in the shower too?"  
  
"What are you going on about, Bridget?!"  
  
"Well," Bridget said turning her head to her sister's bed. "Your bed hasn't been slept in, so I'm guessing Draco and yourself had some fun last night?"  
  
"No!" Susan screamed and slammed the door behind her. "Bridget," she whispered to her little sister. "I swear all we did was share a bed, we never did...that...I swear it was completely innocent."  
  
"Swear?"  
  
"I swear, Bridget." Susan looked around her room, "What were you doing up here anyways?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to see if you're doing anything today?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact, I am. Draco and I are going to Diagon Alley...why do you ask."  
  
"Just wondering, can I meet the two of you at the Leaky Cauldron at 5:30?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. Can I get dressed now, so I can leave?"  
  
"Sure," Bridget said and skipped back out of the room and back to Oliver.  
  
***  
  
Sharon Lewis was cooking breakfast, for her three month pregnant daughter and unborn grandchild, when the Daily Prophet came. Sharon was cooking eggs and bacon. An owl hooted at the kitchen window, Sharon sighed and walked over to pay the Daily Prophet delivery owl. She took the paper from the owl, and slipped it the five Knuts she owed it. As she finished cooking breakfast she opened the paper and read it while cooking. But, when she saw the headline she ran to Autumn's room and let the breakfast burn.  
  
*Meanwhile....*  
  
As Harry and Ginny went down the stairs into the kitchen everyone looked up to look at them, they all looked upset. As if they knew that Harry knew that Ginny was regaining memory and he'd betrayed them by not telling them. Harry and Ginny sat down at lunch as everyone still stared at them. Ginny didn't say anything, because she still didn't recognize them all. All of her brothers were staying at the house since Ginny had just came home yesterday. Ginny couldn't remember who the long haired guy was, or the guy with the white-blond headed girl. Then there were the twins, they always were in trouble by their mum. The one that was a year older than her, friends with Harry, and dating Adora, he wasn't around much...always working for the twins. The only brother that she did remember was dead, and it pained her to know this and know that she'd already been through this pain...forgot it...and it's back. Bridget and Colin would be busy with something all day, so Ginny was to be with Harry all day. As a matter of fact he has to be with her twenty-four, seven...unless she's in the bath.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, "Why is everyone so quiet?"  
  
"The Daily Prophet's main article," Fred said with actual sorrow in his voice.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
When Bridget finally got outside Oliver was pale, "What's wrong?" She asked him worriedly.  
  
"The Daily Prophet just doesn't leave you guys alone does it?" He opened up his Daily Prophet and Bridget felt herself go sick.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Anthony Potter was checking paper work from the Auror's, since Sirius was with his soon-to-be-wife at another doctor's appointment for the baby. A young kid that was working in the muggle department ran in, "What's the problem, Nelson?" Anthony asked him.  
  
"The Daily Prophet is on your family again."  
  
"Oh god, will they ever leave us alone? Give it here."  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Boy, I said give it." Anthony took it and read the headline, and wished he hadn't.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Arabella's new baby doctor came in looking sad.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with our baby girl?" Bella asked starting to get upset.  
  
"No," Healer McKay said. "You should read this; my secretary gave it to me." She handed Arabella and Sirius the newspaper, and they gasped.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Adora walked into the twins' shop, Ron's face dropped when he saw her. "Not pleased to see your girlfriend?" Adora asked hurt.  
  
"No, of course I'm happy to see you." Ron looked around. "Come in the office with me, there's something you have to see." Adora nodded and followed him; he closed the door quickly behind her. "I don't want to show you this, but I thought it would be better for you to see it from me."  
  
"Ron what's going on?" Adora asked, he sighed and handed him the Daily Prophet that always comes to the shop. Adora opened it and saw the picture and headline for the paper and gasped and started crying. "Can they never leave my family alone?!"  
  
***  
  
"So what does it say," Susan sighed after she was dressed and met Draco in his room, and they began to read the story in the paper, at that exact same time people they knew, trusted, and loved did at the same time. Adora and Ron, Ginny and Harry, Bridget and Oliver, Anthony, Arabella and Sirius, and also Sharon and Autumn. The article read:  
  
A Malfoy kills for a Potter?  
A story done by: Millicent Bulstrode  
  
As this is my first story to write for the Daily Prophet, figured it should be good. Just weeks ago Draco Lucius Malfoy, 16, killed his own father in civil blood, for a Potter? Yes, you've heard me right for a Potter. Sources have told us here at the Daily Prophet that Malfoy has been dating Sadie Susanna Potter, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, twin sister. Sources also told us that this isn't the first person Malfoy has killed...or in better terms drove to kill their self over Potter.  
Just last year Malfoy made a girl in his own Hogwarts house fall in love with him, but when he did not return the love, she went after Potter. She made death threats and even tried to kill Potter. Malfoy's love for Potter and not for herself made her kill herself. Yes, Malfoy drove Pansy Parkinson to killing herself.  
It is said that Autumn Lewis, the daughter of Sharon Lewis and He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named, is carrying Malfoy's child. They had a one night stand, which Malfoy provoked, knocked her up, and left her for Potter.  
Malfoy's deceased father, Lucius Demondo Malfoy in a fight over Malfoy with Potter. It is said that Malfoy's father and He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named told Malfoy and Lewis that they would be getting married, raise the child, and eventually rule the Dark Arts. Malfoy refused, and his father took him home, threatening to kill Potter. In cold blood Malfoy took Potter over his father.  
Just yesterday Malfoy was on trial and they let him go on the account of saving Potter's life.  
The big question that we're all here at the Daily Prophet, Malfoy's father raised his life insurance inheritance to Malfoy just days before Malfoy killed his father. So did Malfoy actually save Potter, or did Potter and Malfoy set this up to receive Malfoy inheritance?  
  
"Oh my god?! How could they say that about us?!" Susan started crying, "It wasn't even like that...did you know about your dad doing that?"  
  
"No, he never told me his financial status," Draco sighed. "I know what I have to do now."  
  
"What's that?" Susan asked getting scared.  
  
"First, I need to go visit Catarina and find out how she and my little half brother or sister are doing. Second, see how much I'm actually getting, spilt it down the middle, and set up a trust fund for the baby that Catarina can't touch and the baby can't touch until it is sixteen. Third, I need to put Catarina in hiding so she doesn't get hounded by the press. I need to talk to her about making sure she doesn't give the baby my father's last name...I'm thinking of changing mine as a matter of fact."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Boyle, maybe. My grandmother's maiden name, she'd love that."  
  
"Draco, is Catarina really pregnant?"  
  
"That's what she says, why?"  
  
"Because, you're right you do need to put her in hiding because the press won't leave her alone with our story."  
  
"Do you mind coming with me to find her?"  
  
"No, let's go." Susan said getting up she had to get away from that paper.  
  
***  
  
"Now their exploiting my sister, because her boyfriend killed his father to save her life?! I doubt that he even knew that his father did that, he'd been staying with us, with absolutely no contact with his dad." Harry huffed.  
  
"I don't know Harry. I figured you wanted to know about this."  
  
"I sure as hell did." Harry yelled and Mrs. Weasley flinched, she wasn't use to him cursing. "And, as my grandfather and soon to be uncle own most of the Daily Prophet, it looks like Ginny and I will be going to the Daily Prophet office."  
  
"Do you think that wise with her condition?" Fred asked.  
  
"It hasn't been in the paper has it?"  
  
"No," George answered. "But, they posted that story when the two of you broke up; they ask you a thousand questions."  
  
"So what am I suppose to do? I'm not suppose to leave her alone." Harry huffed again.  
  
"Do you have her rings?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, their in my trunk...why?"  
  
"Put them on her finger, act as if the two of you never broke up and nothing bad ever happened. Tell them it was all a lie, which the two of you have been happily in love all summer. The prophet only likes trash, not sweet romantic stories...so beat them at their own game."  
  
"Sounds good to me...Ginny?"  
  
"I guess I don't really understand what were doing."  
  
"Let's eat breakfast, and go back to your room and get some stuff. Then were going to the city."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
***  
  
"What horrible, horrible people!" Arabella hissed, "I can not believe this!"  
  
"Miss Evans, please don't get upset, for the baby."  
  
"You're right," she sighed, and she turned to Sirius. "Can they never leave our family alone? Haven't we been through enough? Lily and James die, Anthony and Larissa having to hide Adora, Susan being adopted and never knowing about her real family, Anthony raising Bridget so she doesn't get all the press Harry got after Voldemort disappeared, and poor Harry having to live with my despicable sister. Now they exploit Susan like some scarlet woman, as if Draco and she were after the Malfoy millions. Do they not understand how much those kids actually have from Lily and James account? From the huge Gryffindor account that they've never seen because they have so much in Lily and James's account. How much their going to be taken care of because of the both of us."  
  
"I, do dear, I do. Look after we live here we will go by the office of the Daily Prophet, I own half of the shares and Anthony owns almost the other half. We'll find this author and get her fired immediately."  
  
"But, who can you find to take her place as a reporter?"  
  
"Oh, we'll think of something." He kissed her forehead, "Now let's find out about our beautiful baby girl."  
  
***  
  
Adora looked disgusted, how could they do this? How could they try and ruin her family more than they had already done? She had utter disgust churning in her stomach. Ron looked at her sympathetically; this isn't what he wanted her to go through...she'd gone through so much. "This is horrible writing, I can not believe this." She had handed Ron the newspaper to him as soon as she was done reading it, she couldn't hold that kind of trash in her hands for long. "Who wrote that trash by the way?"  
  
Ron looked at the paper, and he'd already been angered by the paper because Susan was a nice, good girl and she was getting thrown around like a beach ball to the media. "Millicent Bulstrode, eck. I'm guessing she's writing during the holidays, like I'm working for the twins."  
  
There was a *pop* noise outside the office. "Hang on; I think I have a customer." He closed the door behind him. "Can I help you?" He looked up to see Adora's father. "Mr. Potter, what's on your mind...never thought to see you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for my daughter, have you seen her?"  
  
"Let me guess," Ron pulled his arm up to show the paper. "It has something to do with this?"  
  
"Exactly, so where is she?"  
  
"We were in the office discussing this; I didn't want her to get upset out here."  
  
"Very well, Ron. Can you bring me back there to see her?"  
  
"Sure Mr. Potter." Ron went to the door behind him and Anthony followed him.  
  
"Ron who was it?" Adora asked seeing him back, "Oh, hey dad. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Come to pick you up, we have a duty to do."  
  
"We do? What is it?"  
  
Anthony sat beside Adora and put a hand on her hand and began to talk, "Sirius inherited his father's share of the Daily Prophet when Joseph Black died. Joseph and I use to work together, both lawyers for the Wizarding kind. Joseph's wife, Maria died of Child birth, Joseph was crushed. Unable to look at Sirius, because he looked identical to Maria. Dark hair, eyes, and very tan skin color. He had her smile, the only way he looked like Joseph was Sirius's eyes and when Sirius would get mad. Joseph started taking on tons of cases, in order to never really have to spend time with Sirius. Sirius and James were born weeks of each other, Bridget being the kind hearted person that she was, she told Joseph not to hire a nanny and that she would baby sit Sirius. Joseph agreed, but then started working even more. Finally one day I told him he needed to spend sometime with his son. You know what he actually told me?"  
  
"What?" Adora asked wondering how someone could hate a baby so much.  
  
"That it was Sirius's fault his mother died." Adora looked like she could cry, "Exactly." Anthony sighed, "I came home that night and told Bridget...she was crushed. Maria and Bridget had been friends since Joseph and I started our office. We'd gone to school together, Maria was from Spain. I told Bridget that night that I'd start trying to find a job at the Ministry; because I couldn't hear Joseph bad talk his son like that anymore. The first couple years of the boys' lives we had holidays at our house, and Joseph would stop by for a few hours. Shower Sirius with gifts that he bought so the kid would think he actually care for him. I want to say when the boys' reached five, we only had Sirius attend holidays with us, Joseph was to busy. Joseph worked so much that at the age of eight Sirius's father died of a heart attack. Maria's mother, Theresa, came for Sirius after Joseph's funeral. She refused to attend it, she'd found out how ill he was to the only child that Joseph and Maria had been able to have. She told us she would have come sooner, but Joseph wouldn't tell her where we lived. We asked her if it would be alright if we still had Sirius stay sometimes with us, and come to have holidays with us in the afternoons. She agreed with us, because we had been Sirius's only family."  
  
"Okay, dad...but what does this have to do with the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Before Maria died, Joseph bought half of the shares of the Daily Prophet, I bought forty, and that's all there was left or I would have bought it all...guess that has the last ten?"  
  
"Who?" "Draco, now." Adora smiled, she knew what was going to happen.  
  
***  
  
Autumn looked up at her mother, "Mom! Why would Millie do that?! I thought she was my friend!?!"  
  
Sharon looked sympathetically at her daughter, "But dear she is. She's giving that Potter brat and your baby's father a bad name."  
  
"Yes, true...but now the whole damned Wizarding World knows I'm pregnant." She sighed.  
  
"Sharon!" Voldemort came yelling into Autumn's room, "The kitchen is on fire!" 


	22. Retaliation on the Daily Prophet

A.N. / This is chapter is in memory of a girl that died just days ago. I'm sorry I didn't remember you until it was too late. Rest in Peace Wendy.... Read and Review Sable  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Susan was following Draco in what looked like a run down shack, "Catarina? You there? Cat?" They heard coughing in a corner and they both jumped. "CAT?!" Draco leaned down to help her off the floor that was awfully dirty. "What are you doing down there?"  
  
"This was the only place I could go, since your father died." Catarina said sitting backing in the rocking chair that she'd obviously fell out of. "Draco, what are you doing here..." she looked up at Susan. "With her? She's the reason all this happened."  
  
"Cat, shut the hell up. Don't you blame any of this on her! I'm going to put you in a home where they'll take care of you and the baby, so you don't have a hard pregnancy. Lots of pregnant women go."  
  
"Trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"No, but tell me why'd you leave a place like the mansion for this....shack?"  
  
"To avoid the press," she sighed.  
  
"Yes, and this way you'll avoid the press and have a risk-free pregnancy. So what do you say?" Draco asked knowing her answer.  
  
"Where are you bringing me first?"  
  
"A place Dumbledore has told me about, it's where father brought my mum when she was pregnant with me and he had business trips...or had to do random things for Voldemort. Susan and I have talked about this. I swear Catarina this is the best for you and the baby. Will you trust us?"  
  
"Yes, but where is it?"  
  
"America," Susan spoke up and she saw Catarina's mouth drop. "It's not bad at all, Draco took me to it earlier, it's really nice, and you'll really like it."  
  
"So, what do you say?" Draco asked, hoping for the best.  
  
"I can't really argue, comparing to where I am now. So when do I leave?"  
  
"We're stopping by the mansion; the house-elves are packing all your stuff."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"Yes," Draco replied. "The stuff you can't bring with you, I'm putting in storage, I'm burning down the mansion...it only haunts me."  
  
"Okay, so what happens to the baby and me after I deliver it?"  
  
"The money that the baby and I have inherited will give the two of you a flat, like I will have...anymore questions?"  
  
"So I have to give her the last name, Malfoy?" Catarina asked.  
  
"No," Draco barked, but Susan put an arm on his shoulder and she took over.  
  
"We believe the baby will only get hassled about its brother killing their father. We decided that the baby should not have the last name Malfoy."  
  
"How do the two of you get to make all the decisions for my baby and me?"  
  
"Well," Draco grinned. "As I am in control of the Malfoy millions, as I am the only child that is as an adult of Lucius, I run the Malfoy millions. Obviously I can not change my last name, but to save the baby from a life of hell that I went through, I thought you wouldn't want to give the cursed last name of Malfoy either."  
  
"I guess your right, but I want the baby to have my maiden name." Catarina sighed.  
  
"Fine, now let's go to the mansion to get our things."  
  
"Our? I thought your things would be gone by now."  
  
"Not yet, the house-elves are doing it for the both of us, but my stuff will be sent to the flat I'm renting out."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Both women yelled.  
  
"You didn't know either?" Catarina asked turning to Susan.  
  
"No I didn't," Susan sighed. "When did you arrange this?" Susan asked approaching him.  
  
"Well, as I am an adult now, and I am getting rid of my father's house. I'm not going to live on your aunt and uncle's money, when they have all the rest of you guys. I'm not going to be a burden."  
  
"But, your not!" Susan yelled.  
  
"Susan, I'm not imposing on your family's house. I can take care of myself."  
  
"But, Sirius is your family too! He's your second cousin; he's your mum's cousin for crying out loud! Adora is your aunt, you mum's sister...their your family too...why are you doing this?!"  
  
"To prove to everyone that I can make it on my own. I assure you that if Harry had the same issues on his shoulder and wasn't taking care of Ginny and trying to help her bring back her memory, he'd be doing the same thing." He took a breath and went on, "But, we'll talk about this later. We really need to be going and get Catarina out of Britain as soon as possible. The paparazzo is trying to get a hold of her as much as possible, and that's just what she needs in her condition."  
  
"Condition? You make it sound like I'm dying."  
  
"No you're not dying, but you could be carrying my future brother."  
  
"Sister," Susan sighed.  
  
"What?!" They both turned around and looked at her in question.  
  
"You heard me, I said sister. Cat, you're going to have a girl."  
  
"A...a girl? But...but how could you know?"  
  
"I can feel other people's emotions, read their minds..."  
  
"What?! You've never been able to read mine!" Draco yelled outraged.  
  
"Oh my god!" Catarina gasped, "It all makes since now...look...you've got Lily's eyes."  
  
"What?!" Draco was completely lost. "Lily? You knew her mother?!"  
  
Catarina gasped, tears rolling down. "That I did...but after she was killed I ran. I knew that Peter had snitched, and I was afraid they'd come after me. I never knew he had it in him, I swear."  
  
"What?!" Draco and Susan asked equally wondering.  
  
"I use to see Peter, I was being a spy for Lily and James...but no one else knew...except for Bella. I haven't talked to her in such a long time. I guess when she told the press that she was still alive, she didn't try to contact me, and because she found out I was with another Death Eater. But, I couldn't help it...Lucius made me. He'd tell Voldemort what I was, that I'd tried to help the Potters. So I forced myself to love Lucius...even though I never did...he got me knocked up, and then he died." Susan and Draco looked stunned they'd never would have put Lily and Catarina as friends. "That's why I hated you so much Draco, I thought you'd end up just like your father and try to get Lily and James's children killed...I never thought you'd care for Susan. When I heard Voldemort and your father's plans of getting rid of the Potters, I couldn't let you get to close to Susan...especially now that you've gotten Autumn pregnant. Susan is already in the death line that Voldemort has formed, and now that you pick her over his daughter that you impregnated, he'll want to kill her even more. This is the best for the two of you if you do not see one another, and you marry Autumn and take care of the child that the two of you are bringing into this world."  
  
"I will never do that. If Susan realizes one day that she doesn't want to be with me, then that's fine, but I will never and I mean NEVER marry Autumn or have anything to do with her. Except raise our child. Now if you want Susan and my help to bring you to America and have your baby away from the press and have a risk-free pregnancy. We can give her a different last name if you desire."  
  
"No we can't," Catarina spoke up.  
  
"Why the hell not?!" Draco asked, he didn't want his little half brother or sister to go through the hell that he went through just because he was a Malfoy.  
  
"If my baby doesn't have your father's last name, my baby doesn't get half of the estate like your father promised me."  
  
"When did he change that?" Draco asked.  
  
"When I told him I was pregnant and not giving the baby his last name."  
  
"Well then that does change everything....did you and father ever get married?"  
  
"No, we were suppose to but we didn't."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What?" Catarina yelled. "Good? Do you realize I'm having a child out of wedlock?"  
  
"It's good, so when we admit you, they won't think of anything with your last name. Let's go to the Manor and I'll command the house-elves to deliver your stuff, then Susan and I will Floo with you to America and say good-bye. I'll visit you every weekend before I leave and owl you too, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just go."  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ginny entered the building where the Daily Prophet was at, and everyone turned to look at the young couple. Lots of the writers, photographers, or just plain people who were there gasped. It was obvious that they'd all read the article about Harry and Ginny breaking up, but not only breaking up but breaking up an engagement. A young boy about five years older than Harry approached him. "Can I help you Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, you can. You can show my fiancée and my self to where the editor of this paper is."  
  
The boy fidgeted, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I can not do that...he's in a very important meeting."  
  
"That's too bad, because I own some of this paper, so you WILL bring me to the editor and now."  
  
The door opened again and they turned around, there was Anthony and Adora Potter. "Nice to see you here Harry and Ginny?" The last part about Ginny was a question, Anthony spoke up. "Right on time aren't you."  
  
"We didn't know you were coming, Grandfather." Harry said truthfully. "What are you and Adora doing here?"  
  
"To complain, what else? We all own some of this paper. So how do we get a hold of the editor?"  
  
"That is exactly my question," came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Sirius Black and Arabella Evans.  
  
"Minister Black," the boy gasped.  
  
"That would be me. I own half of this paper, my associate Anthony Potter owns some with his daughter Adora, grandson Harry, granddaughters Susan and Bridget, and then Mr. Draco Malfoy owns some the rest. So we need to talk to the editor, now."  
  
"I'm sorry but he is in an important meeting."  
  
Sirius approached the boy, "Look you tell him the Minister of Magic needs to talk to him now, or I will shut down this paper....got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The boy ran off to find the editor.  
  
"I'm glad we're all here...but where's the rest? We won't be able to get them to apologize or not write anything like this again unless we have the rest."  
  
"Bridget's at home," Adora piped up. "I think Draco and Susan are at the Malfoy Mansion getting Draco's stuff."  
  
"Fine, Anthony you go get Bridget and I'll get Draco and Susan." Anthony nodded and the two apparated away.  
  
***  
  
"Bridget?!" Anthony yelled looking for his granddaughter. "Bridget where are you?"  
  
"Do you hear that?" Bridget asked Oliver while they were decorating the ballroom.  
  
"Yeah, I do sounds like someone is calling your name. Want to go see who it is?"  
  
"We better, in case it's on of the twins."  
  
Bridget left the ballroom with Oliver following her and found her grandfather immediately. "Grandfather!" She yelled and jumped to hug her. It had been a while, and Bridget would always have a strong bond with him, he was the one who raised her as a child. "What are you doing her?"  
  
"Who's that boy?"  
  
"Oh," Bridget looked back at Oliver and he looked scared. "This is Oliver, a friend. He's a friend of Harry's too. He's helping me set up decorations for Harry and Susan's birthday party tonight."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you. Oliver, what is your last name?"  
  
"Wood, Oliver Wood."  
  
"You're that magnificent keeper on England's team, aren't you?"  
  
Oliver blushed, "Yes, sir that is me."  
  
"Okay, now that you've meet Oliver, you can talk to him about Quidditch stuff later. What's going on?"  
  
"We're all meeting at the Daily Prophet to protest what they wrote about Susan and Draco."  
  
"Okay, but what is a protest going to do?" Bridget asked.  
  
"We own stocks on it, Bridget. When Sirius's father and I owned the legal business together we each bought the one half of the stock of the Daily Prophet. You own some, Harry, Susan, and Adora. Draco has some from his father, and Sirius has some. To get them to apologize and never talk about our family like that again we threaten to close the paper down, but we need everyone there...so you have to come."  
  
"Okay, can Oliver come? I don't want him to have to stay here by himself."  
  
"Sure if he wants to, but we have to Floo back there now."  
  
"Then let's go!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
***  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing her?!" Susan asked happy that her uncle or soon-to-be-uncle was there. "What's up," and then Susan thought of the worse. "Oh my god! What's wrong with Bella?! Is she sick? Is the baby sick? Is she dying? Is the baby dying? Oh my gosh! Why, why, why do terrible things always have to happen to us?!" Susan started to cry.  
  
"SUSAN! Listen to me, no there is nothing wrong with your aunt or the baby. But, if you want a full apology and an article in the paper saying that their sorry, plus Millicent fired."  
  
"We can get Millicent fired? How can we get her fired?"  
  
Sirius began, "We own stocks on it, Susan. When my father and Anthony owned the legal business together they each bought most of the stock of the Daily Prophet. You own some, Harry, Bridget, and Adora. Draco has some from his father, and I have some because I got it from my father's will. To get them to apologize and never talk about our family like that again we threaten to close the paper down, but we need everyone there...so you have to come. So let's go, the both of you."  
  
"But, we've got to get Cat to America, first." Draco protested.  
  
"Cat? Who's Cat?"  
  
"Catarina," Susan replied and then she looked around. "Draco where did Cat go?"  
  
"I don't know, Cat come out, it's only Sirius." Draco said.  
  
Catarina came out of the closet that was in the room and Sirius gasped. He hadn't seen Catarina since the day that James and Lily died. They'd had a Halloween Party that morning, and everyone left at about 6 P.M., so James and Lily could have some family time with their children. Cat use to date Peter, Sirius never knew why, because it was obvious that Cat was much too pretty for Peter. Sirius sneered at her; he didn't want to see a traitor. "Great, just what I want to see someone who's also responsible for your parents' death Susan. Why would you be around scum like her?"  
  
"Huh? Oh that, she's already explained it to us, Lucius was blackmailing her."  
  
"Susan, I don't want to hear it, I won't believe it, won't believe anything that comes out of a Death Eater's mouth." Sirius Black spat at Cat. "Now let's go, we need to get back."  
  
"No, not yet Sirius. Draco and I already told you we have to get her to America."  
  
"What the hell for?!"  
  
"Sirius, before Draco saved me from Lucius, Cat found out she was pregnant for Lucius. The media found out and are trying to get an interview from her. She's carrying Draco's little half brother or sister. We can't just let her do her own; she's carrying a helpless little baby."  
  
"Cat, you're pregnant." Sirius asked as if he cared for her now. "You know Bella is, and that..."  
  
"Yes, I do, and that you're getting married. Congratulations, I never reached that far." Cat said looking sadly.  
  
"Oh my god, your not lying to the kids are you?" Sirius said, and he was actually feeling sorry for her. She shook her head no, "You'll have to explain this story to Bella and me tonight. Can you wait to go to America? We really have to get this done." Cat nodded.  
  
"After you have stuff done with the Daily Prophet, bring the kids back...and do you think Bella and yourself come back and I can tell you what really happened?"  
  
"Yes, we will. Come on kids, the Daily Prophet is about to hate us." Sirius said smiling from ear to ear. "When you Floo say, 'The Daily Prophet,' okay?"  
  
They both nodded and they were off...  
  
***  
  
Autumn looked at a magazine her mother had picked up, of baby stuff for the baby she was carrying. Autumn felt tears starting to fall from her face, she couldn't do this...she couldn't do this to herself. She knew the night that Draco and her had slept together, that he didn't really care for her...he just wanted a good shag. She knew that Draco and Susan had just had a fight, and she took up on it. Now she was knocked up, and she hoped that Draco would love her because he was carrying his child...but it isn't like that at all. Their fathers said that they had to get married, Draco called her a horrible name, and then Draco killed his father to save Susan. She knew she'd probably never see him again, because he wouldn't be a Death Eater and date Susan Potter. He had probably already joined The Order. So it looked like Autumn would be raising their child on her own. Autumn began to rub her stomach; she was almost five months pregnant now. Autumn really started to cry now; she didn't want to be in the delivery room giving birth to their baby on her own. But, then it hit Autumn hard like someone had smacked her over the head with a frying pan, she wouldn't give birth in a hospital...it would be here in this house. Everyone knew she was Voldemort's daughter, she couldn't just get up and walk around and be like "Hi, I'm Autumn Lewis. I'm pregnant and I'm in labor, please help me." Autumn dried up her eyes and went to find her mother. She was in the kitchen and she noticed her face was very blotchy as if she'd been crying.  
  
"Darling what's the matter?"  
  
"You said daddy has connections on anything right?"  
  
This was an odd question, but Sharon went on with it. "Yes, why?"  
  
"You realize that I can't go anywhere without hearing hurtful horrible things? I can't go to Diagon Alley; I couldn't get my own flat, and what happens when my child wants to go to Hogwarts or any Wizarding School?"  
  
"Okay..." Susan thought, "So what do you want?"  
  
"I want a new identity. I want to be able to go out and do things. Do you think we could make me a new identify so I could go out and do things?"  
  
"Yes, I'll talk to him. But, is this because you want your own flat so Draco can visit your child? Because he won't come here after killing his father?"  
  
Autumn nodded, "You won't tell daddy, will you?"  
  
"No, I swear I won't. You're an adult now, I'll tell him you just want to try it out on your own. You don't have to get a job, because you are an heiress. Get yourself a bank account and I'll put some of his money in there and some of the money from the Lewis account...alright?"  
  
"Thanks mum," she smiled this was going to be good.  
  
"But, only under one circumstance."  
  
"Fine, shoot mum."  
  
"You bring my grandbaby around all the time and I can come and visit you as much as I want."  
  
"Promise," she smiled and went to her room to write Millicent. Maybe she could get Millicent to be her roommate after she was out of Hogwarts this year. 


	23. The Birthday Party

A.N. / Hope you've enjoyed the chapters, this one will be really fun for me to write. If you'd like to read my other fanfic, Time after Time, it's not with this saga. It's a story on Lily and James while they were at school read it; I've gotten a lot of good responses about it!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
When Sirius got back at the Daily Prophet with Susan and Draco, Anthony was already back with Bridget...and for some reason the Keeper of the England team. "Has the boy been back yet?" Sirius asked Arabella.  
  
"No not yet, we've been waiting here for the boy and for you three."  
  
Someone finally came back and it wasn't the boy it was a really squat fat man, "Minister Black. How nice to see you, I was in a meeting."  
  
"I don't give a damn," Sirius said, his anger getting the better of him. "We need to have a meeting now."  
  
"Okay, Minister lets go."  
  
"No, all of us."  
  
"All of you?"  
  
"Yes, we all own the only stock in this newspaper." Draco spoke up, and the editor went ghostly white when he saw Draco Malfoy and Susan Potter. The editor looked around; he knew why they were all here.  
  
"F-fine, yes w-we can go in my office. R-right this way. Go on sit down," the editor turned to his secretary. "Hold all my calls and don't let anyone in, this is an important meeting." She nodded and the editor went inside his office where all his stock holders were. "Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Miss Evans, and Mr. Malfoy how can I help you?"  
  
"You forgot a few of us," Harry piped up and the editor's eyes almost popped out of his head. "My two sisters, my aunt, and myself all have part of the stock to, if you don't mind."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Mister Potter, and Misses Potters." The editor apologized and Adora rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand people like this editor. He was the kind of person who loved to ruin people's lives and then suck up to them when he felt a lawsuit. "So what do you need Minister?"  
  
"You read every story that goes through and appears on the newspapers, right?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Did you not see the article written by Millicent?"  
  
"Yes, Minister I did."  
  
"So you know that they wrote a very horrible article about my goddaughter and soon to be niece and her boyfriend who is my cousin on my father's side?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And why did you publish it?"  
  
"I thought it would be a good article and let the people of our community know what was going on."  
  
"Well let me tell you something." Sirius said standing up making the editor look up at him. "You see all these people in your office right now?" The editor nodded. "We all own stock in your newspaper, and if you don't stop your writers from writing horrible stories about my family we will close this paper down, do we have an understanding?" The editor nodded his head yes. "Tomorrow I want a full apology letter from Millicent in the letter, and after she turns it in to you I want you to fire her. Then I want an apology letter about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They are not broken up, got it?" He nodded again. "Good," Sirius said and his smile was coming back. "We must be off, oh and one more thing. Tomorrow Arabella and I are getting married, I want it in there. And a congratulations we're also having a baby girl. Good day."  
  
They all followed Sirius out of the office; okay Bella and I are going back to the house. Harry?  
  
"Ginny and I are going back to her house and visit with her mum."  
  
"Alright, meet Bridget at the Leaky Cauldron at about five thirty." Harry nodded and Ginny and himself left. "Bridget?"  
  
"Oliver and I are going back to the house."  
  
Sirius nodded, he knew what was going on about the party decorations. "Alright, I'll meet you there in a little while." Bridget and Oliver headed to the fireplaces. "Susan you and Draco go with Bella and me. Then you can do what you want. Anthony can you meet me at the house in about an hour?" Anthony nodded and apparated out.  
  
"Where are we going dear?" Bella asked.  
  
"Help Draco pack some of his things," Sirius said telling half a lie.  
  
"Alright."  
  
***  
  
When Harry and Ginny were back at her house no one was there and she saw a note on the kitchen table.  
  
Dearest Ginny and Harry,  
If you receive this I'm still not back. The twins needed help at the shop, it's really busy and Ron can't handle it on his own. The twins had to visit their store in Egypt today. I should return later on, be good.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
"What does she mean be good?" Ginny asked Harry and he chuckled.  
  
"She meant like make a baby."  
  
"Oh," Ginny turned so red that she matched her hair. "We haven't....done...that yet have we?"  
  
"NO!" Harry laughed. "No not yet. But, we love each other lots."  
  
"I know that silly. You want to see your birthday present?"  
  
"You have me a present?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
Ginny nodded, "I found it last night when I woke up in the middle of the night. I'm guessing I bought it before we came home."  
  
"Yes! I want my present! Let's go!" They ran up to Ginny's room so he could unwrap his present.  
  
***  
  
Bridget and Oliver were back in the ballroom decorating. Oliver was a lot of fun, he made her laugh a lot, and it had been a long time since she'd been around a guy that could make her laugh...that she was attracted to. Bridget was up on a very high ladder hanging up streamers, "Be careful up there, I wouldn't want to bring you to St. Mungo's."  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine!" Bridget said, he'd already warned her ten minutes in the last twenty minutes.  
  
"I'm serious, Bridget."  
  
"So am I," she turned around fast to mess with him, but she felt herself falling. The floor was coming to fast closer and closer to her. She started to scream, and then she found herself in the arms of Oliver Wood. Bridget smiled at him, she hadn't realized how pretty his blue eyes were, and he smiled back at her. His face was coming closer and closer to her their lips were going to touch.  
  
"Bridget?!" Bridget jumped out of his arms to see Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, dear I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I left a note for Harry and Ginny telling them I went to help Ron with the store to help you with the decorations...but I see you have enough help." Molly started leaving.  
  
"No! Mrs. Weasley it's okay, I had fallen from that ladder and Oliver caught me...nothing was going on, I swear. We could use your help, you sure you don't mind."  
  
"Oh of course not!" She said excited. "We really need the help, don't we Oliver?" Oliver nodded his head, but he really didn't want Mrs. Weasley there. He really liked Bridget, and he was hoping that odd moment, he'd have finally kissed her...but it had been up rooted.  
  
"Look dear, let me do the streamers." She muttered a spell and the streamers went up. The doors to the ballroom opened and there was Anthony Potter.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Yes, grandfather!" Bridget said, "Could you cast a charm to make bubbles fall down and all different color lights flash on and off?" Anthony nodded and flicked his wand!  
  
"Yes!!" Bridget exclaimed excited.  
  
"Bridge, not trying to rain on your parade, but the things Mrs. Weasley and I are helping you with...couldn't Oliver have done that?"  
  
She turned to him, "Oh my! I did forget about that," she turned to Oliver. "I forgot. I'm sorry!"  
  
"No, it's okay. Now that the decorations are done, we could go get some ice cream in Diagon Alley. Do you want to?"  
  
Bridget turned to her grandfather, "Tell Sirius that we are done with the decorations. Oliver and I went out to get some ice cream, we will be back later."  
  
"I'll get Molly to, because I have to go to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer and then stop by Honeydukes to pick up some sweets for the party." Oliver and Bridget went to the fireplace and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Molly started chuckling.  
  
"Molly may I ask what is so funny?"  
  
"You don't like him do you?"  
  
"He seems to be a very nice boy, and he does have a nice career...for now, but he's four or five years older than her...he seems to be rocking the cradle doesn't he?"  
  
"How do you know he has intentions in Bridget?"  
  
"Look at his eyes; he's dying to kiss her...or maybe even more..." Anthony said now starting to feel sick and worried about the little girl that he raised up from birth.  
  
***  
  
"Sirius, I'll kill you!" Arabella screamed at her soon to be husband. "HOW DARE YOU BRING ME AROUND ANOTHER PERSON WHO IS RESPONISBLE FOR MY SISTER AND BROTHER-IN-LAW'S DEATH? A PERSON WHO HELPED MY NEPHEW AND NIECES BECOME ORPHANS?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"Bella, breath, please breath." Susan went up to her aunt. "Think about the baby. You don't want to cause her any stress. Five months going good, don't give her any stress." Arabella took a few breaths obviously trying to calm down.  
  
"Okay, I'm calm. Susan, dear how did you get in this traitors life?"  
  
"She's pregnant with my half sister or brother." Draco said and Bella's eyes popped out.  
  
"Once a Death Eater always one, isn't that right Cat? I can't believe Lily and I actually trusted you! As soon as you started seeing Peter we should have guessed. They catch Peter and he dies so you shag another Death Eater and get knocked up? You got what was coming to you."  
  
"Bell!" Sirius yelled with surprisement "How could you..."  
  
Bella turned around, "No, how could you bring me into her presence. You know how much Lily and James meant to me..."  
  
"They meant a lot to me to, Bella."  
  
"Obviously they didn't Cat. Or you wouldn't have betrayed them."  
  
"I didn't! Bella get this through your think skull! I was with Peter, Voldemort made me join. I never told him a thing. I was all Peter. I couldn't leave...he'll kill me."  
  
"You didn't leave afraid that he'd kill you...well guess what LILY AND JAMES ARE DEAD AND THEIR CHILDREN DON'T HAVE THEIR PARENTS!"  
  
"Sirius if you really love me, you'll take me away from this scum."  
  
"Bella..."  
  
"Sirius," anger was rising in her voice.  
  
"Alright," Sirius helped Bella up and they walked to the fireplace.  
  
When they got there Draco and Susan hadn't moved yet, "Susan? Are you coming?"  
  
"We have to get her somewhere safe."  
  
"What the hell for, she helped in the murder of your parents."  
  
"I'm doing it for the child she is carrying."  
  
Bella's eyes bugged out, "Your...you're...pregnant?" Catarina nodded, "Did you love him?" Cat shook her head no.  
  
"After you are forced to become a Death Eater, you learn that rape is a way of life. I was forced to be with Lucius after his wife left him. I didn't mean to get pregnant...but I did. I'm not asking for the children's help...but their helping me with because my child needs it."  
  
Bella felt her heart going out to Cat...they use to be such good friends...but she heard a voice telling her to forget it. "Fine you two bring her where she needs to be, get Draco moved into his flat and then meet Bridget at the Leaky Cauldron at 5:30." She Flooed home, she didn't want to see her old friend again.  
  
"Okay, Catarina. I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure that the house- elves have your bags packed and sent alright?" Cat nodded and Susan stayed in the room with Cat.  
  
"Take care of him won't you?"  
  
"What?" Susan asked Catarina.  
  
"I'm not supposed to have children, and this could kill me Susan."  
  
"Then why the hell are you going through this pregnancy?!"  
  
"Because Susan, the point of life is to reproduce and bring children into this world. Please don't tell Draco, I'm not sure if it will or not. But, if I do promise me one thing."  
  
"Okay," Susan responded.  
  
"If it's a girl name her Bree, it's after my mother's name Brianna. If it's a boy name him Will, after my father's name William. Promise me that."  
  
"I promise Cat, but you'll make it and be able to name your little baby."  
  
"Okay." Catarina sat down on the sofa couch she was so use to sitting down at. Susan sat beside her trying to think about how Cat must be feeling.  
  
***  
  
Harry began to open up the package that Ginny had given him for his birthday. There was a letter and Harry read it out loud, hoping it would trigger any of Ginny's old memories.  
  
My Dearest Harry,  
I've been working on this since the New Years. I hope you have a great sixteenth birthday. Enclosed is something I hope is as dear to your heart as it is to me.  
  
Lovingly yours always, Ginny  
  
Harry unwrapped the package, it was a photo album. Inside were pictures of Ginny and himself. On the Hogwarts Express, of them in Masquerade at the Halloween Dance, in the hallways together, at Christmas, New Years, in the Common Room, the train ride back, and Ginny's last time at the Evans' Manor before she lost her memory. After that were just blank pages. Ginny must have put the last pictures in the night before her attack. He hugged Ginny, "Thanks so much, it means the world to me."  
  
"I figured it would, I just wish I could remember."  
  
"You will soon, in time, I swear." He kissed her forehead, and she handed him back the rings. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hold on to them until I remember. Make it special like it was the first time, please."  
  
Harry nodded and took them back, then looked down at his watch. "Ginny we've got to got to the Leaky Cauldron and meet Bridget.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Ginny said getting up, but she noticed that Harry didn't pick up the picture book that she'd just given him. "Is there anything wrong with it?"  
  
"No, but I want you to look at it and try and remember."  
  
"Harry, I obviously wanted you to have it, so take it with you." Harry sighed and picked up it.  
  
"Ready to go?" He said walking over to the fireplace that was beside Ginny's bed. Remember stand in the fireplace, throw down the Floo Powder and say 'The Leaky Cauldron!' alright?" Ginny nodded, and stepped forward. Harry handed her the Floo Powder and said, "I'll meet you there when I get there."  
  
Ginny nodded, threw the Floo Powder down and yelled, 'The Leaky Cauldron!'"  
  
***  
  
Bridget was looking down at her watch, neither couples had showed up and they should already be here. The people who would be showing up for the surprise party should be arriving in the ballroom soon. Oliver could see how tense Bridget was getting, "They'll be here soon."  
  
Ginny came out of the fireplace, followed by Harry. Then seconds later were Susan and Draco. "So remind me why are we here on our sixteenth birthday?" Susan asked looking back and forth at her two siblings.  
  
"Got me, I was told to meet Bridget here with Ginny at five thirty."  
  
"Yeah, she told me to meet her here with Draco at five thirty. What's going on little sister?" Susan asked starting to get suspicious.  
  
I wanted to be with the two of you at the same time, since this is the first birthday that we get to. Now Arabella, Sirius, and Grandfather want us to meet them at the Evans Manor, so let's go." Bridget and Oliver Flooed and before Susan did she turned to her older brother.  
  
"Is it just me, or does this seem a little fishy?"  
  
"Seems a little fishy."  
  
"I thought so," she said before she Flooed, followed by Draco, Ginny, and Harry.  
  
When they arrived, everything looked pretty much the same. Harry headed for the kitchen, Susan and Draco for the parlor, and Ginny for the bathroom.  
  
"Wait!" Bridget yelled and they all turned around to see what was the matter. "I need the two birthday twins to follow me, this is a birthday present from Oliver and me."  
  
Harry walked up to the two of them playing the big brother roll, "What do you mean from the two of you...are you two seeing one another?"  
  
"No, Harry, shessh. Your as bad as a muggle drill sergeant. Oliver and I are just friends, and he helped me out with this present all day...so in other words it's from the two of us."  
  
"Okay," Harry replied, still not buying it.  
  
"Alright, Draco cover up Susan's eyes. Ginny you cover up Harry's. Draco and Ginny smiled at one another, they knew what was going on, Susan had approached them yesterday and made all the perorations.  
  
They opened the ballroom doors, "Alright you can take your hands off of their eyes." Bridget said smiling.  
  
Susan looked around, "Um, okay Bridget. This sucks all there is, is darkness."  
  
Bridget smiled and clapped her hands twice the lights went on and everyone jumped up and yelled "Surprise Harry and Susan! Happy Sixteenth Birthday!" The ballroom looked wonderful! Harry looked down, he was dressed as a knight, and he glanced over at Ginny, she was now a fair Lady. Susan looked at herself, she was a princess from the medieval ages, and Draco was a prince. They looked over at Bridget she a Rock-n-Roll star, and Oliver completely matched her. The surprise party ended up being a Masquerade party, too. The decorations were fabulous, the guests were all of Harry and Susan's friends from Hogwarts, the food was great (thanks to the House- Elves), and the music was fantastic! They had a D.J., and he had to be from a Wizarding Family, other wise Sirius and Bella wouldn't ever have hired him. Sirius and Bella were dressed up as Greek Gods.  
  
"Which ones are you suppose to be?" Susan asked Bella and Sirius.  
  
"No clue. Just got a sheet and some other stuff and POW! Here we are!" Sirius said feeling very special.  
  
Towards the end of the night, Ginny slipped and fell and hit her head. She was unconscious for a few minutes and she woke up and looked at Harry questionably. "Harry?"  
  
Harry took her in his arms, "Yes, babe it's me. It's your Teddy Bear, my Snuggle Bunny."  
  
Ginny's head really hurt, really badly. "What are we doing here? What's going on? You had just left yesterday for camp for the Order...and now your back?"  
  
Harry's heart jumped into his throat, her memory was back...and on the best day ever...his birthday. "You remember everything?!" Harry said getting excited.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ginny asked starting to get agitated.  
  
"Gin, after I left you went out to eat with Bridget..."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
  
"Then you passed out and have had amnesia since then, Gin today is Susan and my sixteenth birthday."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"I swear Ginny. But this is great your back on my..." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up on a table in the middle of the dance floor and grabbed the microphone from the D.J. "Attention, attention everyone. I have an announcement, just moments ago Ginny Weasley, slipped and bumped her head...she now remembers everything until she got amnesia." Everyone in the room began to clap loudly. "Yes, yes I know it's a miracle and it's wonderful that it happened on my birthday. Now," Harry said bending down on one knee. "Virginia Noel Weasley, will take this ring and be my wife?" Harry said happy as he could ever be, glee apparent in his face.  
  
Ginny started to cry, and she said nice and clearly. "Harry, I'm sorry, I can't." She jumped off the table and dashed through the doors of the ballroom, with Harry James Potter running after her.... 


	24. The End of the Party, and Bridget's Visi...

A.N. / Thanks for being so patient for me taking so long on the chapters...had really bad writers block... Read and Review!!!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Oh my god!" Susan said shocked, this couldn't be doing this to Harry...this was suppose to be a happy day for the both of them. Ginny had finally regained her memory back and Harry tries to mend things up with Ginny and himself and she denies the proposal. "I can't believe this...I just can't believe this." Susan said still shocked at what had happened moment ago, she turned to her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. "Can you believe this?"  
  
"I don't know what to say...this is between them." He believed that Harry got what he deserved. As much as he disliked the Weasley family, he agreed with the way that Harry treated Ginny before he left for camp for the Order was pretty low.  
  
Susan sighed; she hated how her family always got the wrong end of the stick. Once you thought something was actually going good...something bad always had to turn up.  
  
***  
  
Bridget was still staring at the door in awe. Ginny was back...but she'd refused Harry? She had warned Harry before. She told him the day he left for the Order. She loved him, but she wouldn't wait forever...and by the looks of it she was right. Bridget hated to see her best friend and big brother in so much pain. She wished it would go all away it would be like it was before they arrived back to King's Cross.  
  
"Are you okay?" Said a familiar voice, someone she didn't think would actually show his balls around here.  
  
"What do you want Blaise?" She said turning around staring right into those grey eyes. His brown short hair he ran his hand in and smiled at her.  
  
"I still take your breath away, don't I?"  
  
Bridget almost gagged, "Please Blaise, you are getting on my nerves. What are you doing here anyways? No one here likes you...and you weren't invited."  
  
"I wanted to see you," he whispered getting closer to her.  
  
Bridget's heartbeat began to race, yes she did still have feelings for him but she had to stay away. The last time he touched her she gotten a bad vibe, but the vision never came. Something was telling Bridget that she needed to touch him to know exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"Blaise you need to back up, and give me some space." Bridget said feeling fear come over her, but she would not show him she was scared.  
  
"Come on Bridget," he said grabbing her arm to get her to come closer to him.  
  
Bridget felt him touch her and icy-ness took over her body, and she felt herself falling into a new vision.  
  
*Vision*  
  
Bridget looked around she was in complete darkness, and it was really cold....something about this place scared her and gave her the chilly-bumps.  
  
Bridget looked up to see she was in a two story house, and she was on the bottom floor. This place didn't seem right, it was deserted and she knew she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bridget was a phantom, and watched her future self look in complete fear.  
  
"Bridget, babe where are you?" Came the slick voice of Blaise Zambini from the top stairs. For some reason Bridget knew she had to hide, so she looked and there was a broom closet to her left. She went to hide in it, but Blaise came behind her and put his arms around her, and Bridget saw her future self's face full of fear. "Where you been my beautiful wife?" Blaise asked picking up the hand that had her wedding band on it. Bridget flinched as he touched her hand. "Where's the baby," Blaise asked with fire flashing in his eyes.  
  
Future Bridget sighed, "Asleep, the nanny is watching her. I need a break, I'm tired."  
  
"You need to take care of her," Blaise said letting go of her hands.  
  
"What was the point of hiring a nanny if I can't take a break hear and there. God knows you don't help me." Future and Past Bridget saw fire flash across his face, and both Bridget's knew Future Bridget had said the wrong thing.  
  
"What did you say?!" Blaise roared.  
  
"I didn't mean it, I was just saying..."  
  
"You can watch your tongue around me, woman." Blaise roared and future Bridget backed up starting to cry.  
  
"I didn't mean....I didn't..."  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Blaise said raising his hand and slapping her across the face. "This is why I don't let you see your family. They put ideas in your head. Just because you're a 'Potter' you think you're so fucking superior. Grow up Bridget. You're not a Potter anymore, you're a Zambini. Wife to a Death Eater, and you're entire family hates you." Blaise said loving to see the look of terror in his wife's eyes; he knew he ruled over her.  
  
Bridget wasn't going to cry in front of him, she decided not to do that ages ago, it made him feel superior.  
  
"I work all the time, provide a roof over your head and for our child. Go up and take care of the baby!" He roared at the last part.  
  
Bridget ran upstairs into the nursery, and told the nanny she could leave. She picked up her one month old daughter, Bethany Isabel Zambini. Blaise hated the fact that Bridget was bringing them a girl; he didn't think her sufficient because she had not brought a girl into this world for him. When Bridget tried to tell Blaise that it was the guys genes that picked whether it was a boy or girl he got angered. Such an argument that he almost killed Bridget, and the baby, in which that he was so sorry that he allowed it.  
  
Many times she wanted to take Bethany and run away, but she was afraid that her family would hate her because she had gotten married to Blaise and had 'his child.' The thing was, Bridget was still having seeing her old high school love, Oliver Wood. Bridget had gotten forced into marrying Blaise by Lord Voldemort. Bridget was sure that Bethany was Oliver's and not Blaise's. No one knew this except herself of course, she hadn't been able to tell Oliver yet, but just today while the nanny and her husband were away Oliver had come by and told Bridget that he thought that Bethany had some of his own features.  
  
Bridget was rocking her baby girl in the rocking chair back and forth trying to comfort the baby and herself when she heard a 'pop!' Bridget looked around the room to see her lover.  
  
"What are you doing her?" She looked up at him in tears, Blaise couldn't find them together...he'd kill Oliver.  
  
"I had to see you," he said leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Bridget got lost in his lips and then realized that her husband was just downstairs. "You've got to leave!" She hissed.  
  
"I won't!" He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Your marriage to Blaise isn't legal."  
  
"What?!" Bridget asked hearing music to her ears. "How can this be?"  
  
"Well, you remember in at the end of your sixth year and we went to Vegas and we went to a Wedding Chapel and thought it was fake?"  
  
"Yeah," Bridget nodded.  
  
"Well, it wasn't. It was for real, you're my wife, and not Zambini's and I know that Bethany isn't his...that she's mine."  
  
"What?! No she's not!" Bridget protested hoping that Oliver was right.  
  
"I took a piece of her hair today, please don't be mad at me. I did a paternity test, Bridget. She's mine, I want my family."  
  
Blaise walked in the door and was ready to murder. "Wood! What the hell are you doing in my house with my wife and daughter?!" He roared.  
  
"Actually, she's my wife as of her sixth year...which was a year ago. Bethany is my child, not yours. I did the paternity test today. I am here to take my wife and daughter back."  
  
Blaise took out his wand to duel, and Oliver did the same. They dueled for many hours. Finally she heard two voices say "Avada Kedavra!" Green light swirled and before Bridget could see which one it hit she was swirled out of this vision, and was in another one talking to Cassie, the beautiful baby still in her arms.  
  
"Bridget," Cassie said with a smile on her face. "I see you've met your beautiful daughter."  
  
Bridget nodded, "But I have a question. Is she really Oliver's?"  
  
Cassie smiled, "Well, who do you think she looks like? Blaise or Oliver?"  
  
"Oliver," Bridget said feeling butterflies in her stomach. "She hasn't got many features yet, she still looks like a newborn, but she has Oliver's eyes and nose. It makes since though. Blaise kidnapped me a week before August was over, I found out I was pregnant in October and had her in May. This is now the month of June, right after I got out in my Seventh Year. Wait a minute!" Bridget said tears coming to her eyes. "Are you telling me I never graduate from Hogwarts?!"  
  
"If you take your path with Blaise you won't. If you take your path with Oliver you will. Now you might not marry him so early or get pregnant. But, this will happen if you fall down the path of Blaise. Either way, you will end up with the beautiful little girl. She is Oliver and yours. Take one last glance at her, you won't see her for a while."  
  
Bridget looked down and kissed the baby on the forehead, "Until you come into the world, my love."  
  
Everything began to spin and Bridget began to see swirls of Harry and Susan's party again.  
  
*End of Vision*  
  
She opened her eyes and stared right back into Blaise's, "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her strangely.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You want to go sit down?"  
  
Bridget shook her head fast, "No I'm alright. I have to go."  
  
"What for?" He asked sounding disappointed. "I need to find Oliver."  
  
"Wood?"  
  
"Yes, he's a really close friend of mine, and maybe he knows where my brother is."  
  
"I think you need to leave Harry alone, he needs to settle things out with Ginny by himself."  
  
'Oh god, please help me. Please get someone to get me away from this soon to be monster!' A hand tapped her shoulder, it was Oliver and she sighed happily.  
  
"Can I have this dance, Miss Potter?" He asked politely.  
  
"No you can't Wood, don't you see me talking to her?"  
  
"I believe he asked me, not you Blaise." She spat at him, she was really pissed at him for the way he treated her in her vision. She turned to Oliver. "I'd be delighted to dance with you." She smiled and took his hand to get away from the monster she had been so intrigued by for months now.  
  
They began to dance and Bridget began to feel butterflies in her stomach again from Oliver. She heard people around them speaking and saying that he was too old for her, but she laughed inside her head and said 'Age isn't anything nothing but a number.' They were five years apart, but he was so kind...obviously in the future they had a child together...Cassie even said it herself. Cassie usually never tells you squat...so she knew this had to be important.  
  
She took her head off of his chest and looked up to see him staring at her. "How long have you been looking at me?"  
  
"My dear lady," he said properly. "I have not been looking at you, I've been gazing and admiring your beauty."  
  
She blushed, and then asked. "Hypothetically, If you were ever to have a little girl, how would you like the name Bethany?"  
  
Oliver stopped dancing and stared at her in awe, "What are you playing at?" He asked her unsure of what was going on.  
  
"It's just a question, I've always loved the name Bethany. I was just wondering...you know making small talk." Bridget said trying to cover herself.  
  
"Well," Oliver said beginning to dance with her again which was a relief to Bridget. "My mother's name was Bethany, she died when I was two. My dad raised me as a child, and since as long as I could remember I've told myself when I grew up I'd name my first born daughter Bethany. That's why I spaced out a little when you asked me, it wasn't a question I thought would come up."  
  
"Sorry," Bridget said looking down.  
  
"No, Bridget it's okay. I bet you want to name one of your kids Lily or James. At least I had two years with my mum, you've never known either. I am so sorry for Harry, Susan, and you."  
  
"I sometimes wonder what life would be like if they were alive." Bridget said staring away from him, not wanting him to see the tears filling up in her eyes. "I wonder if there would be more brothers and sisters...how life would have been to see them, to have their love around us. To know Harry and Susan all of my life instead of a few months. No, I know I won't name either of my kids Lily or James."  
  
Oliver looked back at her in amazement, "Why is that?"  
  
"I have visions, Adora, Susan, and Ginny too. I've seen the future. Ginny and Harry have twins named Nicole and Nicholas; a little boy named James and a little girl...but I don't know what they name her....she was pregnant when I saw this...it was just hours after Ginny saw it. Susan will raise up a little girl with the man she marries. Her name will be Bree, they will have a little girl named Lily and a little boy...but I don't know his name either because she was also pregnant. Adora will have one little boy that I know of and his name will be Bryan. I know there is more, I just haven't seen more."  
  
"What will you have and it's name?" Oliver asked her.  
  
"All I know so far is that I will have a little girl and name her Bethany Isabel...." She almost said Wood at the end...couldn't do that. "Whatever my husband's last name will be."  
  
"Bethany, huh? So I'm guessing that's where the question about the name came up?" Bridget nodded.  
  
***  
  
Harry was still running after Ginny, he hadn't ever remembered her running so fast. He heard a door slam and when he reached it he went to open it. Locked, but Harry bust the door down and she looked at him with wide eyes. She went to get up to get away from him, but he grabbed her hands to make her stay.  
  
"Please hear me out."  
  
"What for Harry?! You broke my heart, I get amnesia can't remember a bloody thing, I get my memory and you ask me in front of the whole bloody party to be your wife?!"  
  
"Ginny I love you more than life itself, we were getting back together before your memory came back...you were falling back in love with me."  
  
"Harry, I never fell out of love with you. I have always and will always love you. I told you that I won't wait forever, but I can't take you back right now. I'm still heartbroken...that you'd leave me."  
  
"I was trying to save you from the terror of Voldemort." He tried pleading his case.  
  
"Yes, yes I know are we back to this shitty excuse?" Ginny's anger was coming out, this is when Ginny reminded Harry so much of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No Ginny, we are not back at that. When I was at the meeting for the Order, they read something to me which you've been trying to pound into my head for weeks now. That I CAN NOT get rid of Voldemort without the love that we share...without you. That our children will bring the downfall of Autumn Lewis, and a child in our family...whether it be ours, Susan's, Adora's, or Bridget's will bring down Autumn's baby. In boot camp, I realized how much you meant to me...that I couldn't go on without you. I have known for a while that you are my perfect match in everyway. I don't want to lose what we have. I can understand if you can't trust me for now...but could we at least try to be friends?"  
  
Ginny sighed and thought hard, "I'll think about Harry." She kissed him on the cheek, "Happy Birthday...I need to go home and think."  
  
"I love you," Harry said standing up and giving her a hug.  
  
"Harry please," she pleaded with him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She walked out of the room and Harry felt like shit. He had been so wrong, so very wrong about Ginny and himself and now he was paying for it...he was ready for the party to end.  
  
***  
  
Autumn Lewis sighed and fell upon her bed. Autumn Lewis now had her own flat and she was all by herself with out her father to meddle in her life. Tomorrow she'd write Draco and tell him about her moving and if he wants to see his child he may from her house, but he could not bring Susan with him. She laid on the mattress and rubbed her little baby.  
  
"It won't be long my love," she said rubbing her stomach. "Mummy will get daddy back and we will be a big happy family..."  
  
***  
  
Ginny looked at her clock beside her bed, it was late and she knew the party had been over for sometime. She'd been staring at the ceiling wondering what she was going to do.  
  
All of her family members had come into her room sometime that night to show how happy they were that Ginny's memory was back. Ginny looked at the calendar, a month until school started back up, her fifth year. Would it hold as much as her fifth year did? Would she really ever be able to trust Harry again? Would she be able to hold up the prophecy that had been made centuries ago about her marrying Harry Potter and delivering his children?  
  
Ginny fell into a restless sleep, she didn't want to think about tomorrow. She needed answers, immediate answers. She needed someone to talk about and she knew just who to turn to. She needed to go to sleep and talk to Cassie. 


	25. Lily's Visit

A.N. /Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it's taken so long for me to update chapters. I've really not been able to write, I've been ready to get rid of Harry and Susan's party. I think I should do fine now and have them updated pretty soon, but don't keep me on my word! I'll try my best. Read and Review....here's the next chappie!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Ginny looked down and saw that she was once again in a Renaissance Dress, and Hogwarts still looked young. She had defiantly gone to a dream to see Cassie and maybe Godric. Ginny's dress was all white and her auburn hair was up tight and in ringlets. From some of the paintings on the wall and statues, Ginny could tell she was on the sixth floor.  
  
There was a staircase in front of her and for some reason she knew she had to go up it, and then there was the fat lady that Ginny saw everyday of her Hogwarts day.  
  
"Password, Mrs. Gryffindor." The fat lady said.  
  
"But, I'm not Mrs. Gryffindor...I'm Miss Weasley."  
  
"Virginia, dear!" Came a sweet voice, Ginny knew only too well. Cassie turned to the fat lady, "Flobberworms." The portrait swung open and the two girls climbed into the portrait hole. They sat down on loveseat across from the fire, just like the one Harry, Ginny, Adora, Ron, Bridget, and Susan like to inhabit. There are a couple arm chairs though too at Ginny's time in Hogwarts.  
  
"So what's troubling you dear?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
Cassie giggled softly, "Well, I knew that much. But what has he done this time?"  
  
Ginny looked at her oddly, "What do you mean this time?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious that you and Harry will have your ups and downs. The good lord knows that he's not the best with relationships or girls."  
  
"You're not lying," Ginny sighed.  
  
"He is one of my really great grandsons, but that boy just doesn't get that he doesn't have to..."  
  
"...save everyone." Ginny finished for Cassie.  
  
"Oh," Cassie said with some knowing in her voice. "Is this what this is about? He's trying to protect you from Lord Voldemort, right?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yes, this is a touch spot. Has he proposed at his sixteenth birthday party to you yet?"  
  
Ginny nodded again, "Yes, as a matter of fact that what happened tonight."  
  
"You were so shaken by getting your memory back and still upset from when Harry left for the Order you didn't know what to say. So you said no and stormed out of the Ballroom crying your eyes out, right Virginia?"  
  
Ginny looked at her in awe, "How on Earth?"  
  
"Seen it my dear, Harry will make a lot of stupid mistakes, and most likely you'll come to see me in your dreams a lot because he's driving you crazy."  
  
Cassie went on, "Like he flipped out with the whole Susan and Draco relationship and Bridget and Oliver."  
  
"Oliver?" Ginny questioned. "Wood?! Oh, my when did they...?"  
  
"Ooops." Cassie said knowing she'd said too much. "Tonight is Susan and Harry's sixteenth birthday you said?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"No wonder. Ginny, don't tell a soul." Ginny nodded and Cassie figured she'd said so much so far she might as well tell the girl. "Oliver and Bridget have a thing for one another in case you haven't noticed."  
  
"I have, but what about Blaise...I thought she was so in love with him?"  
  
"You'll have to ask her about it, I know why...but that's for her to say and not me. Oliver and Bridget will just be friends for a while, but they will eventually get together."  
  
The portrait hole opened and Godric Gryffindor and a boy Ginny recognized too well joined him.  
  
"Cass, my love." He leaned down to kiss his wife, "Look who I found on my way up here."  
  
"Ginny," Harry breathed. "How are you here?"  
  
"I always come and see Cassie, if you don't remember I know how to use my powers you don't." She turned to Cassie. "I can't be around him at the moment."  
  
Cassie stood up, "Virginia wait..." But, it was too late Ginny had already awoken herself.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was so angry at Harry, Cassie was her go-to person, when Ginny was mad or upset. 'You do know that Cassie and Harry are related, not Cassie and you.' Said the little voice in her head.  
  
"She'll be my family soon enough!" Ginny yelled at herself.  
  
"Not if you keep this up," a voice said from behind her. Ginny had never heard this voice before, but it was very soft and sweet sounding.  
  
Ginny turned around, she would of screamed if she hadn't recognized the woman. Ginny had seen her in pictures, but all the pictures Ginny had seen this beautiful woman in she was smiling, laughing, hugging her husband, or doing something with her children.  
  
"But, how...isn't possible...are you a...a...a ghost?" Ginny stuttered.  
  
The woman shook her head, "An angel, but I've come to help you."  
  
"Me? Why me, he needs it! Not me, he does. He can't make up his mind!" Ginny said starting to get angry again.  
  
"You've got to give in and trust him." The woman said, "When you trust him you'll help him."  
  
Ginny looked at the woman oddly, "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, the same person you are...my little boy," she smiled.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked and the lady smiled again. "But, but Mrs. Potter...how can...how can I?"  
  
Lily chuckled a little, "It's Lily, and Mrs. Potter was James's mother."  
  
"Um...okay...Lily?" Ginny asked. "What are you doing here...in my room? If you were to appear to anyone I thought it would be Harry or Susan or Bridget."  
  
Lily smiled, "Their time will come, and they know I'm always around them. Both James and me. You're the one I'm worried about."  
  
"Me? Why are you worried about me? I'm not even a member of your family."  
  
Lily nodded, "True you are, but you see you're supposed to be, once Harry and you get married. The way things are going now...it doesn't look like the two of you will ever get back together. You've lost trust in him, and you're not trying to let him earn it back."  
  
"Okay, so what if Harry and I never end up together? What's the big deal? He can find someone who can love him, and he can run off of her love and destroy Lord Voldemort that way."  
  
"Wrong Ginny, very wrong."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know you've read Cassandra's book. I was the only one destined for James; you're the only one destined for Harry. True, he can destroy Voldemort...but do you know how much longer it will be without your love? Without Harry and you, the twins will never be born and Autumn and her unborn daughter will rule for half a century...if not a whole century. The Slytherin Blood line will not die out."  
  
"Are you saying that one of Harry and my children will kill Autumn's daughter?"  
  
"No," Lily sighed. "It won't be, it will be someone else of the Gryffindor Blood line. But there is no way that child will be able to get rid of Desdemona without Harry getting rid of Voldemort with your love and your help at a young age. Without the twins getting rid of Autumn. Harry is your destiny, and he is yours. Your mum and dad have known for years."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny was sure she'd misunderstood Mrs. Potter.  
  
"You heard me Virginia. The month of March before Harry and Sadie's first birthday, Albus came and visited James and me. He told us about a prophecy that had been made before our twin babies were born, that he thought it was talking about Harry...that Voldemort was after Harry because he was a Gryffindor Heir and because of the Prophecy. We'd already known that Voldemort was after James, Sadie and Harry because of they were Heirs. This was before I found out that I was pregnant with Bridget, I didn't find out until two months later."  
  
"He told me that Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley, really good friends of ours, were expecting another baby in December. I told him that I was happy that they were having another boy. Albus corrected me and said that they were expecting a girl this time, and this little girl and Harry would fall in love and end the rein of Voldemort...their children would take down Voldemort's daughter."  
  
"Okay...so?"  
  
"Ginny, you've got to make up with Harry, or the Gryffindor Blood Line will never get it's revenge on Slytherin."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Lily sighed, "Oh, but I think you will after you see what could happen." Lily grabbed Ginny's hand and the room began to spin around until they landed...  
  
***  
  
They landed in a big mansion, and it was completely destroyed.  
  
"Where are we?" Ginny asked Lily.  
  
"In Harry and Lavender's home."  
  
"Lavender?" Ginny asked sounding disgusted.  
  
"Yes, since you don't love him in the future he married the only girl that he dated after you."  
  
Two kids ran across the hallway, two kids that looked identical to Lavender but with Harry's eyes. A pregnant Lavender came walking across the hallway not caring how filthy the house looked.  
  
Harry walked in the door and was disgusted. Lavender saw him and rolled her eyes and kept walking to the kitchen. Harry slammed the door and began yelling at her, "Will you ever clean the house?!"  
  
"Don't you yell at me!" She shrieked, "You yell at me for not cleaning this damned house, and yet I've given birth to those two heathens that are running around and the one that is jumping around on my bladder."  
  
"All you have to do is pick up your wand and say a spell!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Don't you yell at me you imbecile, and if you didn't love me...you shouldn't have asked me to marry your ass! Oww!" She grabbed her stomach, "Oh...oh no...Harry my water just broke."  
  
"You're just staying that to get out of our confrontation."  
  
"Harry?! Why would I lie about that...oh...oh my god! Harry something's wrong you've got to get me to St. Mungo's."  
  
***  
  
Lily and Ginny began to spin around again and they were in St. Mungo's in a waiting room where Harry was holding two little girls on his knee, both about a year a part.  
  
A healer approached Harry and the girls, "Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded his head. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but Mrs. Potter and the baby she was carrying have passed away. She was having complications...Mrs. Potter died during the delivery and the baby was dead at birth."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but cry...she felt so bad for Harry. There was trouble at home, his wife didn't love him, and his wife and new baby had just died.  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Lily were in a two story house, and there was a little blonde little boy running around, and a very tired Ginny running after him.  
  
"Christopher, come on you have to go to bed! It's time for bed!" Ginny said picking up the noisy three year old.  
  
"Noooo! I don't want to!" The boy yelled. "You can't tell me what to do!" Ginny sighed and walked to her cauldron and pointed her wand at the cauldron and a potion immediately surface in the cauldron.  
  
"Take this," she stuffed a vial in his mouth and made him swallow the potion.  
  
"No mummy, I don't want to!" The boy slowly began to fall asleep.  
  
Michael Corner walked into the house and Ginny, that had traveled with Lily, mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"How did I end up with Michael?"  
  
"After you thought you couldn't trust Harry anymore, you went back to Michael. You married him, and two days later Harry proposed to Lavender out of spite. The two of you haven't talked since the night of his sixteenth birthday party."  
  
Ginny gasped and looked horrified, "But...but why not?"  
  
"You wouldn't talk to him, and when you finally were ready...he'd started a relationship with Lavender...so you got with Michael and married him just because he asked."  
  
"How old am I right here?"  
  
"Twenty-two, and Harry is about to be twenty-three."  
  
Michael leaned down to kiss the Ginny that was holding their child, she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. "What's wrong now?" Michael sighed.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong? What am I always mad about? I always wanted to be a writer, but no you make me stay home and take care of this devil child that I gave birth to, and the worst thing is that I hear you encouraging him to be bad, so that mummy can never go back to work. I'm taking Christopher and we're going to my Mum and Dad's, divorce papers are on the kitchen table."  
  
"Y...you're leaving me?"  
  
"Come on, Michael." Ginny sighed picking up the now sleeping toddler and putting him on her hip. "You know I've never loved you...you asked me to marry you and I accepted...how could I not say no? You asked me in front of all of your co-workers...and I knew if I said no you'd be pissed and beat me when we got home."  
  
"But, babe." He went to put his arm around her and she pulled away. "You know I only do that because..."  
  
"You love me?" Ginny laughed cruelly, "That's a load of shit. I'm leaving and I'm taking Chris with me."  
  
"I'll get the boy back."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, and went for the Floo Powder.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The Ginny that was with Lily heard, and she saw her future self fall to the ground, and blood begging to ooze out of her son's head from falling with his mother...and his head hitting stone. Michael then killed himself.  
  
***  
  
Everything began to spin around again, and they were at a funeral. There was Harry, but he didn't have his daughters with him. Harry was following a very pregnant Hermione and Ron, but Harry stopped at the coffin.  
  
Harry began to shed tears, and he held a single white rose in his hand. "Hello Strawberry," Ginny the memory was watching him with her throat tightening. "Hey babe, I still can't believe what Michael did to you. I told you he was no good, but you must have saw something in him...you wanted him more than you wanted me...you married him. Geez Ginny, he killed you, and Christopher, and then killed himself. I wouldn't have treated you like that, I loved you...and I still do. Lavender died delivering James, and he was dead at birth. Brittany and Lucy are really heartbroken, and I've got them in therapy. I'm going to have to go to therapy again...Ron told me you were leaving Michael...and with Lavender's death I thought maybe we could get back together. Save a place for me in heaven with you, my sweet Strawberry. I love you." He whispered the last part, kissed the coffin, and put down the single white rose he'd been holding.  
  
Walked off, wiping off the tears that had escaped from his face.  
  
*** There was spinning again, and Ginny and Lily were back in Ginny's bedroom.  
  
Lily's eyes were wet and she looked as if the few scenes they saw were as emotional as they had been for Ginny.  
  
"So that's what will happen if we never get back together?" Lily nodded at Ginny's question. "Wow..." Ginny gasped, "So Lavender dies in childbirth, and their baby James is dead before he is delivered. Harry is a widower with two beautiful children. I want to leave Michael, because he's a wife- beater...we have a devil child named Christopher...and when I finally get the guts to leave him, he kills me and when I fall it busts my child's head and kills him also. So then Michael afraid of going to Azkaban commits suicide. Wow...that's crazy."  
  
"What happens with the whole Voldemort, Autumn, and new Slytherin heir?"  
  
Lily shakes her head, "That's a bad subject to talk about."  
  
"Just tell me, I've seen horrific stuff tonight."  
  
Lily sighed, "Fine. Harry kills Voldemort just days after you funeral, he finds out that he was controlling Michael's mind to kill you. Michael wouldn't have killed you, just got the best lawyer and make sure you didn't see Christopher until he was sixteen. Harry also kills Autumn in the cross fire, but weeks later Desdemona, Autumn's baby, lights Harry's house on fire and puts a charm to lock all doors and windows. Harry and the girls can't get out and they die in the fire."  
  
"Oh my god! That's horrible!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Yes it is," Lily sighed fixing the dress she was wearing. "Do you see why you have to forgive Harry, trust him again and get back together? So this doesn't happen. After Harry and the girls die, Desdemona takes over the world and her offspring's and their offspring's take over the world. Dark Magic takes over Good Magic. Dark Magic will rule the Wizarding World for a thousand years." Lily sighed.  
  
"Wow..." Ginny said again, speechless. "I don't know if I can forgive him so soon though, Lily."  
  
"I know that Ginny, we understand that."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Take your time, but don't forget how much you love him and how much he loves you. You two or destined to be together, and if you don't get together...your destined to die." Lily disappeared and Ginny was speechless.  
  
That was a lot of her shoulders that she had to think about. Forgive Harry for troubling her so badly before she got amnesia, and be together and get rid of the Slytherin Blood Line. Or never forgive him and they'd both die.  
  
Ginny threw herself on to her bed, why did everything have to be so difficult for her. If Harry had given Ginny sometime to think things over, to start to get comfortable with him again, she would of said yes.  
  
There was no doubt in Ginny's mind, she loved Harry James Potter more than anything in the world...or universe. She wanted to be his wife, she wanted to have his children. She wanted the Gryffindor Blood Line to get it's revenge on the Slytherin Blood Line. She wanted Voldemort and his family to come down, not only because of Percy and Penelope's death. But for all of the people who's death came at the hands of Voldemort. For all of the families that had been spilt apart because of Voldemort.  
  
Ginny smiled. She knew she couldn't trust Harry yet, but she had to try. Because I life without Harry...wasn't a life at all. 


	26. Guess Who's Back?

A.N. / Thanks for reading and reviewing the other chapters…so please do the same to this one! This took so long to update, because Fanfiction.net said that my story, Time after Time had bad language so I wasn't able to update 4 a week…so here ya go! T.A.T. will be up by monday

**__**

Chapter 26

The rest of the summer flew by fast. All of the teenagers and family had been busy. It was hard to believe that tomorrow they'd be going back to the Hogwarts Express to go back to school.

Ginny thought a lot about the thing Lily had shown her. She knew that if Harry and herself never got back together that their lives would end up being crappy and they'd both die on the same day, with their children. Not something she wanted to happen. Her son, Christopher was beautiful, and Harry's two girls, Brittany and Lucy were very beautiful. Harry's first born son, James had died while Lavender was giving birth.

Yes, all of those children had been beautiful…but she remembered the vision she had a few months ago, while still in the hospital, yes her memory from after she got amnesia came to her finally. Nicholas was upstairs, so she didn't see him; and their son James was at a friends; she was with child of a little girl at the time, but little Nicole that she saw was so beautiful. She was one of the twins, and she was assuming that Nicholas was the other.

Ginny did wish to be with Harry again, but she wasn't ready for a relationship…not just yet. She knew she needed to, for his sake. Because if he knew that she still had feelings for her, she knew for a fact that he'd wait for her.

Molly Weasley had been busy with Fluer's mother, they'd been helping Fluer plan her Wedding. Bill had finally gotten on one knee and proposed to Fluer. So they'd been busy with that. Bill was still transferred over to the Gringotts in Diagon Alley. He was going to get put there permanently.

Bill and Fluer had been looking for flats in London, and would one day look for a comfy home…but not now.

Since Ginny had gotten her memory back, Harry had been put on a different mission by the Order. Draco and Harry were somewhere together, but they weren't able to tell a soul. They'd just gotten back last night. Susan was over thrilled at dinner last night when she heard stumping in the parlor, obviously from someone Flooing over. When she got in the parlor, she threw herself at Draco, even though he was all dusty from the fireplace. Much to Harry's disappointment, he had to sit there and watch it. He walked out of the room and went into the dinning room.

"Where's Adora?"

"She's been staying at Anthony's, trying to get to know him better. You know sixteen years without knowing your biological father, you've got a lot to catch up on." Susan said.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll probably go by there later to go say hi to the both of them. Where's Sirius?"

"Honeymoon with Bella, remember?" Bridget said.

"Yeah, oh yeah. Duh, I forgot…they will be at the Platform to say goodbye to us right?

"Yeah, they said they would."

"And Ginny? Where's Ginny? When I wrote I asked you to ask her to come, I even wrote her and asked her."

"Harry, I did. She said no." Harry felt his heart sink in, this couldn't be happening…he was losing her…he was really losing her. "Harry, she's not ready yet. She finally remembers what happened after her amnesia, and she remembers the conversation the two of you had before you left for boot camp for the Order. Just give her a little time, she'll come around…I know she still loves you." Bridget said picking up her glass to drink some more.

Harry sat beside Bridget, "How much _more_ time?! I've given her time!"

"If your not going to be reasonable and just let her find her way, then don't talk to me Harry. She's my best friend, you're my big brother…and I will not get in the middle of this."

Adora had been staying with her father at the Potter Manor. This was the same house where Bridget (James's Mother) had lived and where James had grown up.

Adora had been curious on which room had been James's. Tonight Anthony had to be at the Ministry for some catastrophe that had happened, he was up there to help Sirius out.

So Adora took the opportunity to find James's room. When she found his room, it was obvious that this was his. From what she'd heard about her older half-brother. He was very into Quidditch. There were boxes on the floor that had Quidditch balls, there was a few brooms. They went up in size, these must have been the brooms that James had had since he was very little. On the walls were posters of his favorite Quidditch team, the Arrows. The room had scarlet and gold everywhere, and it looked a lot like Gryffindor Common Room. On the walls and on the dresser, bedside table, and anywhere else…were pictures of Lily and James at school together. A few were the Marauder's, Lily and her closest friends, and one with all of them together.

Then Adora remembered that before her sister Narcissa and her mother died, they had been talking about the nursery that was built for Adora and that she had lived in it for two weeks out of her life, so she was in search for it.

The nursery had white walls with pink trimming. The curtains were pink, and there was a corner filled with stuffed animals. Beside the corner of stuffed animals, was a closet with mahogany doors. She opened it, and it was full of pink, yellow and purple baby clothes. Varying in all sizes. '_They must of bought all of this before they decided to give me up for adoption_.' Adora thought to herself. Also in the room was a matching mahogany changing table with pink bows and stuff on it. A mahogany dresser with little pictures of lambs on it. A mahogany rocking chair, the padding was of course, pink. Then, there was the crib. Mahogany with pink sheets and padding so she wouldn't have bummed her head on the crib. There was a white bassinet and it had pink all over it too. On the walls there were pictures of her mum and dad. A few of them were the three of them after Adora was born.

Adora picked one of the picture frames off of the dresser. It was of Larissa making googly faces at the baby, Adora. And baby Adora giggling back at her silly mummy.

"Beautiful nursery, isn't it?" She heard her father's voice behind her.

"Yes," said Adora starting to get a little chocked up.

"Beautiful isn't she?" He said referring to the picture still clutched in Adora's hands.

Adora turned around to look at her father, "Yes she was. I wished I would of have had more time with her."

"I wish you could of too," said Anthony sitting in the rocking chair. "I wish we could of raised you the way we wanted. I wish you could of known what a wonderful person and mother she was to you."

"I do, she loved me very much, she showed it all the time before she died. You both do, and I love both of you."

Anthony smiled, she as so much like Larissa in so many ways. "You look a lot like her when she was your age, and you act a lot like her. We wanted to keep you so badly, but…"

Adora walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Dad, I know. She's told me and I understand. I know the two of you loved me, I see it in this room. I see it in the ways the two of you treated me. I'm not mad at the two of you, never have been."

Susan had been busy, taking care of business. She promised Draco, while he was gone on Order business, that she'd visit Catarina weekly and try her best to take care of her. Although Susan hated Flooing from the Evans Manor all the way to the house in America that Catarina was staying in. It was a large old Victorian home, that there were at least six other pregnant women there.

From what Catarina had been telling Susan, all of the women were nice and she was loving it there. From Susan's last visit, Catarina was doing really well. For being almost six months pregnant, she was doing really well. She was defiantly having a girl now, and she had picked out the name Bree. Susan still kept her promise to Cat, that if for some reason she was to pass away, she'd tell Draco to name the baby Bree. Finally Cat was starting to show, and it would make Susan get the giggles. On how Catarina would just stop talking every time the baby would kick or move.

Arabella and Sirius's wedding had went really well, and Las Vegas was **_wonderful_**! The kids loved it there, and it had been so much fun. Arabella and Sirius had decided to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Arabella hadn't been so worried about the kids now. She told them they didn't have to go to Anthony's house while Sirius and she were on their honeymoon, but if they wanted to go to Anthony's they could. Adora left to go and get close with her father, and Bridget had been there a lot. Harry had been gone, and just returned yesterday. So Susan had been living with her grandfather also.

Draco had told Susan not to make any plans tonight, because he was taking her somewhere to eat. Some fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley. The reason she knew it would be fancy was because he told her to dress elegant. At the moment Susan was in Hogsmede looking through the dress shop, having to find the perfect dress, and then she was going to be meeting Draco at the secret place that they had Cat at, to say goodbye before they left for Hogwarts tomorrow.

Susan wasn't the only one going on an extravagant date that night, Ron was bringing Adora to some fancy restaurant in Hogsmede…and she was also told to dress fancy.

Adora didn't know it yet, but the reason Ron had been working his butt off all summer was to get enough gold to buy her the perfect present. Last year, before they'd gotten together he'd have gotten her a book for her birthday. But after dating her for a year now, he knew and found the perfect present. It had ended up being 100 galleons, 15 sickles, and 4 knuts. It was expensive, but it was worth it.

Autumn Lewis was laying on her bed rubbing her belly. She was now at the three month period. She loved the flat that she shared with, with her best friend, Millicent. Millicent had been fired from the Daily Prophet because the Potters, Blacks, and Draco owned the Daily Prophet. She knew that Draco would turn his back on Millicent, and it was probably only because she was best friends with Autumn. She still hadn't seen Draco since the night that he'd killed Lucius. He hadn't come in contact with her at all, and she had a feeling that he'd have nothing to do with their baby…and it saddened her deeply. It wasn't the baby's fault that his/her father would hate it. It never did anything wrong, it was innocent. Her mother had stopped by a few times, and her father was busy with the new war that had broken out…but Autumn was glad to be on her own. Millicent had gotten a new job, she was now working at a little café in Knockturn Alley.

There was a sound coming from her fireplace, and she grabbed her wand…afraid of who it might be. The only person that Flooed to their flat was Millicent, and she wasn't due back from work for hours.

"Oh my god!" Autumn gasped clutching her chest. "W-what are you doing here?" She began to cry.

The blond haired man lowered his head, "I guess you weren't lying, were you?" Draco said looking at her belly, it was now starting to form.

Autumn sat up and just looked at him. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Why are you here?"

Draco sat down beside her, "I came to see if you'd just lied about being pregnant so our parents would make us marry again, and now I see you weren't lying. I had a tip that your father is out trying to take over Russia, so I stopped by your mum's house and asked her where I might find you. She questioned my antics, but I said I needed to see for myself if you were actually pregnant. So she nodded and gave me your flat address, but I swore to her that I would not give it to any of the Potters…I keep my word. The reason I am here was to find out about your pregnancy and tell you that I want to be a part of this baby's life. I know you might not want me here for the baby, but your shit out of luck. I helped create the baby, and I'm going to be here for our baby. How far along are you?"

"Three months in five days. You getting ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded his head.

"How is Catarina?"

"Good, I've got her hidden in America."

"What?!" Autumn gasped, "Why?"

"She's pregnant Autumn. She's six months pregnant."

"Oh my god…Draco I've got to tell him."

"Tell who?" He asked looking at her funny.

"Me," said a male voice that he knew well.

Draco turned around and almost fainted, this couldn't be real…this couldn't be true…this…this was…

"Surprised to see me, boy? Thought you'd never have to see me again? You're wrong, and I will kill you for betraying your people, your _kind_ of people for a _Potter._" He spat.

Draco stood up to the man, he'd done this only once before. "Sir, you will watch your tongue about her around me."

The man laughed at Draco, "And what will you do? Try and kill me?"

Catarina was sitting in her room and noticed it was 2:30 p.m., and Susan should be arriving soon. She promised that Draco and herself would show up today, since they would be going back to Hogwarts soon. This saddened Catarina a little, she wouldn't get her weekly visit with Susan, and she knew why Draco hadn't been able to come all summer. Susan knew that she could trust Cat, and had told Cat about Draco joining the Order. The weird thing was that Cat didn't seem surprised, she had told Susan that ever since the Draco and Susan had gotten together he'd become a new man.

There was noise coming from her fireplace, and she turned to see a smiling face. "Susan!" Cat said smiling, but then the smile faded. "Where's Draco?"

"He's not here yet?" Susan asked amazed. "I told him to be here at two, and I was a bit late." She blushed, "Draco is taking me to a fancy restaurant, so I had to go buy myself a fancy dress…I wonder what is taking him so long."

"Y-you don't know where he's at?" Cat said starting to get scared.

"Well, no. He told me he had things to take care of, so I went and got my dress…and we agreed to meet back here and visit with you for a while. Then I'd leave to get ready for our date, and he'd keep visiting with you until he had to leave."

Catarina looked mortified, "This is bad Susan, really bad. I'm scared."

"What's bad? He's just a little late, there's nothing wrong with that."

Catarina shook her head, "Have you seen the prophet today?"

"No," Susan said shrugging her shoulders. "Why?"

"Oh no, I didn't want to tell you this…" She said tears starting to fall down her face, "You might want to look at the cover."

Susan took the paper from her, and let out a shriek of terror. "How…but…why?" She pounded her fist on the table beside her, "I thought…no…this can't…"

"That's what I thought," Cat said looking out of the window.

Bridget was now banging her head on the table, much to her big brother's surprise. He'd been pissed off earlier and went up to his room to try and figure out a way to get Ginny back, but it looked like he need to put Ginny on the back burner for now.

"Bridget?"

"Leave." Bang "Me." Bang "A." Bang "Lone." Bang Bang

"Bridge!" Harry ran over to make his little sister to quit banging her head on the table. Bang Bang Bang "Bridget, quit!" He yelled.

"Why? So you can yell at me again, about Ginny not coming around?! Harry I don't have time! I've got too much crap going on!"

"Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"No, I've been helping _everyone_ else."

"Talk to me."

"No," she said banging her head again.

"Bridget! What are you doing?!" Oliver Wood asked walking into the kitchen, he'd must have just apparated in and they didn't hear the "Pop", because of the banging thanks to Bridget.

"Oliver!" She wined making her head bang one more time as she, laid her head on the table.

"What is she bloody doing now?" Oliver asked looking at Harry.

"She's upset about something, and so she keeps banging her head…against my wishes."

Bridget sat up, "Stuff it Potter." She walked to Oliver, "Can we go for a walk? I need to get away from him."

"Dang, Harry what did you do?" Oliver asked as Bridget pulled him out of the kitchen and to the outside.

"Beats me," Harry said to no one in particular.

An owl hooted at the window in the nursery that Adora and Anthony were at. "Is that for the Prophet?" Anthony asked and Adora nodded. "He's a bit slow isn't he?"

"I think their about to retire him," Adora said taking the paper and gasping as she saw the face on the paper. "D..dad! Look!" She cried, and crumpled on the floor…she thought this was over…but it wasn't….it was just beginning.


	27. August 31st

****

Chapter 27

Draco looked back at Autumn and she looked on the verge of tears. "You knew?!" He asked her with complete outrage racing throughout his entire body. "You didn't tell me?!"

"Why would she tell you?" The man spat at Draco. "Just because you're her baby's father? You haven't even been here for her! Stuck up that half-blood's ass, _literally_, I bet."

Draco pointed his wand at the man, "You take that back!" He roared.

The man snickered at Draco, "Rubbish. I'll never apologize over a _Potter_. You shouldn't _even_ be with her, you _should_ marry Autumn and make her an honest woman."

"I don't want his pity. I can raise my child on _my_ own." Autumn spoke up.

"You bloody hell won't!" Draco yelled, "I won't marry her, but I'll stand by her and _our_ child." He roared.

"And give up Potter?" The male voice snickered.

"No, Susan is my girlfriend whether _you_ like it or not." Draco spat, "Susan _understands_ that I have a responsibility to take care of and that is _my _child."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've gotten cozy with those _Potters_ and joined Dumbledore's pathetic Order." The man said with total dislike.

"I never said that, or did that." Draco lied, "I am not a member of the Order or a Death Eater. I will be neutral and no one will make me do what I don't want to do."

The man rolled his eyes, "Back to what I was hear to ask in the first place, Where is Catarina?"

"None of your **bloody** business." Draco began to yell again and Autumn looked scared.

"_You will tell me_!" He hissed.

"Never," Draco said. "Why would I tell you?"

"I'll deny you all the Malfoy riches," Lucius Malfoy said his eyes blazing.

"You can't," Draco laughed a very cold laugh, that hadn't been around since he'd started to see Sadie Potter. "As long as the Ministry thinks you're dead, you won't come back if you can go on being a Death Eater without the Ministry trying to track you down and bring you to Azkaban, _where you belong…**YOU MURDERER!**_ I am the one in charge of the Malfoy riches and I shall put half away for Catarina's baby."

Lucius cackled, "You still hate me for killing your grandmother and mum do you?"

"And Remus, he was a good father!"

****

"I am your father! Lupin was a _werewolf_!"

"You may have been my biological father, but werewolf or not he was the best father role model I ever had."

"You will tell me where Catarina is!" Lucius roared, partly being mad because he wanted his child from Catarina and partly because he was just told that a werewolf was a better father then he had been.

"Why so you can beat her again? You'd beat her while she was with _your child_?! You quit beating mum because she was pregnant with me, and you killed my other sibling because you're a disgusting **WIFE BEATER**!"

"You will hold your tongue, son!" He yelled.

"**_Do not _**remind me _that we _share blood! **_Do not _**remind me that Cat's unborn child will share _your_ blood. **_Do not_ **remind me that Autumn and my unborn child will also share _your_ **FILTHY BLOOD**!" Draco boomed.

"My blood filthy?" He chuckled, "Your girlfriend's blood is filthy the nasty half blood!"

Draco yelled the disarming spell and took his own father's wand. "You will tell me where Catarina is at." Lucius hissed.

"You will leave my girlfriend out of this, and it will be over my dead body that I will tell you where Catarina is at!"

Draco handed Autumn his father's wand, "You will hold this until I am gone. I will come back later to talk to you about _our_ child." Autumn nodded, she knew when Draco was this mad you didn't say no. Draco walked over to Autumn's fireplace and threw down some Floo Powder and yelled, "**The Leaky Cauldron**!"

Draco arrived at the Leaky Cauldron only to throw off his father, so Lucius couldn't find Catarina. Lucius was completely stupid, Draco knew for a fact that Lucius had known that Catarina was with child before Draco thought he'd killed his father…but how was Lucius not dead? He knew he'd said the killing curse right. Maybe his father thought that she'd lied about her pregnancy, but if you saw Cat you could tell that she wasn't faking the pregnancy.

Draco got back into the fireplace and threw down dirt and yelled, "Madam Brown's Sanctuary House!"

Susan was still staring at the picture on the newspaper, how could this happen…she'd seen Draco yell the 'Avada Kedavra' spell, but yet he was alive?! "Cat?"

She turned away from the window and saw the pain and curiosity in Catarina's eyes. "Yes, dear?" She said rubbing he tummy in a loving way.

"H…how could this have happen…"

There was noise from the fireplace and both women got out their wand and pointed it to the fireplace. It was Draco and they both sighed putting away their wands. "Wow, who'd you think I was? Voldemort?"

"No," Susan sighed and brought the newspaper to Draco. "Him."

"Father? How can this be," he asked.

"That's what I thought but they say he's back."

"Well, I know he's back…but how does the papers know? He acted as if he was keeping this quiet like he wanted no one to know."

"And how would you know?" Susan asked hoping he wasn't about to tell her he'd joined by his father's side.

"I just ran into him, almost had another duel."

"How'd and where'd you run into him at?" Catarina asked.

"At Autumn and Millicent's new flat."

****

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING THERE?!" Susan yelled at him, "**WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BE AT THAT TRAMP'S FLAT?!**"

"Susan!" Draco said walking towards her but she backed away. "Babe," he decided he'd better stay a little away from her if that's what she wanted. "I had to make sure she wasn't lying about the pregnancy…she's not…I saw her little belly where our baby is growing. She'll be three months in five days. Susan, I can't just abandon my baby."

"Draco, it's got _Slytherin_ blood in it. It'll try and kill me whether it is a baby or not. I know Voldemort and Autumn…it might be innocent for a few years, but it'll be like them and want to get rid of us."

"We'll teach it better."

"_We_? What on Earth are you talking about _we_? You think we'll make it and get married and have kids?"

Draco looked taken back, "You don't think we will?"

"Draco, I…I don't know. We haven't been dating long…even though we've liked each other for sometime…I'm not ready to make a decision like that. You know you're going to have to raise it."

"We? The baby will have it's mother."

"Not for long, don't you remember the prophecy? Ginny and Harry's twins will kill Autumn. After Harry and Ginny get rid of Voldemort, Autumn is furious and she takes his thrown. The twins will kill Autumn, and you'll get the baby."

"Good and I can raise the child up to be respectable and a good child." Draco turned to Catarina, "Just like her baby will be….Cat what are you having?"

Cat smiled and rubbed her belly, "A girl, and I'm naming her Bree."

"That's pretty." Draco said smiling at Cat. She looked very happy and he'd be getting a little sister. He did notice though, Cat was looking really sick…he'd bring this up to Susan later.

"Quit changing the subject, Draco." Susan huffed, "If you think we are going to get married…you know we'll both have to raise this child. How do you think my family will take it that I've got to raise the spawn of _Slytherin_?! The blood line we are trying to get rid of?"

"The child will be innocent when we get it, and if the child has no mother I think your family will understand…they understand a lot of things. How all of you Potter children have a destiny you have to fulfill. That Bridget is dating a man six years her senior? Harry and Ginny are: together, apart, together, apart, together…"

"I get the idea."

"Your family understands that we are together and that we really care for one another. If we have to raise Autumn and my child then they will understand."

"But, Draco…one of the heirs of Gryffindor will kill the last heir of Slytherin. You do realize one of my family members…or one of their children will kill your child with Autumn?"

Draco look taken back by this, "I remember hearing this…but it's weird to imagine it."

"Yes, I know. This is why I'm asking you, are you sure you think that we can take this on?"

Draco took her hands in his, "Positive." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Cassidy sighed inside, she knew who was going to kill Autumn and Draco's child. She knew which Gryffindor blooded child would kill the last Slytherin…and this would be sad.

Adora and Anthony were still staring at the newspaper as if it had a disease.

"H…how?" Adora stuttered not understanding. "Draco killed Lucius in front of Susan a few months ago…I just don't…"

"You never know with a Death Eater," Anthony sighed. "Do you know for a fact that the body hit the ground and they checked his vital signs?"

"No, I don't now if they did or not. I know Draco did the spell and they ran back to Bella and Sirius's house."

"You've got to check it, especially with Death Eaters, Adora. They have all kinds of way to make it look like they died. Put a stopper in death. Take Pettigrew for example. You remember the story that Sirius and Remus told Harry, Ron, and you on your third year, right?"

"Yeah, I remember that, but…"

Pop "Anthony!" Sirius gasped looking at Adora and then Anthony. "Malfoy alive…" Sirius was trying to get his breath. "Our spies tell us he's after Susan, Draco, Catarina, and Catarina's unborn child. We've got to get all the kids together and bring them to the Order headquarters, we've got an urgent meeting."

"Alright, where's Bella?" Anthony asked noticing that Arabella wasn't with Sirius.

"Dumbledore contacted us, she's already at Headquarters. Adora Floo there now. I know where Draco and Susan have Catarina, and I'll get them. Since she is in hiding and only Adora, Draco, myself, Dumbledore, and Cat know where she is…we'll leave her there for now. You head to my house and get Bridget and Harry."

"And the Weasleys?" Anthony asked.

"Already there."

"With all the kids?"

"Bill is on a mission, Charlie too. Fred and George have someone looking after the Joke Shop, and should be at Headquarters now. Ron and Ginny are both there also."

"Are you positive Ginny is there?" Anthony asked knowing how important Ginny was to his Grandson's future and the future of the entire Wizarding World.

"Positive."

"And Ron _is_ there?" Adora asked worrying about her boyfriend.

"Yes, Adora." Sirius chuckled, "Now go there before he starts worrying about you."

Once everyone was at the Order Headquarters, in which Sirius had given the Order his mother's old home, since he had no use to it. Upstairs, in a room that smelled a lot like mothballs, were the other teenagers that were associated with the Order by family members…but weren't in the Order…yet. Adora, Ron, Bridget, Susan, and Ginny.

"Why am I the only bloody man up here?!" Ron asked in outrage.

"Ron, get over yourself." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her obnoxious older brother.

Downstairs in the Grand Parlor of the old Black Manor, now called The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, were all the Order members…excluding two. The usual and older members of the Order were fine and kept glancing over at the new members that would be helping Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff look out for any kind of Death Eater activity at the school.

"Order, Order!" Dumbledore said over the noise of the huge crowd. "Today's meeting has two important factors. First on a happy note, we have _all_ of our newest members that will be assisting myself and my staff at Hogwarts, to help look out for any Death Eater activity or incase Voldemort shows up they are to help." Everyone began to clap. "When I say your name please stand up, so the ones that don't know you will at least know your face. _Harry James Potter of Gryffindor House, Padma Patricia Patil of Ravenclaw House, Ernie Wayne McMillan of Hufflepuff House, and Draco Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin House._" Everyone looked or moved so that they could see the new members, and then applauded to be polite. "Now on to the bad news, if you haven't found out yet…Lucius Malfoy is not dead…after all."

"Yeah, Albus we read all it in this Morning's Daily Prophet," grumbled Mad-Eye Moody.

"Yes, yes…I know Moody." Dumbledore grinned at his old, but impatient friend.

"How was this possible?" Molly Weasley spoke up.

"Very simple," Sirius said standing up and everyone looking towards him. "Just as Peter Pettigrew did it fifteen years ago, when Harry was just a little over a year old…when he _betrayed_ Lily and James!" Sirius's voice got louder and louder towards the end.

"Yes, yes…Sirius we are all aware of what he did….but can you explain?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," Sirius shrugged and turned to Dumbledore to make sure it was okay, and Dumbledore gestured for him to take the floor. "Pettigrew, was turned to Lily and James's secret keeper last minute, because I knew he wouldn't be an obvious choice…and I would and I didn't want them to lose their lives because I was stupid enough to give into one of their curses. We all knew that James was the stronger of the four of us…anyways. I found Lily and James dead, Hagrid with Harry in blankets in Hagrid's arms, Susan nowhere to be seen…I guessed that Snape had kept his promise to Lily and James, and got Susan out of there as soon as possible. Hagrid wouldn't let me take Harry so I let him go and take him to the Dursleys. Bella showed up, and knowing that Lily was pregnant, she contacted a healer and they delivered Bridget that night."

Sirius went on, "When I found Pettigrew, he was shaking and could see the pain, anger, and fury flashing in my eyes. I whispered to him, 'How could you sell out Lily and James, our family…our friends!?' He laughed at me and yelled it out, and then whispered to me, 'Easy, the Dark Lord has better powers.' I laughed at this and told him Harry had destroyed Voldemort, but I knew Voldemort wouldn't be gone forever. Pettigrew flinched, and saw the ambition flashing in my eyes. So he started crying and acting like a fool, and I called him so very foul names. He then cut his finger off, and began to scream in pain…which I knew he would, little pussy, and then he blew up the street and transformed before I could grab him. He caused a tickling curse on me so I'd keep laughing, and he escaped into the sewer…where he belonged…with the rats. Thank God, that the Dementor's kissed him, or I would have killed him myself." Sirius growled the last part, dog like and sat down next to his wife for almost a month now.

"Thank you, Sirius." Dumbledore commented, knowing that reliving James and Lily's death all over again, not only tore up Bella, and him…but it was opening new wounds for Harry.

"Now, we will be taking on new assignments. The ministry is working with the Order now, thanks to Minister Black." Sirius tipped his top hat, and everyone couldn't help but chuckled at him. "Our Hogwarts staff, the four students we picked out, and myself will take care of Hogwarts and listen for any Death Eater talk."

"There won't many Death Eater talk in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff." Draco said standing up, making the crowd look at him…he'd interrupted Albus Dumbledore…and not many people would do that.

"Why do you say that, Malfoy?" Mad-Eye Moody asked, sitting on the other side Dumbledore. His regular eye on Malfoy, and the magical one on a balding man on the other side of the room.

"Don't get me wrong," Draco went on. "There might be a couple from Gryffindor…but force of other Death Eaters. A few from Hufflepuff…because some just like to follow the crowd…no offense Ernie." Draco turned back to Ernie McMillan.

"You are right," Ernie said from his seat. "A few will, because they join the crowd and aren't leaders."

Draco went on, "A handful from Ravenclaw, because of their smarts…and would like to find out more on magic…Dark Magic." Padma nodded her head in agreement. "But, I guarantee you, if not all…most in Slytherin will join. There will be a few, like me that will want to fight with Dumbledore. Most will go to Voldemort, and the rest will just sit around and watch Voldemort do the dirty work. So I will be doing most of the work, which I don't mind. I know some of you in here don't trust me, because of whom my father is. I want to show you my dedication, my aspiration, I tried killing my father for Sadie once…and I'll do it again." Draco sat down and there were whispering from some people…amazed that a _Malfoy_ would kill for a _Potter_.

The meeting went on and on, and about an hour and a half later Dumbledore finally called an end to it. Harry ran upstairs to be with his family and friends, Draco followed only because he wanted to see Susan. Susan and Draco walked out of the room, to talk.

"So Harry, how was the meeting?" Adora asked sitting on a bed with Ron, on the other side of the room was another bed…where Ginny was sitting. There was no room for Harry on Adora and Ron's bed….so he had to go sit with Ginny…whether she wanted him to or not.

"Alright. A lot of people aren't trusting Draco."

"Because of his father, and all before him." Adora said looking sad.

"Precisely. He's ready to show them up, and report all Death Eater's to Dumbledore."

"Won't they know?" Ron asked, "As he didn't join the Death Eaters this year?"

"No," Harry said. "Voldemort does have some Death Eaters at Hogwarts, but he's told Autumn that he isn't ready to be a Death Eater yet. He's suppose to talk to Voldemort on our next Hogsmede trip. Dumbledore knows, Draco will go to Zonko's and Floo to Autumn's then Floo to Voldemort's. He's going to say he wants to focus on his studies first, and then he might join…as a decoy."

"You think Voldemort will take the bait?" Adora said worried for her other nephew.

"No," Ron sighed.

"Yes," Harry and Ginny said at the same time. They turned to each other, and stared at one another for a few minutes…before realizing that Adora and Ron were still in the room and Harry turned back to them.

"Why'd you say yes?"

"Voldemort wants anyone or anything to be a Death Eater for him…no matter how long you want to wait it off. He'll take the bait…I promise he will." Harry said smugly.

"Ah," Ron said nodding his head….it did make since. "Well, Adora and I are off. I promised her a romantic dinner tonight."

"We can't go now." Adora wined.

"And why the hell not?"

"I'm not ready."

"Adora! You're a witch!" Ron began laughing.

"Yes, but I'm an _under aged_ witch."

"No one will know, there's so much magic going on in this house."

"Hope you're right." She pointed her wand at herself. She was ready. A midnight blue ball gown on with rhinestones all over it, makeup blue eye shadow, with blue eyeliner, blue mascara, and lip gloss over her lips, and lastly her hair was up in an elegant bun.

"See," Ron said. He pointed his wand to himself and was in a black tux, with a midnight blue vest and tie on, his hair was nicely back in gel…he looked good. "Ready to go my love?" He asked leading his arm out to her.

"Let's go!" She said happily, "Bye guys!" She waved to Harry and Ginny.

The door shut…and they were by themselves.

"Long time no see, huh Gin?" Harry asked her and her eyebrow slanted up…he knew she didn't enjoy being in a room by herself with him.

"Yeah," Ginny said staring off somewhere else.

"Why haven't you had anything to do with me?"

"Harry you embarrassed me!" She said, her voice getting shaky, but she wasn't letting a tear shed.

Harry sat back down beside her, but she kept her back to him. "How'd I do that?"

"You broke up with me, broke my heart, left for your boot camp without anything…I had to Floo home before I got emotional." Ginny's voice was starting to not only shake, but now starting to crack…but Harry couldn't tell if she was crying…she wouldn't turn her back…she was still with her back to him. "I get amnesia, and you try to make things better and get back together, and I won't remember how badly you hurt me. I'm almost fallen head over heels for you, with amnesia, and you know it."

"Gin, no I didn't."

Ginny turned to him, and saw one single tear on her cheek. "_Don't you lie to me, Harry Potter._" She hissed at him, "I remember I know what I was feeling. Then I get my memory back, and you want to propose to me…when I know how badly you've broken my heart. You expect me to smile, and be like okay 'I love you Harry, hurt me anytime you like!'" She almost screamed the last five words, tears streaming down her face now. "I won't take it Harry, if that's what you want…get one of the girls that stalks you at school."

"Ginny, that's not what I want…I just want you to love me again….like I love you. I'll always love you."

"Harry, I do love you. But, I can't trust you."

"If you don't trust me we'll never get back together, Virginia." Harry sighed, "We know what will happen if we never get back together."

"I hate that I have to live by a _damned_ prophecy!"

"Prophecy? What are you talking about? The book, yeah we know about that."

"Yes, that and when your mum came to me and showed me what would happen if we weren't together."

"Gin…what are you talking about?" Harry asked her confused.

"Didn't she come to you?"

"No."

"She showed me if we never got back together. You'd marry Lavender, she'd give you two girls and she'd be pregnant with a little boy…James. She'd die in childbirth, and he'd be still born. I'd marry Michael Corner, and he'd kill me and I'd have our child Christopher in my arms, he'd fall and crack his head open and die with me…then Michael would commit suicide. Then you're house would catch on fire and the girls and you would die…burnt inside your house." Ginny was sobbing now.

"Gin, oh my god! Why didn't you tell anyone…why didn't you tell me?!" He asked comforting her, she hadn't realized he was by her…and it was him stroking her hair. "You know we have to get back together now."

"Yes, I know…but I can't trust you yet." She said staring into those deep green eyes.

He was coming closer to her, "Please, babe. Look into your heart, I know you can trust me." She was leaning and they began to kiss. Not passionately, but soft and light…like a first kiss. Ginny felt herself go numb, and Harry felt in heaven.

"Harry," she pulled back and was staring in into his eyes. "I can't…."


	28. September 1st

__

A.N. / This will probably be my last chapter for a while. I've been staying at my mom's house because my husband has been away, he's in the military. I'm about to move to my husband and my house…and we don't have a computer yet. It might be a while before you get an update on this story, or my Lily/James fic. **Please don't hate me! So sorry**…enjoy this chapter.

****

Chapter 28

Adora sighed as she got back off the train. Harry had taken her trunk up their usual compartment, along with Susan, Bridget, and his trunks. The Weasley's hadn't arrived yet and Adora was worried about where they could be and what was taking them. Draco was talking to Susan; most likely about Catarina…they were both trying to avoid the topic of his father as much as possible. Bella' stomach was starting to noticeable and everyone was coming up to her and asking her questions on Platform 9 ¾. Bella would giggle every time the baby would kick.

Anthony and Sirius were at the Ministry, there'd been urgent business, obviously since the news of Lucius Malfoy had struck.

It would be weird today…it would be the whole gang together, but Harry and Ginny still weren't back together yet. By the looks of things they wouldn't get back together ever, and they need to and fast. Adora had a vision the last night about Harry and Ginny never getting back together…and everything was horrible.

If Harry and Ginny never got together, they'd never destroy Lord Voldemort. The twins would never be born and they'd never get rid of Autumn. She had to get a plan in order to trick the two to fall back into the other's arms. But what could she do? Adora was never the sneaky one.

"Hello love," Ron whispered in her ear enough to give her goosebumps. "Sorry I'm late, Ginny was taking _forever_. It was as if she really was trying to avoid going back to school or something."

"Can you blame her?" Adora asked turning around to look into her loving boyfriend's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry," Adora sighed. "We all ride in the same cart together. Harry and her still haven't gotten back together. If situation was switched and it was us, I would be avoiding today too."

"I didn't think about that…it is going to be very odd today." Ron sighed, "I wish she'd just take him back already."

"Ron, she wanted to be with him for so long…she held on for so long. We both know it we both saw it in her eyes. We heard her cry at night when we'd pass her room. I bet you can still pass her room and hear her crying. Harry screwed up, now he's got to rebuild her trust.

"So how do we push this process along faster?"

"I don't know…you know I'm not a sneaky person to come up with a plan of scheming."

"Shit, so what are we going to do?" Ron whined.

"I say we contact the best sneaks in all Europe." Adora said with an evil grin.

"And who would that be?"

"Fred and George," she hissed and he suddenly realized she was right.

"You're right!" Ron laughed, "If anyone could come up with a scheme…the twins could!"

"Done," Harry said joining them outside the train.

"With?" Ron asked confused.

"Putting up your girlfriend, my two sisters, and my trunk."

"Oh…well I guess I'll go put min up also. Train leaves in a few minutes." Ron said leaving Adora and Harry to themselves.

"We should go tell Bella and Molly goodbye," Harry said rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

"Ron?" Came a too sweet voice Harry knew so well, he turned around and she looked stumped. "Hello Harry."

"_Ginny_," he whispered. Adora could tell she didn't need to be here right now, so she snuck off to say her goodbyes.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked looking around for her big brother.

"He's putting up his trunk."

"Well dang! I told him to wait for me; he knows I can't bring it up there." She said more to herself than Harry.

"I'll take your trunk for you Gin. Go say goodbye to your mum."

"And what about you? Mum and Bella will want to say their goodbyes to you too."

"I'll make it," he said picking up Ginny's trunk. "Now you just go."

"Where's Harry?" Bella asked hugging Adora looking for her nephew.

Adora stood back and turned to hug Molly and then stood before the two women and began to tell them. "He ran into Ginny."

"Oh no," Molly sighed. "Their both so thick headed, they _have_ to get back together. Not only for their safety, but for the entire Wizarding World's."

"Yes you're right Molly, but we both know we can't push them into this." Molly nodded.

"Ron and I think we have a plan, but we'll need you're help Molly." Adora said with a smile gleaming on her face.

"Really?!" Both women said sounding excited, they had to get these two kids back together.

"Get in contact with Fred and George, and tell them to owl Ron or me a.s.a.p. and we'll tell them what we need."

Harry sat in the train compartment alone. Susan had run off with Hannah Abbott and Bridget went with them. Ginny, Ron, Adora, and Draco were all prefects. So he had fallen asleep, he knew it would be a while before they showed back up. Dumbledore had talked to Harry, and Harry wasn't put as a prefect this year because he was an Order member and because Voldemort was after him. When Harry tried to point out that Draco was a prefect, Dumbledore agreed but then told Harry that Voldemort wasn't after Draco.

Ginny walked into the compartment and spotted Harry sleeping; she turned around and looked at Adora, and Ron. They shrugged their shoulders and motioned for her to go in. But when Adora went to follow Ginny, Ron pulled Adora back and locked the compartment and put a Silencing Charm on the cart.

"What did you do that for?!" Adora hissed starting at her boyfriend.

"Give them some alone time, maybe if their locked together all day they'll at least be able to be friends again."

Susan and Bridget were back with Draco with them. "Why are we standing out here?" Bridget asked looking from Ron to Adora.

"We need to get a different compartment," Ron said pocketing his wand.

"Why?" Susan asked knowing something was going on.

"Yeah…and where's Ginny?"

"Inside the compartment with Harry."

Draco began to laugh and they all turned around to see what the hell he was laughing about, "So is Potter finally getting some?"

Susan looked disgusted and hit him from the back of his head. Ron looked as if he'd throw up, Adora was stunned that Draco would say this, but Bridget looked as if she'd die of laughter.

"Nope, I know Ginny. She still can't even stand to be around Harry." Bridget spoke up.

"I locked them in there, because if they have to spend the whole day together, maybe they'll at least be able to put up with one another."

They all agreed.

"There's one compartment at the very back we could all go hang out at, but that's the only one I can think of." Susan spoke up.

"Well let's go get it."

Harry woke up to hear Ginny banging on the door and swearing under her breath. Harry couldn't help but chuckle and Ginny turned around her eyes were livid. "What's so funny?" She asked him trying to be mean, but Harry could see fear in her eyes. She didn't want to be alone in a room with Harry…did she think she'd give into him? "I bet you had something to do with this."

"Do with what?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Ron and Adora let me walk in here first after our Prefect meeting, and locked me in here with _you_ and I'm guessing Ron put a Silencing Charm on the compartment so no one could hear me and save me."

"Save you? You make it sound as if I'm planning to kill you." Harry chuckled, but stopped when Ginny gave him a look.

"So I'm guessing I have to spend the _whole_ day with you."

"You make it sound like a bad thing…I remember when that's all we ever wanted to do was spend time together."

"Harry drop it or I'll hex you."

"No you won't."

"You feel lucky?" She asked pointing her wand at him.

Harry threw himself down on the seat, "When did you become so mean…so violent…and so hateful towards me. You know I know I broke you're heart; I broke my own by actually breaking up with you. I was a completed idiot, and I don't know how many times I have to tell say this before you finally forgive me."

"Harry I don't want you to…"

Let me finish," he sighed. "I know you think I had something to do with it. Well, guess what **I DIDN'T**! Why would I want to be stuck in a compartment on this long train ride with a girl that hates my guts?"

"I don't hate your guts."

"You've got a funny way to show how you feel Ginny. Since you can't stand me, I'll just re-read the Daily Prophet." He said finally snubbing her…Ginny was in shock.

Autumn woke up and looked at her calendar, September 1st. That would mean that Draco was on his way back to Hogwarts. Her father had talked to her. She wasn't banned to see Draco anymore, but he told her to be cautious. Draco had gone up to her father to tell him that he did want to be a Death Eater…but he wanted to get school done before he devoted his life to Voldemort. She was surprised her father said yes, her father never liked waiting.

Autumn sighed, Draco was at school now and he wouldn't be too much help during her pregnancy. Autumn rubbed her stomach lovingly, she was becoming close to this baby…but she knew that with her being the next in line to take after her father…she couldn't get too close to the baby. She really hoped it was a boy, to make her father happy. He was very much disappointed when they found out that Autumn was a girl and her father had always wanted her to be a boy…Autumn's mum almost died when she had Autumn. Sharon was never able to have any more children. Autumn swore when she found out that her father hated her so badly was because she was a girl, and not a boy. That she would one day have a boy to make her father happy.

"What will I name you little one?" She asked looking down at her stomach and rubbing it. "I really hope you're a boy…but what to name you? Something that's special…how about a strong name? Abel Malik if you're a boy, "Autumn said with a smile upon her face and Desdemona Aileen if you're a girl."

The fireplace began to roar and her best friend, Millicent Bulstrode walked into the living room. "You look happy, and that's good for once. What have _you_ been thinking about?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"What to name the baby."

"You know what you're having?!" Millicent asked excited.

"Mum thinks I'm having a girl, but I have a feeling it's going to be a boy! That's what father wants and I know it. If I have a boy his name will be Abel Malik if it's a boy, and Desdemona Aileen."

"Nice."

"I think so," she said smiling.

Later on that night

Arabella was in the living room watching a muggle television watching old re-runs of 'Green Acres.' Sirius Flooed into the room and smiled at her, "Watching Green Acres again are you?" She smiled and nodded at him. "You realized our poor baby girl's first song she sings will most likely be the theme song to Green Acres."

"Good, then we'll have something besides genes and my womb in common." She said chuckling at her own joke.

"You know _Mrs. Black_, you can be entertaining sometimes."

"Yes, and you _Mr. Black_ are sometimes down right crazy."

"So can I ask why you have a bowl of ice-cream on top of our daughter?" He asked chuckling at her.

"It's not on top of her," Bella said in outrage. "It's on top of my stomach, she just happens to be inside my stomach."

"You know we can't always just call the baby 'she.' "

"I know I've been thinking of some names while you've been gone."

"Oh, really?" He asked sitting down beside her. "What names have you picked?" He asked putting his arm around his new wife.

"I like Rosalyn Mae Black?"

"Hmm…sounds nice." He said smiling at his wife.

"Really?"

He nodded and began to talk to Bella's belly, "Hello Rosalyn Mae Black," he looked up at his wife and they were both glowing. "I know where your mummy got your name from."

"Oh, really?" She asked amused.

"Yes," he said sticking his tongue out maturely like he did so many years ago at Hogwarts.

"Then humor us."

Sirius went back to talking to his daughter in his wife's stomach, "Your mummy got your first name Rosalyn from your grand mum, Rose. Rosalyn is Rose in Spanish, yep baby you get your Latina blood from your Papa." Bella began to giggle he was just too cute. "Then Mae is Celtic for Mary. Celtic is from your mummy, my mum's middle name was Mary so…you've got my mum's name, but in Celtic. Your mummy likes to change things up, but you'll get use to it."

"You know she probably has no clue what I'm saying," Sirius said sitting up frowning at his wife.

"You know you could be very wrong."

"Humor me."

Bella shook her head at her husband, always playing around. "They say if you talk to your baby in the womb it helps them develop faster and that it's really good for them."

"So, I'm not just talking away for nothing."

"Let's hope not, because you're starting to hurt my ears." Bella sighed.

"So how pissed off do you think Gin will be at us?" Ron asked sounding a little bit scared. He knew how badly the wrath of Ginny could be, she was just like their mum…and that was scary. He knew Ginny would be mad for a while, but she'd thank him one day…that is if she didn't end up in Azkaban for killing Harry.

"Really pissed," Adora said sighing.

"Thanks love," Ron said rolling his eyes. "You know how to make your man feel secured."

"Well you know she's right. Ginny holds a grudge for a while, and she'll be so pissed off once we get off this train."

Ron sighed, "That doesn't leave us much time, look outside it looks like we're almost there."

Susan looked out of the window, "No, I'd guess about thirty more minutes Ron. You've got a little more time to live before your little sister kills you for leaving her alone _all_ day with my older brother."

"You know _Susan_, you're not making this _any_ better," Ron roared.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Draco growled at this piece of shit.

"Draco, it's okay I was only playing with Ron."

"I don't care you don't yell at a lady like that."

"That's not a lady!" Ron yelled, "That is only Harry's sister."

"Only Harry's sister?!" Bridget asked outraged, "Well, if Susan is only Harry's sister…I must be vomit!"

"You've done it now," Adora sighed chuckling at her boyfriend. "First, Ginny is going to kill you for locking her in with Harry all day. Second, Harry will kill you for making him put up with Ginny pissed off about you all day about locking them in together. Third, Susan and Bridget are going to kill you because their _just Harry's sisters_. Fourth, Draco's going to kill you for saying rude things about his girlfriend…"

"What the hell?! You're not going to stand up for me?!" Ron asked outraged, "You're my _bloody_ girlfriend!"

"Darling I love you, but there's no way I'm getting in _this_ war. You did this all to yourself."

The train began to halt and Ron looked at Adora with total fear in his eyes and began to fidget, which in turn made all the girls and Malfoy begin to laugh at him. "_What's so damned funny?!_" He yelled at them.

"Only you," Adora smiled kissing his cheek and taking his hand in her's to get out of the train compartment. "Only you."

"I don't want to go out there! _Ginny_ will be out here!"

"Scared of your own little sister, Weasley?" Draco laughed.

"Stuff it Malfoy!" Ron growled. Ron still didn't trust Malfoy for anything, no matter what Adora or any of the girls said. Ron had no clue how Harry could trust Malfoy around Susan.

As they got out on the Hogsmede Platform and began to walk to carriages, Ron halted when he saw Ginny. But the rest halted for another reason…there was Ginny and Harry holding hands and getting into their _own_ carriage?

"Did I miss something?!" Bridget asked really confused and felt as if she was losing her mind.

"As much as I've missed," Susan sighed with lots of confusion watching Harry and Ginny's carriage ride towards the school.

"It's only four to a carriage, now what are we going to do?" Bridget asked getting agitated, "I was suppose to ride with them…to make sure they didn't kill one another."

"It's okay Bridget," Susan looked around and spotted the person she'd been looking for. "There's Hannah and Dean, Draco and I will ride with them. You can ride with Adora and Ron."

Draco was being pulled away, and you could tell by the scowl on his face he didn't want to share a carriage with Susan or her boyfriend Dean Thomas.

"Did you see that look on Malfoy's face?!" Ron said laughing in the carriage.

"Yes, I did." Adora said looking out the window trying to figure a few things out.

"I feel bad for him…he's got to put up with ding-bat Hannah. You have no clue how much I hate her," Bridget sighed. "I just don't see how her and Susan are such good friends. Hannah is one of the school sluts, and Susan isn't…"

"That's how it goes," Adora said turning her attention now to this conversation. "After we get out of Hogwarts, they'll probably never speak again."

After dinner, in which where they saw Ginny and Harry sitting next to one another. The entire school was also as shocked as Harry and Ginny's family members were to see them sitting next to one another, and not fighting…since they'd broken up this summer. Harry and Ginny got up and left before anyone else did also.

But the one question everyone in the school was asking, including the staff and Professor Dumbledore was…

Was Virginia Noel Weasley and Harry James Potter back together…and how long would it last.

'_It's got to last,_' James Potter said turning to his wife. _'They've got to realize it soon, and if they don't._'

'_James please don't, I know the consequences._' Lily Potter said looking down at her son sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room staring into the fire.


	29. Is it a boy or a girl?

****

Chapter 29

Ron and Adora weren't able to find out if Harry and Ginny were back together that night or not, because they had their prefect rounds…and by the time that they'd gotten back to Gryffindor Common Room. Neither Harry nor Ginny were any where to be seen in the Common Room.

"You think they went out to have a snog?" Ron asked.

"Ek, Ron. What's wrong with you? Probably not…we don't even know if their back together or not."

"I _want_ to know."

"Well, so do I!"

"I'm going to the dormitories and ask Harry," Ron said starting to leave Adora by herself.

But, Adora grabbed his robes, "Don't you dare! We'll find out sooner or later."

"Well, I don't want to be the _later_."

Adora rolled her eyes at him and went to her bed, sometimes he could be so childish.

Susan was reading a book in their dormitory when Adora walked in look highly aggravated. Susan put down her book, she knew her aunt needed to talk to her.

"You're not asleep yet?" Adora asked still looking at Susan.

"Nope, couldn't sleep." Susan shrugged, "Lavender and Parvarti are God only knows, Alison is in the shower."

"Ah."

"What's wrong Adora?" Susan asked and patted her bed for Adora to sit upon and join her.

"Lots, but I don't want to worry you with it," Adora sat down.

Susan chuckled, "Trust me you won't worry me with anything. I'd just like to know what's wrong and why you look so down. You always make me tell you, now come one…you know you'll feel better if you tell me."

"Fine," Adora sighed. "Ron is intolerable, just driving me crazy. Harry and Ginny are worrying the crap out of me. I keep getting these awful visions…"

"I can tell," Susan spoke up. "You look as if you've been losing sleep."

"I certainly have! You don't know what kind of hell there would be if these two kids never got back together."

"Does Ginny or Harry know?"

Adora sat there for a moment and thought, "I know for a fact that Harry doesn't know, but something is telling me that Ginny does. Every time Harry walks away from her, because he knows she doesn't want anything to do with him…she gets this scared look in her eyes. She knows something."

"Do you really think they finally got back together?" Susan asked.

"No clue," Adora sighed and then she changed the subject. "Do you know what's going on between Bridget and Oliver?"

"Bridget and Oliver…Oliver Wood?!" Susan asked amazed.

"I knew that they were friends…"

"But, during our holiday I was getting more than a friend vibe from one to the other."

"You think their dating?" Susan asked.

"No, not yet. They just have a lot of feelings for one another. I don't know if he's the _one_, but I do know that we can not let her _ever_ go back to Blaise."

"Bad vision?"

"Yeah," Adora gave a sickly chuckle. "Almost as bad as the one about Harry and Ginny."

"Had any visions about Draco and me?" Susan asked.

"Nope…I'm going take a shower, I'm really tired."

Harry laid in his bed wide awake, today had been something different. While he'd been sleeping Ginny had come back into his compartment and Ron locked them in and put a silencing charm on the compartment so that no one could hear her screams and help her get out. At first he thought the lovely Ginny Weasley was going to kill him, as she did think he had something to do with it. It was a very uncomfortable ride from King's Cross…

****

Flashback

"Harry, I hate you!" She said yelling at him, as he tried to calm her down. She was going to throw her voice out, but by the way she was acting now it might just be for the better.

"No, you don't."

"**YES I DO!**"

"No, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be crying. You wouldn't be fighting this."

"Fighting what?!"

He put his arms around her and tried to pull her close, she then began to smack his chest trying to get away from him. Harry sighed and let go, "By the way you act around me you'd think I'd tried to rape you or something."

Ginny stopped and looked at him oddly, "Why would you say that?"

"You just said it, you _hate_ me." Harry sat back down where he'd been sleeping at. "You know how badly that hurts me, Gin? You hate me. Wow, I didn't know I'd hurt you this badly. Damn, I was just trying to look out for you. _You_ said you'd wait for me, _You_ said you'd love me forever, but when I realize that I can't live without you, _you _hate me."

"But…"

"No, Ginny. Let me finish," His tone scared her. She had really hurt him, and all there was in his voice was pain…she missed hearing the happiness that use to surge through out his words. "You know I was an idiot, I acknowledge that. I shouldn't have _ever_ broken up with you. I mean damn Ginny, I love you."

"Harry…" She tried.

"I had forgotten what we'd read in Cassie's book, that your love would help me destroy Voldemort. I was so afraid every time he'd kidnap you, that he'd kill you and I'd never see you alive again. _Do you know what that would do to me?_ You act as if, me proposing to you was a lie. Ginny, why would I propose to you if I didn't love you?"

"It's just that…"

"No, Ginny. It's just that you're too afraid know. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but now you're too afraid to get hurt again." Harry sighed he never wanted to say what he was about to, but maybe this would bring her back to her senses. "I know you have a hard time trusting any guys, you use to trust me. I know you're afraid, but I'm not _Tom_."

Ginny just stared at him, how could he say this. Why would he say this if he loved her like he said he did. '_Because he loves you, and he's trying to win you back._' Said that little voice that you know is right inside of your head.

"You know, you don't have to talk to me. Since you _hate_ me so much," Harry sighed. "I'll go back to sleep and you don't have to talk to me here on the train. You don't have to talk to me _ever_. I just wish you'd, M'aimer pour qui je suis."

Ginny gasped even though she didn't know French, for some reason she knew what it meant.

"That's right Ginny, Love me for who I am."

"Harry…"

"Gin," Harry sighed this was getting ridiculous. Adora was right, he'd just have to wait until she was ready. "Just don't, I'm going to read up on some of our new books." Harry sat down and began to read, making her mouth drop.

Harry was finally running after her…and she was slowly letting him slip away. Lily's words began to echo in Ginny's head, '_You two or destined to be together, and if you don't get together...your destined to die_.' It made Ginny shiver all over…she didn't know what to do. "Harry?" Came Ginny's voice across from him, it was shaking and full of fear. Harry's heart went out to her, but he wouldn't be vulnerable around her. He'd been trying to get back with her, and she kept pushing him away. Before, when Harry was pushing Ginny away she ran after him…so maybe if he began to push her away she'd want him again.

"Gin, can you please just leave me alone. I've told you what I think…you don't like it. So when you're ready to be with me, let me know."

"_Harry_," he felt his heart melt. She was so sad, he looked into her eyes…they had tears filling up in them. "I'd just like to tell you something."

"Fine," he gave in and he was amazed to see her walk across the compartment and sit beside him. "What is it Gin?" He asked acting agitated, but it was killing him to be so mean to her.

"_Kiss me_," she whispered.

His eyes bugged out…what had she just said. "Excuse me?"

"Harry kiss me."

"Ginny, we were just fighting and…"

Ginny couldn't take it anymore, she leaned down and kissed him as hard as she could. He sat there frozen for a second, she'd kissed him. Every time they'd kissed since they'd broken up it was him kissing her, not her kissing him.

Ginny pulled back looking hurt, he wasn't kissing her back. "What's wrong, I mean…"

He put a finger to her lips, "Shh." He leaned in and kissed her in which she kissed him back. She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but happy tears. They kissed soft and kind…like a first kiss. They both began to get hungrier for a better kiss. Harry began to nibble on her bottom lip, and she allowed him access into her mouth. The kiss went on and on until they both began to feel the train start to stop.

Harry pulled back and Ginny looked as surprised by the kiss as he was, "We must be almost there." Ginny nodded, and Harry looked scared.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he began to sit up.

"How are we going to change?"

"Well," Ginny said. "I'll turn my back and change and you do the same. Then when we're done we'll say 'done.' When the last one is done we'll turn around."

"Okay," and this is what they did.

The train came to a complete stop and they both turned around they were clothed in the school uniforms. She looked up at him where brown met green and she smiled. Things were different…she was trusting him. She leaned in to kiss him, and he smiled into the kiss. There was a click noise that brought them from the kiss.

"I think the locking charm that Ron had up is unlocked." Harry said stepping away from her, "Ready?"

Ginny smiled and pulled his hand into her, she gave him a squeeze and said, "Ready."

****

End of Flashback

But now Harry was alone in his bed wondering what on earth Ginny was doing or what she was thinking about. He could hear Ron talking in his sleep, he knew Seamus and Dean were back…but he didn't hear Neville's snores. As a matter of fact he didn't remember seeing Neville come back to their dorms…had Neville gotten a girlfriend over the summer?

Harry wasn't going to worry about that now, he couldn't sleep…he was thinking about Ginny again. Harry got out of his soft comfy bed and walked downstairs to the common room. Even though it was summer he wanted to start a fire in the fireplace. He enjoyed watching fires, it always soothed him.

But when he got downstairs he found out that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. There was a familiar red head, deciding to do the same thing he was. She looked tired, but obviously she hadn't been able to go to sleep.

Harry sat down beside her and she turned and smiled at him, with him being busy with the Order they'd hardly spent anytime this summer together. "Can't sleep?" He asked her.

She shook her head no, "Nope."

"And why not?" He asked.

"I don't know, a lot going on upstairs." She said tapping her forehead which caused them both to laugh. "Lots of things going on."

Harry laughed at this, "Yeah there are."

"I've got a question."

"Okay, ask."

"Well, Harry…are you and Ginny back together or not?" The little red head asked, that was actually his twin sister Susan.

"Hmm," he thought this had been exactly what he was trying to figure out. "I have absolutely no clue. Sometimes I think we are, and then we don't. Can't ever tell with that woman, but I love her."

"I know you do," Susan smiled looking extremely a lot like her mother at the moment. The high cheek bones, and she had Lily's smile. No one could say she didn't, because it was Lily all over.

Seeing Susan smile brought Harry to think about his mum. He'd seen this videos of their mum and dad, but Susan and Bridget still hadn't. Too bad he hadn't brought any tapes with him, he'd have to show them when they went back home for Christmas.

"Something's bothering you, Susan. I can see it in your eyes." Susan sighed, indeed was there something wrong with her. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Sure, who else would I? Twins have a sort of connection between one another, you know?" He nodded. "It's Draco." She sighed.

"What about him?" Harry's voice was growling and she couldn't help but chuckle. "_Has he done anything to you he shouldn't_?"

She was laughing now, "No, Harry. No I swear."

"Oh," his mood lightened up. "Then what's up."

"Is it hard to be in the Order?"

"Depends, but I know that I'm doing what I need to. We've got to get rid of Voldemort as soon as possible, including the rest of the Slytherin blood line."

"Even the baby?"

"Autumn's?"

"Yes," Susan said, it was weird to Harry because her voice was beginning to shake now.

"Well of course, the baby will be as horrible as Autumn and her father. It's in their nature, their blood."

"But what if the father could change the baby, teach it right from wrong."

Harry chuckled at this, "Crabbe won't do that, he's one of Voldemort's followers."

"It's not Crabbe's baby."

Harry looked stunned at this, "Then who the hell is the father?"

Susan sighed, she was afraid to tell him this. She didn't know why, but Harry was known for his temper. Actually all the Potter children were known for the 'Potter Anger,' but you could see it easy more in Harry. "Draco," she whispered.

Harry's eyes lit up, "_What?!_ What the hell?! I thought you two were together, not Malfoy and Autumn. He's a traitor, I've got to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Wait!" Susan jumped up and grabbed her brother. "No you've got to listen." He didn't want to but she nodded his head and sat down. "Draco and I weren't together yet when he got drunk and slept with Autumn. We got together a few days later, and he told me. I was mortified I almost didn't want to be with him…but I knew that I'd be denying my heart. Cassie came to see me and told me never to reject my heart…or I'd have a cursed life…kind of like Grandfather does. Draco wants to raise his child after you get rid of Voldemort, there is no way he could get a hold of it until then."

"But I can't promise when I'll be able to get rid of him."

"I know this, he's talk to Dumbledore about this already. He's talked to Voldemort, and Voldemort still thinks that Draco wants to join the Death Eaters…but only after he graduates Hogwarts. This is so he can see his child."

"What is Autumn having?"

"No clue."

"Autumn!" Came a voice that she really didn't want to hear right now, she was _only_ trying to sleep. Her bedroom door opened and the light came on.

"Mother, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oooh, hormones are kicking. I am here to see the sex of your baby."

"**NO**!"

"What?!"

"I said no."

"Autumn, why don't you want to know what you're having?"

"Because if I'm having a girl, father will hate me even more."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will!"

Sharon sighed, "Oh well. I want to know what my grandbaby is going to be so I'm going to do the spell where we find out what sex you are going to have."

"Mother, _please_ don't. I don't want to know."

"Yes you do. Then we can go out and buy things for the baby."

Autumn sighed, she knew there was no way she was going to win this battle with her mother. She was just have to give in and let her mother find out the sex of the baby. "Fine, fine! Do whatever the hell you want!"

"Temper, temper. You really need to watch your mouth, the baby can hear you."

"Whatever," she growled. "That's just an old wives tale."

"Fine don't believe me." She shrugged her shoulders. Sharon tapped on Autumn's little belly three times and the room started to glow baby pink. "**IT'S A GIRL! AUTUMN, MY BABY GIRL…YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY GIRL!**"

Autumn's face fell, a girl. Of course she wanted a girl, but her father wouldn't be proud with this…she knew he wanted a boy to take over him, when got tired of ruling the world.

"A girl, huh?" Came her father's voice and she felt on the verge of tears. "He lifted her shirt just enough to see her starting to form belly. "Do it again, Sharon." She did what she was commanded to do, and indeed it was a girl. The room glowed baby pink again. "Very well."

"Very well?" Autumn asked confused, "You didn't want _me_ to be a girl, you use to bitch about it. I remember hearing things, of course you were _never_ around…so of course I wouldn't know. You're happy with a _girl_?"

"As long as she will take over the Slytherin blood line, like you will." He smiled and left.

Sharon kissed her daughters cheek, and also left.

Autumn knew she needed to owl Draco and tell him, but she'd do it tomorrow. It was much to late at night and she was too tired. She crawled back into her bed and began to rub her little belly. She smiled she was having a little girl and her father was actually happy with this. "Mummy loves you my little Desdemona Aileen, and Daddy will love you too. You'll have a wonderful happy childhood." She smiled and went to sleep.

__

But, she was dead wrong. Autumn had no clue what was in store for her baby. She had no clue that when her father died Autumn would take over, in revenge of her father's death. That she would go after the Potters in which Harry and Ginny's twins would kill her. In which Desdemona would be around evil for so long, that her father wouldn't be able to change her. That one of the Potter's children would kill Desdemona…but who would be the Potter child to kill Desdemona and finally finish off the Slytherin blood line? Would it be Nicholas, Nicole, James, or Cassidy…in which were Harry and Ginny's four children. Would it be Brian or Leann…which were Adora and her husband's children. Would it be Lily or Anthony…which was Susan and her husband's children. Or Would it be Katrina…Bridget and her husband's child?

Only one knew…and she was frightened by this. The only one that knew…and would know for a while. It was the best seer since Cassandra Trelawney.


	30. Letters

_A.N. / Hey kiddos! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to write! And that I put my other fan fic first, it's just that this story has a bigger plot a more complicated dialog that I have to follow. So I've annolized everything and here's the new chapter. Hope you love it! Loved writing it. Read, Review, and enjoy!_

**Chapter 30**

_**Dearest Draco,  
I hope this finds you well. Congrats on making prefect. I've got so news on the baby and knew you'd want to know. Mum preformed the charm and father walked in when mum said what sex the baby was. Father sounded happy actually, really surprised me. Father went home, and mum and I celebrated...Millie walked in on our clebration so she knows too. Father, mum, Millie, me and now you. Draco, we're having a little girl! If you don't mind I'd like to nameher Desdemona Aileen Malfoy, that is if you want her to have your last name. If not then her last name will be Lewis. It's up to you. Mum says hi. I want to nickname our baby Desi, I feel her kicking, not hard though. Maybe you could stop by on Halloween, you-ies," Draco said smiling.**_

"You know Draco, that might work on big sister her, but not me." Bridget said rolling her eyes playfully_**.**_

"Nice one Bridget. Where's Adora?"

"You rang?" Was his aunt's voice behind him. "What's up?"

"Got great news! Read!" He shoved Autumn's letter in Adora's hands.

"Don't need to read it, I already know." Adora turend to Susan and Bridget, "They don't know, let them read."

Adora handed the sisters the letter and Draco gave her a look before he asked her, "How do you know?"

"Draco," Adora laughed. "They won't call me the best Seer since Cassandra Trewlawney for nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes at Adora, and jumped when Susan jumped up to hug him. "A baby girl! Congrats!"

Draco couldn't help but smile, "Thanks babe. I just don't know about the name."

"Yeah," Bridget spoke up. "Desdemona, a little to extravagant isn't it?"

"Yeah a little too extravagant for a baby, but there's no way Autumn will change it. It was her grandmother's name, I'm just glad we'll call her Desi, that's better for a baby to remember. But the middle name Aileen...we'll talke about that. I want to give her my mum's middle name."

"Narcissa would like that," Adora said smiling while looking at her nephew and thinking about how excited, yet dissapointed Narcissa would be. Of course weh'd be dissapointed at first that her sixteen year old son was expecting a baby from a sixteen year old girl that he wasn't even seeing. Plus add the fact that this sixteen year old girl was Voldemort's child and the baby was expected to arrive in a mere four months. Although the thought that Narcissa would have a grandaughter would just tickle her.

"Adora are you alright?" Draco asked her bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah," she giggled. "Ginny?" Adora turned away from Draco. "Have you seen Ron?" Ginny shook her head no. "Guess he's still in Gryffindor Tower, I need to go find him." Adora picked up her bag and left the Great Hall.

Susan watched as Adora ran out as fast as her legs could carry her. "Did I miss something? Did I say something wrong?" Susan heard her boyfriend ask her.

"Whatever Adora's thinking about I think we all missed, as usual." Bridget said sighing and shaking her head. "You never have a clue on what's going on in her head. She knows more about us in our past, present, and future. After all they won't call her the Seer of the Century for nothing."

"Thier calling her that?" Draco asked.

Bridget shook her head no, "Did you just hear what I said, I used future tense. Adora's done hinted it to us a thousand times."

-Meanwhile-

Harry had gotten up, showered, dressed, packed his book bag, and now pocketing his wand. Ron was still asleep and no matter what Harry had tried he just couldn't wake up Ron. Harry had given up, and he went to open the door to his dormitory to head to the Great Hall when Harry ran straight into Adora. "Ahh!" He yelped out of surprise.

"Harry!" She yelled clutching her chest. "I could of sworn you were down in the Great Hall."

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Woke up late. Been trying to wake up this lazy bum." He gestured to Ron.

"Oh yeah," Adora sighed. "Yeah, I came up here to wake him up, I noticed he wasn't down at Breakfast."

"Figured you would," Harry chuckled. "Is Ginny in the Great Hall still?"

"She was when I left. Harry do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No," he shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead shoot."

"Are you and Ginny back together again?"

Harry sighed deeply fidgeting with his book bag. "I'll let you know once I do."

"You know Harry that..."

"Adora," Harry held up his hand. "Not now please. I've got too much upstairs." Harry left her speechless, but Adora shrugged this feeling off and turned to her boyfriend's bed destined to wake him up before they were both late for class.

When Harry reached the Great Hall and the Gryffindor Table there was no sign of Ginny, Bridget, or Susan. Harry sighed and looked down at his watch, ten minutes before the first class of term started. Too bad he hadn't been here early enough to get his schedule. Harry sat down in a bad mood and began to scarf down as much food as possible. Hedwig flew in with an envelop for him. Harry gave Hedwig some of his bacon as he didn't have an owl treat on him. She hooted a thanks before taking off again. Harry tore open the letter and began to read a very familiar handwriting.

_**Dearest Harry,  
I couldn't find Ron or you this morning. Adora has Ron's schedule and is finding him at this moment. Professor McGonagall gave me your schedule to give you. I knew Hedwig would be able to find you. Enclosoed with my letter is your schedule, don't be late for your first class back to school. We really need to talk. Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch tonight, thirty minutes after dinner starts.**_

_**Ginny**_

Harry pocketed Ginny's letter in his robes and took out his schedule and began to reawd it. He had Transfiguration first, Harry looked at his watch and if he didn't leave now he'd be late. Harry put a few muffins in his bag so Ron could actually have some breakfast.

Even though Ginny knew she should be listening to all her Professor Binns talking about thier new O.W.L.s classes, she couldn't it wasn't that easy...at all. She was thinking and trying to figure ouit what was to become of herself and Harry. She was too afraid to get back with him at them moment, but last night on the train had been marvelous. It felt so right to be back together. Ginny knew there was no way she'd ever be able to stand to see Harry with another girl. Plus Ginny knew what would become of Harry and herself if they never got back together. She couldn't deal with another man being her husband and the father of her children...that was suppose to be Harry's job. Nor could she stand to watch another woman becom Harry's wife and the mother of his children. Damn it, that was her job and she wouldn't let a soul take it away from her. She had sent Harry a letter early this morning with his schedule, a letter telling him to meet her tonight. They needed to talk, to talk about what was really going on between them.

Another thing bothering Ginny was the happy news Draco had gotten this morning. It had something to do with a vision she had before. In her vision Susan and Draco wre raising a little girl named Desdemona, this child gave Susan and Draco's daughter Lily hell. Of course Desdemona gave the very pregnant Susan at the time hell also, in this vision Susan was expecting a bouncing baby boy. So this demon child, Desdemona that Ginny had seen, was the baby that Autumn was carrying at this very moment. Ginny wanted to warn Draco and Susan so badly about the little girl to come, but she knew better she kenw she wasn't allowed to. The bell rang and class was over, Ginny didn't get any of the History of Magic notes she was suppose to have written down. She'd been too deep in thought.

-In America-

Catarina sat in her Healer's examining room waiting to find out more about her baby. Of course she knew Lucius was indeed alive, which scared her even more. Although, she figured from the beginning that he probably wasn't dead, just faking it. Draco didn't have enough hate in himself for his father to kill him...not yet at least. Catarina knew she'd be safr, for now, here in Amreica under a different name. Cat's hair was no longer blonde, but she had an amber wig on...as you weren't allowed to dye your hair being pregnant...could do stuff to the baby. Catarina had also picked up contacts so her eyes were now a dark brown instead of it's usual ice baby blue. Susan would be writting Catarina once a week to tell her what all Draco and herself had been up to. Draco was once again Prefect and was very busy.

"Leeanna Hartfield?" The American Healer asked her in which Catarina nodded her head yes, this was the name Draco had picked out for her. "Ready for your examination tand to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes please!" Cat said with lots of enthusiasium.The healer giggled and began doing the routine checks she was suppose to do. The American Healer began to do many charms and spells above Catarina's belly.

"Ready to hear about the baby, Mrs. Hartfield?" Yes, that's right when Draco had placed Catarina in here, they'd put that she was married. Catarina nodded and the Healer began to speak. "Very healthy, seems to have been kicking a bit lately?"

"Yes," Cat giggled. "Very active. So do you know the sex of my baby yet?"

The American Healer smiled at Cat, "Yes Mrs. Hartfield. Congradulations, you'll be giving birth to a beautiful baby girl around Febuary 14th, so you might want to contact Mr. Hartfield as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Cat smiled. "Mr. Hartfield." The Healer smiled at her and left the room. Catarina began to feel sad and lonely. She wished so badly that she had someone to enjoy the news about the baby with. Of course Draco and Susan would be thrilled to hear, but it wasn't the same. She wished Lucius had actually loved her and they were both hoping and waiting for the baby together.

The door re-opened just as Catarina was done dressing, "Hello _Mrs. Hartfield_." Came a voice she wished she hadn't heard again. Cat turned around to see him smiling at her. "At_ least_he made you look like an honest woman with that name."

"What are _you_doing here?" Catarina gasped while clutching her belly and backing up. Fearing her life and the life of her unborn child.

"Well only came to see how _my finacee_ and _my baby_ are doing." Lucius Malfoy said smiling and walking towards her.

"H...how did you find me?"

"Draco hasn't learned to cover up all his finacial tracks yet, but I guess Daddy just needs to teach him. Come here and give me a kiss, love."

"**I will not**," she said stepping back scared for the baby. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius smiled at her, "Come to make an honest woman out of you."

"I won't marry you Lucius, this isn't what I want."

Lucius looked at her and then smiled, the smile he usually had when he had something up his sleeve. "How would Mrs. Carey feel that her child was carrying a bastard child?"

Catarina's mouth dropped, "You wouldn't!" She hissed.

Lucius laughed at her, "You know I would. Cat, I've wanted you as mine since fifth year and you know it. I wanted you when I was with Narcissa. You got with Chris, married him, and then he was killed before either of you had children and before that brat Potter almost destroyed the Dark Lord. Then when I got Narcissa pregnant we started to fool around, and here we are baby."

"Yes, but mother hated the fact that we were together the whole time. There's no way she'll approve of us together, whether I'm carrying your child or not."

"I believe she'll encourage our marriage."

"What makes you think that?" Catarina asked rolling her eyes.

"I can promise your mum that nothing will happen to you or the baby from the Dark Arts."

Catarina rolled her eyes, "Only because your in the Dark Lord's inner circle."

Lucius got relatively close to her face, "Cat you marry me or I can't promise you'll live after you deliver the baby." He growled at her, "So do you want a nanny to raise our daughter or do you want to raise her? If you're thinking you want to raise her, I suggest you marry me got it? So what's it going to be?"

Catarina felt beaten, "First off her name is Breeanna Katelynn Malfoy, and get it straight. Second, when do we get married?" She sighed. Lucius smiled, took her hand and walked out of the Healer's examining room.

At dinner that night at Hogwarts, Harry noticed Ginny wasn't at Gryffindor table. Harry turned to Bridget to see if she knew where Ginny was. "Bridget?"

"Yeah, what's up Harry?"

"Have you seen Ginny?"

"Yeah, she said she had something to do and was going to skip dinner. I figured I'd bring her some dinner up to the Common Room. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Harry looked down at his watch, he had ten minutes until he needed to meet Ginny at the Quidditch Pitch. "Don't worry about it, I'll do it. I need tot alk to her anyway." Harry began getting some food he knew Ginny enjoyed and put some pumkin juice in a flask that Bridget handed to him. "Thanks, Bridget."

Bridget grabbed her brother's arm, "Harry, do me a favor please."

Harry was a little anxious, he didn't want to be late meeting Ginny. "Sure Bridget, anything."

"Try and make it work with Ginny. You two need each other and she adores you."

Harry smiled at his littlest sister, "Trust me Bridget, I want this to work as much as Ginny does. I'm trying my best to get us back together, as soon as I can."

Ginny sat in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch with her cloak on waiting for Hary to show up. Of course she was starving because she'd skipped dinner, but she knew she had to be out here before Harry got out here...she needed to collect all her thoughts. She heard footsteps, and she looked up to see Harry. He climbed the steps of the stands and sat down beside her.

"Hello beautiful," he said smiling and kissed the top of her head. "Been here long?"

"No," she said shaking her head no.

"Good, I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"You didn't, I just wanted to get here a bit early."

"I noticed you weren't at dinner."

"I wasn't all that hungry," Ginny lied.

"Ah," Harry said knowing she was lying. Ginny was _always_ hungry unless she was sick. "But _in case_ you get hungry, I brought you some food from dinner."

Ginny smiled, "Harry you didn't have to, I was just going to go down to the kitchens."

Harry puth is hand on top of Ginny's, she felt butterflies in her stomach again. "I know I didn't have to, but I _wanted_ to." Harry took out the food and flaske of pumkin juice he'd snagged for Ginny and handed it to her. "Eat up."

Ginny took a few bites and then sat down the ham and chesse sandwhich she'd been eating. "Thank you for meeting me tonight."

Harry smiled at her, she was so beautiful. "Ginny, I'd meet you anywhere, anytime." She blushed and he chuckled softly, "You know Ginny I really wanted to talk about us. I mean, early yesterday you kept saying how you hated me and then we started snogging later that day. We talked yesterday. It felt so good for you to le me be actually around you. I would _really_ like it if you'd be mine again."

Ginny placed her hands on her lap, she looked up into his eyes and he saw hope in those chocolate eyes that always took his breath away. "Harry, I would really love for us to get back together...but I'm scared."

Curiosity filled Harry's brilliant green eyes, "Scared? Ginny scared of what?"

"Of what happened last time. Voldemort was able to kidnap me and you broke it off in order to save me, to take care of me. Harry you broke my heart when you did that. I can't go through that pain again."

Harry turned Ginny towards him and rested his forehead on her's, then looked into her eyes. "_Ginny_, if you give me a second chance, I _swear_ I won't mess it up. We can start all over again."

"From like _just_ boyfriend/girlfriend...take it slow?"

"If that's what you want, then yes. Gin, I just can't live without you and if I see you with another man I think I'd go crazy. So Ginny will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Harry looked at Ginny for sometime waiting for her answer. After a little anticipation, she smiled at him and jumped into Harry's lap. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she paused and then giggled. "Again." He chuckled with her and sealed thier relationship with a light, sweet kiss.

By dinner the next evening, everyone knew that Ginny and Harry were back together. It was as if they'd never broken up. There was love between them again. Ron was happy to see his little sister and best friend happy again. The thing that the rest of the school didn't understand was why did the three Potter girls look so happy?

Truth was, unknow to the school, that the Potter girls knew that now with Ginny and Harry back together good would triumph over evil, instead of the other way now. Everything seemed to be going well, until two days later.

At dinner an owl cam in, odd thing to do as owl's only were allowed in the Great Hall at Breakfast. A large eagle owl stopped in front of Susan and dropped the letter. The entire school was watching her, of co urse she turned as red as her roots. She opened the letter and began to read.

**_My dearest Susan and Draco,  
I have news for you both. The baby andf I are healthy. I found out I'm having a little girl. I want her name to be Breeanna Katelynn Malfoy. She's doing very well, and very healthy. She loves to kick her mummy. Susan please stay near your family and Draco, I am near Death Eaters and Voldemort again. Yes Lucius has found me, and forced me to be his wife. I am afraid of what he'll try to force my daughter to be. Please take care, the both of you. Draco, I suggest you talk to that someone...you know who I'm talking about. Times are getting tough. I can not say anymore than that. Take care. I love you both._**

**_Catarina and Bree_**

**__**

Susan re-read the lettera nd began to sob desperatly. She held the letter in her hands and ran out of the Great Hall. Draco saw her leave, he knew something wasn't right...something had happened to Catarina, and Draco ran after Susan.


	31. Changes

_A.N. / Well, I'm glad you all enjoy the last chapter. That chapter took a lot out of me...a lot of foreshadowing. Get ready, because I'm about to take you on a roller coaster with the next few chapters. Also, I know that J.K. Rowling has said that Ginny's name is Ginerva not Virgina. I've written too much to go back and change it all, so her name will stay Virgina in my saga. I want to inform some of you that there will be at least two people die by the end of this fic. So please don't hate me. Read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chapter 31**

"**I don't believe this! I just can't believe her...that traitor!**" Arabella Black screamed.

Sirius came running into the bedroom to where he saw Arabella throw down this morning's Daily Prophet. "Belle are you okay? Is the baby..."

"We're find, but if that coniving..."

"**Bella**!" Sirius yelled, "Will you _please_ watch your mouth? The baby can hear you."

"Good then _our_ baby can hear how horrible Catarina Marie Carey-_Malfoy_ is."

Sirius gave her a questioning look, "_Malfoy_?"

Bella looked as if she'd vomit, "Yes, _Malfoy_. Says here they were married in a small American town yesterday. **Plus**_ she's carrying his child_."

"_Well_, I knew that."

"You knew what?" Bella said getting out of their bed staring at her new husband.

"That Catarina was pregnant with Malfoy's child."

Bella's brillian green eyes danced with fire in them now. "_You knew_? Keeping contact with her _dear husband_?"

"Yes, through the Order."

"Through the Order?" Bella repeated in a questioning tone. "What does _she_ have to do with The Order."

"Bella didn't you pay attention to any of The Order meetings? She _was_ our spy on Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Until she found out she was pregnant...she feared the life of her baby and ran. She acted like a whore, _yes_...but in school Cat always screwed guys to try and find love...until Chris came along."

Yes and I bet Chris is rolling over in his grave that his wife is now**_ married to a Death Eater and carrying his child_**!"

"Bella you just won't listen. She didn't want to have Malfoy's child, and when she found out she was pregnant she was _horrified_. But you know Cat, she doesn't believe in an abortion. When we thought Draco killed his father, she tried to run. Draco and Susan found her and tired to hide her until she had the baby. I haven't talked to Dumbledore yet, but I bet Lucius found her and _forced_ her to marry him. Belle, she's been asking me to get you to speak to her...but I knew you wouldn't. She's felt like shit. She feels like she's betrayed you all. Betrayed Chris, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Remus, John, and Violet."

"She did betray us...she went over to the other side."

"Bella she didn't! She's our spy. I guess it doesn't matter. But when she asks about you and the baby again, I'll tell her the baby is fine but your as stubborn as _ever_."

"S...she asked a...about me?" Bella stuttered.

"Yes," Sirius smiled. "She was estatic when I told her you were having a little girl."

Bella straightened up, she couldn't feel emotions towards this _traitor_. "Well, I really don't care about _her_. I only take _pity_ on her unborn child."

"Damn it Bella! She's worried about you."

Arabella began to feel tears fill up in her eyes, she couldn't think about the past. "Why I don't know what your talking about."

Sirius walked over to his wife and graspe her shoulders. "Don't you _dare_. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Don't you dare act like Jason was never a part of our life."

Bella slapped Sirius in his face, "Don't you dare talk about him."

"Why not? He _was_ my son too." Bella fell upon the bed and began to cry. "Yes, you remember. You can' tell me you don't think about him everyday. I know I do. You know you wonder what he'd be like, how he'd get along with Lily's children. Cat was there for _you _after he died, she was there for you when all I would do was work to hid my pain. While Lily wasn't here to hold you, because she was off on Order business with Jaems. So you remember whow as there for you when the Healer said you'd _never_ be able to have children again and if by some freak way you did get pregnant you'd be bed ridden. Like you are now. You may be able to hate Cat, because of her choices...but she alwasy looked out for Alice, Violet, Lily, and mostly _you_. You may be able to turn you back on her, but I can't." Sirius stormed out of the room while Bella stayed on her bed crying her eyes out.

At Hogwarts in the Sixth year Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory is where we find Sadie Potter. Crying her eyes out, feeling pity and sorrow for Catarina and her unborn baby. Draco and herself weren't able to help save Cat from Lucius, she was now trapped like a prisoner untiul she died or he did. How much Susan wished Draco had killed Lucius that night. Susan had spen many nights awake, afraid. One evening Adora approached her and explained why Draco wasn't able to murder his father. He hadn't owned enough hate towards his father. Yet...yet is what Adora had said. Did this mean that Lucius was going to get _even_ more horrible and worst than before? Susan had no idea. Susan's relationship with Draco was about to become an emotional rollercoaster, because of Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort didn't forget, he wanted those three Potter brats and Senior Potter **dead_. _**He wouldn't rest until they were dead. Draco Malfoy belonged with his daughter and his unborn grandchild. Keep the blood clean, keep Draco away from that halfblooded _Potter_.

_"What an Oxymoron are you."_ A girl laughed inside Lord Voldemort's head.

"**What?!**" Voldemort turned around, there was no one there. "**Revel yourself!**" He yelled.

She giggled again, _"Oh no, I am not in the room with **you**. I'm inside your head_._ You see you get to people by killing thier family. I'll get to you by driving you crazy inside of your head."_

"I command you to leave!" He hissed.

She giggled once again, _"You actually believe I'll listen to you? After all the pain you've caused my family and me? No, I don't think so. I"ll rip your heart out, emotionally like you did to me. You took a large part of my family, like you've done to some many others. Yes, Voldie I'm your worst nightmare_."

"**How dare you call me _Voldie_**!" He hissed, "You're probably some filthy mudblood."

_"Wrong!"_ She giggled, _"No I am a **Fullblood**_**.**_..an from you book that makes me by far more **superior to you**_."

"What are you blabbering about?!"

_"You're only a half-blood."_

"_Adora_?" Bridget stopped in the Common Room looking at her aunt oddly. "What are you doing?"

"Using some of my new powers to mess with an evil person."

"Oh, alright." Bridget skipped off to the Owlery to send an owl to Oliver Wood. As she entered the Owlery she re-read the letter she'd written to Oliver.

**_Dear Oliver,  
How is the ending of Quidditch Practice? I read in the Daily Prophet today taht you'd switched teams. From England to the Arrows. Nice choice. Life at Hogwarts is the usual. Haven't heard from you since when I left for school. I miss hanging out with you. I promised to talk to Ginny about some stuff with Harry. Sucks when your best friend is dating your older brother, you don't want to know any details. Talk to you later._**

**_Your friend,  
Bridget Potter_**

Bridget frowned, it sounded a little corny, but it would just have to do. Bridget lied about having to talk to Ginny, Ginny was much too busy snuggling with Harry. This began to sadden Bridget. Everyone had someone....and she was alone in the world. Sure she had a few feeling for Oliver and they shared a kiss once...but she didn't feel like it would work out. There was no way he had the same feelings for her as she had for him.

Oliver had been with a few girls, and from what she'd heard from he was _total_ nympho and called himself, '_The Best Kitty-Licker._' Not to appealing to a virgin who wasn't keen to losing her virginity anytime soon. Sure Oliver was a nice guy, but he was known through out the school too much to ever be with quiet, shy Bridget Potter. Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, littlest sister.

"Oy, Oliver!" A voice yelled and Oliver put down the weights he'd been lifting. "Owl just came for you...looks like a _girl's_ hadwriting. Who's the lucky lady _this week_?"

Oliver took the letter from his friend and looked at the handwriting on the envelope and smiled. "The same girl it's been _all_ summer, Bridget Potter."

"Bridget Potter? Related to Harry Potter?" Oliver nodded and his friend went on. "Wait..._The Harry Potter_?" Oliver nodded once again. "Think you could get me an autograph?"

"Nope, Harry doesn't like to do that kind of thing. Doesn't think himself a hero because his mother died to save his life."

Justin rolled his eyes, "So how is Bridget related to him?"

"Little sister."

"The long lost twin?"

Oliver chuckled, "No that's Sadie, but she goes by Susan. Bridget is the youngest."

"Susan Potter," Justin smiled. "Didn't you use to have a crush on her?"

Oliver chuckled again, "Only because Harry told me she liked me too. She's been intrested and is now dating Draco Malfoy."

Justin looked at his friend oddly, "Draco Malfoy...isn't he the son of...."

"Lucius Malfoy," Oliver finished Justin's sentence nodding.

"Isn't Lucius a Death Eater?"

"Yup."

"Then why is she..."

"No clue," Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really care anymore. Yeah Susan's hot, looks a lot like her mum did...except the scar she's got..."

"Scar?"

"Yeah, just like Harry's. Anyways," Oliver went on. "Sure Susan's hot, but Bridget is hot and really easy to talk to."

"And your five years older than her," Justin added.

"Yeah, but she turns sixteen...you know legal, on Halloween."

Justin rolled his eyes at his friend, "Love her?"

Oliver looked shocked at his friend, "Love her? What? Na, she doesn't see me like that. She sees us just as friend."

"Your avoiding my question, do you love her?"

"I don't know," Oliver answered truthfully.

"Well when Susan dumps that loser Malfoy give me the hook-up."

"Yeah," Oliver chuckled. "If Susan _ever_ gives up on him."

Draco Malfoy sat in his sixth year Slytherin Boys' Dormitory thinking on current events. Draco had been estatic when he heard the baby was doing fine, and they were having a little girl, Desdemona. Sounded kind of exotic, definatly different. But, he like different names...they always meant more. But just days after he'd gotten the good news about his daughter...he got horrible news about Catarina. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had found Catarina in the hiding place that Susan and Draco had tried to hide her at. His father had forced Cat to marry Lucius. Now that Cat was married to his father, Draco knew he'd most likely never set his eyes on his soon-to-be little sister, Breeanna Katelynn Malfoy. Not unless Draco went undercover for The Order and told his father and Lord Voldemort he wanted to become a Death Eater, right then and there. Professor Dumbledore had already objected to this. He'd said that Draco didn't know enough magic to go undercover, but to act as if he was intrested in becoming a Death Eater. But not wanting to become one until he was finished with school, would be Draco's excuse...so he was able to see his daughter and little sister after they were born.

Draco was also very concerend about Susan. He knew that she had already been a target because she was a Potter...but then add that she was with Draco. That Draco had decided to be with Susan over Autumn, now made her an **even bigger target**.

Draco realized the only time he was at peace was when he was asleep dreaming about Susan...or thinking about his unborn child that Autumn Lewis was carrying.

Autumn Lewis stood in her and Millicent's flat kitchen, eating the most odd food _ever_. Autumn had been getting strange urges for the most _bizarre_ foods. Like at the moment she was eating vanilla icecream and bread and butter pickles.

"That's _so_ gross!" Millicent said looking at the food her best friend was eating in disgust. "That baby is got you eating the most disgusting things _ever_. Last night it was seedless watermelon and peanut butter. These gross urges for odd food will go away after you have the baby, right?"

"Mum says I will." Autumn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank goodness," Millicent laughed. "So are you going to get a nanny? So like you can still be a kid and like hang out?"

"I don't know yet," Autumn said putting down her bowl. "I know at first I want to be with her all the time, you know do the whole 'Mummy' thing. Mum suggest I hire a nanny, says it'll be a relief to me when I just want to get away."

"So in othere words you have no clue if you'll hire a nanny or not?"

"Exactly," Autumn said rubbing her belly. "Plus where exactly am I going to hire a nanny who wants to take care of Lord Voldemort's grandchild?"

"Hmm...good point. Get your mum to talkt o some of the Death Eater wives...you know the ones that do nothing for a living."

"That's not a bad idea Millie, Mum is close with a lot of the Death Eater wives."

"What about the new wife, Catarina Malfoy?"

Autumn made a face, "Don't think that would be a very wise idea."

"Why not?"

"She ran away from Lucius, my mum said the only reason Catarina married him was for the safety of her unborn child. Besides Catarina's pregnant too, don't think she'd want to take care of two newborns. I'll find someone."

"Yeah, I hope so. So tell me more about Catarina."

Catarina Marie Carey-Malfoy sat in the parlor of the Malfoy Manor. Sitting and thinking about what life would be like if she'd never agreed to meet Lucius after Christopher died. How much of a failure she'd become...hell Arabella refused to speak to her. Everytime Catarina saw Sirius at an Order meeting he'd just shake his head no.

Sure at first she hooked up with Lucius because he was very handsome...but she'd been over that for a while now. Catarina rubbed her stomach lovingly, worried about what kind of life she was bringing her unborn child into.

Catarina was a _Gryffindor_ afterall...and she was now married to a Death Eater?! She knew her friends...God Rest thier souls, would disown her if they knew. Hell Bella did. Bella hated Catarina with a passion now. Catarina knew she'd never regain the friendship that she'd once shared with Arabella.

"Cat?" Lucius asked walking into the room and she violenty jerked back to reality.

She looked up, he was smiling...she knew she wouldn't like what she was about to hear. "Yes?" She asked nicely...she didn't feel like being beaten tonight. Although being pregnant did have it's plus...Lucius hadn't beat her since they were married and carrying Breeanna.

"Get dressed."

She frowned at him, "Get dressed? Lucius I _am_ dressed. Sure you don't need your eyes checked?"

He sat down beside her and chuckled, she jumped...she was scared. "No darling," he put his arm around her. "I mean get dressed, we're going to a Death Eater dinner at the Dark Lord's lair."

"_Lair_? What happened to the old Riddle House?"

"Moved, some how The Order found out the location. Besides he's been wanting to get out of his mudblood father's house. So Ellie is upstairs waiting to help you dress, my lovely wife."

Catarina looked at him oddly, "First, who's Ellie? Second, I _don't _need help dressing. I can do it myself."

"Ellie will be the new nanny once Breeanna is born, but she's here to help you with anything you need...plus she'll be your midwife."

"_Midwife?! Are you kidding me?_ I'm **not** having Breeanna here, at the Manor! **I'll have her at St. Mungo's**!"

Lucius stood in front of her, "You _actually_ think you can give birth at St. Mungo's? The Ministry and The Order would take you and the baby and use Veritaserum to find out about me. About the Dark Lord, Death Eaters, and _everything_ you know about."

Catarina sighed, "So a Midwife...well...I'll go get ready for the dinner party." Catarina got upstairs and told Ellie she could dress herself. While Cat got ready, she knew she had to remember every little detail, especially if she heard anything about the Potter children, or anyway to destroy the relationship between Harry Potter and Virgina Weasley.

Harry Potter sat in the Prefect meeting next to his Aunt Adora on his left side, and his girlfriend Virgina Weasley on his right side. They were discussing when the next Hogsmede trip would be and the Halloween feast.

"There will be no Halloween Dance this year, as Halloween falls on a weekday." This year's Head Girl, Christian Nelson said. "There might be a Yule Ball this year, but we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore a little more. With the threat of _You-Know-Who_, most parents won't be so keen to have their children stay at Hogwarts durring the holidays. Well...I think that's all...anymore to add Bo?"

The Head Boy, Bo Smith shook his head no.

"Alright, see you all later." Everyone got up and walked out. Harry fell behind, he'd let everyone beat him out. When he finally reached outside, he saw Ginny waiting on him.

"Hey pokie, I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Just thinking," he said smiling and putting his arm around his girlfriend and kissing the top of her head.

"About?" She asked looking up at him.

_'Order stuff, Quidditch tryouts, Prefect Duty.'_ Harry said telepathically to his girlfriend.

"Quidditch tryouts?" Ginny asked out loud, "You're Captain, you don't have to worry about tryouts."

"Yeah I do Ginny. I have to set up tryouts_ and_ be there. Lots of stress on me this year." He sighed.

"Well," Ginny said smiling. "Today is Saturday, so let's go be lazy in the Common Room all day."

Harry shook his head, "We can go back and sit in the Common Room, but I've got some papers to look at.

Ginny nodded, she understood...he had Order business. Harry had been very busy since he'd joined The Order. "So you read for the first Hogsmede trip?"

"Not really. Most likely have to work."

"On a Hogsmede trip?" Ginny whined.

"Most likely...look Gin let's not worry about this now. Let's just enjoy our weekend." Harry said sitting on a loveseat in the Common Room.

"Hey Harry," Ron said standing in front of his little sister and best friend. "Seen Adora?"

"Nope, since we were in the meeting."

"She said she needed to go by Professor Dumbledore's office for some reason. You could probably wait outside for her, if you really need to see her." Ginny spoke up.

"Thanks Gin. Later Harry...Ginny." Ron said leaving the Common Room out of the Portrait Hole.

Ron smiled as he walked along the hallway to the Headmaster's office. Ron smiled when he thought about the plans he'd made a month ago for Adora's approaching 17th Birthday. They were going to borrow Harry's cloak and map to Hogsmede. Ron had booked a private dinning room at The Three Broomsticks, for a romantic dinner on Adora's birthday.

He smiled as he sat down on the cold stone floor and waited for Adora to come out of Professor Dumbledore's office. Smiling, Ron thought of the birthday jpresent he'd bout for her from Diagon Alley just two weeks ago.

_No it wasn't a book_, as much as Adora enjoyed books he hadn't gotten her one. He'd gottern her a platinum necklace with a sapphire charm in the shap of a star.

"Ron?" Adora asked looking down at her boyfriend sitting on the cold stone floor. "What are you doing down there?" She asked frowning at him.

He jumped up and smiled at her, "Waiting for you. You didn't return with Harry and Ginny from you Prefect meeting. Ginny told me you said you were coming here." Ron looked around to make sure no one was around. "What did you need with Dumbledore?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"Uh..." Adora tried to think. "Ask him something about my dad's new mession for The Order," she lied.

"Oh yeah? Where's he now?"

"Rome," she lied again.

"Intresting." Ron said believing the lies. "Want to go by Hagrid's for a while? Haven't seen him since we got back, plus I don't fancy seeing Harry and Ginny _snogging_."

Adora wrinkled her nose, "Yes, I'm not into seeing a snog fest either."

As Adora and Ron walked across the school lawn, Adora felt horrible. Adora hated lying to Ron. But Professor Dumbledore was right, she couldn't tell _anyone_ her new found power.

Adora's powers were advancing, beyond her wildest dreams. She never thought she'd be as powerful as she was now becoming. She'd taughnted Lord Voldemort just a few hours ago. Adroa would definatly be more of a threat than before, there was a bigger target on her head now. And if anyone found out...it could cost Adora _her life._


	32. Unexpected Visitors

__

A.N. / Hello Everyone!! I'm back again with the next installment to this Saga. Sorry it's taken so long…my husband has been back in port and my best friend flew down here to Hawaii to visit. But here's the next chapter so…Read, Review, and Enjoy!!

****

Chapter 32

Halloween was tonight, Bella was allowed only to get out of bed, to shower, use the restroom, or go to an Order meeting. But, if she went to an Order meeting Sirius **had** to be with her and she wasn't allowed to walk around much, doctor's orders.

So when Sirius told Bella this, she was ecstatic. She missed knowing what was going on with The Order and seeing her friends.

At the moment Sirius was getting Bella some punch. Bella looked around as she saw many familiar faces. One thing bothered her, there was some woman in all black talking to Molly Weasley. Who could this woman be? Black dress robes, sunglasses, and a scarf to hide her hair. She glanced over , Molly said something and then the mysterious woman walked over to Arabella and sat down beside her.

Arabella gave her a funny look, "Do I know you or do you always like to sit by people you don't know?"

The woman lowered her sunglasses, as Bella looked mortified. "Guess you'd say you don't know me…anymore that is, right Bellie?"

"_Don't_ you call me that, **you traitor**!" Bella hissed.

"Guess Sirius was right," Catarina sighed leaning back into her seat. "You really do hate me don't you?"

"Cat?" A questioning voice came behind the two women, they turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Draco?" Catarina asked feeling her eyes tear up. "W-what are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "Order meeting, Cat…remember?"

"Well of course, but you're in school."

"No the four Hogwarts students are in a 'Meeting' with Dumbledore." Cat understood now.

"I'll let you two be, and let you catch up on old times." Bella said getting, but Cat stood before her.

"Oh no you don't, Sirius would have a cow if you got up and tired yourself."

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me, you **traitor**!" Bella said feeling her blood pressure rise.

"Quit throwing a fit, your most likely upsetting your baby," Catarina warned fearing for the baby and her old friend. Draco backed up and let, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Bella gave Catarina eyes that could kill, "Don't act like you care about my baby or me, your…you're a _Malfoy_ now."

Catarina rolled her eyes, "Only by force. That was a low blow, did you speak to Narcissi like that too? Even after she divorced Lucius and married Rebus? Are you like that to Draco, even though he's dating your niece…you know Lily's daughter?"

Arabella couldn't take it anymore, she needed to lash out. "Mrs. Malfoy, I would like it if you kept my child and my sister's children out of that dirty mouth of yours."

"Fine," Catarina snapped. "But by saying your child, do you mean the one your carrying?"

"Of course!"

"So you don't even acknowledge your son, Jason? You know the one I was there for you after his death?" Arabella slapped Catarina in the face.

"_Don't you talk about him in front of me_!" Bella hissed.

"No, because God forbid no one is allowed to. Not even his father," Sirius said putting a hand to Cat's shoulder to see if she was alright as everyone watched the scene that was unfolding.

"Ah! I get it now!" Arabella spat at Sirius, "Cheating on me with this**traitor**?! Would explain why you make her an angel from Heaven?"

"She was for you when Jason died," Sirius caught Arabella's hand before she slapped him again. "It's time you came to accept that he's gone and is never coming back."

"I know this!"

"Then why can't we ever talk about him?"

"**Ahhh**!" Arabella grabbed her stomach, she recognized this pain. She looked down, there was blood running from between her legs. No this couldn't happen again! She couldn't lose another baby! Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Sirius, he knew what was going on. It was happening again, and he couldn't lose Roslynn like they'd lost Jason.

"Someone get a Healer!" A female voice yelled, but Arabella didn't recognize it as she feel into darkness. Strong arms caught her as she heard a man sobbing into her, and she knew no more.

Adora Aimee Potter sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with her boyfriend of one year, Ronald Weasley. Adora moved her fingers over the sapphire charm star on the platform necklace she'd received over a month ago from Ron. She remembered that night _so_ well. It was the _most_ romantic night of her life. She now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he **did** love her as much as she loved him.

"What has you smiling over there?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face.

"You."

"Me? What did I do now?"

"Only love me."

"You're thinking about your birthday again aren't you?" She nodded to his question. Ron slipped his arm around her as they began to cuddle as they both flashed back to that night, September 12th.

-Flashback-

** __**

Dearest Adora,

Happy 17th Birthday. I've got the perfect evening planned for tonight. Dress formal and meet me in the Common Room at the beginning of dinner. Trust me, I'll feed you tonight. I love you very much, and I'll show you tonight. Meet me in the Common Room at seven o'clock sharp.

Love,

Ron

Adora smiled and placed the letter in her bag, she never doubted it. But she always had the feeling that he didn't love her as much as she loved him. She looked up and down the Great Hall, it was only Breakfast and he was no where to be found. Adora spotted Harry and Ginny, she knew one of them would have her answer. They sat down across the table from her.

"Morning," Harry grumbled. He'd never been a morning person.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "Good morning Adora." She looked for Ron up and down the table. "Where's Ron?"

"Funny thing," Adora said putting grape jam on her toast. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Adora now turned to Harry, "Where's Ron?"

Harry's eyes bugged a little, Adora didn't catch…but she felt nervousness off of him. "Dumbledore's office. Harry said then began stuffing his face.

Adora marched out of the Great Hall, she knew Harry knew something she didn't and that really ticked her off. Adora was going to find out what Ron was up to.

"Lemon Drops!" Adora yelled and within minutes was in Professor Dumbledore's office. Only problem was he was there, alone.

"Miss Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked looking up from some papers he was handling. "Something the matter?"

"Yes," she said remaining to stand and not take the seat he was offering her. "Ron didn't show up for Breakfast. "Harry told me he was here."

"Mr. Potter was wrong," was all he said.

"**So Harry lied to me**?!" Outrage ran through her voice like blood.

"No Miss Potter, more like **misunderstanding** Mr. Weasley was here earlier. I called him here."

__

Adora now sat down, "But why this early in the morning?"

"Well, I called him in as a favor to a very good friend of mine."

Adora frowned, "But what would one of your friends want with Ron? None of your friends know him."

"How **mistake** you are Miss Potter. Guess your new powers don't let you figure out everything. But that is a good thing, one should not know everything, right?" Adora nodded but she was getting restless, she wanted to know answers about her boyfriend now. Dumbledore chuckled, "Guess the rumor is true, the famous 'Potter Anger' has lived in every Potter I've ever had the great fortune of knowing. Your Grandfather Robert K. Potter, You Great-Aunt Evelyn D. Potter-Guillory, Your father Anthony J. Potter, your Uncle Christopher W. Potter, your Aunt Katherine E. Potter-Long, your nephew Harry J. Potter, your nieces Sadie S. Potter, and Bridget L. Potter. But of course also in you, Miss Potter." Adora flushed, she was being a bit impatient. "Don't blush, it's nothing horrible. I see more of your mum's spunk in you anyways, she surly lives in you."

"Thank you sir," Adora said felling very proud. "May I ask you a question."

"Why certainly."

"Did my great aunt, and my aunt and uncle have any kids?"

"Yes, and they all had the 'Potter Anger' too."

"Well what happened to them all?"

Dumbledore looked grave, "They all were murdered. Before you or the others were born. Voldemort thought he only had Anthony and James left to rid of the Gryffindor Blood. How very wrong he **was**. But we are straying off subject aren't we? Now we were talking about Mr. Weasley's where-a-bouts. A friend of mine, Anthony Potter, needed to see him urgently. If you like, I'll excuse you from the rest of the day, like Mr. Weasley, so you can be here when he returns from London?"

"That would be nice Professor."

"Good consider it done," Adora smiled and began to leave. "Oh and one last thing." She turned back to look at her Headmaster, "**Happy Birthday**."

"Thank you," she smiled and left the Headmaster's office.

The rest of the day Adora spent studying. Ron still hadn't returned by the time she went to her room to get ready for her date with Ron.

At seven o'clock Adora left her dormitory. When she'd entered early today there had been a mysterious box sitting on her bed. When she opened it she saw the most exquisite dress, in which she is wearing at this moment. A dark blue spaghetti strap dress, with rhinestones on the straps and top. The top was gathered, the dress was tight fitting, until the knees where a short train started. Adora gasped when she looked at it, a card fell on the floor. She read it and smiled.

****

To the most beautiful woman in the world,

I hope this dress is gorgeous enough for you. Wear it tonight for your birthday date I've planned for you. This is one of your gifts. I hope you love it, as much as the other things I have planned or gotten you.

Lovingly yours,

Ron

Now Adora had the dress on with clear shoes, rhinestones on the shoes too, evening make-up to bring out her beauty. Adora's hair was perfectly straight, except the few curls at the bottom of her hair, and body glitter.

Ron gasped as he saw the lovely beauty coming towards him. Adora was completely breathtaking. She stepped forward and gave him a quick peck.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley." She replied with an old fashioned curtsey.

He chuckled, deciding to play along with her game. "Good evening, Miss Potter. Can I take you our for a very special evening you'll never forget?"

"Why certainly."

Ron pulled Harry's invisibility cloak and putting over the both of them. Ron took out the Marauder's Map and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" And the young couple were on their way.

Adora Aimee Potter was speechless as she gasped around the private dinner room Ron had booked for her birthday. The room was magic to look as if they were outside for a romantic dinner by candlelight. In the middle were two plates, two glasses, and a picnic basket on a blanket with floating candles all around them.

"Oh Ron!" Adora gasped grabbing his hand, "It's so beautiful…it's too much! You shouldn't have."

Ron turned her to look deep in her eyes, "**Nothing** is too much for you. Come on, lets eat."

And eat they **did**, **anything** they desired to eat came out of the picnic basket and they could eat it. Finally after they were done Adora got close to him. Ron put his arm around her and all the stuff disappeared from the blanket as they lay on it looking at the stars.

Adora sat up so she could talk to him after a while, he sat up too so he could look her in the eyes. "Ron," she placed her hand in his. "This is the most romantic thing anyone has **ever** done for me. This has been the best night of my life and the best birthday. Thank you so much for the gown and dinner."

"That's not all."

"What?! **There's more**?!" She asked flabbergasted. Ron nodded and pulled out a blue velvet box, Adora gasped as Ron handed it to her. She started at the box for a few minutes, Ron's chuckle brought her back to reality. "Are you going to open it?"

Adora nodded and opened up the case to gasp. She looked up at Ron with happiness in her face and tears in her eyes. In her hands was a platinum necklace with a sapphire shaped star, it matched her **perfectly**. "**Ron**," her voice quivered. "Thank you so much."

He took the box out of her hands so he could put the necklace around her neck. After this she turned to him giving him a very hard, passionate kiss. Ron gasped into the kiss. None of their kisses ever had what this one did, **hunger…desire**.

Ron kissed her back hard too, they were now lying on the ground.

Sometime later Adora gasped, "Ron we can't!"

Ron sat up and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "One day, but just not yet…I'm not ready."

He leaned his forehead against hers, "That's fine. Don't apologize. You're right, it's too early. We'll know when it's right."

"You're alright with this?"

"Of course darling, it's not the right timing. When you're ready, I'm ready." He looked down at his watch, "We should really be getting back." She nodded, and they left.

-End of Flashback-

"_Adora_! **Adora**!" Bridget's voice full of urgency brought Adora and Ron out of their day dream.

"What? What is it?"

Bridget stuffed a letter in her Adora's hand. Adora was now understanding why Bridget sounded so upset.

**__**

Susan, Bridget, and Adora,

I have taken Bella to the Emergency Room of St. Mungo's. She let her blood pressure rise when Catarina tried to speak to her. Bella passed out. As Harry was at the Order meeting too, he is at St. Mungo's with me. Dumbledore agreed that you can all come up here tomorrow. It would love to obvious to the other kids if you left tonight. Tomorrow, as it is Friday, after classes go to Dumbledore's office. He'll meet you there.

There is a lot of stress on the baby and Bella. If the stress doesn't go down, there will most likely be a C-Section…or death. Bella, the baby, or both. Harry and I are very worried. Please pray for the baby and Bella.

Love,

Uncle Sirius

P.S. Dumbledore has said Draco, Ron, nor Ginny will be able to come with you. We have to take precautious. Sorry.

Sirius

Adora looked up wide-eyed at a cry stained Bridget, "T-this is _impossible_!"

Bridget looked at her furry, "What do you mean?"

"I-I would have Seen something _this_ serious!"

"Tut, tut, tut. Have I taught you nothing?" Cassandra Gryffindor asked looking at one of her great-granddaughters n sympathy.

"What do you mean?" Adora yelled, 'Potter Anger' in full swing. "_You_ taught me to explore my powers more, to see everything to come."

"No darling, not _everything_. For if you saw everything you'd have known…for instance what Ronald had planned for your birthday. Yes, a Seer sees a lot of what will happen; but no everything." As fast as Cassandra Gryffindor had appeared, she'd now disappeared.

Ron shook his head, "I have no clue how you girls understand that puzzle talking ghost."

"Spirit," Bridget corrected.

Adora shook her head and corrected them all, "Memory."

In the Waiting Room of the Emergency Room of St. Mungo's was two pacing men, Sirius Black and Harry Potter. They ran into each other, but this wasn't the first time.

"Maybe the two of you should sit," the third and wisest of them all suggested.

"I can't Albus," Sirius grunted. Harry on the other hand took his Headmaster's advice.

"And why can't you Sirius?"

"I can't sit still. I've got a million things going on inside my head. I can't lose either one of them. Not like we lost Jason."

"Jason? Who's Jason?" Harry asked confused.

"Uh…." Sirius stuttered.

"Time to tell him Sirius, nothing like the future," Dumbledore advised.

Sirius nodded and sat down beside his nephew, "Jason was the first child that Arabella carried."

"She was pregnant before?"

Sirius nodded, "She found out she was pregnant a month before we graduated. Your grandparents had been murdered earlier that year so I didn't get pounded by your Grandfather, Jason Evans. That's who we were going to name the baby after. Although, James about killed me. Bella and James were like brother and sister. Got close after he started to date Lily. I had proposed to Belle, you know to do the right thing. She yelled at me, saying I only wanted to marry her because she was pregnant. I always knew I'd marry her, but she wouldn't listen. I almost lost her completely just for that. Catarina, Alice, Violet, and Lily convinced her that I did still love Belle and not just for the baby."

"Wait…wait!" Harry said throwing up his hands. "Who is Alice and Violet…and what does Lucius Malfoy's wife have to do with this."

"Lots," Sirius sighed. "Alright Violet, Alice, Catarina, Lily, and Arabella were best friends in school. Alice Prewett married Frank Longbottom. Violet Smith married John Brown. Catarina Carey married Christopher Prewett. Of course Lily and James married, and Bella and I were together. Frank and John were from Hufflepuff, and Chris was Alice's big brother. Frank and Chris were a year older than us and good friends. The Summer of our sixth year Violet and John finally got together. Chris was from Ravenclaw, Cat and Chris met at a Yule Ball our sixth year." Sirius went on, "Alice, Frank, Lily, James, and Chris were all Aurors. John and I went to work at Gringotts, and Catarina was a Healer at St. Mungo's, Violet was a housewife. The doctor suggested Bella not to work, there were a lot of problems with the baby. She listened and moved in with me."

Bella's stress level had been high, she couldn't contact Lily…you know the way you talk to Ginny and your sisters? Lily had been on Auror Business for the Ministry, Frank and Alice had been missing for days, Chris was on Order business, John and I were busy with Gringotts inventory, and Violet was in Ireland visiting her mother."

"Blood began running from between her legs, she Flooed to St. Mungo's to Cat's office and fainted. She lost Jason that night. Bella was six months pregnant. Everyone came home for the funeral. Bella and I were a wreck. I worked long hours to avoid the house. Belle was morning herself to death…then Cat took off and was being the shoulder that Cat needed."

"Where was my mum, or Alice, or Violet?" Harry asked.

"You-Know-Who was in full power. Lily and Alice were always working and Violet had found out she was pregnant. Because Bella lost Jason, she couldn't be around Violet…it hurt her too badly."

"So because you were a shitty boyfriend to the mother of your child, and everyone else was busy Catarina stepped in?"

"That's what friends do," Sirius said nodding his head.

"So why does Aunt Arabella hate Catarina now?"

Sirius sighed, "For the events that happened after Catarina's husband Chris died."

"What happened?"

"That's a whole can of worms…" Sirius said shaking his head.


	33. Moving and a Waiting Room

__

A.N. /Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and here's another one for you! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

****

Chapter 33

Autumn Lewis sat in a rocking chair that had been her Great-Grandmothers, her mother gave this to her. Supposedly her Great-Grandfather made it for her Great-Grandmother when she was pregnant with her first child and ever since then the oldest child got it and would rock their baby in it. Yes, Autumn still had a few months until Desi would arrive, but until now Autumn would just rock back and forth looking at what was going on outside. Millicent was at school, and so Autumn never saw her now. She'd see Millie during vacations, but that was about it. Even though Autumn sometimes did miss Millie's company, Autumn did enjoy the silence. It gave her time to think.

Think that this child growing inside of her would be here on Earth in a short of amount of time. That her baby's father would never love her, but only the baby. Then a voice inside of her head said, '_At least he'll be around of your daughter_.' Yes, Autumn did recognize that voice and that line. Her mother had said it to her at the beginning of the week.

Autumn was listening to WWN, she hadn't turned it on in a good long while. But she was hoping she could hear that new song by The Weird Sisters. Millie had written her and told Autumn it was awesome…but she hadn't heard it yet.

"And now we bring to you up to date news of what's going on in our Wizarding World." A reporter said on the radio, Autumn rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear this, but she didn't feel like getting up and walking across the room to shut off the radio. So she listened anyway and the voice went on, "Just hours ago, Mrs. Arabella Black fainted last night at the Minister of Magic and her home. It has not been released what has happened to her. Or if she or the baby she is carrying alive or dead. We do know that she is at St. Mungo's but in a private ward and no one can get through. We asked the Minister for a comment, in which he gave us a nasty reply."

Autumn chuckled, yes Minister Sirius Black did have a temper. Especially when the media tried meddling in his or his wife's life. She rolled her eyes at this.

Of course the media wouldn't leave them alone. Sirius was after all thought to have betrayed his best friends for fifteen years, until the world had found out it had been her father's old servant, Wormtail…or better known as Peter Pettigrew. And now the once believed convict was the Minister of Magic for England. His wife had been Lily Evans twin sister and had been believed dead for years and she ends up marrying Sirius Black and carrying his child. Then there were the Potter children and Potter Senior. Adora, Sadie, Bridget, and Anthony Potter had been assumed dead for years and out of now where last year they all seemed to rise from the dead.

It was so scandalous, and to think that family wondered why the media haunted them? It was like as if Autumn went around places, she'd be kidnapped by the Ministry and forced to tell about her father's where-a-bouts and who and who wasn't a Death Eater. So Autumn had a lot of disguises for when she did need to take a trip to Hogsmede or Diagon Alley. It was a bit difficult, but she had to get use to it. If her father hadn't changed the way he looked, you could tell that Autumn was his daughter. She looked a lot like her father's family did…well that was before her father had killed them.

Autumn walked over to the radio and turned it off, she really didn't care what was going on with The Blacks or The Potters. Both were blood traitors, and ruined their family heritage by bringing a mud blood into the family name. Now the Potter children were like _the_ A-list people in The Wizarding World, just because everyone thought them dead and they were related to that damned Boy-Who-Lived. The little bastard that took her father from her for fifteen years….

She knew that Adora was a threat because her Seer powers were developing and if her father or his followers didn't get rid of her soon it would be a real problem with her father's plans to eventually take over the world. She'd overheard that someone was tapping into her father's thoughts, but no one knew who it was yet. Autumn had a very deep gut feeling that she knew it was Autumn. She'd told her mum and dad what she thought and her gut feeling, but they told her that she was probably just hungry or the baby. Autumn ignored it, she knew it was Adora Potter. And if Adora Potter was the threat to her father's plans, she'd get rid of Adora herself after the baby was born.

Bridget Potter didn't seem much of a threat, she had the powers that all the others did…but it seemed as if she didn't really care. She didn't pursue herself to enhance her powers as did Adora.

Sadie Potter, that name just made her blood boil. That foul witch took Draco away from her and the baby wouldn't be around Draco as much as it could have been if that slut had never came into his life. Besides what the hell did a Potter want with a Malfoy? Everyone knew that Malfoy and Potters had been feuding for years…maybe even centuries.

Autumn knew for sure that she would get Sadie Potter killed to get rid of that slut. Autumn had no clue what Draco saw in her…she was just…

"Autumn dear?" Came Sharon Lewis's voice and Autumn sighed, she really didn't feel up to putting up with her mum. Her mum had been getting on her nerves horribly lately. Her father had been giving her tonic to take everyday so the baby would get big and strong and be a very powerful witch. Autumn's hormones had been raging. Now every time Autumn would get mad and fling her hands somewhere, it would instantly set fire. Her father said that was normal, that's what had happened to Sharon when she was pregnant with Autumn.

"In here mum," Autumn said rolling her eyes and crawling into her bed.

Sharon walked in and couldn't help but smile at her daughter, "Getting plenty of sleep for you and the baby?"

"Yes mum, we go through this everyday. What are you doing here? It's ten thirty…I figured you'd be asleep."

"I would be but your father woke me up and told me what's going on. You have to come home immediately."

"I am not returning to the old Riddle house."

"I understand and we're not there anymore, your father finally got a lair."

"I'm not going there either."

Sharon sighed deeply and trying to get composer of herself. "You've got to or you'll be questioned and then most likely killed. Vertiaserum their going to use, it was on WWN today. If they get a hold of anyone that has anything to do with your daddy then their going to administer Vertiaserum."

"Alright mum, I understand. But I don't want to be under father's house hold again. He acts like he has to make me do what he wants me to. I am my own person and I don't need his approval. I am legal now and he'll just have to get use to it."

"I understand that and I've talked to him about it. Since you insist on living in your own house we got a guest house built in the back. Three bedrooms, two baths, kitchen, and living room."

"Three bedrooms?"

"Of course Autumn. One for you, a nursery for the baby, and a room for Millie when she's on vacation and out of school. I know you enjoy living with her. You won't have to pay rent or bills. And your father and I are a guest to you in your home….what do you say?"

"Fine," she gave in. "But can I please move tomorrow? I'm much too tired to leave now and I need my sleep for me and the baby as you keep reminding me."

"I guess that's alright, but they'll be over early to come and take your stuff…alright?"

"Fine! Goodnight!" She rolled over and her mum left turning off the lights. Fearing for the life of her daughter and unborn granddaughter.

Sharon looked down at her feet, she was afraid…very afraid. Afraid for her daughter and granddaughter. This tonic was making Autumn different…a different that Sharon didn't enjoy and she knew that it was effecting the baby too.

The next day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Sadie Potter paced the Gryffindor Common Room over and over again. She was waiting on her younger sister, Bridget, and their Aunt Adora. They were to go to St. Mungo's Hospital to see how Bridget and Sadie's Aunt Arabella was doing. Something had happened to the baby last night.

"Susan?" Came a questioning voice and Susan turned around to see none other than her ex boyfriend Seamus.

Susan rolled her eyes, she really had no time to put up with this loser. He'd been trying to get back with her since she broke up with him towards the end of last year's term. "What do you want?"

"Oooh? Feisty? I don't seem to remember you like that, guess Malfoy knows how to pick them, eh?"

"Stuff it," she said wishing Adora and Bridget would hurry up. Susan would really love to know how Arabella was doing and get away from this creep."

"So you still picking a Malfoy over me?"

"Seems like it doesn't it?" She replied never turning to look back at him.

"How does your family feel about you betraying them? About seeing a Malfoy? Putting filth on the Potter name? Everyone knows the Malfoys and Potters have had it out for one another for centuries, so what makes you want him over me?"

Susan turned around to look at him straight in his eyes, anger flashing dangerously in hers. "I'll tell you this once and once only," she whispered. "Don't you ever mention my family, or my boyfriend in front of me again. And to answer your question, what makes me want him over you? First, he's not cocky around me like you are. Second, he treats me as if I am a Princess, yes Princess Susan. Third, he's drop dead sexy…and well…your just drop dead."

"Susan!" Bridget's voice came, '_Thank God_!' Susan thought to herself, she had a life line out of this conversation. "Where's Adora?"

Susan sighed, they could never get anything together. "No clue, what's taking the two of you so long? We should have been in Dumbledore's office ten minutes ago."

"I've known you were down here, I've been looking for Adora."

"In my room," the stupid boy spoke up.

"_Excuse _me?" Susan said looking at disgust at this boy, how could she have ever had feelings for him? "But why would she want to be in your room, when she has a perfectly good man."

"To see her boyfriend?" He offered.

Susan rolled her eyes at him, and Bridget and Susan were on their way to get Adora out of Ron's room. They were suppose to be at St. Mungo's already…how could she forget this? Adora had always cared for Arabella like a mother, because Arabella had really been there for Adora after Larissa and Narcissa's murder. Susan was so angry that Adora would forget this kind of thing that she didn't even knock on the door, she just barged in now. Which now she felt bad for, Adora was crumbled on the floor clinging to Ron for dear life, crying her eyes out. The couple looked up when they heard to commotion.

"Susan?" Adora questioned, "What are you doing up here? It's only about six in the morning."

Susan shook her head, "Nope. It's about fifteen minutes to nine."

"Oh Merlin!" She gasped, "I didn't know it was that late. Oh I'm so sorry." Adora jumped up, but leaned down to hug and give her boyfriend one last kiss. "I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded and took her hug and kiss, "Alright. Don't take this too hard on yourself. You heard Cassandra last night, you aren't meant to See everything that is too happen alright?"

Adora nodded to make him happy, but deep down inside herself she felt as if this was her fault. Bridget and Susan could feel her guilt, and this worried them. Adora hadn't really gotten to know her new power that much, and anytime Adora gets a new power and gets emotional…well her powers go bonkers.

"Ready?" Bridget asked, halfway wanting to go to see how Arabella and the baby were. But halfway not wanting to go afraid of what they would find out when they got there.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Adora sighed and her two nieces agreed with her as they walked towards the Headmaster's office to Floo to St. Mungo's Hospital.

St. Mungo's Hospital…

Harry had been awake for a few hours, although he was exhausted and could get some more sleep he knew his brain was too awake to try and get back to sleep. Sirius was still asleep on a bed he had transformed from two chairs in the Waiting Room, Harry had had a bed like it too. Professor Dumbledore had gone back to Hogwarts last night about two in the morning. There was still no answers about Arabella or the baby and this was starting to scare Harry. It was a good thing Sirius wasn't up yet, he'd been a nervous wreck last night. With as much as Harry was scared for his aunt and little cousin, Harry was more scared for his Uncle Sirius. Harry knew that if something happened and he lost Bella or the new baby it would kill Sirius inside. The longer Sirius slept the better. Harry really didn't have anytime last night to think to himself about what was going on. Harry had been too busy trying to calm Sirius down or talking to Professor Dumbledore or pacing in the Waiting Room he'd come to known so well in the last twelve hours.

Harry heard footsteps and figured who these sets of feet belonged to. The door to the Waiting Room opened and the girls looked so upset, he could tell that they were going through the emotional hell that he was going through. The girls wanted to break down and cry right there but Harry led them out of the room and outside.

"What are we doing out here?" Susan asked, "We need to be in the Waiting Room in case they come and say how Arabella is doing and we need to be comforting Uncle Sirius."

"True I totally agree with you, but hear me out." Harry pleaded, "I've been here with Sirius for a little over twelve hours and they still haven't said anything about Arabella. Sirius is a nervous wreck, the more he sleeps the better. He fell asleep about three this morning."

"What time did you go to sleep?" Adora questioned.

"A little after Sirius fell asleep."

"And you're up already?" Bridget sounded impressed.

"Can't sleep too well, I'd rather be up then sleeping right now." Even though the girls didn't say it they all did agree with him, last night had been a real tough one.

Malfoy Manor…

Catarina slept but not for long, she'd been tossing and turning all night, fearing the worse. The worst possible thing happened just a little over twelve hours ago, blood started to run down and between Arabella's legs and she passed out and was taken to St. Mungo's like those many years ago with Jason. Catarina knew if Arabella lost her little girl not only would Arabella blame Cat for the death of the baby, but she'd blame herself also. She shouldn't have went up to Bella last night with how delicate she was at the time.

Catarina was tossing and turning again, which awoke Lucius Malfoy. He sighed, she hadn't kept still all night and it was really irritating. He looked across the room, he had to be up in an hour. Lucius decided he might as well just get up now and start to get early. Lucius had some business to attend to today. He was to meet with the Dark Lord at nine thirty, they were going to give Lucius some polyjuice potion to look like one of the nurses that were at St. Mungo's.

Arabella Black had passed out last night, supposedly at the comfort of her home with the Minister, Sirius Black. So Lucius was going in, undercover to find out what really happened and what was going on now.

Lucius arose to go take a shower, when he turned around to see his wife thrashing back and forth in their bed muttering things. He frowned, he wondered what could be upsetting her this badly. Catarina hardly ever moved when she was asleep, but the way she was turning back and forth…he knew something was up with this woman.

"No….It's my fault…no…I'm sorry…" she mumbled and began crying in her sleep, "I'm so sorry…please forgive me…"

Lucius began to shake Catarina to try and wake her, she shot up and looked at Lucius with bewildered eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked frowning at her.

"Yes, why would you care?" She sneered, really upset about the nightmare she'd just had.

"You don't seem alright, you've been tossing and turning violently all of last night."

She rolled her eyes, "So sorry to keep your majesty up all night."

Lucius was stunned by her coldness, usually she just ignored him. "I wasn't bitching at you, I was just telling you. Then just minutes ago you were mumbling something, like you were sorry and you didn't mean it. What's going on?"

"Nothing," she lied. "It was just a nightmare…I dreamed I lost the baby. I was talking to you in the dream."

"Oh," he said stunned. He'd never thought he'd hear sorry come out of her mouth and directed to him, but in which he didn't know that she was lying to his face. "What did you do last night?"

"Visit my dad's grave," she lied. She'd been at the Order meeting, but of course she couldn't let him know that.

"Again? You've been going there a lot lately."

"Yeah, well you know how close we were before he died while I was still at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," he paused…where they actually having a decent conversation. "If you ever need me to go with you…"

"I know," she answered.

"I'm going take a shower, I've got to meet the Dark Lord in an hour."

She nodded and laid back down, she'd be surprised if she could get back to sleep.

Back at St. Mungo's…

The four Potter children, Anthony, Sirius, and Albus Dumbledore all inhabited the Waiting Room. None of them really talking, bringing something up for a few minutes before it would die down. They were all too nervous to talk and then the door opened and Harry recognized this man, it was Bella's doctor. That meant there was some news about her and the baby.

"Mr. Black? Can I see you in private?"

Sirius shook his head no, "We are all family here. Whatever you need to tell me you can tell me in front of everyone else here."

The Healer sighed, he feared this. "Alright, well do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

A.N.2 / Hey everyone, now it's your turn to interact. I'm leaving the fate of Bella and her baby with you guys. I have not yet decided if Bella will be killed off, if the baby will be killed off, if both will live or die. Now I'd like your responses…if you're really into this story I know I'll hear from you. If not, you'll just have to under go the wrath of my writing. I'd like to hear your input…but just be warned…I might not take it.

Thanks.


	34. Sirius's Dream

__

A.N. / Hello Everyone! Enjoy the last chapter? Yeah, I know big cliffy. But, you just had to get over it. To the people that don't like my story because it's not strictly Harry/Ginny. I'm sorry, if you don't like it don't read it. I've made these other characters, and I love to write about them. This next chapter Harry and Ginny are no where near one another, this chapter is about Arabella and baby Roselyn Mae Black. So if you don't like it cuz it's not Harry/Ginny all the way, then don't read it. Thanks for all the reviews and your opinions. If you hate what happens sorry, it's just what I thought had to happen. Read, Review, Enjoy!

****

Chapter 34

Autumn looked around as all her stuff was being packed by some of her father's followers, by some of his most trusted Death Eaters that weren't working at the moment. She was to move in the guest house by her father's new lair, for safety precautions for herself and the baby to come. She rubbed her belly as she thought about her baby. It wouldn't be long before her little bundle was brought into the world, who would of thought that she'd be sixteen and having her first child. Not Autumn, but then again she never thought that she wouldn't be marrying Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, the man she'd been in love with for years, was in love with a Potter. Yes, a Potter. She'd tried everything in the book to get him back, but it just wasn't going to work. She'd given up hope a long time ago, and had settled with Vincent Crabbe.

Yes Crabbe wasn't as handsome as Draco, and defiantly wasn't as smart as Draco. But Vincent treated her right, and has already promised Autumn that if Draco didn't step up to his responsibilities of being a father to Autumn's baby that he would.

There were two good things that were coming out of all this mess. The baby of course, and her friendship with Millicent. Autumn missed Millicent so much and couldn't wait until Hogwarts was at vacation again so Millicent and Autumn could hang out again. Millicent and Autumn had planned to live with each other since last year, and decided that they would until one of them got married.

Vincent had proposed to Autumn, but she declined it. She told him that she'd already jumped the gun on the baby issue and she wasn't ready to jump the gun with being married. He told her he understood, and they were still an item.

"Miss Autumn?" Autumn came back to reality, the new guy was trying to talk to her. She rolled her eyes but responded.

"Yes?"

"We're all done packing your things, I'm going to shrink them and bring them to the Dark Lord's guest house. You know where you, the baby, and Miss Millicent will be staying?"

Autumn nodded, "Ah yes. Do you have the Floo address for me so I can get there?"

"Why don't you just apparate?" He asked as if this was the only way to travel.

"Well, first off I'm sixteen…not old enough to apparate or disapparate. Second, I am pregnant and I can not apparate or disapparate, because there is a possibility that something could happen to the baby or me, or worse the both of us."

"Oh yeah," he said stupidly and scratching his head. "I'll bring your things there and find out the Floo address and come back and tell you."

"Fine, whatever." Autumn said bored and not really caring at all, she just needed to get out of here and lay down. The tonic that her father had been giving her to take, to help the baby was really draining her and the morning sickness was seeming to get worse and worse and she really didn't know what to do about it. She knew that the tonic was an important thing to her dad for the baby, but if she told her mom…she knew that her mom would say that she needed to stop taking the tonic immediately.

Autumn didn't know what to do…either piss of her father, as she usually did or tell her mom and get her mother to freak her out about Autumn and the unborn baby.

"Autumn?" The annoying boy was back and Autumn rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah?" She asked impatiently.

"Your dad said the Floo address was '_Devil's Lair_'," Autumn nodded once the boy told her this. Sounded a lot like her dad to get the Floo Powder address Devil's Lair. What a loser.

Autumn pulled out a little black pouch out of her jacket pocket, and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and yelled, Devil's Lair!" Then was on her way to her father's new home and hopefully to the guest house…which would be the baby, Millie, and her house soon. She was ready to just get her house ready and put up.

In Gryffindor Common Room…

Ron and Ginny Weasley sat on a squishy loveseat in the Gryffindor Tower Common Room, sitting in silence and not saying a word. They'd been sitting like that since Adora, Susan, and Bridget left an hour and a half ago. The other inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower didn't say a word to them, they just sat and whispered wondering what had these two fiery Weasleys quiet and where were the Potter children they were usually hanging around. Both Weasley children had a lot going on in their head.

Out of no where Ginny started to strike up a conversation with her older brother, "How bad do you think Bella and the baby actually are?"

"No clue," Ron said shaking his shoulders. "Hopefully their okay. You know it would kill Sirius to lose either one of them."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Heck it would kill any of them to lose Bella or the baby."

"What was she naming the baby again?"

"Roselyn Mae Black," Ginny said feeling sadder and sadder. "I wonder why we couldn't go with Adora and them to go to St. Mungo's with the rest of them."

"Maybe because we're not _actually _family."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "So! That's never stopped him from letting us to do 'family' stuff with the Potters before. Merlin, everyone knows that we're going to eventually get married…I mean it was predicted how many years ago?"

"True, but…"

"No buts I wonder why we couldn't go…I really wanted to go. I see Bella more like a sister to me than Harry's aunt."

"We all see her like that, even Adora."

"Yeah, but Bella was there for Adora after Narcissa and Larissa died. Before Adora knew that Anthony was alive, to Adora she really didn't have any family left except her nieces and nephews. Her mother, father, and older brother were all dead. You know Bella never had to step in, but she did."

"Yeah, I hear they say she's got a heart of gold…like Lily." Ron mentioned.

At St. Mungo's…

"R-repeat that?" Sirius stuttered.

The Healer sighed again, "Alright." The healer repeated, "Do you want the good news or the bad?"

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Bridget yelled jumping up and charging towards the Healer, but Harry caught his baby sister and held her back.

"What she means," Harry said clearing his throat and wanting to do exactly what Bridget was doing but thinking better of it because of the many rumors The Daily Prophet loved to spread about his family, Harry kept his composer. "Is that how could you try and joke about this…you know about the life of my Aunt Arabella and my unborn cousin. You know the Minister's wife and unborn child."

"Well, I wasn't trying to joke about their lives, just trying to cheer up the moment."

"Oh that means bad news," Susan said plopping down back into her seat. "Just spit it out will you? We've been worrying about Bella and Roselyn all day!"

"Yes, yes of course." The Healer said fumbling with his hands, not really wanting to give this kind of news to Minister Black and the Potters. The Potter anger and Minister Black's temper was very well known, of course. Even Potter Senior was here, which gave the Healer a bit of wonder. If the Minister of Magic and Assistant Minister of Magic was here…then who was doing Minister work today?

The Healer hadn't said a word for a few minutes, and Adora's nerves were pushed to their limits. "Could you please cut out the pausing and tell us what is going on with Arabella and Roselyn?!"

"Yes, yes of course…sorry I kind of went off into a trans. Roselyn is fine, she's healthy, good, and kicking."

"Is she here?" Susan said jumping to her feet once again. "Can I hold her!" Susan began to squeal.

The Healer shook his head, "No not yet. Mrs. Black wasn't able to deliver today, even though she did start to bleed last night and we thought we were going to have to take Roselyn last night but we weren't. It wasn't time yet."

Sirius sighed and was able to sit down, in which Adora was holding his left hand and Bridget had his right. "So their both alright…Bella and the baby?"

The Healer shook his head now and Sirius felt his stomach sink in, "So is at least one of them alright?"

The Healer nodded, "The baby."

"And Bella?" Sirius said feeling his voice quiver.

"Slipped into a coma, we're going to have to take the baby soon."

"Take her?!" Sirius said feeling anger swell into whole body.

"Not like that Minister, just let me explain. We are going to perform an Emergency C-Section in the next hour."

"So…so did I lose my Belle?" Sirius said in between sobs, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, no Minister." The Healer tried to explain this in another way, "I'm afraid and very sorry to tell all of you that she has slipped into a very deep coma."

They all gasped and Susan fell down into her seat again, there was a big sob come out of Sirius. The Healer went on, "We've only had two people come out this kind of coma since this hospital first opened."

"When was that?" Bridget asked.

"890 A.D." The Healer said sadly and there was another big sob come out of Sirius, but Sirius did speak, surprising everyone in the room.

"When will you do the C-Section, when will I have Roselyn in my arms?"

"Within the hour, Minister."

"When will you know whether Bella will come out of this or not?"

"We'll never really know. However when her vital organs begin to shut down, that will mean we're losing her." Sirius nodded and couldn't say anything, just the thought of losing Bella was too much for him. With Bella being 'dead' for years to protect Harry and Sadie, and Sirius being in Azkaban…all this had taken too much time out of their lives that they could have shared. He just couldn't lose his Belle.

"So Roselyn will be born within the hour?" Adora asked trying to bring some happiness into the world.

"Yes, I need to leave now so we can begin. I will call you in Minister Black when the surgery is over, then you can see your daughter."

"And what about his wife?" Anthony Potter asked, "As much as he wants to see his daughter he'd also like to see his wife."

"We'll have to see how she's doing after the C-section. If her body takes to it well, you may come and sit with her. Again Minister, she won't be able to communicate back."

"He understands that but he'd like to see both his wife and daughter." Albus Dumbledore spoke.

"Understandable, I shall return." And with that the Healer left and there was an aquard silence that hung in the room for a while. Everyone was too scared to speak. Too afraid that the subject of Arabella's life would come up and either upset Sirius or themselves. They had known that things were bad, but no one expected them to be this bad.

Sirius felt as if this was all his fault, _he_ had gotten Arabella pregnant…even though he knew that after Jason they'd both been warned never to try and have children again. '_You didn't plan on getting her pregnant._' A soft voice that Sirius hadn't heard for a long time popped into his head. He'd recognized it, you could never mistake that voice for anyone else…but how could this be.

Sirius began to drift off into dream world where he'd meet old friends that had passed on before.

__

Sirius was at Godric's Hollow which surprised him, no one had rebuilt it…Godric's Hollow was just dirt now. Of course no one had built over that piece of land, it was in Harry's name. Harry didn't know of course yet, Sirius and Arabella hadn't had the heart to tell him yet. Sirius looked around, this was Lily and James's house before they'd died on that Halloween night. But this was impossible, he couldn't be here…this house had burned down fifteen years ago.

"Padfoot?" A voice yelled from downstairs, and even though Sirius hadn't heard that voice in fifteen years he could never forget it.

Sirius turned around to find himself face to face with his best friend, James Potter. James hadn't aged a day, in fact Sirius knew the clothes that James was in. These were the clothes that James had been in when Sirius found James dead on the floor of this house, in the very room they were now in. Sirius of course wouldn't know what James had worn to his funeral. Sirius wasn't able to attend James and Lily's funeral, he'd already been locked up in Azkaban for a crime he never committed, a crime that their 'friend' Peter Pettigrew had done.

"Prongs?" Sirius gasped not believing his eyes, "H-how is this possible? You died fifteen years ago as of yesterday."

There was a giggle behind him and Sirius turned around to be looking into a pair of emerald green eyes he recognized. Sirius was looking at his wife's twin sister, Lily Evans-Potter. "Lils?" Sirius gasped.

Lily nodded, "In the flesh…well not actually. But you know what I mean."

Lily still had the spunk that James had brought into her character after they'd began to see one another.

"T-this is impossible," Sirius whispered.

"No, not necessarily," a slinky voice said behind him.

Sirius turned around to see his deceased cousin, Narcissa Lupin. "H-how are you here?" Sirius stuttered, "You didn't die in this house. Lily and James did so I understand them being here, I don't understand you being here."

"She's here with me," Remus Lupin said stepping in front of Sirius. "We knew she'd always be with me."

"I'm a little confused," Sirius said falling down onto the couch that had been there before Godric's Hollow had collapsed the day that Voldemort murdered Lily and James and tried to kill Harry.

"What's confusing father?" A young man asked Sirius now stepping out of the shadows. This boy looked just years older than Harry, and it hit Sirius he knew who the boy was.

"It…you…what is going on here?!" Sirius asked looking around at the memories of all of his loved ones that had died.

"You called us," the boy replied again. "Your upset and your inner feelings brought you back to your closest loved ones and we so happened to be in Uncle James and Aunt Lily's house."

Sirius turned to look at his friends and turned his eyes to James, "Who is this boy?"

Lily looked shocked that he'd even say a thing like that but James answered. "Sirius who else would this boy be? It's Jason."

"J-J-Jason?" Sirius stuttered. "But I thought you're not suppose to age a day older than when you die?" Sirius asked.

"Wrong." Lily sighed leaving her spot standing by James and now going to sit next to Sirius. "You see people the way you'd want to see them. You see James and me in the way you want to see us. The last way you saw us."

"No the last way I saw the two of you were dead in this house, James over there." Sirius pointed, "And you upstairs in the nursery. Hagrid told me when he found Harry you still had your arms clutched around Harry."

Lily nodded, "Well you see us in our last outfit you remember us is, and you see us as happy as you did before we died. You see Remus and Naricissa in the last oufit you ever saw them in."

Sirius nodded, "Yes. They were in this at their funeral." The couple nodded. "Lils, I'm still not understanding a few things."

"Like?"

"Why Jason is so grown up? The one and only time I ever saw him, he'd been still-born. He'd died…so why is he grown up in front of my eyes?"

"This is the way you wanted to see him. You've been wondering what he'd look like if he hadn't died, lately haven't you?" Sirius nodded to Lily's question, "Especially with Roselyn coming?" Sirius nodded again, "If Bella and you hadn't lost Jason that day this is what he'd look like."

Sirius turned to look at his deceased son. Jason had blond hair, like Bella; but gray eyes like Sirius. Jason was tall and was very nicely built, Jason looked a lot like Sirius but had Bella's smile and cheekbones.

"Father?" Jason's voice brought tears to Sirius's eyes, "Mum and you couldn't help me. I was very sick and not even the doctors knew. The love you two would have given me, please give to Roselyn."

"I don't even know if your mum will make it Jason," Sirius stated honestly.

"If mum does or doesn't give Roselyn all the love she needs and the love you would have given me. You're going to be a great dad, you would have made a fantastic dad for me. Mum and you brought me to where I needed to be, my death brought you closer."

Sirius turned to Lily, "Will Belle be okay?"

"I can't answer that," Lily said sadly. "You know I'd love to tell you, so you wouldn't have to rack your brain out trying to figure this out…but you know I can't."

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, he knew his best friend wouldn't let him down.

James shook his head no, "Sorry Padfoot. You know I want to tell you but I can't."

"Moony, Narcissa?" They both remained silent.

"Jason?" Sirius walked towards his son, "Please tell me Roselyn and your mum will be alright."

"The Healer already told you Roselyn will be alright, but I can not nor can anyone here tell you if mum will be alright. Have faith, remember just have faith that if she is taken it or if she remains to live it is all for the better good."

"Why are we in Godric's Hollow?" Sirius asked, tired of everyone avoiding his question.

"That's an easy one we can tell you," Remus said smiling. "Prongs care to share?"

"Love to Moony," James turned to his best friend now. "Padfoot, you see our home right now, right?" Sirius nodded, "I need you to remember everything here…how it all was fifteen years ago."

"I could never forget an inch of it."

"Good," James smiled. "Harry has the property to this house, the two houses that weren't destroyed go to Susan and Bridget. Harry's going to want to rebuild this house exactly how it was when Lily and I were alive. Please help him with it."

"Of course," Sirius nodded. "Marauder's honor."

"Sirius," Lily said grabbing his hand. "It's now time for you to wake up from this dream."

"What? No! I want to spend time with you guys. I miss you all, I don't know my son I need to know him."

"No, Sirius it's time to wake up." Lily said again. "Sirius, Sirius. Wake up…

"Sirius! Sirius, can you hear me?"

Sirius woke up to Susan shaking him awake, "What? Sadie," he smiled. Susan blushed at being called her real name, Sirius had always hated it and it was a bit of a surprise to hear him call her Sadie.

"The Healer's here, you can now go see Roselyn."

Sirius jumped to his feet, "I can see her? Roselyn's here?"

The Healer nodded, "She's in the nursery. Follow me. The rest of you can come but you have to stand outside of the nursery and you can't go anywhere around her, sorry."

"We understand," Harry said. He was just glad that Roselyn was alright, now he was praying that Bella would follow and come out of this deep coma soon.


	35. Roselyn Mae Black

__

A.N. / Sorry the last chapter was a bit sad…kind of had to do it with the circumstances. Most likely after this chapter, everything will begin to speed up. I'm ready to start the next part to this saga, and the 7th year is one of the biggest. Hint Hint So read, review, and enjoy!

A.N. 2 / This is to my very negative reviewer who signs all her reviews "Kim." You know what Kim? If you don't like my grammar and the way I present things or forget what I made who or what because…I am a housewife, who works, and has to put up with the Navy and actually have a life! If you don't like the way I write you know what? Don't read it. I have another fanfics too…do you want to talk badly about that one too? You know I'm trying my best to write, I don't have a Beta writer, because I'd like to do this on my own. So you don't like it…DON'T READ IT!

For the rest of you, sorry you had to read this…but I'm sick and tired of getting negative reviews from this twit and her calling me a complete idiot. I started writing fanfics to try and improve my writing abilities…I didn't graduate 1st in my class, so my spelling and grammar isn't the best…and the chapters before I didn't have a spell check or a grammar check, so she just needs to buzz off. Hope I haven't offended anyone but this "Kim" chick. Here's the fanfic.

****

Chapter 35

Sirius sat in the nursery of St. Mungo's rocking his new baby girl, Roselyn Mae Black. It amazed Sirius how tiny she was and how she was just so comfortable in his arms, she'd only been in this world for a mere five hours…but she trusted him as if they'd known one another a life time. "Hello my little Roselyn," he whispered softly to her. "Daddy loves you so very much, don't ever forget that. Your mummy loves you too and hopefully you'll be able to see her soon. Mummy will be so happy you're here now, she's been wanting you so badly and now you're here with us…I mean with me…only me." Sirius felt tears starting to build up in his eyes at the moment. "Happy Birthday Cupcake, from you beautiful mummy and your goofy daddy."

Sirius just rocked baby Roselyn back and forth, and back and forth. He couldn't speak anymore, to afraid that he'd break down and cry at the moment. It wasn't fair, nothing fair every happened to him or any of his family. Roselyn was so little and frail, Sirius was so afraid he'd break her…but he just sat in that rocking chair and rocked her. It seemed to comfort the both of them, and that's what they needed right now. Comfort and hopefully everything would happen right and Arabella would come back to them.

Of course Sirius remembered when Arabella had to deliver Jason, even though he was already dead…then again Jason had come a few months before Roselyn had. Yes Roselyn was still premature, but the Healer and nurses assured Sirius that Roselyn was as healthy as a nine month old baby that came on it's due date. Sirius had been praying over and over again that Roselyn and Bella would be alright…well he knew for a fact that Roselyn was alright…now he had to keep praying for Arabella. His beautiful wife, the mother of both is daughter and deceased son, his lover, and his best friend.

Sirius was so caught up with his thoughts about Arabella and would she live or would he have to but her beneath the dirt, like he had to do with so many others…and worrying about would Roselyn have to grow up and never know how much of a special woman her mother was. Like Susan, Bridget, and Harry went everyday without knowing James or Lily. He knew how much it hurt them to never know their parents and as much as he felt for the three of them he never wanted Roselyn to go through that. Sirius would never curse losing a parent before you ever got to know them to anyone, not even to the traitor himself Pettigrew.

Sirius was too busy rocking Roselyn back and forth to notice the crowd that was standing outside of the nursery watching father and daughter take in their first moment together. Outside the glass window to the nursery stood the Potter clan and Albus Dumbledore. Everyone felt the same thing, this new family needed the mother. Arabella couldn't give up on life and leave a grieving Sirius to raise Roselyn. The last time Sirius grieved over Jason's death Sirius buried himself into his work to hide his pain, and Roselyn didn't need to go through that if she lost her mother. Roselyn didn't need a father that blamed her for her mother's death…which then again, Sirius wasn't that kind of man. He'd never blame Roselyn for Arabella's death…he'd blame himself. Arabella and Sirius both knew the risk that Bella would go through to carry and bring Roselyn into this world. And yet both Sirius and Arabella ignored the facts and couldn't think of giving Roselyn up.

Bella and Sirius both knew that Roselyn would never take Jason's place in their heart, but maybe Roselyn could open up their hearts again to where they'd remember Jason and thank Roselyn for it. Roselyn was the missing piece to their family, and now she was here.

But now there was a sick twist to this game…death. Death was calling for Roselyn's mother and Sirius couldn't bare to lose Arabella and knew that it wouldn't be right if Roselyn had to grow up without knowing how much of a special person her mother was and how much Arabella loved Roselyn.

Outside of the nursery, where the rest where one spoke and asked a question.

"You realize he can't lose her…he'll die of grief if he loses her," Adora said turning to her family and Headmaster.

Anthony Potter nodded his head, "If the grief won't kill him, it'll be the booze."

"Sirius and Roselyn don't disserve a life without Bella, she's a great person and they should be able to have a life with her." Bridget spoke up.

Anthony nodded, "Exactly. Like the three of you should have been able to grow up to know how special and how much Lily and James loved and would have loved you. That Adora should have been raised by Larissa and I, instead of never knowing the truth and not even getting a year to know Larissa. I really hope Arabella pulls through this coma, for not on Roselyn's sake…but Sirius's too."

"Where's David?" Bridget asked looking around, "Isn't Sirius and Bella his guardians? So where's David?"

"Madam Pomfrey is doing a favor to me, and is sitting him for me. I don't think this would be a good environment or a good time to bring David it. Sirius needs to concentrate on Roselyn and Arabella. Besides I do have some good news that I haven't been able to break to Bella or Sirius."

"What's the good news about? I think we could all do with some good news," Harry said still staring at his uncle and new little cousin.

"The Order has been doing some work and we found out that David does have some relatives in America. They had no clue that the Changs had died and that Cho had a baby. They want to meet and talk to Sirius and Arabella and see if they could take David and raise him as a favor to Cho."

"Wow," was all Harry could say. It was great that David did actually have some living family, but it sucked that the whole family had gotten attached to this baby and now he was going to get snatched away.

"Yes I know Harry, it's a bit of a shock…but David needs his family."

"We're his family too," Bridget threw in her two cents.

"Yes Miss Potter you are right, but they'll be able to tell David things about his grandparents and his mum that none of you will ever know. I won't bring it up to Sirius until after we know what's going to happen with Bella. I've talked to David's aunt and uncle in America and they said that they understand the circumstances that are going on and wish their best."

"So you're just going to strip David out of our family, as if he was never here?!" Susan asked outraged.

"I know how much you all love him, but this will be good for David in so many ways."

"Like?" Bridget asked with a look upon her face.

"He'll know his family's culture, about his mum and grandparents as I've said before, and he'll be away from Europe. Voldemort won't be able to find him. We're going to change his name, for his safety. No ones knows that Sirius and Arabella are his guardians except us, and The Order. It'll be best for his safety, don't you all agree?"

"I don't know if you kids do agree or not, but I agree with Albus." Anthony said looking down on the Potter children.

They all nodded and followed Anthony back to the Waiting Room to wait and see what might happen next.

"Minister?" A nurse had come up to Sirius in the nursery and he hadn't even noticed her in there all day.

"Oh, sorry. I'm kind of off in my own little world."

The nurse smiled at him, "That's understand able sir. I was just coming to tell you that it's about time that little Roselyn be fed."

Sirius didn't understand, "Arabella wanted to breast feed…but she's in a coma…how do I feed Roselyn…I can't breast feed."

The nurse gave him a sad smile, she felt so bad for this family. "We have some formula you can give Roselyn until her mother is out of the coma and then Mrs. Black can breast feed Roselyn. Is that okay with you?" Sirius nodded and the nurse went on, "Alright. I'm going to get a bottle ready for Roselyn, would you like to feed her?"

"Can I?" Sirius asked, never wanting to let go of Roselyn. Afraid that he might lose her as he'd lost so many and as he might lose his lovely wife.

"Of course, just give me a few minutes to fix her a bottle." The nurse walked off and Sirius began to rock Roselyn again. Slowly back and forth and back and forth.

Sirius had no clue of the time, but he knew he'd been in her with Roselyn for a while. He just couldn't put her down.

Sirius began to get angry. It wasn't suppose to be like this! Roselyn wasn't suppose to be here for another few months! Arabella was suppose to have Roselyn naturally and they were suppose to be admiring their baby together right now. Instead his wife was in a coma fighting for her life and Sirius was having to rock Roselyn back and forth afraid…very afraid. He couldn't lose either one of them…he couldn't lose his Belle!

"Minister?" This time it was the Healer calling Sirius, and Sirius attention sprang to this Healer. "We have some news on your wife."

"Is she awake?" Sirius asked hoping that she was awake, not only for him…but mostly for Roselyn's sake.

The Healer looked truly sorry to bring this kind of news to this new family, "I'm sorry Minister Black…but no she's not awake." Sirius's once hopeful looking face had dropped down and he looked back down at his daughter, starting to rock back and forth again…as if he was trying to not only comfort his newborn daughter, but himself as well. The Healer went on, "I do have some good news on the progress of her condition, if you'd like to know."

Sirius looked up, any good news about Arabella would be better than nothing. "Any news is better than the news I have now and the thoughts that are circling in my head."

The Healer nodded and began to speak, "Mrs. Black is still in a coma, and yet still very deep…but it's not as deep as it was before."

"So what does this mean?" Sirius asked trying not to sound like an outraged husband, in which that was what he was.

"That we've got better chances on her making it through this." The Healer said smiling.

"Really? Is there anything I can do to help the progress quicken?"

"Of course there is," The Healer said smiling once again. "When you go see her, and tell all of your family this, talk to her. Act as if she's awake, but she's just lost her voice and that's why she can't respond to you." Sirius nodded and was going to remember this, and the Healer went on. "You may take Roselyn home in two days."

"Two days…but I don't want to leave Bella up here by herself!" Sirius protested.

"Minister, Mrs. Black will be fine. We will alert you anytime her condition has changed, if you want me to I'll alert you myself. You can come and visit her anytime you want, but for Roselyn's sake I suggest you take her home when we release her. As a newborn, she shouldn't be toted around a hospital. She should be brought home and start to get use to her house."

"And how can she get use to home when her mummy isn't home? When her mummy is fighting for her life in this damned hospital!" Sirius yelled the last sentence, but the Healer didn't flinch. The Healer had heard about Sirius Black's temper and knew he was going to have to put up with as long as Arabella Black was his patient.

"I understand Minister Black…"

"Do you really?" Sirius interrupted him, "Did you grow up without your mother?"

"No," the Healer sighed.

"Exactly," Sirius huffed.

"I grew up without my father," the Healer said and he saw Sirius's face whiten. The Healer went on, "It doesn't matter now. But for little Roselyn's sake I suggest you bring her home in two days, that the two of you start bonding now. Roselyn and yourself may come and visit Mrs. Black whenever you want. And I swear to you as a Healer that any changes at all in Mrs. Black's condition I will alert you instantly." Sirius nodded and the Healer walked away, to give daughter and father time alone.

Sirius started to rock Roselyn back and forth again, and the nurse was back and she handed Sirius the bottle to give Roselyn. As if she knew what was going to happen she stretched her little arms and opened her eyes, ready for daddy to feed her. Sirius gasped, she had Arabella's eyes. She had the 'Evans Eyes'! Of course Sirius had already noticed the thin black hair on top of her head, and he knew that Roselyn had gotten that from him…but this was the first time for Sirius to see his daughter's eyes. It was like looking in and seeing Arabella. Roselyn took her bottle instantly as if, at such a young age, she knew exactly what was going to happen.

The nurse walked off and Sirius rocked back and forth feeding Roselyn and thinking about Arabella…no praying for her. Praying that she come out of this damn coma and see how beautiful Roselyn was. To see how beautiful she would be to grow up in their loving arms.

Sirius shook himself, he couldn't think about that now. He couldn't think about that now or really worry about Arabella. Sirius had to take care of Roselyn, he owed it to her, and her mother. So Sirius continued to rock back and forth to sooth not only Roselyn but also himself.

After Roselyn was done eating the nurse tried to show Sirius how to burp Roselyn, but Sirius assured the nurse he knew how…and he showed her that she did. Happy that he knew how to burp his daughter, the nurse walked off again and left daddy and the little princess alone.

Sirius finished feeding Roselyn he tucked the little pink blanket, that Adora had bought for Roselyn, around her little body and headed towards the room that they were holding Arabella in. The nurse had come in earlier and told Sirius what room Arabella was recovering in and when Sirius was finally at room number 316 he opened the door and looked inside.

There she was looking as peaceful as could be as she slept as if she was just waiting to wake up and take in her family, Sirius and Roselyn. Sirius closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair beside her bed and held Roselyn in his arms.

"Hey Bellie," he whispered at her and held her hand that was closest to him with his free hand. "It's me, Sirius and I've got our baby girl Roselyn." Sirius gave a small smile, "She's here Bellie, our baby girl is here! You've been wanting to see her since we first found out you were pregnant…she's here. So open your eyes and arms and take her in, she misses you." Sirius started to feel his throat tight up, "I miss you too." Sirius now felt the waterfalls about to start pouring down, "We need you Bellie…you can't leave us! We need you!" He was practically yelling and then Sirius gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sirius turned around to see Anthony.

"Sirius it'll be okay."

Sirius nodded, Anthony had always been like a father figure to him…since Sirius's father had hated him. "You need to go home."

"No!" Sirius roared, "The doctors said I need to leave Arabella to take care of Roselyn, but I can't take Roselyn home either…I can't leave my daughter here alone."

Anthony kneeled down to Sirius's level, "She'll be okay. The nurses will take care of her until you can bring her home."

"There's no point in me going home and I don't want to go home to be all by myself."

"And you won't be, David's with the nanny…he needs you before he leaves."

This news brought Sirius's mind away from Arabella and Roselyn for the first time in over twenty-four hours. "What do you mean before he leaves? Where will he go? Bella and I are his guardians, he has no other family."

"Dumbledore just found out that David has an aunt and uncle in America, and Dumbledore thinks that David should be around his family."

"His family? His family?!" Sirius started to yell standing to his feet, but when Roselyn started to cry at being scared by the sudden loud commotion that her father began to make. "Oh! No Roselyn it's okay, don't cry shhh!" He said trying to rock her back and forth on his feet but she wouldn't stop crying. "What's wrong with her?! Why won't she go back to sleep."

Anthony chuckled, "Let me see her real quick. I might be able to show you something that I learned when Adora was born…you know before we had to give her up."

Sirius nodded and handed Roselyn to Anthony, and Anthony started to do a bouncy rock back and forth. Then the fussy newborn Roselyn settled down and began to fall asleep again in Anthony's arms. In which Anthony handed her back to Sirius, and he looked at him oddly.

"How'd you know she'd be quiet once you do that?"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders, "Larissa said that's what always hushed Narcissa down, and like I said before it worked on Adora before we had to give her up. But besides that, are you going to go home or not? Dumbledore has already spoken to David's aunt and uncle, they'll be coming to get him within the end of the week."

"How did you find out about it and Albus didn't tell Arabella and me?"

"He was going to at the end of the meeting, but we didn't even get to start the…"

"Yes yes I know," Sirius nodded. "I don't want to think about it again."

"Go home and rest. Spend time with David before his family comes to get him."

Sirius nodded, "It's going to break Bella's heart when she comes out of this thing and David is gone…she was really getting attached to him."

"It's what he needs. We all understand that he's become your family, but David needs someone to tell him things about his grandparents and his mum, things only family would know."

Sirius nodded, he knew this would be the right thing, but to give up David…was going to be like losing another family member…


	36. Christmas Eve

__

A.N. / Know the last few chapters have been a bit down and sad. I'm sorry to say that they are going to be sad and then get a little happy and then go back down to sad.

A.N. / I got a review from someone saying that I needed to make up my mind if Harry was a prefect or not. I did. He wasn't a prefect last year, but he is one this year. Read the story right then judge me.

****

Chapter 36

On November 2nd the Daily Prophet featured a headline story, front page on Mrs. Arabella Black and the new baby Roselyn Mae Black. How the Daily Prophet found out? One of the nurses at St. Mungo's had tipped off the Daily Prophet for a heaping hunk of gold galleons. As soon as Sirius saw the article he set the paper on fire, and started to use fowl language…in which Anthony ran into the room and gave him a scolding about talking like that in front of his new born daughter.

"She's not here!" Sirius yelled back, "I can't take her home for another two days, and hell I don't know if I'll ever be able to bring her mother home! Hell I don't know if she'll make it!"

"You've been drinking this early?!" Anthony yelled back at Sirius, "It's nine in the morning for Merlin's sake! That's another good influence for you daughter. If Lily, James, and Remus were alive they'd kick you in your arse."

"Yeah yeah, and if Bella was awake she'd do it too…but guess what…THEIR NOT!"

Anthony threw his hands onto Sirius's shoulders, "Get a hold of yourself! I don't want to see you go like this! You're like a son to me, hell after you ran away from your parents home I took you into my home. You became James's brother and my son, you even went to Bridget's grave with us when we'd go see her."

"It's the least I could do, even though she passed away when James and I were young, the few years I did know her she was like a mother to me."

Anthony pulled the Daily Prophet out of his pocket, "Now let's see what they've said about our family now."

"Don't read that trash."

"Did you?"

"No."

"See Sirius, then we don't know if it's actually trash. Here I'll read it out loud for the both of us to hear."

"Woo-hoo," Sirius said dripping with sarcasm.

**__**

Minister Sirius Black a Widower?

It has come to the attention of The Daily Prophet that Minister Black's wife, Mrs. Arabella (Evans) Black has had difficulties with the new baby. We all know that Mrs. Black was pregnant years back, even before Mrs. Black's sister had James Potter's children.

Mrs. Black had a son for Minister Black twenty years ago, but she lost him to complications. Mrs. Black had a month and a half left until she brought the Black family's newest edition, Roselyn Mae Black.

Mrs. Black started having complications on October 31st, as she did with her first pregnancy. Healers at St. Mungo's prepped for surgery for an Emergency C-Section to bring baby Roselyn Mae Black into this world. Baby Roselyn is doing well and was born a very healthy little girl, and proud Papa Black is very overjoyed with the arrival of his daughter. But there is one problem, Mrs. Black slipped into a severe coma right after she was admitted to St. Mungo's. Even though Mrs. Black's condition has gotten a bit better, but she's no where out of the woods.

Minister Black had no comment for our reporter, but he did warn us to stay out of his family's affairs.

"Wow, you told them that?"

"You bet your arse I did," Sirius said downing the rest of the Firewhiskey he'd been drinking and threw the bottle to the ground. "I told you, the Daily Prophet can _never_ print an honest word."

"They were trying!" Anthony yelled at Sirius, "This isn't a bad story compared to the other bull they've written before."

Life at Hogwarts became difficult for the children, as all they were was worried about Arabella and would she come out of this coma…would they ever see her alive? Of course all the Potter children were equally scared, but they were all taking their grief in different ways.

For instance Adora would at random moments start to talk about what it would be like if they did lose Arabella and start talking about death. Susan was the emotional one, she'd eventually cried in every single one of her classes, and some of the classes had had the pleasure of her crying more than once. Bridget had become the quiet and mysterious one, and you'd just turn you're head and she'd been gone.

Then there was Harry. Harry was the one that was yelling at random people for the littlest thing and as Harry was the Quidditch Captain this year he'd been training the team harder then ever and getting many groans. One day Harry had overhead Ron complaining to Ginny about it and before she could even respond Harry had jumped all over Ron and stormed off to his dormitory. After Ron was over being completely flabbergasted, he asked Ginny if he should go and follow Harry and apologize.

To Ron's surprise she shook her head and told Ron, "Just let him be. He's not taking this very well at all. He's expressing this the only way that he can think to."

Sirius had promised Susan he'd write everyday on how Arabella, Roselyn, David, and himself were doing. But as busy and crazy he was over everything. So since Anthony had temporarily moved in to help Sirius out with the crisis he was going through that Anthony had taken up the duty of writing Susan everyday and keeping her up on the current news.

November blew by so fast that it was a surprise to all the Potter children when they were studying for their end-of-term exams and would be going home to the Evans Manor, and even Adora would be joining them as her father was still staying with Sirius.

Sirius had began to chill out and not snap at everyone that asked him about his wife or his daughter. Sirius still wasn't coming into the office, but his Assistant Minister, Anthony of course had taken up and was doing everything. Sirius of course had to make a few appearances at some openings or bill signings but after all the important stuff was done, he'd immediately leave and end up at St. Mungo's by Arabella's bed side.

The day that the kids came home, Anthony was there to pick them up, and of course they were all happy to see Anthony but they were hoping it would have been Arabella.

When Draco was back at the Malfoy Manor, he'd noticed that Catarina was looking to good…in fact she was looking a bit sick, but she promised Draco that she was fine. As soon as Draco left the room, Cat dug under her bed and got our her disguise. She was going to see Arabella again tonight, Sirius had been letting her in to see Bella…and Cat knew she wouldn't be able to go tomorrow as it was Christmas. So Christmas Eve would be the only day she would be able to see Bella.

St. Mungo's was full of Christmas cheer and Sirius was being a big Scrooge. There was a knock at the door and when he turned to look he saw the woman in all black and knew it was Cat. He let her take his seat and he locked the door so she could lower her hood.

"How's she doing?" Catarina asked Sirius not looking up, but staring down at her old friend.

"Still the same," Sirius said rocking Roselyn back and forth.

Catarina looked up and saw the little bundle in his arms, "Is that Roselyn?"

He nodded and smiled with that fatherly pride, "Can I hold her?" Cat asked. Sirius nodded again and handed Roselyn to Catarina.

Sirius and Cat were too busy cooing over the baby to notice Arabella's hand begin to move, twitch her fingers, and her eyes flutter open. But they did hear her cough and when they looked up at her she had just put her hand down beside her. They both gasped and looked straight at Bella in awe.

"Sirius?" Arabella asked in a scratchy voice, because she hadn't used it in over a month.

"Bellie!" He rushed to the other side of the bed and clutched her hand.

Arabella began to cry, "I…I lost her. I lost Jason and…and now we don't have our Roselyn!" She pulled her hands up to her face and began to sob. Bella then looked at Catarina, "You had you're baby?" Cat shook her head no. "Then who's baby are you holding?" Bella asked sniffling.

"Bellie," Sirius walked over to Cat and took Roselyn. "It's our baby, our _Roselyn_." Sirius handed Roselyn to Bella.

"S…she lived?" Arabella gasped as she looked down at her daughter, and Roselyn grasped her mother's finger. Bella smiled, "She knows who I am….what day is it?"

"Christmas Eve," Cat said smiling. "I'll leave your little family now, the kids will want to know you're awake. And I know how much you hate me." Cat stood up and began to cover herself with her hood.

"No, wait." Arabella spoke up, "Please Cat. I'm sorry about before…I shouldn't have been such a nasty witch."

"No Belle, it's okay you thought…"

"No, seriously. If Sirius trusts you, so should I. You were the only person that helped me out after Jason died. Yes you are married to _Lucius Malfoy_ but you are still one of us, you know one of the good guys. It's not like you married Lucius on your own free will…he probably threatened you and your baby's life."

Catarina shook her head, "No just my life. Lucius said if I didn't marry him he'd kill me after I delivered Bree," She said sighing deeply.

"You don't think he'll arrange to have you killed after you deliver Bree?" Arabella asked worried about Catarina, in which surprised Sirius and Catarina. "What?!" Arabella said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"You're _actually_ worried about her?" Sirius asked amazed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm not a _complete_ heartless witch!" She said breathing deeply and looking back down at her almost two month old daughter, who began to cry.

"Oh! She's hungry!" Sirius said running to Roselyn.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, Belle. I've been around her twenty-four, seven." Sirius handed her a bottle with formula already in it.

She shook her head and unbuttoned her shirt so she could breastfeed Roselyn, and it was as if Roselyn knew just what to do. Arabella looked back up at Catarina, "So you don't think he'll have you killed after you deliver Bree?" She repeated.

Cat shook her head, "No the Malfoy's aren't like that. You don't kill family."

"Draco tried to kill his father," Bella offered.

"Yeah and Lucius killed Narcissa." Sirius said stupidly and Arabella rolled her eyes at her husband.

Cat sighed and began to explain, "First Draco didn't kill Lucius, because he didn't have enough hate built up inside of him. So he hasn't killed his family, besides Draco doesn't count Lucius his family. Second, Narcissa wasn't family anymore…they were divorced and she was married to Remus."

"Oh yeah," Sirius said feeling utterly stupid.

"I should go, I should really let this little family get to know one another. You haven't had any time at all with your daughter and haven't seen your husband since Halloween." Catarina offered.

"Wait, just before you leave." Arabella said as she couldn't lunge out to her, because she was still feeding Roselyn.

"I would like to know if you'd want to be Roselyn's Godmother."

Catarina smiled at her and patted her friend on her shoulder, "Belle. You know I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?" Sirius and Arabella asked at the exact same time.

"For the safety of Roselyn's well being."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if we keep it secret, I'd be so afraid that Lucius would find out. If he found out that I was in contact with you two again and that I was her Godmother…I know that he'd come after her. She's already got a big enough target on her little life. With being a Black, an Evans, the Minister of Magic's daughter, and add that she's related to the Potters. So like I said before, I'm flattered that you'd want me to be Roselyn's Godmother but I'd rather protect her then have the privilege of being her Godmother. You're not mad at me are you?"

Arabella smiled and shook her head, "No. Of course not. I'm glad you're thinking of my daughter. Hopefully I'll see you soon at the next meeting?"

Cat nodded her head, "As long as I can get Lucius out of the house."

"Don't lose touch."

"Bellie, I promise I won't." Cat said with a smile before she slipped her cloak back on and covered her face up with her hood and then walked out and was ready to Floo back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Y…you were nice to her!" Sirius said stunned as Arabella was burping Roselyn.

"I realized when I woke up to see her that I needed to let this go. I'm a mother now, and she'll soon be one too; and we should be mature. Or rather I should be mature, and especially in front of my baby daughter."

"Very mature of you my dear," Sirius said leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Don't you think we should alert the nurse that I'm awake…as I've recently found out that today is Christmas Eve and the last time I saw your darling face it was Halloween."

"Oh! The nurse! I completely forgot, with you waking up, and your peace treaty with Cat. I'll go alert the nurse and I'm going to borrow one of their owls to owl the kids."

"Where are they?" Arabella asked looking around waiting for them to jump out and say 'Surprise!' "Their not spending the holidays at Hogwarts just because I was here in the hospital, are they?"

Sirius shook his head no, "No. Their at home with Anthony." Sirius looked down at his feet trying to avoid his wife's eyes now. "Spending as much time as they could with David before…"

Arabella sat straight up and held Roselyn closer to herself, "What about David!"

Sirius sat on Arabella's bed beside her, "David has family in America."

"Wait?! No he doesn't! Albus checked and we were only going to look after David, but Albus found out that he didn't have any family at all. So we became David's guardians. They can't take him away from us!" She began to cry.

"They had a different name and they were trying to hid as much as possible because they knew the threat that the Chang's had been under before they were murdered. They recently found out that Cho had a child, David, and that not only was she murdered but so was her family, David's father and Cedric's parents. They want full custody of David."

"_But they can't take him away from us! We're his guardians!_"

"They were named his Godparents. Belle, he's leaving the second of January."

"So soon!" She began to cry again, "I want to go home now!"

"Their not going to let you."

"Then you bring him here to me. He turns one tomorrow, and I want a birthday party thrown for him tomorrow here…since I can't leave this place! And everyone has to open their Christmas presents here. Oh no! I wasn't able to buy presents for anyone!"

"It's okay. I found your list that you had started to write down, and I bought a few other things for all the kids."

"And Anthony?"

"Of course, he's like a father to the both of us."

"But I didn't get you anything Sirius."

"Belle just you waking up is the best Christmas present that I could ask for."

"That's sweet Sirius, now go alert the nurses and go get the kids."

"Right-o my wife," he leaned down to kiss Bella on the lips and kissed Roselyn on the top of her head as Bella began to rock back and forth to help put Roselyn to sleep.

At the Malfoy Manor…

Draco sat at the kitchen eating some French toast that the house-elf had made him for breakfast when he heard someone coming through the fireplace from the Floo Network. The person slipped off a black hood from her face and it appeared to be…

"Catarina? What the hell? Where were you? Father's been looking all over for you, and I had to lie for you and tell him you had a doctor appointment for the baby."

"Ah!" Came a voice from behind the both of them which happened to belong to Lucius Malfoy, "There you are Catarina my dear. So what did the doctor say about the baby."

Catarina smiled, "The doctor said our little baby girl is as healthy as a hippogriff."

"Anything else?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah I've got to go see the doctor in a week."

Lucius nodded, "Very well. I have a meeting with the Dark Lord, don't expect me home until late tonight." Catarina nodded and Lucius went on, "Draco you keep your stepmother company."

"Yeah," Draco waved as he kept eating his French toast.

"Alright," Lucius nodded while rubbing Catarina's belly. "You be careful and make sure _nothing_ can hurt her." Then he apparated out of the kitchen.

"Bastard," Draco said with a mouth full of French toast.

Catarina popped him in the back of the head, "What?!" He yelled.

"Don't talk like that."

"Why not? You hate father as much as I do, so why can't I talk about him?"

"I don't want to hear that kind of language, the baby might hear you." She said with a smile as Draco formed a smirk. "You going to Susan's today?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"Figured it, but you might not want to go right now…she won't be there."

"And why won't she?"

"Arabella woke up today and I imagine their all at St. Mungo's all happy and around Arabella."

"How do you know she's awake?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows at his stepmother.

"I was there, that's what the hood was for. I wanted to see her and Roselyn…I knew Sirius would be there. She woke up while I was there."

"She didn't go crazy on you?"

"No. She apologized for how rude she'd been to me," Cat smiled. "She even asked me to Roselyn's Godmother, but I declined."

"**WHY**?!" Draco asked.

"That baby already has enough of a target on her, and if your father or You-Know-Who found out…I don't want to think what could happen to her."

Draco nodded, "I agree."

"So what do you want to do today?" Arabella asked her stepson, "You know since your girlfriend will be busy visiting her aunt today…so how about you and me do something?"

"Like?"

"Let's get in a disguise and go get some ice cream in Diagon Alley, Bree here wants ice cream and is bugging me to feed her some icecream. So what do you say?"

Draco smiled at her, "Lets go!"

Back at St. Mungo's…

"Bella!" Susan screamed as she charged into Arabella's room like a charging bull and lunged on her aunt, thank goodness Sirius had been in the room first and had Roselyn in his arms.

"Susan!" Bella giggled, "I can see you missed me."

"Are you kidding me?! I about died! But my prayers came true! We've got our Christmas miracle! You're awake!" Then the rest of the kids and Anthony entered the room, all looking excited but not as crazy as Susan.

"Okay Susan get out of the way, the rest of us would like to see her." Bridget said shoving on her older sister.

"Yeah, yeah." Susan said getting up but going to Sirius and took Roselyn so she could hold the baby now.

"Hey you guys," she said with a pained smile.

"Did the charging bull give you a hernia?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha; four-eyes." Susan said rolling her eyes at her older brother.

All of the Potters and the new Black family got reacquainted with Arabella, and had a very Merry Christmas Eve…and Christmas was just going to be so much sweeter.


	37. Of the Devil

__

A.N. / Hey you guys! I'm back again and here's the next chapter! For you all that don't know Boxing Day is the day after Christmas, December 26th. Read, review, and enjoy!

****

Chapter 37

Sirius pulled a few…well a lot of strings to be able to bring Arabella home for the entire day of Christmas. But on Boxing Day Arabella would have to go back to St. Mungo's for a few days, before she could get home treatments.

Harry thought last years Christmas had been the best Christmas he'd ever experience, but Harry had been defiantly wrong. This Christmas, this year was most defiantly the best _ever_. Harry never thought this would be possible, but he was surrounded by all of his family and there was so many people in his family now.

Harry sat between both of his little sisters as Sirius was on the ground like a child passing everyone's gifts in front of them. Sirius was more excited about Christmas then anyone else and David was trying to eat the wrapping paper that Anthony was helping him unwrap.

Arabella was sitting on the couch with Roselyn next to her, "You know Anthony after you help David unwrap his presents I want to have him next to me I don't…I don't…"

"And this one's for you also Arabella!" Sirius said trying to get Arabella out of the upset mood and into the Christmas Cheer.

Christmas went well and even the Weasley's stopped by for Christmas dinner, and which Harry found out later that night that Sirius had invited them late last night because he wanted Bella around tons of people so she wouldn't get upset about losing David or the time she's lost since Roselyn's been born. That's what she would say over and over again every time she'd get upset.

Sirius had flicked his wand and the table had gotten huge and the house elves had out done themselves with all the food they'd cooked for Christmas that day. At dinner was all of the Weasley's, Potter's, and Black's. There was Sirius, Arabella, Roselyn, David, Anthony, Adora, Harry, Susan, Bridget, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill and his girlfriend Fleur, Charlie and his fiancée, Fred and George…their girlfriends were with their family, Ron, and of course Ginny.

Christmas and David's first birthday was a very special day for everyone. Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Charlie's fiancée, Fred and George, and Mr. Weasley went home. But Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny stayed to help celebrate little David's first birthday. After the Weasley's left and Anthony and Adora went to the Potter Mansion. Harry went up to his room and his sisters took the hint and used the excuse of Christmas day wearing them out.

Arabella and Sirius sat in front of the fire in the Family Living room watching David and Roselyn asleep in the playpen.

"How are we going to be able to give him up Sirius? He's become a part of our family…there's no way I can give him up to those people in a week. He's not just the kid we took in because his entire family had died…like everyone thinks of us. He's really become a son to me."

"I know Bella, he's become a son to the both of us. He kept asking about you and looking for you while you were in the hospital."

Arabella began to cry again, "And yes! I wasted so much time I could have spent with him while I was in that damned coma!"

"We've got a week with him Belle. Let's make it be the best week of his entire little life."

"How?! I'll be locked up in a hospital."

Sirius shook his head, "This is my Christmas present to you. I pulled a few more strings and put out a bit of money to start your at home treatments as of today. You won't have to go back there unless something else happens to our family."

"And the fact that we have a new born, and three teenagers living in our house…I'd say we'll be back soon."

Sirius nodded, "And that the fact that all those teenagers are Potters." They both chuckled this.

"You know you are right Sirius. We have to make this week the best ever, so maybe he'll have some chance of remembering us."

The next week were happy ones. Bella and Sirius kept their word and they made David's last week with their family the happiest time of his life…well that he'd remember. For Arabella the days few by and January second came and Bella was too emotional.

"Mizz Bellie!" Dobby squealed, "Mister David's people are here."

Arabella looked up at Sirius and she saw that he also had tears in his eyes, "It's time." At this moment Sirius had Roselyn in his arms, and Arabella had David in her arms…clutching on to him for dear life.

"I don't want to. He can't leave…I love him, we love him, and he loves us."

"Their his family too Arabella."

"But what if we never see him again."

"We will trust me. Maybe not tomorrow or maybe not next week, but we'll see him again. We need to go Belle, their waiting."

She nodded and began to stand, "I know."

When Arabella and Sirius got down to the Living Room and spotted the Youngs, David's great aunt and uncle. But the Youngs weren't the only ones there. Harry, Bridget, and Susan were there and Arabella smiled at this.

"You have such a large family," Mrs. Young said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Their all yours?"

Arabella smiled, still holding David. "No. Those three are my sister's, she died when they were babies."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you just have to take it one day after the other. But this one," Arabella motioned to Roselyn still in Sirius's arms. "She's ours."

"How old is she?"

"Two months and a day."

"Aww! She so precious." Then Mrs. Young looked at the one year old in Arabella's arms. "Is that David?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. Cho named him Cedric David Diggory Jr., after his father of course. But she didn't have the heart to call him Cedric. One because it was too painful for her, and second because she thought it would tip off Voldemort. So we call him David. Take care of him, okay?"

Mr. Young spoke this time, "Don't worry Mrs. Black, we will."

"Before Cho died she told Harry, my nephew, that no matter what happened to her she'd like David to attend Hogwarts when he turns eleven. Before she disappeared, my nephew said she was talking as if she knew something wrong was going to happen. So that I keep my promise to Cho, can you keep this promise for me and send him to Hogwarts when he becomes old enough."

"But what about his Dark Lord you have over here in England. What if he finds out that David is back here and goes after him."

Sirius spoke now, "I can assure you that Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster; or any Headmaster or Headmistress that might be will make precautious to make sure he is safe."

Mr. Young didn't look to assured, "We wanted him to attend Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But if this is what Cho wanted as her dying wish, as her family we should keep her dying wish to come true." Mrs. Young said objecting with her husband.

"Fine," Mr. Young said turning to Arabella. "Mrs. Black, we will keep our promise to you, as this was Cho's dying wish."

Arabella smiled, "Thank you. I'm guessing you'd like David now?"

"Please," Mrs. Young said smiling and looking at her great nephew.

Arabella sighed and kissed the top of his head and spoke to him. "David, I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"Ma!" He yelled and everyone's eyes bugged.

"What did he say Belle?"

Arabella didn't say anything and just stared at him. David didn't like this game, "Maaaaaa!"

Bella looked at her husband, "He called me 'Ma.' He thinks I'm his mother."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Young sighed. "We can't take him now."

"We have to!" Her husband urged, "This was my niece's child and we are his only family! David is the only thing I have left of Cho!" Mr. Young called down a bit, "I understand that you have all grown very close to my great nephew, but I loved my niece very much and I'd really like to raise David."

Bella nodded, "I understand. This is why I'm raising my sister's children. I miss Lily dearly, and I know that she deeply appreciates. Plus I love them too much that I couldn't let anyone else raise them." Bella looked back down to David. "I'm not your mummy. Your mummy was a great woman, but she murdered by a very awful man. When you're older your aunt and uncle will explain it to you. This is the only family you have left. We will always be family to you and if you ever need us…we're here for you. I love you David."

"MA!" David had tears in his eyes, he didn't like the way she looked. She was sad and he knew something wasn't right.

Arabella then handed David over to his aunt and he stretched his little arms out towards Arabella, "Ma! Ma! Ma! MAAAAA!"

Mr. Young pulled out an old boot, and they all put their fingers on it and were gone.

Arabella sniffled and took Roselyn from Sirius and went upstairs. She needed to hold her baby close to her. This was too much. Arabella had lost her mother, father, twin sister, brother-in-law, best friends, Jason, and now David. She couldn't take this anymore, she didn't know what she'd done to deserve all this heart break, but it loved to pound down on her.

Three days later, Arabella was strapping Roselyn in her car seat and the rest of the kids were climbing into the limo while Stan put all their trunks into the trunk of the car. Stan closed the door behind Bridget and they all settled down. Mrs. Weasley was bringing Ginny and Ron to King's Cross herself. Mrs. Weasley knew Arabella had been through a lot in the last week and a half and that she wasn't going to strain on putting her two kids on Bella, when she had four in one house at the time. Three teenagers and the fourth one was only two months old.

"Where's Ginny and Ron?"

Harry hadn't told Bella that Mrs. Weasley was taking Ginny and Ron to King's Cross.

Adora answered because Harry wasn't a good liar at all, "She wanted to bring them to say goodbye to them. She knew you'd been so tired lately, you know with the baby and the late night feedings."

"Oh, that was so sweet of her but I wouldn't have minded to bring them."

"Where to Mrs. Black?" Stan asked turning around to look at the Blacks and Potters.

"King's Cross Station, the kids go back to school today."

"Ah yes 'Ogwarts, best years of my life."

Bella smiled, "Ah yes. Can we go yet? Or they'll miss the train."

"Oh! Yes, of course!" He rolled up the privacy wall so that they could talk in peace and hopefully he wouldn't pester the new mother that had been on edge lately.

Arabella said goodbye to the kids at King's Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾ and she the kids load up on the train, but something caught her eye and took her away from the train. There was someone in a black robe with a hood covering the face…looked like a hunch back hag. Arabella recognized that cloak and walk, Catarina Malfoy…she must have dropped off Draco.

Arabella had Roselyn in her arms and walked toward Catarina and got close to her ear, "Are you mad?! Why on Earth would you come here? They'll pick you up and torture you."

"I didn't know you cared," Cat replied back still under the hood.

"Follow me to the Limo, you're coming to the house with me. We really need to talk." Arabella looked around, "Wait a minute…where is Lucius?"

"He's been gone since the first."

"Why?"

"I can't say here."

"Then you're coming home with me…you're not expecting him home anytime soon are you?"

"No, not for three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Arabella asked giving her friend an odd look.

"I told you we can't talk about it here."

Bella nodded her head, "Alright then. Let's go."

After Bella had gotten in the Limo with Catarina following, and Bella had strapped Roselyn down in her car seat, Stan turned around to look at his boss. "Diagon Alley?"

"No Stan, plans have changed. Back to the Mansion, I'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Alright," Stan said turning around and starting the car up.

"And one more thing Stanley."

"Yes Mrs. Black?"

"Please put up the privacy blocker."

"No problem Mrs. Black," and with that Stan rolled up the privacy window and then Arabella pulled out her wand and cast a silencing spell.

"Okay now we can talk without anyone over hearing you and the windows are tinted so well that no one can see you…so you can take your hood off."

"Belle I'm not sure…"

"No one is going to be able to see you but Roselyn and me. I'm not going to say anything about you and Roselyn is two months old she can't talk…so I think it'll be alright."

"What about that kid driving this car?"

"Stan?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about him. He knows not to roll that screen up."

"I just don't feel safe taking my hood down."

Arabella nodded, "That's fine you don't have to take it off but at least tell me what's going on."

"Fine as long as we don't say their names."

"Alright." Arabella agreed, "Just go ahead."

"So he's on a mission that he got assigned to. Some dark mission, but You-Know-Who is trying to increase his boundaries."

"Like to other countries?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you informed Albus yet?"

"Belle don't you think I want to? I've been stuck around my husband night and day since his son came home for Christmas Holidays. He left this morning so I dropped the kid off and now I'm with you."

"So you're at the house all by yourself? He doesn't have anyone watching you?"

"The house elves. I think Sharon is suppose to come and drop by everyone in a while."

"I thought you hated her, that you couldn't stand her."

"I can't. But I have to be nice to her to make things civil at home and with You-Know-Who."

"Understood."

On the Train to Hogwarts…

Susan had finally found her boyfriend and they were sharing a compartment alone. Susan knew how Harry and Ron still felt about Draco and how they just didn't trust him. She figured this would be a whole lot comfortable for all of them.

"Are you sure you don't mind? We can go in with all the rest, you know you're not the only one I get along with in that compartment. Adora is my aunt, you're my girlfriend, Bridget doesn't care as long as I'm good to you, and Ginny thinks I've changed my ways for you."

"Well you have right?"

"Of course." He said smiling at her and then leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh gross! Just what I want to see Malfoy kissing my little sister," Harry said disgusted looking at Draco as if he'd murder him.

"Stuff it Harry," Susan said rolling her eyes at her older brother. "You kiss one of my best friends Ginny and I sallow it down. This is why we are in our own compartment because you can't stand Draco. So if you don't mind you can leave Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes at his twin, "Alright whatever. I just coming to tell you that I just heard that Sirius is going to be at school."

"What? For what?"

"I have no idea." Harry said shrugging his shoulders, "But everyone's saying it on the train."

Susan looked insulted, "You'd think we'd know before all of these other people. I mean for Merlin's sake he is _our_uncle."

Harry rolled his eyes at his twin sister and left the compartment she was sharing with Malfoy. Susan could be such a drama queen…all the time.

Harry chuckled at this and made his way to the compartment he was sharing with Ginny, Adora, Ron, Adora, and Bridget.

"So where have they gone in for shelter away from big brother's prying eye?" Adora asked with a chuckle and the rest joined her…well all except Harry.

"Hardy, har har." Harry said sitting down by his girlfriend and feeling very pissed off.

"What's got your shorts in a bunch mate?" Ron asked.

"I heard a rumor as I was walking to the compartment where Susan and Draco are hiding from me."

"Oh yeah?" Bridget asked, "What's the rumor now? I'm dating three guys plus Oliver."

"_You're dating Wood_?!" Harry asked outraged.

Bridget rolled her eyes at her older brother, "No! It's just a rumor. Besides he doesn't see me like that, I'm too young."

"Yes you are."

"Stuff it Harry! I'm only a year and three months younger than you." Bridget said sticking out her tongue.

"So what's the new rumor?" Ginny asked, "Is it that I've found out I'm pregnant and coning you into marrying me."

"P…pregnant?! How is that we haven't even hit that base yet?!" Harry asked turning gray.

Everyone in the compartment began to crack up, "No Harry." Ginny giggled and hugging him tightly, "It's just a rumor because you're like the hottest guy in the whole school!" Ginny said with her impression of a Valley Girl…that is if she knew what a Valley Girl was.

"You sound a lot like Hannah Abbott," Harry said with a glare."

"What whore Susan hangs out with?" Ginny asked with a sneer.

Bridget nodded, "That's the girl."

"So what's the rumor mate?" Ron asked

"That Sirius is suppose to be at Hogwarts tonight at the Welcoming Feast."

"For what?" Adora asked.

Bridget looked outraged, like Susan had. "Why wouldn't he have told us?! I mean after all _we_ are his family! I mean if you can't tell your family who can you tell?"

Adora chuckled, "Do you realized how much Susan and you are alike. I bet that Susan would say the same thing."

Harry nodded, "And she did."

Bridget stuck her tongue out at her aunt and her older brother, "Must the two of you _always_ be right?"

"Yes," Adora said flipping her dramatically. "That's what makes us Potters _so_ perfect!" Harry and Bridget chuckled along with her, but the two Weasley's rolled their eyes at their close friends.

Evans Estate…

Arabella and Catarina were up in Sirius and Arabella's bedroom discussing important matters while Roselyn was in her basinet sleeping soundly for her afternoon nap. Normally Arabella or Catarina would be scared for Catarina staying away from the Malfoy Manor for so long that day…but with Lucius gone on a Death Eater Mission and there was no way that he'd be able to come and get her and beat her.

"He beats you?" Arabella asked outraged and so sorry for her friend.

Catarina nodded, "Well he use to." She looked down at the ground in embarrassment, "He hasn't lately. You know because I'm pregnant and he doesn't want to harm the baby."

Arabella rolled her eyes in disgust, "Yes of course. Sounds like a Malfoy, god forbid him to beat you while you're carrying a Malfoy heir. Bastard. Cat how can you share a house with that man…let alone a bed."

Catarina looked down again, "We haven't shared a bed since we got married."

"What? Then what the hell is the point in being married?"

"You know I was forced into it."

"Yes," she nodded. "But you don't share a bed?"

Cat shook her head no, "He says I'm too huge to share a bed with him."

Arabella's eyes about popped out of her head, "**YOU'RE PREGNANT FOR MERLIN'S SAKE**!"

"I know."

"Damn you've got to get out of this marriage."

"Yeah okay and if I do that he'll arrange to have me killed after Bree is born."

"So you are going to ruin your chance at any happiness."

Catarina nodded, "For Bree's sake. She shouldn't have to grow up without a mother. With us married I'll at least be there to bring her up right. To teach her to be a lady…to be a human being and not a damn Malfoy. Draco was like his father for years. You know what turned him around?"

"No…what?"

"When he found out about his Aunt Adora and when he fell in love with your niece Sadie."

Arabella smiled, "They do make a cute couple don't they."

Cat nodded.

"I'm just afraid of the news to come about them."

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked, "Their in every Wizarding Tabloid that can come anytime their spotted out in public together."

"You think they'll make it."

"As long as Autumn doesn't enter fear…or this baby of theirs doesn't end up being a devil child."

"I have a feeling it will be.

Catarina paused for a few minutes before she responded after her friend, "The sad thing is I think it will be to. Autumn wants to name their child Desdemona, but they'll call her Desi."

Arabella's eyes opened up, "Desdemona…but doesn't that mean…."

Catarina nodded, "In Greek it means Of the Devil."


	38. Valentine's Day

__

A.N. / Hey you guys! I finally got a job! YAYS 4 me! So it might take me a bit longer now, but then again you never know with me! I've also been sick lately and in and out of the doctor office. So please don't hate me, I just haven't had the time of day to write any at all. Now the next chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

****

Chapter 38

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the Great Hall, "We're glad to see your smiling faces back here for another year to fill your little heads up with knowledge. "Minister Black is here tonight to share this wonderful feast with us tonight and to let us know a few things that are new to this school, but we will inform you at the end of feast. So let's eat!"

Dinner finished and everyone waited for the new news. Finally Dumbledore stood up, "And now Minister Black will tell about the new changes that will be going on at the school this year."

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped politely and Sirius stood up and began to speak. "There will be some new changes going on here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Changes that should have happened earlier, but the Minister of Magic before me decided to ignore his duties to fix the changes that I've now ordered to get fixed. There will be repairs going on to fix some parts of the school and there will be detours to certain places in the castle and certain classes. Tomorrow when you receive your schedule for your classes, your Head of Household will also give you a map telling where construction is going on and where you can and can not go. This map will be changed everyday to what is being fixed and after all the fixes are done this map will turn to just regular parchment and turn into ashes. Any questions?"

A few hands went up and Sirius picked a short kid at the Ravenclaw table, "How long will these changes take?"

"About three months."

Then a tall kid at the Slytherin table, "Will our classes change everyday?"

"No, it just depends. You will just have to check on the map that you will receive tomorrow from your Head of Household, I believe your Head of Household is Professor Snape."

The Head Boy at the Hufflepuff table, "What are those building on the grounds for?"

"I'm glad someone asked that. Those are where your classes will be if it takes more than a few days to fix that hallway or classroom. Again just look at your map you'll receive tomorrow and you'll know. I believe your Head of Household is Professor Sprout."

"That's all for now. I must be going now." Sirius shook hands with Professor Dumbledore and walked out of the Great Hall to take the carriages to Hogsmede so he could apparate home.

Susan turned to her twin brother, "That was odd. If that was all why didn't he just tell us?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "For some reason I feel as if there's more to this little predicament."

Ginny nodded, "Yes I agree with Harry. There is something defiantly strange and not being completely explained out right now. Sirius didn't say as much as what's going on."

"What ever Ginny," Ron said rolling his eyes. "You just always agree with Harry no matter what. Besides wouldn't the Seer here know and don't you think she'd tell us?" Ron turned to his girlfriend, "Wouldn't you tell us?"

"Uh…"

Ron's eyes began to bulge, "Adora?"

"Well you know most of what I see as a Seer I'm not allowed to say."

"Yeah, but you'd tell us…right?"

"I can't."

Ron's face flushed to be the same color as his hair and stormed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Does he know the new password?" Ginny asked Adora.

Adora shrugged her shoulders, "Does it really matter? He's pissed off at me anyways. If he doesn't know the password then he'll just sit there and broad and wait until someone comes and says the password and he'll get in then."

"I don't understand," Bridget said with her eyebrows furrowed. "He does know the secret of a Seer. That no one is suppose to know anything unless you make a prediction in the open space."

"Yes he knows that, but do you think he actually listens?" Adora said rolling her eyes, "I don't want to think about this right now. I'm going to the library." Adora said getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

"The Library already?" Bridget asked eating mashed potatoes.

Susan nodded, "It's her only place to take her pain away. She can't go into her own thoughts because she usually falls into a premonition. So Adora goes into the Library and stacks books around her were no one can see her and she breaks down and cries."

Harry frowned, "How do you know?"

"I walked over to her one night and I walked away before she saw me looking at her."

"Does she do this often?" Ginny asked.

Susan nodded, "Yes. I've found her in the library many times."

"And she doesn't get kicked out?" Bridget asked this time.

"Nope. The librarian is to afraid to ask her to leave. She lets Adora go to the very far end of the Library as none of the other students go over there."

"Wow this is too weird to think about."

"Should we go find her and talk to her?" Susan asked.

Harry shook his head no, "She'll come along but she'll just find another spot to run to and cry. Let her keep this, at least we know where she's at and she won't get in trouble for going there."

The next day classes started back up, and Sirius had been right there had been construction going on all over the castle. Some entire hallways were even blocked off. There were some buildings outside close to the castle that were only going to be temporarily rooms until that classroom was finished getting fixed.

Adora seemed to be better today, but her eyes were a little red and a bit puffy. It seemed Susan was right. And when Harry asked Adora what time she left the Library, she began to stuff a muffin in her mouth at breakfast.

Ron still seemed temperamental and he wasn't looking or talking to Adora. Adora acted like she didn't care, but her eyes gave her away. Adora was the last of the group to get the to Great Hall for breakfast and she stuffed two muffins down her throat. "I'll meet you in Transfiguration Susan and Harry. Bridget and Ginny, I'll see you guys at lunch."

After Adora had left the Great Hall, the rest of the group turned to glare at Ron.

"What?!" He whined.

"Are you really that stupid?" Ginny asked glaring at him.

"Don't call me…"

"Shut your mouth," Ginny growled and everyone stayed out of this one. If there was one thing you didn't interrupt it was when either Mrs. Weasley got on to one of the Weasley boys or when Ginny was yelling.

"Excuse…"

"I said shut your mouth," Ginny growled at him again. "She cares for you so very much, and honestly I don't know what in bloody hell she sees in your arse. But you better watch the way you treat her. I'll come after you, she could hex the life out of you, and you'd have the whole Potter clan after your arse. You better watch your step and if you don't apologize to her…I'll write mum."

The rest of the Potter kids and Ron gasped, "You wouldn't." Ron hissed at her.

"Try me."

"She and you both would be prying into my love life."

Ginny stuck her tongue out maturely at her older brother, "Deal with it."

By the end of the day Ron still hadn't apologized and even if he would have tried it wouldn't have mattered. Adora was ignoring Ron as much as he was ignoring her.

Colin Creevey walked up to Ginny after dinner in the Great Hall, "What's going on with those two?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and began to talk to her best guy friend, "Ron was an arse and now he's hurt Adora so badly that she acts as if he isn't alive. And since Ron doesn't believe that he is wrong and that Adora is wrong he won't apologize.

"Wow," Colin stood there stumped. "I mean their like _the_ super couple. They've been around longer than Susan and Draco, and you and Harry have had your share of ups and downs."

"Gee, thanks a lot Colin. Your such a good friend," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Well. What do you expect? At least I'm good at shopping."

Ginny giggled, "Ah yes. The only good part about Gay men, they can shop."

"I resent that!" Colin said in mock outrage.

"You know I'm kidding. Heck I'm the first person you told…"

"And then there was me." Bridget said walking up to her two friends.

Colin nodded, "So I heard your aunt finally came to during the holidays."

Bridget nodded and smiled, "Yes. On Christmas Eve, it was a fabulous Christmas Miracle! She has hardly let anyone hold or take Roselyn away from her."

"I heard about David."

Bridget's face fell, "Yeah. We were all sad about that. It was really hard because he'd become a part of our family."

"I'm sorry," Colin said feeling true sympathy for one of his best friends.

Bridget put up a bit of a smile, "It's alright. I mean there's nothing you nor I could do, you know? I mean you know obviously this was suppose to happen. There's nothing we could do….so." Bridget shrugged her shoulders, "Anyways…our concern isn't about David at the moment, his aunt and uncle seemed like really nice people. Our concern is about Adora and Ron…how are we going to get them back together."

A hand on either side of Bridget's shoulders patted her, "You won't." Susan said, which was the person on Bridget's right.

"Susan's right. They have to resolve this on their own. There's nothing we can do, and don't let your little mind begin to search around for an answer. I swear your turning out to be more and more like Sirius."

Bridget stuck her tongue out at her older brother, "Actually Grandpa told me I'm more like Dad than Sirius. Dad was always mischievous and Sirius was a slut."

Harry rolled his eyes at his youngest sister, "You know she's not going to listen to us Susan, no matter how much we try and convince her."

Susan nodded, but she didn't willing follow Harry…well not just yet. "Whatever you're trying to scheme up, just don't get expelled."

Colin, Ginny, and Bridget of course ignored Susan and Harry's suggestions to let Adora and Ron to settle out their own problems out with their relationship. But no matter how much the trio tried to help out the problems between the lovers, it didn't work at all. The trio either got gripped out by Ron or Adora…sometimes even both, and now the two lovers were ignoring the trio. Harry and Susan kept dropping 'I told you so' at the trio, in which it would just infuriate them more, especially Ginny. Ginny was the type of person that hated to be proven wrong. Ginny always had to be right, and right now she was so very wrong.

January flew in and out, and now February had just flown in. Gryffindor had beaten all of the other teams at Quidditch and was awaiting the Quidditch Final in April. Everyone was getting excited about Valentine's Day, well that was everyone third year and up. The weekend of Valentine's Day would be the first Hogsmede weekend of the new term.

It was now early February, and Ron and Adora were still not talking. No one in the school even knew if the two were still an item. There was no proof that the couple had ever broken up, but then again there wasn't any proof that they were still together…even Adora and Ron didn't know if they were still together, on the account that neither one of them would talk to each other.

Bridget lay on her bed in her dormitory frustrated that as mischievous and sneaky tricks hadn't worked and she was still on ground zero. Ginny, Colin, and Bridget; the smartest of their year, hadn't figured out a way to get Ron and Adora together. Ginny and Colin and quit trying two weeks into it, but Bridget being the stubborn person she was wouldn't give up. But now it had been a month since they started their plan and she was now losing all hope.

Bridget was starting to think that maybe Harry and Susan had been right and that maybe she should just give up.

Lucius Malfoy had been home for about a week now from his Death Eater mission that Lord Voldemort had sent only his inner circle Death Eaters on. Lucius had a tight watch on Catarina since when he'd gotten back. Of course Lucius never found out about Catarina going to the Order meetings or her visits back and forth to Arabella Black's home.

Lucius had been a bit busy the last week and Catarina had been making up excuses to go and see Arabella and Lucius had been buying Cat's excuses.

Valentine's Day Morning…

"Belle?" Cat asked knocking on the door of her friends bedroom door.

"Come in," it sounded like Arabella was sleeping and mumbled it.

Catarina walked in and saw her friend laying on the bed with her three month old daughter, "I'm sorry I thought you were awake. Sirius was downstairs and told me he wasn't sure if you were awake or not."

Arabella waved her arm, "Don't worry about it. I had to get up sooner or later anyways. Roselyn will be waking up soon for her breakfast." Arabella watched Cat struggle to sit down in the seat across from Arabella's bed. "You're due in a few days, right?"

Cat nodded, "And I'm ready for her to come already."

Bella gave a slight smirk, "I was just starting to feel like that before…"

Cat nodded, "She's been sitting on my bladder all day." Cat's face went from happiness to shock in a matter of 2.4 seconds, "Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?"

"I think my water just broke."

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head, "Are you serious?"

Cat nodded, "Yeah I think I'm having contractions now."

"We've got to bring you to St. Mungo's!"

"_No!_" Cat said grasping on to the chair, "I can't. Lucius said no…he said I had to have her at the Manor."

Bella looked at her friend, "It's bad enough Breeanna had to be raised in that horrible place, she's not going to be born there too."

"I have too," Catarina said the last part screaming and waking up Roselyn.

Arabella ran to the bedroom door, "**SIRIUS! ARE YOU STILL DOWN THERE**?!"

"Yeah!"

"**GET UP HERE NOW! CAT'S GOING INTO LABOR**!"

Sirius ran up the stairs as fast as he could and when he arrived in the room all he could say was, "Bloody hell! You're right."

"What do we do?" Arabella asked running to the bed now to pick up her crying baby.

"St. Mungo's."

"_No!_" Cat screamed during a contraction.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Lucius told her she had to have the baby at Manor."

"What?!" Sirius asked in outrage, "Your kidding right?"

Cat shook her head no.

"I don't care what he says, you're going to St. Mungo's."

"I can't! You don't understand the Ministry will be all over me to get answers about him. I have to have Breeanna at the Manor."

"Who's your birthing coach?"

"The house elf."

"What?!" Bella said in outrage. "You're not a bloody cat! You need a human being."

"He wanted Sharon to be my birthing coach, but I don't want her around me. He said Sharon or the house elf…so I said the house elf."

"You're going to need Sharon. You want to have Bree there, fine Sirius will get you a Port-Key there. You can still travel like that now, since your not far into it yet. But you've got to promise me you'll contact Sharon and let a human being help bring your baby into this world."

"_Fine!_"

Ten minutes later…

"Catarina! Oh my!" Sharon said stepping out of the fireplace grate. "How long ago did your water break?"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

"Where were you?"

"Knockturn Alley, I wanted to get Lucius a present."

"This will be a better present. We've got to get you off of this floor and get you a bed. Do you have a guestroom on the first floor?"

"Yes it's down the hallway, but I can't _walk!_" Cat screamed the last word as another contraction hit.

"Where's your wand?"

"On the table, why?"

"I'm going to levitate you to the room. I can't carry you, you can't walk, and no one is here to help."

"Fine, let's just do it! Then get a hold of Lucius through the Floo Network."

Thirty minutes later…

"Sharon! Sharon!" Lucius yelled from the Parlor fireplace grate. "Where are you two?"

"Guest bedroom first floor!" Sharon yelled back.

Lucius ran in and stopped at Catarina's feet, "How far along is she?"

"Four centimeters."

"Did you find a Healer?"

"Yeah McCain. He's been a Death Eater for about a year. He's a Healer for St. Mungo's, he should be here…"

"Mrs. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! Sharon! How are we."

"_Get her out!_" Cat screamed, "It hurts. Oh Merlin it hurts!"

Four hours later…

"How far along is she now?!" Lucius screamed as the bones in his right hand were being broken from his wife.

"Seven centimeters. We still have three more."

"_Why the hell does this hurt so much! You've put charms on me already_!"

"Sometimes the charms just won't work."

Three hours later…

"**What about now McCain**!" Lucius yelled as he was now for sure all of the bones in his hand were broken.

"Yes! We are now at ten centimeters. Catarina you have to push."

"No," she cried and turned to Lucius. "I can't…oh Merlin I can't! It hurts too much! I'm in so much pain!"

"Catarina you have to," The Healer spoke again. "Unless you want your baby to die you have to push. She's crowning."

"I can't!" She cried, "Oh Lucius I can't."

"Come on," Lucius encouraged her. "For Breeanna. You don't want to let her down do you?

"No!" She cried.

"Then push, for the baby."

"Fine."

"Alright ready? One, two, three!" The Healer said, Catarina screamed, and Lucius scrunched his face up in pain as he had a lifeless hand broken in his wife's hand. "Good! Good. I see her shoulders."

"Her shoulders," Catarina blubbered.

"Push! Good there's her arms. Come on Cat, one more big push and she's into the world." Seconds later there was the sound of a baby crying and Cat fell onto her pillow. Cat's entire body went limp. Lucius didn't notice, he figured she was tired. She'd been in labor for almost eight hours.

"How is our baby girl?"

"She's healthy." McCain said walking over to Cat to hold the baby, "Here Mrs. Malfoy. Here is your baby girl, Breeanna Malfoy."

But Cat didn't respond back, "Oh my god! She's gone into shock. Mr. Malfoy take Bree. I've got to try and save your wife's life." Lucius was then sent out of the bedroom with his daughter in his arms.

An hour later…

McCain walked out of the room and saw father and daughter sitting together, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius stood, holding his sleeping daughter. "How is she?"

"She passed away."

Sharon took Bree from her father, and Lucius went rigid. "What?! How! She's not suppose to die! She was suppose to live and raise Bree!"

"She lost so much blood in delivery. There was nothing I could do."

"Where is she?"

"Still in the room."

Lucius turned to Sharon, "Hand me Breeanna. Owl Draco for me." Sharon nodded and did what she was told.

Dinner at Hogwarts in the Great Hall…

The day had been so great for Susan and Draco! It had been a wonderful date and she knew nothing could ruin their Valentine's Day. Ginny and Harry had supposedly had a good day too, heck even Adora and Ron had gotten back together.

Then an owl swooped into the Great Hall, which surprised them all because post wasn't allowed at dinner unless it was an emergency. The owl swooped right over to the Slytherin table and straight to Draco.

Susan frowned trying to figure out who would be owling Draco so late. She looked over to him as he began to read it and she saw his pale reflection turn whiter. All the way across the Great Hall she could have sworn she heard him say, "Oh Merlin." Draco got up and left the Great Hall and Susan chased after him.

"Draco!" She yelled in the Entrance Hall, "Draco! Wait! Why won't you stop?!"

He turned around and she saw tears welling up in his eyes, "Cat had Bree two hours ago."

Susan's face lit up, "That's great! Wait…why are you crying?"

"She's dead. She died an hour ago."


	39. Seeing Bree

__

A.N./ Hey everyone. Here's some new news. I know these updates seem to be getting longer and longer and there is a reason why and I'm about to share with all of you. First off you all know that I have a job and last week I worked almost everyday, this week isn't so busy. But a few days ago I found out that I have Cervical Cancer…so that's really been on my mind lately. No clue what's going to go on, I have a doctor's appt. in a few days. So please bare with me right now, it might take some time on these chapters.

****

Chapter 39

Susan stood stupefied in front of her boyfriend, there was no way this was happening. No way that they were having this conversation, and no way in bloody hell that Catarina could be _dead_. "What?" Susan said at a half sob, "Repeat that again."

"She's gone…she died two hours ago."

"NO!" Susan said joining Draco with tears. "She can't be…there's no way! She's suppose to see Breeanna grow up and become a beautiful young woman. She's suppose to be at Bree's Wedding and tell her that it was okay and that she's only experiencing cold feet!"

"Susan?" Draco asked looking at his girlfriend wondering if this was just about Bree or if this had to do with Susan too.

"Bree will never know her mother…"

"Like you will never know Lily?"

Susan broke down, "I understand why I have to go through this, that my mum saved Harry. She suspected that Snape took me to the hiding place to where I was suppose to be, that she had to save Harry. I understand why I have to grow up and never know my mother. But why Bree? She never did anything wrong."

"But we know how badly Cat wanted Bree to come into this world, besides we know Cat is now in a better place. She's far away from my father."

Susan nodded, "But now poor little Bree has to suffer the ways of your father because her mother died the night she was born."

Draco sighed deeply, "Trust me if I could I go and take her far, far away from our father but I can't. I have to finish Hogwarts…it's what my mother would want. But trust me as soon as we graduate I'll get Bree away from that monster, even if I actually have to kill him this time. Besides she won't see too much of father."

"Why do you say that?"

"He believes that the women raise the children. I don't ever remember seeing my father until I was about five years old. I mean sure I saw him around the house, but he never did a thing with me until then. My mother raised me and even after he began to be a part of my life he was hardly ever there. Since Catarina died tonight, I bet you tonight one of the house-elves will take care of Bree tonight, but tomorrow there will be a live in nanny in the Manor to take care of Breeanna twenty-four seven."

"That's so sad."

Draco nodded, "It's the way of the Malfoy's…or so my father says. That's how they all treated their children, but I swear on my mother's grave I'll never end up like them."

"Does it say when the funeral will be?"

"No. It was written by one of the house-elves."

Susan's eyes bugged a bit, "The house-elves can write?"

"Yes, father makes sure at least on of them in the house can read and write. So when he's busy they send out owls or read them to him. By the handwriting this is Minnie and she'll be the one taking care of Bree because she is the oldest. Minnie will probably write back tomorrow with the funeral arrangements for Cat."

"Even though she was a wife to a Death Eater?"

Draco nodded, "None of the Death Eaters will attend."

"What about your father?"

"Nope. He won't be there. I'll have to and get Bree from the Manor to go to the services with me."

"I want to go."

Draco nodded, "You'll have to talk to Dumbledore but I'm sure he'll let you. He knows how much you tried to help me keep her away from that monster of my father."

"Are you going to be okay?

"Not really sure," Draco shrugged. "I mean yeah when she was first with my dad she was horrible to me…but then we found out it was all a put up because she was working secretly for the Order. You know no one could ever replace my mum, but she was starting to feel like a new mum to me…you know not a replacement…"

Susan took Draco's hand into her hand, "I know exactly what you're saying. I can't remember my mum at all. Sure Mrs. Bones was a nice lady, but I always knew there was something about me that no one would tell me, and that was obviously that I'm a Potter. But after the Bones's died and I moved in with Arabella and Sirius…it was as if my family was full. I mean there was me and Harry and Bella and Sirius and then a few months later we found out about Bridget and Grandfather."

Draco gave her a smirk, "At least your family fell in place…I'm still waiting on mine."

"And it will."

"Yeah," Draco chuckled, "As soon as my father is out of the picture and it's only Breeanna and me. Look I think I'm going to go and write my father about me coming home for the funeral and any preparations that he might need help on…or preparations that he'll not want to do but that I can pick up for him. I'd like her to have a nice funeral service just like my mum, Remus and Grandmum had. I'll see you later, okay?"

Susan nodded, "Yeah. If you need anything."

Draco nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked towards the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was located.

The next day there was an article in The Daily Prophet about Breeanna's birth and Catarina's death, of course. Adora seemed outraged when she opened the article that morning and they all looked at Susan. She wasn't amazed at all, in fact she knew it would happen. The Malfoy name was very well known and the fact that Catarina was a wife of a Death Eater, died in childbirth delivering her daughter, and now the little girl was to be raised by a well known Death Eater and her older brother was off at Hogwarts trying to finish his schooling.

"I just can not believing this! I mean they can never but out of anyone's privacy!" Adora yelled outraged and looked over to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall…his presence was absent.

"I believe it," Susan said shrugging her shoulders. "We both figured it would be featured in the paper. We all know how well known the Malfoy's are. What does it say Bridget?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll want to hear it."

"Bridget, tell me. I know Draco has already read it and that's why he's faking being sick today, so he doesn't have to come in contact with anyone today or the rest of the weekend."

"He's in the Hospital Wing?!" Adora asked outraged.

Susan shook her head, "He went to Madam Pomfrey and complained about something and she told him since today is Friday to just take it off and take the whole weekend off."

"Guess she's read the article already?" Ginny asked.

"Nope. The Order found out early this morning and Dumbledore went and informed Madam Pomfrey incase Draco did try to get out of classes today and to excuse him."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore before Breakfast began. So read the article, Bridget."

Bridget sighed and gave in, if her sister wanted to hear the article…then she'd just have to hear it.

**__**

Life In Turn For Another

By: Ghostwriter

****

It has come to our attention that Mrs. Catarina Malfoy, wife of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, died last night during childbirth. Last night Mrs. Malfoy's daughter, Breeanna Malfoy was brought into this world just an hour before her mother was taken from this world. We were informed here at the Daily Prophet by an unknown source that Mrs. Malfoy didn't even get to hold her daughter before she went into shock.

Mrs. Malfoy went into shock after her daughter was born and bleed to death. Mrs. Malfoy survives her daughter Breeanna, step-son Draco, husband Lucius, and mother.

Mrs. Malfoy's mother commented, but asked that we keep her name unknown because she doesn't want her name tampered by her daughter's association with Death Eater's and You-Know-Who.

"It is very much indeed sad that my daughter passed away giving birth to my only Grandchild and it is also sad that my granddaughter has to be raised around that monster of her father and who he is associated with. I'd love to find out where he is and take my little granddaughter into my custody. I will indeed be attending my daughter's funeral and I would like if you keep away from the funeral and my home from now on." Mrs. Malfoy's mother said.

Catarina Malfoy will surely be missed by her daughter, mother, and maybe even classmates she graduated Hogwarts with.

"Catarina was a wonderful student here when she attended Hogwarts and was loved by many here. She did eventually fall into the wrong crowd after her friends Lily and James Potter were murdered, but Catarina did eventually get back into our secret society The Order of The Phoenix, which is now a part of the Ministry now that Minister Black is in office. Catarina's husband, friends, and You-Know-Who had no clue of her secret and now I'd like them all to know that she pulled one over on you." Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry said.

"Wow," Susan said with her eyebrows raised. "They were relatively nice about it."

"Because I warned them if they weren't that Draco Malfoy, your Uncle Sirius, and Grandfather would be all over The Daily Prophet." Professor Dumbledore said smiling down at young Sadie Potter.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "It means a ton for both Draco and me."

"I figured it would. I also figured you'd like to attend the services that will be held for Catarina?" She nodded at his question, "Mr. Malfoy will be leaving tonight. I will allow you to go the day of the service. I can not let you go any earlier because of the threat that will be on you with Death Eaters and the fact that everyone will know she was part of The Order because I opened my big mouth." Dumbledore said with a big grin upon his face, "I will notify you when I find out the time and date of the funeral." Susan nodded and their Headmaster walked off.

"You know I bet you could get out of classes today too," Bridget said with a grin from ear to ear.

Susan shook her head no, "I don't need it. I need to stay on top of my school work and I need to go get Draco's makeup work he'll miss today because I know he won't go and get it."

The Ministry of Magic…

"Mrs. Black! Mrs. Black you can't go in there! Your husband is in a very important meeting at the moment!" Sirius's receptionist said trying to stop the new mother with her baby in her arms.

"You try and stop me," Arabella said with fire burning in her eyes. "One of my old school friends has died, the last…unless you count Frank and Alice Longbottom and their as good as dead. They tortured so badly years ago that they don't know a thing. So you just try and stop me."

"Honey?" Sirius asked walking out of his office and looking at his wife oddly and a few men walked out of his office and out of the Ministry building. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes there's something the matter! Have you had the pleasure to read the Prophet lately?"

Sirius shook his head no, "Why?"

Arabella took his morning copy off of the receptionist's desk and handed it to her husband, "Read it. I think it will inform you very well."

Sirius's eyes began to bulge wider and wider until he finished it, "She…she…she's dead?"

Arabella nodded with tears welling up in her eyes, "Yeah. If we would have went against her wishes and brought her to St. Mungo's…she'd still be alive."

"You don't know that Belle," Sirius said hugging his wife as his wife held on tightly to their daughter. "It was obvious it was her time to go."

"But little Bree. She's going to have to be raised by that horrible monster…no wait. He won't raise her, he'll hire some horrible woman to raise poor Breeanna and she'll hate her life by the time she hits Hogwarts."

"What about Draco?"

Arabella pulled back from her husband, "What can he do? Draco is just a boy and he's in school. There's no way he can take Bree from their father and still go to school."

"What about Cat's mum?"

Arabella snorted, "Yeah. Do you remember hearing Cat complain about life at home when we were at Hogwarts? She hated going home for the holidays. She'd usually tag along with Lily and me at our home. I know you have to remember that."

"Yeah now that you mention it."

"It won't be any better for Bree to be at either house. Either she'll be around Death Eaters all her life or she hears her Grandmother complain that Bree has Death Eater blood in her because her mother was a traitor."

Sirius nodded, "Well we know Draco real well and I bet you anything he'll get her out of there as soon as he can. And actually go to the Manor on all vacations to be around Bree."

"Merlin I hope you're right."

"Trust me." Sirius said smiling at his wife and taking Roselyn in his arms and she gurgled at her daddy. "He's changed a lot. With Adora coming into his life, Susan too, and then the fact that Lucius killed Narcissa, Remus, and Larissa in front of him. Now he's joined the Order. He's turned into a good kid and I really don't mind him dating Susan anymore. I bet James and Lily would think he was a good choice now too."

"Merlin I hope you're right. All I need on my conscious is Lily and James hating me for letting their daughter date a Malfoy."

"If they were, Cat's up there now and can tell them how much of a good guy Draco is now."

"True…I just wish she was still here with us."

"I know. But she's in a better place now. She's away from Malfoy, she's with Chris, Lily, James, and the whole crowd. We'll be with them all one day too."

At the Malfoy Manor….

"Father!" Draco yelled throwing his bags on his bed and running out from the fireplace grate in his room to his father's study. "Father!"

"Shh!" Lucius's voice came from behind Draco.

"What?"

"Bree."

"Where?!" Draco's eyes got big.

"Room next to yours, she's been crying a lot and Minnie had to go into town to try and find a nanny…could you…"

"Yeah. You want me to make the funeral preparations too?"

"Yeah. Master wants to see me."

"Is she dressed?"

"Yeah, Minnie put her in a lot of pink." Lucius said then left.

Draco sighed, didn't this feel familiar. A child only to carry on the family name and blood, but other than that Father didn't give a damn about Draco or Bree. Draco opened the room next to his and gasped, it was exactly how Cat had the room designed before he left. Pink everywhere with animals from the zoo borders. There were stuff animals all over the room and Bree's sheets were pink as her crib was white. Draco walked over to his little sister's crib and gasped when he saw the small infant. She was perfect and so little.

"Hello Bree," he said bending over the crib to pick up his little sister. "I'm your older brother Draco. Don't be scared, my mummy died too. I'm here for you and any time father is mean to you, you get a hold of me. I'm going to try and get you out of this horrible place as soon as possible. I promise you little Breeanna." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Alright, now we have to go and get everything ready to say good bye to your mummy."

On February 17th, Draco Malfoy looked into the mirror across from his bed. Last night had been hard as there had been a ceremony for his step-mother Catarina at their very own home, so Death Eaters and You-Know-Who could attend. Of course Susan wasn't around, as she was wanted by every Death Eater and Lord Voldemort just because she was a Potter.

Lucius held Breeanna for about five minutes and then she began to cry and Breeanna got shoved into his arms. Draco took her willingly of course, but he felt deeply for what she was going to have to endure once he was back at Hogwarts away from her. True Draco had had a horrible childhood, but at least Draco had his mother there for him…Bree didn't even have her mother. Of course the ceremony in their home for all the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who weren't around for long. Then Lucius left and headed for a local bar in Knockturn Alley.

Draco stayed with Breeanna of course, there was no way while he was in town that he'd let go of her. Autumn didn't take to keen to this at the ceremony at the Malfoy Manor, she got the impression that he cared more about his half-sister more than he cared about his unborn child.

Draco heard a cry from the room next to him and it brought him back to reality, it was Bree and she was awake from her dreamland. Draco looked down at his watch and he needed to be at the cemetery in Hogsmede in ten minutes. Draco left his room and opened the door to Bree's pink room with the white trimmings he'd come across three days ago. Draco saw Minnie the house-elf changing Bree's diaper.

"Minnie you didn't have to do that, I could do that."

"But Mister Draco don't knows how."

Draco chuckled, "True. Do you think you could show me later on tonight when I return home."

"Master Draco is coming home tonight? This is a record."

Draco nodded once more, "I have to be here for Bree. Merlin knows Father won't be, and poor Breeanna has lost Cat."

"Yes. Poor Misses Bree has lost Mrs. Cat."

"Has Father found a Nanny for Breeanna yet?"

Minnie nodded, "No not yet Master Draco and Master Lucius is getting very mad about it."

"I have an idea to get Breeanna from this horrible place."

"Really?!" Minnie asked excited and Draco knew it was only because she wanted only the best for Breeanna just like she wanted only the best for Draco…as Minnie had been there since before Draco was born.

"Yeah…but I need to talk to a few people and then father. Look I'll fill you in later. I need to dress Bree and get to the cemetery."

Draco pointed his wand at his little sister and she was immediately in a black velvet dress, black baby shoes, white little socks, and a black lace headband.

Draco picked up Breeanna and the pink diaper bag with little Zoo Animals on the bag too, "How do we look Minnie?"

"Like decent Malfoy," she said with a giggle and Draco couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Yes, Breeanna and I will be the ones to bring the name decent to the name Malfoy. We're off, and can you have some dinner ready for me when we arrive home."

"Yes sir, and some formula for Misses Bree?"

Draco nodded and walked towards his bedroom to Floo to The Three Broomsticks with Bree in his arms. Draco would then walk over to the cemetery to the Funeral and with Breeanna with his arms of course. Draco approached the funeral plot and was amazed by all of the people that had arrived. Draco clung onto Breeanna a bit tighter and then he saw a heavenly being coming towards him, the beautiful red hair and brilliant green eyes brought only a smile to his face. She approached and gasped when she saw the infant in his arms.

"Oh Draco! She's perfect! Is this our little Breeanna?" Draco smiled proudly, like a father would have.

"Yeah, yeah she is."

"She's gorgeous…she looks a lot like Cat."

Draco nodded, "That's what I thought as soon as I saw her."

"You ready for this?"

Draco shook his head no, "But with you and Bree by my side I know that I'll be okay."


	40. Endings and New Beginnings

__

A.N. /Hey everyone! For all of you that complain about my grammar and spelling in the reviews, I now have a Betta Writer. Also, found out I'm Cancer free, but there's a chance that I could get it again.

****

Chapter 40

Draco sat beside Susan at the funeral and Draco held on to Breeanna and wouldn't let her go. She began to cry during the service and he didn't know what to do, Susan's woman instinct came in handy as she leaned over and took Breeanna from Draco.

"Where's her diaper bag?" Susan whispered to Draco.

"Your not going to change her right here are you?" He asked looking around at all the people that had showed up.

She shook her head, "I bet she's hungry. Have you fed her yet." Draco shook his head, "It's okay. I figured you'd be kind of off today. Do you have any bottles for her in the diaper bag."

Draco nodded and got a bottle out of the diaper bag and handed it to Susan. To Draco's amazement Susan began feeding Breeanna her bottle, as if Susan had done this before. Draco figured it was motherly instinct, you know a woman thing. He smiled and put his hand on her knee and as Susan looked over at him and smiled giving Breeanna her bottle. They both turned their attention back to the funeral service. Susan looked down at Bree every few minutes, and Draco smiled every time he glanced over at the two of them.

A couple of rows back the Blacks were sitting and it just so happened that Roselyn was also getting her bottle from Arabella. "Did you see that?" Arabella asked leaning over to Sirius.

Sirius shook his head and looked over to his wife, "See what?"

"What Susan did."

"What did Susan do?"

Arabella rolled her eyes at her husband, "Breeanna began to cry and Susan took over. She took Bree from Draco and asked for Breeanna's bottle and she began feeding Bree."

"How do you know she asked for Bree's bottle? There's no way you heard them," Sirius asked giving his wife an eyeballing.

"I listened in."

"Using your powers on your niece?"

She nodded, "If I can't use it on the teenagers I'm raising, then what good are they?"

Sirius chuckled and just let the conversation go, although he had to admit that if he and Bella's powers he'd also tap into the heads of the teenagers they were raising.

The funeral flew by for all of the guests and Draco felt his throat getting tight as they were getting close to the casket. Susan had given Breeanna back to Draco and Draco was giving Bree the rest of her bottle.

The first person to approach Draco was an older woman that neither Susan nor Draco recognized, but Arabella and Sirius a few people back recognized the woman perfectly.

"Do you see who that is?" Arabella hissed into her husband's ear.

"Of course I see who that is and I'm surprised to see the old hag here."

"It's nice to meet you young man," the woman said looking from Draco to Susan and her eyes rested on Breeanna. "It's so sad that this little girl had to lose her mother at such an early age."

Draco nodded, "Catarina was an awesome step-mother, it's just too bad that she was married to my father."

The old woman agreed, "I tried to warn her to stay away from the horrible monster after Christopher died, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Susan eyeballed the woman, of course she'd already used her discerner power to figure who this woman was and what on Earth she was doing at Cat's funeral.

"Would you mind if I held Breeanna for a few minutes?"

Draco looked at the woman oddly, why on Earth would she want to hold Bree?

"No!" Susan said standing in front of Draco and the baby.

"What? You have nothing to do with this _Potter_."

"Oh I believe I have every right to be around Bree. I helped Draco try to protect Cat from Lucius and try and keep Bree from him. And when Cat went to you for help to escape him, you turned your back on your only daughter and not to mention your _only child_."

Draco turned to his girlfriend, "Do you know this woman."

Susan shook her head, "No but I know of her. Look at you, you won't even look at your only daughter in her casket."

Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head, "You're Cat's mum?"

The old woman flinched at being called Catarina's mother but she nodded.

"Why didn't you help her out when she needed your help?"

"She was married to a Death Eater."

"By force!" Draco yelled. "Damn! I am a son of a Death Eater and Breeanna is the daughter of one too. I don't ever want to see your ugly face again, and don't you _ever_ try and come around my little sister either."

Catarina's mother looked shocked that he'd talk to her like that, "How dare you!"

"No how dare you, and if you don't mind…please leave."

"I do mind…"

"I believe you do need to leave," Arabella said stepping beside Draco with Roselyn in her arms.

"Hello Arabella, so I hear find muggle like you is doing pretty well married to a full blood and the Minister's wife."

"Don't you talk to her like that," Sirius said stepping up. "And as Minister of Magic, I demand you leave. You are interrupting a funeral service and upsetting some of the guests."

The old woman gave Sirius a look of loathing, but she knew that if she disobeyed the Minister she could be thrown into Azkaban for half a week and there was no way on Earth she ever wanted to return to that place. "Fine," she said giving Draco a disgusted look. "But she is my grandchild and I have rights to see her." The old woman stormed out of the church.

"She didn't even glance at Catarina," Susan said looking sad.

Bella nodded, "Look we'll talk about it later okay? We'll meet you guys outside."

After about forty-five minutes of guests walking up to Catarina's casket and then walking over to Draco holding Breeanna in his arms. Everyone was finally out of the church and Draco handed Breeanna to Susan, "Can you hold her real quick? I need to say my goodbye." Susan nodded and pulled a little pacifier out of the pink diaper bag that was hanging off Susan's shoulder.

Susan decided to sit down at the first pew and let Draco be alone with Catarina for a few minutes and since Susan and burped Bree before the funeral service was over Susan was rocking back and forth and trying to get Breeanna asleep.

"Susan?"

"Yeah?" She replied looking up from Bree.

Draco had an odd smile upon his face and Susan wondered what he was thinking, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know that's the first time we've said it to one another," Susan nodded at his question. "I've meant it before this time that we just said it."

"I know, I did too."

"You want to say goodbye to Cat?"

Susan nodded and handed Breeanna to Draco, "You're going to show her to her mother right?"

"Yeah, even though she won't ever remember her mother."

Susan nodded, "And if she ever has any problems with never knowing her mother she can always come to Harry, Bridget, or me. The three of us have always had the luxury of never knowing our mother either."

"Yeah but at least the three of you have tapes of Lily and James."

Susan nodded, "And so will Bree."

"What?"

"While you were away from the Order, Cat and I did a exactly what Arabella and Sirius did with my parents. I recorded Cat in case something like this happened."

"You knew?!"

Susan shook her head no, "But there was the treat of Death Eaters then."

Ten minutes later Susan, Breeanna, and Draco emerged from the church and Draco plus four other Pallbearers carried Catarina's casket to her burial plot in the Wizarding Cemetery, but the surprise to everyone was that she wasn't in the Carrey or Malfoy plot…she was next to Chris, her first husband.

Susan was of course staying tonight at Belle and Sirius's house, and Draco went back to the Malfoy Manor to see Minnie the house elf standing in Breeanna's room.

"Minnie? What are you doing in here? Where's father?"

"He won't be coming home tonight and has asked me to ask you if you will take care of little Bree. Or if you don't I have to."

Draco nodded, "Minnie have the day off."

Minnie began to cry, "Is Master Draco mad at me?"

Draco shook his head no, "You've been working for my father since before I was born. I just would like tonight Bree and me. Do you mind?"

Minnie shook her head no, "If you need me, wherever you will be tonight, Master Draco just call on me." Minnie popped out of thin air and left Draco alone with his little sister.

Draco then laid Bree on the changing table as he changed her diaper and packed some clothes in her diaper bag and then would go to his room to pack some things too.

At Hogwarts…

Harry and Ginny sat in front of a Common Room fire relaxing and just resting in each other's embrace. They were happy and they had no reason to push their relationship forward or slow it down. Adora and Ron had gone to see Hagrid, he desperately needed help grading papers for his class and Adora and Ron had volunteered, as they didn't take his class anymore.

"How do you think Draco is doing?" Ginny asked out of no where.

"No clue, never really fancied getting close to the guy." Harry said with a shrug, "But from what I hear from Susan, he was really close to Catarina since he found out she was pregnant."

"How do you things are going to go once Autumn has her baby?"

"No clue. Sometimes I just can't figure Susan out. I mean I know she cares for Draco, in some way I'll never understand, but I have no clue."

"I hope they make it."

Harry turned to Ginny, "Really?"

"Yes," she nodded. "They both care for one another really deeply…like you and I do, and like Ron and Adora do."

"Who do you think the lucky guy for Bridget is."

"Hmm…tough one." Ginny lied, she of course knew who Bridget would end up with. "Bridget jumps from guy to guy you know." Harry nodded, and Ginny went on. "I know she cares for Oliver a lot, but it just seems like nothing is happening at the moment. She's been talking a lot to Jake Seuss of Ravenclaw."

"What year?"

"Fifth, like Bridget and me."

Harry nodded and was quiet for a few minutes, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, Harry why would you ask me that?" She asked looking at him oddly.

"I don't know…I just know things haven't been the same lately with me gone all the time busy with the Order."

"Harry I understand you've got to get things done to get rid of him."

"You know Adora got an offer to join."

"What?! That's great! What did she say?" Ginny asked all excited, because she knew with how powerful Adora's powers were becoming she could really help out the Order.

"She hasn't answered Dumbledore yet."

"How long ago was she offered this?"

"Since her really good vision."

"Was it before or after her birthday?"

"I can't quite remember Gin, but I know it was some where around September."

"That long ago?"

Harry nodded.

"Well why wouldn't she want to join? I mean she could do so much good."

"No clue, Dumbledore believes she'll join but only when she's ready."

Ginny nodded, "Has he asked anyone else?"

"Like?"

"Ron, Bridget, or Susan?"

Harry shook his head no.

"I wonder why."

"No clue…has he asked you yet?"

"Nope," Ginny said and Harry thought he heard a bit of disappointment.

"He's got his reasons Gin." Ginny nodded and began to study her Transfiguration notes again. For the rest of the night Ginny acted as if it didn't bother her, but Harry knew better. Ginny was the kind of person that wanted to help others…a lot like Harry, and maybe that's why they got along so well and their relationship was so strong.

Dumbledore's Office…

"Come in," Albus Dumbledore said sitting behind his desk looking at some reports back from the main Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore was surprised to see this person. "Can I help you with something? I didn't expect to see you back for another two days."

The guest nodded, "I know. But I need to speak with you about something."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"It has to do with Breeanna Katelynn Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded, "I guessed that was for your visit."

"We need to get her away from that monster that is her father."

"I totally agree."

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore paused. "Obviously you have an idea or else you wouldn't have visited me, right Draco?"

The Evans…now Black Manor…

Arabella sat in Roselyn's nursery and she'd had Roselyn asleep for about thirty minutes now and Roselyn was safe and sleeping fine in her crib. Arabella was rocking a different baby to sleep right now, she was rocking her good friend Catarina's baby to sleep.

As much as Bella would love to take Bree in and raise her, she knew she couldn't. Lucius was still alive and Belle had never been officially named Godmother. Arabella looked down at Breeanna and felt only pity for what this child was going to have to go through.

"Don't pity her Belle," Sadie Potter said standing at the door of the nursery.

"And why not? She's lost her mother."

Susan nodded, "And so have I and I grew up fine."

"Yes, you all got placed in great homes after Lily and James died."

"Harry didn't, he got Aunt Petunia."

"But we still got him out of there."

"I know Draco well and he'll find a way to get Bree out of Lucius's grasp."

Belle smiled, "I hope you're right for Bree's sake. It would stop Cat rolling over in her grave."

About Midnight in the Black Manor…

Susan slept quietly in her bed and Bree was next to her in Roselyn's bassinet. It had surprised Susan when Draco had never returned back to the house. She had no clue where he'd gone, but he'd showed up with Bree hours ago and asked Susan to watch over her and that hopefully he'd be back soon.

Her door flew open and Susan jumped to the bassinet and held Bree close to her, she knew the worst was coming.

"Hey my love," Draco said closing the door behind him and turning on the light.

"You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry, but I have good news."

"Really?" Susan said placing Bree back into her bassinet, "What's up? Where'd you go?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? But what for?"

"To see Dumbledore."

"And?"

"We need to go somewhere real quick."

Susan looked at him oddly, "What on Earth are you going on about?! You came in like a mad man and now you want me to leave with you in the middle of the night to where only Merlin knows."

"We need to run to America."

"For what? I'm not going in hiding damn it Draco, what have you done now?!"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I also dropped by the Manor and Minnie says no sign of father. So we have to do this quick."

"Do what?"

"Run to America real quick."

"For what?"

"Get married."

"What?!" Susan asked as her mouth dropped completely. "Get married? Are you out of your bloody mind!"

Draco shook his head, "No I'm actually finally thinking straight. If we get married we can file guardianship on Bree and get her because my father is an unfit father."

"How will we raise her Draco? We're both in school still, we have classes to attend."

"Don't worry I have all of this planned out. Just say you'll marry me."

"Draco my family will kill me!"

"Because I'm a Malfoy?"

"No because we didn't tell any of them. And we're only getting married to protect Bree not because we want to get married."

"You don't want to marry me?"

Susan shook her head no, "I never said that. Of course I do, but after we graduate."

"We love each other and that's all that counts. Minnie will come with us to Hogwarts and take care of Bree while we are in classes."

"What?! And Dumbledore approved of this?"

Draco nodded, "There are times where there have been students to get pregnant and married, so there are rooms for married couples. We can get our own room and it's not in a Common Room, it's close to the Great Hall. No one will know that we have Breeanna. She'll never leave our room. Harry, Ginny, Bridget, Ron, and Adora can come and visit us anytime we want."

"I'm not sure about this. Belle and Sirius would have a cow."

"I've already talked to them about this."

"When?"

"Before I stormed in here."

"And their cool with it?"

"Susan they can't stop us, we're sixteen. We are of legal age!"

"Not in America."

"We bring our Passports."

"What passports?"

Draco pulled out two passports to show her and a Wizarding World Marriage lisence.

"So I guess we're going into the Wizarding part of Las Vegas?"

"Is that a yes?"

Susan bit her lip, "Yes it is. Oh my! We're going to be a family! You, me, and Bree! When are we going?"

"Now! So get something pretty on and meet me in the Living Room."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Draco we won't have any witnesses."

He smirked, "Oh yes we will. Belle, Roselyn, and Sirius are going with us. Dumbledore is letting Ginny, Harry, Ron, Adora, and Bridget meet us there in the chapel that is reserved for us. I'll get Bree dressed and you get dressed."

"We're really doing this then?"

Draco smiled, "Only if you want to."

Back in Dumbledore's office…

"What on bloody Earth does Dumbledore want with us?"

"That's Professor Dumbledore, Mister Weasley," Dumbledore said entering the room.

"Sorry Professor."

He nodded, "Apology accepted.

"You've all been invited to a Wedding Ceremony in Las Vegas, America."

"Who on Earth would be getting married at this time?" Ron yawned.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Potter."

"**WHAT**?!" Everyone the room yelled and Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle.

"For what?!" Harry asked outraged, "She's too young to get married! I mean she's not even seventeen yet! She's not of legal age!"

"Not in the Wizarding World, but in Britain yes she is Mister Potter."

"Well what made them decide out of now where to get married? I mean have they even told one another that they love each other?" Adora asked thinking it was spur of the moment, but of course she'd seen this months ago.

"I don't know if they've said that they love one another or not. But I do know that they are going to get married and raise Bree." Dumbledore said going on.

"So this is why the decided to get married out of nowhere?" Harry said getting angry, "Why should my little sister get conned into marrying him just because she wants Bree to grow up with a mother. How are they going to raise a baby and go to school?"

"Harry, I saw this months ago."

"What?! And you didn't say anything?!"

"Harry you know I can't!" Adora yelled back at her nephew.

"So does it work? Or can you not tell me that too?"

"I'm not suppose to, but yes it does work. They end up raising Bree and have children of their own. Happy now?"

Harry nodded, "Come on. What do we have to do to get there?"

"Touch this ball and it's your port key. Tell the Newlyweds Congrats and hope to see them tomorrow with Bree."

They all agreed and Harry nodded just in a stupor.

I mean come on…his little sister was getting married at sixteen to Draco Malfoy…how else was he suppose to feel?


	41. A Little Wedding in Vegas

__

A.N. / Hey you guys! Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one!

****

Chapter 41

On the Wizarding part of Las Vegas was a little wedding chapel called, Las Vegas Wizarding World Little Love Chapel sat a few people getting ready and waiting for the Wedding that was about to happen. On the right side sat Arabella, Sirius, Bridget, and Ginny. And then on the left side sat Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Ron. Of course there was no specific preference on who was on who's side.

Susan asked Adora to stand by her and be her Maid-of-Honor and of course Adora accepted. Draco approached Harry about twenty minutes ago.

"Hey Potter."

Harry nodded, "Malfoy."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Harry eyeballed him, "You are getting the biggest favor of all, you are marrying my little sister and I'm not beating the snot out of you."

Draco nodded, "I know we don't like one another. But we have to work together because of the Order. I want you to know that I am not just marrying Susan to get her to raise Breeanna…"

"I never expected you would," Harry interrupted Draco.

"I want you to know that I love her."

"I know you do and I know she loves you," Harry said feeling uncomfortable.

"I want you to know that I'll take care of her."

"You're damn right you will or I'll kill you myself."

Draco chuckled, "I understand and I'd say the same thing to anyone that would be trying to marry Breeanna."

"Yeah except she's only a few days old and you've got a while before you need to worry about her getting married."

"Susan wanted to know if you would walk her down the aisle."

Harry nodded, "Of course I will. Where is she?"

"The room down the hall, first door to the right."

Harry was about to leave and then he turned around, "Where's Breeanna?"

"She's with Susan," Draco said smiling. "Susan thought it would be even more special if we had Breeanna in the Wedding Ceremony with us."

"Who's standing beside you as your best man?" Harry asked looking around and noticing that he didn't see anyone here except for Adora, Harry's family, and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Anthony."

"Grandfather?" Harry asked really shocked.

"Yeah, Sirius told him about the Wedding and Anthony is talking to Susan right now. He decided that he was the closest male to me because of my Grandmother."

Twenty minutes later…

Adora was walking down the aisle in a champagne colored dress pushing a white baby carriage with pink flowers everywhere and inside of the baby carriage was of course Breeanna in a pink dress and bonnet.

Once Adora and Breeanna were at the alter the Wedding March started and Harry and Susan began to walk down the aisle. Susan had tears in her eyes and Draco looked like he was close to there.

The minister was an Elvis look alike and Susan couldn't help but giggle once she was walking with Harry. Susan and Harry reached the alter quickly because the aisle really wasn't all that long, and all Harry could wish was that the aisle would have been so long that they would have reached it when they were about forty years old.

"Dearly beloved, uh huh!" The Elvis impersonator said swinging his hips and making everyone chuckle. "Today we are here to unite these two hunk-a, hunk-a burnin love couple together in holy matrimony. Now who gives this young bride away?"

"Her Aunt Arabella, her Aunt Adora, her Uncle Sirius, her Grandfather Anthony, her sister Bridget, our mother and father bless their souls, and me her brother."

The minister/Elvis impersonator nodded and went on with the ceremony, "Alright. Now if anyone has any objections why these two burnin love kids shouldn't get married speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone looked around and the minister/Elvis impersonator went on. "Now for the rings." Susan turned to Adora and got the solid platinum wedding band and then turned back to the minister. "Alright say, 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring I thee wed," Susan said smiling and sliding on Draco's wedding band on his left ring finger.

Draco turned to Anthony and Anthony handed Draco a platinum wedding band with ten princess cut diamonds in the band and he slid her engagement ring they'd purchased that day off so he could put her wedding band on.

"Alright Draco repeat after me, 'With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Draco said slipping on the wedding band onto Susan's hand and then sliding the engagement ring back on over, above the wedding band.

"And now for the vows. Sadie, if you'd go first please."

Sadie Potter nodded to the minister and then turned to her fiancée, soon to be husband, and began to speak the vows that she'd written earlier that day. "My dearest Draco, I'd have never thought that I'd be here today at this alter giving you my heart and soul in front of all of these people. In fact just over a year ago I hated you, but we became friends after I found out my true identity and my real family got to know me. After friendship we started to date, and I found love in you that I'd never expected. You saw me not only for what stands before you but what is inside of me. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Today I marry and join souls with my best friend and soul mate…and not many people can say that."

Susan had tears falling down her face now and a couple had leaked out of Draco's, "Today we start a new life together as husband and wife, soul mates, and best friends. Draco my darling, this is the happiest day of my life and I know we'll have many more days like this. I love you."

Draco smiled at Susan and lipped, 'I love you too.'

"Very sweet," the minister/Elvis impersonator nodded. "Draco it's your turn."

Draco nodded and began to speak, "My love, I have looked forward to this day for as long as I could remember. You've changed me for the better and love has a way of making that happen. I was never happy, I was always miserable before you came into my life. You mean everything and the world to me. You have my heart and soul and I love you more than words could ever explain. Today you become my wife and it makes my heart speed up to where I'm afraid it's going to explode. Today we start a new life together that will last a lifetime of happy days just like this one. You are so precious to me and I hope that I bring you all the happiness that you've ever wanted and will want. I love you."

Arabella blew her nose and was crying, Sirius chuckled at his emotional wife, but only where she couldn't see him.

"Now we have the bonding ceremony that we do in the Wizarding World. Since the only married couple we have here in this room is Arabella and Sirius Black they will bring the rings and ribbons to untie the two of you forever. Please come forward Mr. and Mrs. Black."

Arabella handed Roselyn to Bridget and went to the alter with Sirius. Sirius placed a halo type ring, that had ribbons connected to Arabella's, on Draco's head. And Arabella placed her halo type ring onto Susan's head. There was one more ribbon that was connected to a heart.

"Now in Susan's left hand and Draco's right hand, the both of you need to hold the heart. Point your wands now to each other's heart and repeat after me. I take thee for all eternity my love, my life, and my world."

"I take thee for all eternity my love, my life, and my world." Draco and Susan said at the exact same time." A pink light shot out of Susan's wand, and a red light shot out of Draco and it circled around both bodies individually and then around the two of them together, and finally it went into the opposite person's heart.

"I now pronounce you husband and witch, you may kiss your bride. Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Draco pulled Susan close to him and gave her a very passionate kiss.

The Wedding March began to play again and they walked out of the chapel. Followed by Adora and Anthony, Harry pushed Breeanna in her carriage, and the rest of the gang followed.

"That wedding was so beautiful as it was put together within a _very_ short amount of time." Arabella said kissing her niece's cheek. "So when's the Honeymoon?"

"Well…as we have to go back to school tomorrow…once we get out of school. Summer vacation between sixth and seventh year."

"Well if you need a babysitter, Uncle Sirius and I are always here."

"Thanks," Susan said smiling.

"Where are the two of you staying tonight?" Sirius asked putting his arm around his niece and nephew-in-law.

"I guess the Leaky Caldron."

"I don't think so." Sirius said shaking his head no. "I understand the two of you want your privacy, so you can stay in the guesthouse tonight and Belle and I will baby-sit Breeanna for you guys."

"That's nice Sirius and we'll take you up on that offer," Draco said nodding. "But we want Breeanna to be with us."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked looking at them oddly.

Susan nodded, "We have to get us to her every few hour feedings anyways. She'll be asleep soon, and we'll just put a silencing charm so she can't hear but we can hear her." They all began to walk outside in a beautiful field where Draco and Susan were going to get their Wedding Pictures taken, and Draco picked Breeanna out of her baby carriage and held her in his arms.

"Sounds like you have everything worked out," Arabella said smiling.

"Not quite." Came a cold drawing voice behind them all, "Thought you'd get married behind my back and take my daughter did you?" Lucius said approaching his son, and grabbed Draco's new wife by the neck and held his wand to her head. "Anyone make any moves and this new blushing bride will be a dead bride, got it?" Everyone looked around scared for Susan and knew if they did anything she would in fact be killed by Lucius Malfoy, everyone except his son Draco.

"Let her go," Draco growled at his father. "She has nothing to do with this. This fight is between you and me."

"True," Lucius said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just using her for leverage. Now give me my daughter back and you get your wife."

"This is how it's going to be father? Never let Breeanna know you, hire her a nanny while you get piss drunk? Why not let me raise her?"

"Because you are a traitor to your blood!" Lucius growled, "Now give me my daughter or your wife dies!"

"Fine," Draco said walking towards his father. "But I don't trust you, let Susan go and I'll give you Breeanna."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"I'm not like you." Draco said rolling his eyes at his scum of a father.

"Never! You give me Breeanna now or I'll kill your filthy halfblood wife."

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA_**!" Susan dropped to the ground as did Lucius Malfoy, Draco felt sick. He'd just killed his father with his little sister, just four days old in his arms.

"Draco!" Susan gasped running towards her new husband and getting far away from her filth of a father-in-law. "W…what happened?"

"I had to protect you…I had to kill my father."

"But how can you be for sure this time?"

"I did what Catarina said I hadn't done in the first place, I put all my hate into it this time. The hate I had for him killing my mum, my Grandmum, my stepfather Remus, for trying to kill you once, that he didn't die the first time, for never being around when I was little, when he was around he gave me hell, for not letting Cat go to a hospital and deliver Bree, for trying to kill you again tonight, and trying to take you and Breeanna away from me. All that hate I had for him had to have killed him this time."

Sirius and Anthony walked over Lucius Malfoy's body and checked his pulse and vital signs, "Your right Draco…he's really dead this time." Anthony said nodding his head and standing up.

"But what's going to happen to Draco now? He killed his father, and last time he tried they put him up for trial." Susan asked scared for her husband.

"It's different this time," Sirius said walking over to his niece. "You two are married now and Draco killed his father to protect his wife. It's self defense for you…they might make him go to court, but it will be dismissed as Lucius was threatening your life and Draco had to kill Lucius to save you. Draco," Sirius said now turning to the boy. "Since both of Breeanna's parents are dead, both you and Susan are Breeanna's legal guardians, as the two of you are her only living relatives."

"What about Cat's mum? Won't she try and get custody?"

Sirius shook his head, "She passed away last night. St. Mungo's said it was a stroke."

Draco blinked his eyes, "I can't…I can't believe it was that simple."

"Oh yeah," Bridget chuckled sarcastically. "Killing your father and getting your step-grandmother to die is an awesome way to get custody of your little sister."

Everyone turned to look at Bridget oddly.

"What?! I'm not being serious, I was totally being cynical…you know sarcastic? Geez, I've got a tough crowd tonight."

"How about a dinner to celebrate a wonder and beautiful wedding and marriage…"

"And don't forget terrific Wizard's Duel." Harry chipped in and everyone turned to him, "What?! I'm just saying I'm glad I'd never go against Malfoy at a Wizard's Duel, I have to admit he has gotten better since the last time I dueled him."

Susan rolled her eyes and turned to her husband of only thirty minutes, "You have to excuse my family…they try and joke about the oddest things and end up sounding like total losers."

"I resent that," Draco said in mock outrage. "Because as of thirty minutes ago you became my wife, and they became my family."

"Only by law though," Susan reminded him as they joked around with one another.

"True, but that's the only way I was related to Cat too and we all know how much I love her." Draco looked down at his little sister sleeping peacefully in his arms. Draco felt happy and proud of her, she'd never know how much of a monster their father was…Draco knew this was for the best. He was going to give Breeanna and Susan the life they would always dream about.

"Sirius, thanks for the offer of staying at your Guesthouse, but I have a flat in London…"

"Draco, we have to be at Sirius's house because that's the way we are Flooing back to Hogwarts."

"Oh, alright. Well Sirius once we come back from holiday we'll get Susan's things all packed and move into my…our flat, until I can buy a beautiful, wonderful house."

Susan and Draco both held onto Breeanna and a Frisbee, they put one of Breeanna's small hands on the Frisbee and were gone with the Port key.

"Well we should get you kids back to the Mansion, Albus will probably want you back soon. You guys can Floo from our house, because Sirius is Minister we have direct way to get to Dumbledore's office.

Later that night…

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the Common Room watching the fire flicker in the fireplace, they knew it was late and should be going to sleep…but tomorrow was only Sunday and they could sleep all day tomorrow. Ginny and Harry had been sitting in silence for about an hour and had no clue where Adora and Ron were…most likely snogging in Ron's four poster bed. Ginny was snuggled up to Harry as close as she could be and he was just starting to drift off to dreamland when Ginny's voice awoke him.

"Do you think they'll be happy, Harry?" Ginny asked now turning towards him and she felt badly as she saw that he was processing what she had just said, as he was almost asleep.

"I believe so," Harry said groggily. "I mean they love one another, they looked happy today, and Lucius is out of their life for good now. We saw Grandpa P and Sirius check Lucius's pulse and he was pronounced dead on the spot. He's really gone this time, we don't have to worry about death threats on Susan's head anymore."

Ginny sat up and looked at her boyfriend sadly, "You are really mistaken if you don't think we're going to have to worry about death threats on Susan's head. Are you kidding me?! She was born a Potter and he was born a Malfoy! Do you realized how many families are going to be outraged about this marriage?! You know how people reacted about Adora just because she was an innocent baby and couldn't help who her parents where, that is why your Grandfather and Larissa gave Adora up. People on the good side are going to think a Potter has gone towards the Dark Arts, they don't know how good Draco really is. Then all the Death Eaters and Voldemort are going to know that Draco has turned good and will most likely figure out that he is a part of the Order."

"I understand that they did this because they love one another and they want to give Breeanna a good life and home, but their making really big targets on their heads. You mean to tell me you never thought about any of this Harry?" Harry shook his head and he looked totally awake and alert now. "Sure while their here at Hogwarts their safe, but Dumbledore is going to need to put all kinds of wards on their home. Draco is talking about getting his own home? It's best that they stay in the Guesthouse until Voldemort is gone."

Harry nodded he agreed with Ginny.

"Then add that Autumn is due any day now with Draco's child!" Ginny said shaking her head, "I mean Voldemort is already mad that Draco is never around for Autumn and that Draco refused to marry Autumn, but when he finds out that Draco killed his best Death Eater and married a Potter…well it's really going to hit the fan.

These thoughts played out between Harry and Ginny; Arabella and Sirius; Adora and Ron; Bridget in her dormitory; Anthony in his bedroom; and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in the Headmaster's office.

"You know we will need to put wards on the Malfoy Manor now." McGonagall said in a huff.

"No, Draco wants to tear the house down and build a house else where."

"That's mad! They'll get attacked immediately!"

Dumbledore nodded, "They will live here as long as I can convince them too. This summer Draco will be busy with Order missions, so I believe I can convince Sadie to stay here with Bree."

Voldemort's secret lair…

"**WHAT**?!" Came a loud scream that awoke both Sharon and then Autumn down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"Draco killed Lucius."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "That's what we thought last time."

"No read this from McNair."

After a few moment, "Oh no…she'll be crushed."

"Screw the girl," Voldemort said rolling his eyes. "I've lost my best man to a man of the Order. I can't believe that little twit joined the Order and married a damn Potter!"

Sharon ran down the hall to Autumn's room to see her daughter looking at her mum, "Have they found where we are? Is the ministry going to kill us now?"

Sharon shook her head and looked at her daughter, Autumn was suppose to have Desi a week ago…she was overdue…but they couldn't bring her to St. Mungo's because of who she was.

"Darling I have some bad news for you."

"What's wrong?"

"Lucius is dead…for real this time."

Autumn's eyes bugged out of her head, "They caught him? What is going to happen to Breeanna?!"

Sharon shook her head, "No Draco killed him…he figured it out. Breeanna is going to live with Draco and that Potter he fancies."

"What do you mean live with? Their just dating."

"No, they eloped tonight. Lucius found out and went after Draco…wanting to kill Susan for spoiling his family names blood…because they are not pure any more because of her Mudblood mother. He was ready to kill Susan…Draco killed his father. Draco and Susan are going to be raising Breeanna."

"The…they…they're married? Oh my god…it's really over isn't it? He'll never see Desi…even if I wanted him to father won't let him…he's part of the Order too, huh?" Sharon nodded to her daughter's question. "That's how the Ministry has been on our every…**EH**."

"Pardon?"

"I think I'm peeing." Autumn said but then she screamed. "Oh Merlin no. That was my water breaking and now I'm having contractions…Desi is coming!"

In the Black Mansion Guesthouse…

Breeanna had been fed, changed, and rocked to sleep. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib in the second bedroom and Susan had been sure to put a baby monitor charm on her room, so the instant she cried they'd be up instantly to take care of the infant.

But for now the Honeymoon part of the new marriage would start. Draco and Susan had never been intimate. Susan had wanted to wait until she was married, as her mum had done. Now that Draco and Susan were married they'd start their first night as a married couple, doing what married couples do.


	42. Babies, OWLs, and the Order

__

A.N. / Hello everyone! I hope you all don't hate me! My computer crashed, so I had to get it all fixed and then I've been working like crazy and when I come home from work I'm too exhausted to even get my little mind a working to even write a thing. I had one day off last week, I haven't been off in a week, and today is finally my day off and I'm now finishing the chapter! So I hope you enjoy!

****

Chapter 42

"Autumn push!"

"I can't!" She screamed holding Crabbe's hand, he'd stood up. If Draco wasn't going to be a father to Autumn's baby, he decided he would.

"Autumn you have to push!" Her mother said waiting to catch the baby, " The baby is crowning, and if you don't push the baby is going to die. Now just push!"

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" Autumn screamed and Crabbe screamed as felt the bones in his hand crushing.

"Here she is darling, here is your baby girl." Sharon waved her wand at her granddaughter and got all the messy stuff off her, and Desi was now dressed in a pink baby jumper with a pink blanked around her. Sharon handed her granddaughter to her daughter.

"Oh, mum! She's beautiful!" Autumn smiled down at her newborn daughter and looked up at her boyfriend. Autumn had been scared to do this on her own, but she knew with Crabbe by her side she'd be alright.

When the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys got back to school; it wasn't a surprise at all that the entire school knew of Draco and Susan's marriage, Lucius's death, and the fact that Draco and Susan were going to be raising Breeanna. Susan worried about Draco having to deal with the Slytherins and was afraid for her husband. Professor Dumbledore had already sensed that and moved Draco to the next best house for him, Ravenclaw, but he wouldn't be staying in Ravenclaw house. As Professor Dumbledore had promised the Newlyweds, they had a room off to their own by the kitchens.

There room was protected by a portrait, a portrait of Kelly Kirkpatrick, the first woman Auror. The password to get into their home had been, 'Phantom Warrior.' Professor Dumbledore told them how to change the password every week.

Since Draco had moved houses Blaise Zambini became the new Slytherin sixth year Prefect, but he wasn't asked to join the Order like Draco had been.

Draco put their bags down and said the password to get into their house, and Draco picked Susan up and carried her over the threshold of their house, for now. Draco set her down on the couch, all the while Breeanna had been in Susan's arms. When they walked into their home, while they were at Hogwarts, there was a little living room. There was a fireplace, a couch, loveseat, ottoman, rocking chair, and a playpen for Bree. Then you walked up a small staircase to two bedrooms and a bathroom in the middle.

The smaller bedroom was painted just the way Catarina had painted Breeanna's nursery back home. The bigger bedroom was obviously Draco and Susan's. The bedroom had a Chester drawer, a dresser with a huge mirror on it, two bedside tables on either side of the bed, and a queen size four poster bed with scarlet dark blue draperies around it. There was also a nice size closet for Susan and Draco to put their things in.

The bathroom had two sinks, a Jacuzzi size bathtub, and a stand in shower, then of course your regular toilet. There were also two medicine cabinets, his and hers of course.

Draco and Susan sat in their living room while Susan rocked Bree back and forth, then there was a knock at their portrait. Susan walked to the portrait and saw that she could see out of the eyes of Kelly Kirkpatrick to see Ginny, Harry, Adora, Ron, Bridget, and Professor Dumbledore outside.

Susan opened the portrait to let them all in, "Why did you guys knock if you were with Professor Dumbledore? He knows the password."

"We didn't want to walk in on anything," Dumbledore said with a smirk on his face and Harry looked disgusted.

Draco's smirked by the look on his new brother-in-law's face, but Susan on the other hand almost dropped Bree and blushed to match the color of her hair. "N…No you didn't interrupt anything. We were just checking out our living space and then we were just talking while I was trying to rock Breeanna to sleep."

"Uh, huh." Bridget said with a wink at her older sister while she nudged Adora in the shoulder. "That's what they all say huh?"

Adora grinned the exact 'Potter' grin, which got two groans of disgust from Ron and Harry.

"Both of you quit with the bloody ridiculous looks, alright? That's all I want to hear is about Malfoy…." Ron groaned now turning a green color. Then Professor Dumbledore made a noise, as clearing his throat and it made all the teenagers in his presence remember that the Headmaster was in their presence.

"Can we come in?" Dumbledore asked looking at the young newlyweds with the newborn baby.

"Of course," Susan said standing back and Draco let everyone follow him into the living area.

"Wow!" Bridget gasped, "This place is great!"

"You should see the bedrooms!" Susan said with a smile, "The nursery is darling and the master bedroom…"

"Stop right there," Harry said putting his hand up. "It's bad enough you married Draco, let alone you talk about the master bedroom…please talk about it with the girls when myself, Ron, or especially our Headmaster isn't in our presence." Susan blushed at her brother's comment and would have smacked him if she wasn't holding Breeanna in her arms.

After Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore left; Susan showed Ginny, Adora, and Bridget their living area. The living room, Breeanna's room, master bedroom, and of course the bathroom. Draco decided to stay downstairs and look at some papers that he'd received earlier from Dumbledore for the Order. Of course with Harry, Draco, Ernie, and Padma in school, none of them had _really_ participated in the Order. But by what these papers in front of him were saying, it wouldn't be long.

Draco of course knew how powerful the Dark Side was getting, and he knew he had to help to stop it…even if he died trying. Draco had also learned from the Order meeting held in Professor Dumbledore's office a month ago that, Dumbledore was trying to get a few more students in the Order, but of course not to many. Oliver Wood would be joining soon and everyone was excited about it…well almost everyone.

Later that night, Ginny and Harry sat on their usual squishy couch in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor Common Room. Bridget upstairs studying like Ginny should be for their O.W.L.s; Ron and Adora…only Merlin knows where.

"Bit odd isn't it?" She said glancing up from her Transfiguration homework as Harry was looking over Quidditch plans he'd sorted out for the Quidditch Final coming up in a month and a half. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and since Draco wasn't part of Slytherin anymore, Slytherin had a new Seeker. And yes, even more horrible than Draco had been…but it was to Gryffindor's advantage.

"What's odd, love?"

"Susan not in here…to think she's married and going to be raising another woman's child."

"Not too odd," Harry said with a shrug. "My aunt did it."

"Yes, but Bella only got you as a fifteen year old teenager."

"Not Belle, Petunia."

"Merlin," Ginny said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "You _actually_ bring that horrible woman's name up and admit that she raised you most of your life?"

Harry nodded, "If it wasn't for her, I'd most likely not be alive at the moment."

Ginny frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Professor Dumbledore explained this to me earlier this year, and some of it when I was younger."

"You see my mum died for me, so I am protected by her blood. We all thought Arabella was dead, so I got sent to Petunia's. As long as I was at her house for a little bit once a year, I was protected by her."

"How?"

"Because she shares the same blood I do, _my mother's blood_. No matter how much she wants to deny because we are 'abnormal,' we are connected because of my mum."

"Wow," Ginny gasped. "That's why you _always_ had to go back to your aunt's, even for a few weeks?"

Harry nodded, "Didn't make since then, but it does now doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Ginny said setting down her homework and snuggling up to her boyfriend.

"Ginny?" Harry said after a bit of time passed by.

"Hmm?"

"Not trying to put any pressure on you are anything, but what do you think about getting married. Not now, but later on?"

Ginny sat up and looked right into those brilliant green eyes she loved so much, "Of course Harry, I've always wanted to marry you. And I'm not scared to trust you anymore, but I'm not going to follow in your sister's footsteps…not just yet. I can't wait to marry you. And I know it'll be you and me to destroy Voldemort."

"You can't come with me."

"Harry don't be stupid! You need my love to help you kill Voldemort, we know that. We figured that out last year. Voldemort doesn't understand love, that's the only thing that will get rid of him is your love for me and vise versa. I know in the end it's you and him, but you have to have me with you to destroy him."

"So you're not with me only because of the Prophesy of us, and the twins?"

Ginny chuckled, "Of course not carpet head. I love you regardless, now we both have classes in the morning. So we both need to go up to our separated dormitories and go to sleep. Bye love," she leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips before she bounced to her dormitory.

"She's so beautiful," Autumn said still looking down at her daughter and smiling. Wait, what date is it?"

"February nineteenth."

Autumn smiled, "So she wasn't born on their wedding date or Lucius's death date?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes honey. Now let me go clean her up and perform a few charms on her to make sure she is alright and there's nothing wrong."

Autumn let go of her little girl reluctantly and then turned to her boyfriend Crabbe, "Vincent? You know you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I understand if you don't ever want to be with me again because Desi isn't yours."

Crabbe shook his head, "Autumn. I don't care if she's not mine, Draco sure as hell won't claim her. After all he killed his father for a _Potter_." Crabbe said as he began to shake, "As far as Desi will know, I am her father." Autumn smile and kissed her boyfriend.

"So her name?" Sharon asked as she approached her daughter with her newborn granddaughter.

Autumn smiled as her daughter was placed back into her arms, "I've changed it a bit. Desdemona Sharon Crabbe."

"Aww! Your giving her my name as her middle name?" Sharon said glowing and so happy. "Wait a minute," Sharon paused. "Crabbe? You know that Draco is the…"

"Yes we are well aware of that, but to Draco she's nothing. He'll never be a good father to her and besides he's proved to us that he is a traitor to father and all the Dark Arts."

Crabbe nodded, "Autumn and I are to get married as soon as she's well enough. Desi is my daughter and that's it."

The next morning at breakfast there was a gasp from Mrs. Malfoy sitting beside her husband.

"What is it?" He asked wondering what garbage was in The Daily Prophet about them now.

"You don't want to…."

Draco snatched the paper from his wife and Harry looked as if he'd kill Malfoy. But within seconds Draco's face turned from the usual pale color, to green and then gray. Draco threw the paper on the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What was all that about?" Ginny asked as Breeanna began to start crying and Susan cursed inside her head.

"Shhh! Baby it's okay, Daddy's just mad."

"Daddy?" Harry chocked out.

Susan nodded, "We decided that we're just going to be 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' around her and we'll tell her about her real parents when it's time."

"Well I hope you decide to do it before she goes to Hogwarts, because some students will know because of their parents."

"I agree," Susan nodded. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to tell her before she starts Hogwarts…but I don't have to worry about that for another eleven years."

"Now what is Draco all huffy about?" Ginny asked seeing the look on her boyfriends face and knowing he was still angry about the way his brother-in-law snatched the paper from Harry's younger sister.

"Read this," Susan sighed handing the paper over and giving Breeanna her morning bottle.

**__**

Another Heir To The Slytherin Name?

A local source, who name has been asked to remain silent, has informed us that

You-Know-Who's daughter, Autumn Lewis, has brought a new heir to the Slytherin name early this morning.

We do know for a fact that the father is not Mr. Vincent Crabbe Jr., but the father is indeed Mr. Draco Malfoy. Yes the Malfoy that recently married Miss Sadie Susanna Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, twin sister.

We have also found out that Mr. Malfoy is not at all going to take part in Miss Lewis's child's life and that Mr. Crabbe is going to be a father like part.

But wouldn't it be wise if Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy try and save his actual child like they are trying to save his little sister?

Of course why would a Gryffindor Heir want to try and save the life of a Slytherin Heir, as we all know the story of Salzar Slytherin and the murder of little Ethan Gryffindor. How Cassandra and Godric Gryffindor cursed the Slytherin family and swore that their family would wipe out the Slytherin blood line to take revenge.

Is it true that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are going to live by Mrs. Malfoy's family motto or are they going to try and save this poor child's life? We never know, this new heir could be the next Dark Lord.

"**WHAT TRASH**!" Ginny yelled once she'd read it and looked at Susan and Harry looked shocked, so shocked he couldn't say anything. Bridget was muttering dirty words under her breath, Ron was as speechless as Harry, and Adora didn't look a bit moved. It was as if she knew what was going on, but then again she always did…well everything except what had to do with her future.

The days went by and it was soon known that the editor of the Daily Prophet had been sacked, due to the Minister of Magic and his family owning most of The Daily Prophet.

Ginny and Bridget studied until their brains were almost fried for their O.W.L.s and Harry didn't complain about not seeing his girlfriend, as he knew how important O.W.L.s were. Ron had commented the other day how it was strange that Voldemort hadn't made any kind of attack on Harry nor Ginny's life at all this year. Ginny and Bridget were in the library, absent from this little meeting, Adora remained quiet and Susan and Draco were busy with married life and raising a newborn.

Harry didn't want to admit to Ron that he thought it was odd too, but secretly with all of Adora didn't respond to any of this; Harry knew something was up and he had to keep his shield up.

Harry of course wasn't going to mention any of this to Ginny because she was already stressed out about the O.W.L.s that were coming up.

Of course Susan, Draco, Adora, Ron, and Harry weren't completely off the hook. They had End-Of-Term Exams, like they had in first-fourth year and they had lots of homework preparing them for their next year when they'd battle N.E.W.T.s.

Harry wasn't ready to leave Hogwarts yet, it was the safest place in the world and Harry knew leaving Hogwarts for the summer would put a huge target on Ginny and his chest. Dumbledore had assured Harry that the two of them would be put at The Order's Headquarters. Also there would be the other Potters, Malfoy, Blacks, Weasleys, and the rest of The Order would be in and out of the Headquarters.

March, April, and May passed by as quickly as the first few months and before Harry knew it, it was the second week of June and Ginny and Bridget were taking their O.W.L.s and the sixth years were taking their End-Of-Term Exams. June twenty second came and they'd all know their results tomorrow.

June Twenty-Second would change Adora Aimee Potter's life forever. Adora, being the Gryffindor Prefect, was allowed to patrol the Hallways and even though it wasn't her night for patrols, Adora Potter was wondering through Hogwarts Castle after hours.

"Lemon Drops!" Adora yelled at the familiar gargoyle that stood guard outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. Once Adora reached the door she knocked three times and heard her Headmaster's voice say from behind the door, "You may enter!"

"Miss Potter how wonderful to see you! I'm guessing you're here to tell me your answer?"

Adora nodded, "Yes I am sir. But only for one thing and one thing only."

"And that is?"

"Voldemort has a Seer and she is trying to break into my mind to find out what I know about The Order of The Phoenix. I have to know as little as possible, I will only know what I see and what you tell me. Whatever I tell you to do and what men or women you send do not let me know incase she can leak into my mind every once in a while."

"But Miss Potter you are great in other skills too."

"I know Professor, but until I am able to completely control all of my Seer powers I think this is the best."

Dumbledore nodded, "You are the only living good Seer I know to date and I'm not going to risk you. I know you are after Voldemort and his family for what he did to yours. You mum, Narcissa, James, Lily, and many others."

Adora nodded, "When will we need to meet again Professor?"

"I'm not sure yet, take this ring." Dumbledore said handing it to her and Adora looked at it oddly but put it on like she was told.

"When we have a meeting you will feel it get cold against your skin and instantly you will know to go to Headquarters."

"But Professor I don't even know where it's located…."

"You will know once you feel the ring get cold." He interrupted her.

Adora nodded and excused herself out and as she walked down the corridors back to Gryffindor Tower, she noticed that the ring had a snowflake charm…just like the charm to her necklace that Ron had given her…….


	43. It's A Beautiful Life

A.N. / Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, so on with the show!! Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

****

Chapter 43

June twenty-fourth the students received their results from their End-Of-Term-Exams, O.W.L.s, or N.E.W.T.s. Everyone's results came out very well. Ginny ended up making O's in Herbology, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. EE in Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, and Care of the Magical Creatures. And an A in Divination.

Bridget did well, but not as well as Ginny. Bridget made O's in Charms and Transfiguration. EE in Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. E in Astronomy and Care of the Magical Creatures. And an A in Divination.

The sixth years did very well on their End-Of-Term exams and June twenty-fifth was the End-Of-Term Feast in which Gryffindor was given the House Cup, once again. So of course the Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor Colors, and Lions.

After dinner that night, everyone went back to their rooms and began to pack as tomorrow at eleven, they would all head back to King's Cross on the Hogwarts Express.

After packing their trunks, Ginny, Harry, Adora, Bridget, and Ron sat in the Common Room and thought about how much things had changed this year and how well the school year had been. Secretly they were all thankful that none of the Potters nor Weasleys had had any encounters with Lord Voldemort.

But Harry knew better, he knew something was going on and he knew that Voldemort wouldn't stay quiet for long. Of course Voldemort and his Death Eaters hadn't been entirely quiet…just quiet around Hogsmede and Hogwarts. Although it seemed a bit to quiet for Harry's sake. Harry was use to having to be on his toes at all time.

Of course there were headlines almost every morning in the Daily Prophet about another attack on Wizarding Families or on Muggles and the Ministry of Magic had to cover it all up. Slowly numbers out of all houses, except Slytherin, began to add up. So far there had been four from Hufflepuff dead or in hiding, two from Gryffindor, and five from Ravenclaw. But of course not a single person from Slytherin was missing, heck even Professor Snape was in and out of school constantly. But Harry figured he was busy doing Order stuff.

After Harry entered the Order, Harry's suspicions of Snape being a Death Eater and being a spy for Dumbledore was confirmed.

"Harry will you quit thinking so hard? You are making _my_ headache!" Adora groaned at him and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"You two are reading my thoughts right now?"

"Duh," Ginny said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "You won't learn Occulmency with Snape like Dumbledore has told you too and this is the price. Adora and I can get into your mind anytime we want, and for all we know Voldemort is too."

Harry shook his head, "No when Voldemort tries to get into my head, it starts to throb."

"Well maybe he hasn't tried to attack you or me yet, Harry, is because he knows we are only dating. We're not engaged to be married, so there's not threat of the twins yet."

"No that can't be it either, Gin. I know there's something going on that we don't know about…he's waiting for something and I'm scared for your sake."

"Me?" Ginny said rolling her eyes, "_You _are the one that joined the Order and I'm the one that worries about your scruffy neck every day that you are out."

Susan was staring at the fire, Breeanna had fallen asleep in her arms a while ago, but Susan didn't have the heart to put her down. Draco was sitting on the loveseat finishing some papers Dumbledore had given him for Order business. Susan of course knew that soon after they left the safety of Hogwarts that Draco would be going out on the field for the Order. Susan would be staying at Arabella and Sirius's while Draco was gone.

Susan was too afraid to stay in Draco's flat alone, and it was only one room and very small. From the inheritance that Draco got from his father, mother, Remus, and Grandmother; Susan and Draco would have enough money to get a cozy little house. Draco had already paid someone to destroy his childhood home, the Malfoy Manor.

Finally Draco set down his quill and began to stretch, "Finally done?" Susan asked feeling hopeful, she'd like to spend sometime with her husband.

"Well not really, but this is all I'm going to do for now. Let me go put this upstairs in the bedroom and I'll be back." Draco noticed that Breeanna was fast asleep in Susan's arm, "Do you want me to bring her upstairs and put her in her crib? We can perform a monitor charm like we do when we got to bed."

Susan shook her head no, "I don't want to let her go, not just yet."

"You know Cat is smiling down on you."

"I know and I want to make sure I do the best with Breeanna."

"You are," Draco said kissing her lightly on the lips and kissing Breeanna on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

Susan rocked back and forth with Breeanna still in her arms, it just felt right…to have Breeanna her. Susan knew for sure she wanted to have a baby, but she knew the timing wasn't right. She needed to raise Breeanna first. Susan knew that she didn't want to bring a child into this world until Voldemort was destroyed.

There was a knock outside of the portrait and Susan wondered who'd be here now? She figured everyone would be packing tonight. Susan of course packed later today when everyone was having fun outside in the sun, because of course Susan had to pack for not only herself, but Draco, and Breeanna.

Susan got up and she smiled as she'd gotten the hang of not waking up Breeanna while she got up. Susan walked across the room and looked out the eyeholes and smiled to see who was there. Susan pushed open the portrait to see her brother, sister, Adora, Ginny, and Ron standing outside.

"Can we come in?" Ginny asked smiling at Susan holding the infant.

"Yeah come on in, I've been rocking Breeanna and Draco just got done reading and filling out some papers for the Order."

They all followed Susan in the living room and Ron closed the portrait as he was the last one to walk in, "Geez I hate filling out those paper and reading them." Harry said rolling his eyes, "But then again it's protocol."

"Look 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' you don't have to brag that you're in the Order and I'm not. Obviously Dumbledore doesn't think I'm good enough to join. Just you, Malfoy, McMillian, and Patil."

"Add another Potter," Adora said shuffling her feet around.

"What?!" Ron yelled turning to his girlfriend, "Since when?!"

"Dumbledore has been trying to get me to join almost all year, but I just accepted last night."

"And you haven't told me?!"

"Of course not!" Adora yelled back at her boyfriend, "Because you'd act like this!"

"So has he recruited Susan or Bridget yet? Bloody hell yeah, let all the Potters join but forget the Weasleys!"

"Stuff it Weasel," Draco said rolling his eyes at his Aunt Adora's annoying boyfriend. "Dumbledore has his reasons for not asking, probably because you whine all the freaking time. And I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your voice down as my little sister is asleep."

"Little sister?" Adora asked sitting down on the sofa and Ron, Harry, and Ginny joined her on the couch. Bridget took the armchair, Susan and Draco sat on the loveseat. Susan had put Breeanna down in her playpen and Breeanna was still asleep. "I thought the two of you were going to act as if you were her mummy and daddy."

Draco nodded, "I guess it still hasn't kicked in yet."

The Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys had a fun night just hanging out in the Malfoy living room at Hogwarts. As Harry, Ginny, Adora, Ron, and Bridget had to be back at the Gryffindor Tower before 9pm, they left the Malfoy's living room in Hogwarts Castle at eight-thirty.

June twenty-fifth at eleven the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the Hogsmede train station and the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys shared the last compartment on the train.

Susan took care of Breeanna and really was starting to get this motherly instinct in really well. Bridget, Ginny, and Adora 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' over the beautiful little newborn. The girls took turns holding Breeanna and feeding her, which gave Susan a break. Draco and Susan were cuddled up close and watching the other girls talk and look over Breeanna.

Harry and Ron played many games of Wizards Chess over and over again. About one, Neville came in with a pretty girl who looked a little lost.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron; how's it going?"

Neville and the girl sat down in the already crowded compartment, "Alright Neville you?" Harry said looking up while Ron took his turn.

"Alright, have you met my girlfriend?"

Ron looked up and shook his head while Harry did the same thing, "Sorry I guess I've just been so taken back by her that I completely forgot."

"Guys this is Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Luna," Harry said leaning over to shake her hand and Ron did the same.

"Hey Luna," Bridget spoke up.

"Hey Bridget, hey Ginny." Luna said looking over and seeing some of her classmates. "What are you guys doing?"

"Looking at Susan's baby."

"Oh, can I see her?"

Susan nodded and Luna made it over to where the rest of the girls were.

"Great, they've taken her in Neville. She'll never be the same," Harry joked. But he then got dirty looks not only from Susan, but also from Ginny, Adora, and Bridget.

An hour or so later Neville and Luna had left and an owl flew in and landed in Bridget's lap and she grin grew really big and everyone in the room wondered who was making Bridget smile so big.

****

Dear Bridget,

Quidditch has been fun, but my contract is finally up and I'm getting out. I know hard to believe right? I'm going to start school to become a Healer for St. Mungo's. So hopefully we'll see one another more this summer then we have all year long. Owl me soon, and hopefully you'll accept to ice cream with me on the 30th at 3pm?

Always,

Oliver

Bridget smiled and couldn't believe that he'd actually written. She knew he'd been so busy with Quidditch to write, but she figured that maybe he'd forgotten all about her or found someone better. Looked like this summer was going to be a whole lot better than she'd thought.

"Who's the owl from?" Harry asked.

"Oliver," Bridget said with a shrug, for all Harry knew Oliver and Bridget were just pen pals.

"Oh yeah? What's he been up to?"

Bridget told Harry about Oliver's new news, but seemed to forget to tell him about her date with Oliver. She owled Oliver back and used Hedwig to carry the message for her.

****

Dear Oliver,

I got your owl fine, and I'm just amazed that you are giving Quidditch up. I remember you use to be such a Quidditch freak! But then again you are growing up and I could see you being a Healer, you like to help people. I'm free on the 30th and I'll meet you at Florean's at 3pm. I've got to go now because Harry is bugging me and we should return to King's Cross soon.

Sincerely,

Bridget

Bridget pulled back from the letter and liked what it said and watched Hedwig head off to deliver her parcel.

At five that night they arrived at King's Cross and everyone got off of the train, but Bridget got lost in the crowd and was pulled off by someone she couldn't see.

"Hello my lovely," Blaise Zambini said smiling at her and pulled her close. "It's been a while hasn't it? If I wasn't mistaken you've been avoiding me, I'm wrong aren't I?"

Bridget knew better than to fight against him so she stood close to him, even though she wanted to get as far away from him as soon as possible because of the vision she had a while ago. "Has it really been that long since we've seen one another?" She asked trying to be as innocent as possible.

"You are so cute when you act innocent, but answer me something." He got closer to her and she smelled the horrible smell of garlic on his breath.

"Sure," she said and she even heard the tremble in her voice.

"Is it true what Witch Weekly is saying?"

"Oh? I don't really read Witch Weekly, but what is it saying?"

"It says that you are seeing Quidditch Keeper Oliver Wood."

"Oh? Uh, yeah…we've been seeing one another."

"Aww, Bridgie." He pulled her so close that there was on room between the two of them and honestly, Bridget was scared for her life. "You know how jealous I am and you are…"

"Stupefy!" A voice that was familiar and had just the right timing. Bridget looked up and smiled to see Oliver running over to her.

"You're here! Oh thank Merlin!"

"I couldn't wait to see you until the 30th, but I'm really glad I came tonight to see you. Has he been harassing you a lot?"

She shook her head, "No I've been ignoring him a lot lately."

"Come on lets go, your family is waiting for you." Oliver put his arm around him and she did the same.

'_Merlin!_' Bridget thought to herself, '_It's a beautiful life._'

'_It's a beautiful life having Bridget Potter in my arms._'

Later on that night at dinner, at the Leaky Cauldron; everyone found out what had happened to Bridget when she got separated from the others when they reached King's Cross.

"I can't believe he did that," Arabella said shaking her head and glancing every so often at Susan…as Susan was still very cautious and only let certain people hold Breeanna. Now that they were out in public Susan was extra cautious and Bella wasn't surprised to see a baby blanket was draped over Breeanna's carrier.

Even though the Potters, Black, Weasley, and Malfoys were in the farthest corner of the Leaky Cauldron there were other's noting their presences.

"This is ridiculous!" Susan hissed as she ate her dinner, "Everyone is staring over here and it's not the usual. It's not to look at Harry or you or Sirius or even me or Bridget or Adora. The gall of these people! Their only looking over here to see the babies."

Bella shook her head, "Nope to see if you really married a Malfoy and if the two of you actually have Breeanna."

"This is absurd!" Susan hissed some more and then she heard Breeanna crying and even more eyes spotted them. "You've got to be kidding me!" She glared at everyone that looked her way. "Look Bella, Sirius, Grandfather, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Adora, Oliver and Bridget I'm sorry but I've got to leave. These people are infuriating me and I need to feed Breeanna and I don't feel like feeding her here. You can stay if you want Draco," Susan added in but everyone knew by the tone of her voice he better tag along with her.

The Malfoys walked away from the table and Flooed to Draco's flat, they'd be staying there until his first assignment for the Order this summer.

"She sure has Lily's fiery input," Sirius laughed a bark like laugh. Bella and Anthony agreed with Sirius.

"Well you know what they say about redheads," Bella said giggling on the many memories she had of Lily getting angry at the media or James.

"Yeah what do they say about redheads?" Ron asked with a look in his eye and it looked like Ginny was wondering too.

"Short tempers," Anthony said shrugging and waiting to see if either of them would say anything to him, in which they both nodded and continued light conversation with everyone.

Later that night, Susan was looking down in the bassinet that was set in up the only room of the flat and she smiled down at Breeanna. Breeanna yawned and smiled at Susan and then grabbed Susan's index finger. "Draco," Susan whispered and it was light, not the urgency that had been taking over her voice lately.

He ran over to the bassinet in which Breeanna smiled when she saw Draco too, "She knows who we are." He said kissing Susan's forehead.

Susan's smile faded, "She thinks she knows who we are. I don't know if I can do this…to lie to her and tell her I'm Mummy and your Daddy."

"Would you like to tell her at two years old that Mummy got killed by her Daddy in which big brother killed Daddy to save you?"

"No," Susan said shaking her head.

"We're adopting her tomorrow at the Ministry. We are her parents now."

Breeanna grabbed Draco's finger with her other hand, "Wow." Susan nodded and Draco looked from his wife to his little sister, that would soon be his adopted daughter and said, "It's a beautiful life."

Susan nodded and watched Breeanna fall back asleep in which she let go of their fingers, "It really is a beautiful life." Susan said climbing in bed with her husband.

Ginny and Harry sat on the back porch of the Black Mansion on a wooden swing, "It's odd how nothing has happened to deal with Voldemort and us. I mean it's odd as last year he wouldn't leave us alone and this year he hasn't raised a finger or spoke or done anything around us."

"I know I've been thinking about that too, something is up but we can't let it bother us. You know why?"

"No," Ginny said shaking her head and she pulled back so she look into Harry's brilliant green eyes.

"Because it's a beautiful life."

Ginny nodded, "With you by my side, it is a beautiful life."

Adora had just got back from a meeting with Dumbledore and she was exhausted. Her purpose in the Order was to use her Seer powers to help out the Order and Adora's powers were still improving. She was now that she could touch someone and find out their future. That was another main reason she had joined, Adora being in the Order would graze everyone casually and see if they would betray the Order or not.

Ron would be staying the night with Harry tonight, so she was glad that they could snuggle in front of the TV. and watch a great movie or not. Adora walked into the living room to see him sleeping and she thought to herself that this was defiantly a beautiful life.

Somewhere in London…

"I'm depending on you to turn her," Voldemort snake like voice hissed at his loyal servant. "She's a push over and just make her fall in love with you and she'll easily and surely betray the Potters and Malfoys. She's not a strong person what so ever. I want her to be our traitor for this war."

"Another traitor, you had one the last war?"

Voldemort chuckled, "I forget how young you are. Wormtail was my traitor last time, he gave me the location of the Potters, in which I killed Lily and James Potter. Someone snuck out that brat Sadie, I didn't know about Bridget, and _Harry_ if I'd have known his Mudblood mother saved him, I would have successfully killed him that night."

"Wormtail? Are you sure master? I was sure that he was too weak."

"He was, that's how we got him to turn."

Voldemort's servant looked at him, "Easy. He had a thing of Bellatrix Lestrange…she just _persuaded _him."

"But how?"

"_That_ is none of _your _business." Voldemort hissed so loudly it sounded like he screamed it, "Now can you take care of the girl or not?"

"I can."

"My Seer has informed me that she's in Diagon Alley at the moment at Flourish and Blotts, Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and start on your mission." Voldemort's servant nodded and did what he was told.

Voldemort cackled lightly to himself, getting a hold of Lucius's daughter would be a piece of cake as soon as the traitor was put in place. They'd then kill Draco and his wife and move on to the other Potters, kill that Weasley girl, and move in for the last Evans and Blacks. Revenge would be sweet. Anyone that had any kind of connection to the late James Potter would be dead, soon enough.

* * *

A.N.2 / Hey everyone! This was the last chapter of Part 2 of the saga. This is the last chapter for It's a Beautiful Life. _I will post up the following part, Part 3, Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. It will be called Into the Darkness. I'm not going to post it immediately because I'd like to get a few chapters under my belt first before I add it. It will be very dark and lots of death. But Harry and Ginny will get married in this one, for all of you that have been asking me about it. So just look out of the sequel to this one and the third part of my saga, Into the Darkness_.

Ciao!


End file.
